Messing up a messed up relationship
by CIF-lover
Summary: Superman finally finds a way to let go in just the wrong way. Now the league has to find a way to cope with the changes of having a ten year old power house in it and the implications of what the Injustice League can do like changing the entire public dynamic of Earth's heroes. Billy has tough decisions to make: where to live and who to trust. Pedophilia MagicSteel and violence
1. Exposition

I own no DC characters. So I disclaim everything here.

This is very inappropriate. Billy is Captain Marvel during the sex scene but I still count this as disturbing. MMM's will surround the really bad stuff. I have no shame so enjoy some ClarkXBilly. O.O; What have I done?

* * *

It was sort of funny in a messed up kind of way, neither of them knew what it was they were doing at the time, not entirely at least, but it happened to be that step that finally fixed their relationship. It was messed up and wrong no matter how any one would later look back on it but it still, somehow, in its own wacky way, fixed things.

The Exposition

Watch Tower, October 28, 13:08

Clark had had enough. That was all there was to it. There were the rumors, troubles at home, and then the ever present peril of Earth waiting on the cusp for him to do something. It was always him too. At least, it had been before the other super powered powerhouse came around and started all of that talk.

Things on the Watch Tower had an unspoken way about them. No one would say out loud that the stronger the super powers, the more popular the hero even amongst supposed equals but that was the way of it. There were only a few deviations to that rule. Attractiveness was often a deal breaker for some heroes. They would get distracted by the wonder of a wonder bra, a pair of luscious legs in tights, or nice abs in spandex, even eyes could be a distraction if the costume allowed them to be. The other major exception to the rule was seniority.

Superman should have had it made. He was the strongest by mutual mostly silent acceptance of the league. He was definitely attractive enough not to be scorned if his looks did not gain him leverage in the Justice League. He was the "Boy Scout" too, was being the operative word there. His cofounder of the league status should have been enough to at least ice over the gossip if his inherent abilities would not do it but there it was, working his last nerve.

His powers were widely known among well everyone, most of them anyway. Super hearing was on that list of powers the entire league should know by now no matter how green the member. Why did no one seem to take that into consideration lately?

Right now it was Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Shining Knight. Two of those should have more than known talking about that in the same room as the man of steel, no matter how quietly, was a bad idea. Black Canary had drummed up the drama originally and she was the one currently working Clark's last very over worked nerve, "You two don't see how they treat the boy. Marvel was right, the heroes are changing. Superman has changed and it almost makes you wonder whose side we are on anyway. Neglecting a kid just because he was created from your stolen DNA just isn't…"

Super hearing doesn't always mean that he hears everything every time. If it was important, he would be trying harder but Clark got distracted by someone else saying his name. The Flash had said Clark while speaking to Batman but the two were only passing out side of the mess hall and the man of steel had no intentions of actively spying on the seasoned heroes. Undoubtedly, they would be saying things he did not want to hear.

Jabbing a few garlic seasoned potatoes on his fork and stuffing them into his mouth, Superman turned his attention back to the previous conversation that had taken up his attention. Now the Shining Knight was addressing the other two with near the same attitude on the matter that he had every other time it had been brought up to him. "Dos't it really feel like the best course to undertake? I have had the privilege of fighting alongside both warriors and find them equally valiant. We all campaign toward the same purpose, what matters to us their private lives or their relations?" In the few years since he had awakened from his frozen hibernation, Shining Knight somewhat acclimated to present day speech though only in the slightest. Clark shook his head ever so slightly while bobbing as he chewed, acting as though the response was a reaction to gravy drenched roast beef he was eating. It astounded the veteran superhero that the knight's ideals had not adapted at all since King Arthur's rein, particularly, Shining Knight's distaste for school style gossip.

Black Canary formed up for a retort, back straightened, with her mouth opening defensively, sometimes it was hard to tell if she was about berate a person or use her supersonic screech, but at that time Vigilante interrupted them to tell Shining Knight they got assigned to a mission. Everyone politely bid their goodbyes but the set to Black Canary's jaw, her eyes, and her shoulders spoke of the conversation they had had before and would have again.

With the somewhat newer leaguers' departure for their mission, a smile blossomed on Green Arrow's face. He puffed out a contented sigh that made his moustache twitch ever so slightly, "Finally alone, eh Dinah?"

As the archer got more comfortable in the cafeteria's metal furniture, his companion stiffened. "I told you not to call me that here _Arrow_." She chided, stressing the title on purpose to make the lax hero wince a bit. "Where does he come off anyway? Making it sound like I am the one who caused all of this. Everyone knows it is only a matter of time before these arguments of theirs really start coming to blows. Just look at what happened when Marvel- speak of the devil."

At first Clark was confused by the girl's sudden change in tone until another voice that she certainly couldn't hear reached his ears. "Hey guys, how's it been? Heard the corps had some trouble with that Tamaranian fall out. Everything okay now?" Superman barely had time to curse the recent media leak that the captain apparently had not missed despite his normal disregard for real world politics. Blue eyes turned in the same direction as most of the common room's other occupants', catching a sight of the large sunny hero chatting up a stoic Martian and an animated yet weary appearing Green Lantern.

Both heroes were already armed with trays and obviously on their way towards Clark's lonely table when the naïve hero had intercepted them. J'onn took over the conversation in his normal calm way. "If you would not mind joining us at our table to continue this conversation Captain Marvel, I think I am not the only one who would prefer to eat before my meal becomes cold."

"Oh, cool! Yeah, sorry, you must be starved Green Lantern. Flying through space is hard work after all. Not like I have too much experience with it. Sorry, uh, I'll just go grab a bite and join you guys in a minute." Captain responded jovially.

A deep gravelly voice chuckled a bit and Superman blinked back his surprise at not noticing Batman standing there before with a tray of his own. The quiet laugh sounded like the bat but Clark was probably the only one who heard it. "You may want to grab more than just one bite Captain Marvel. Growing boys do need to eat to keep up their strength after all." Another laugh no human ears could pick up made Clark wonder if he missed the joke. Batman had always had a strange sense of humor if he really had one at all that is. The bat turned his way and Clark forced a natural smile onto his face as the three veteran heroes made their way over, leaving the younger man to find his own food.

Batman sat silently at the end of the table diagonal to Superman as Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter sat on either side of the man of steel, Green Lantern across from Batman. Despite his earlier implications, the Martian was in no hurry to begin his meal so as Green Lantern tore into his food, the Martian struck up conversation with the Kryptonian. "How have you been faring, Superman? You appear… distraught." J'onn hesitated a bit and spared a glance for the only thing that was present that made the Kryptonian hero "distraught". Batman glanced up from within his cowl to scope out the young hero too as he lumped piles of food onto his plate.

Clark calmly swallowed his small mouthful of potatoes before answering. "Do I really look that tense? I am fine, getting a bit peeved at the repetitive conversations around here, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Green Lantern held up a hand as he chewed to stave off further speaking so he could ask, "Wait, repeated conversation? Is it still that Superboy stuff? Man, one would figure they'd learn enough to can it eventually…" Suddenly distracted, the tired hero went back to ingesting as much as possible in the shortest amount of time.

Superman pressed his palms gently to the table to calm himself before speaking in measured tones, "There is that, but I was referring to the discussions revolving around Captain Marvel and myself. I am concerned what our relationship might do to morale in the league."

Martian Manhunter paused in his careful dissection of his meal to look curiously at Superman. Nothing in his features shouted curious but Clark had learned to interpret the other alien's behavior. "I assume you have heard of the bet, then?" Clark had heard of the bet. He personally heard most of the bets placed too.

"Bet?" Hal had not heard of the bet. He couldn't have. He had just returned from a multiple month long Green Lantern mission to work with the Tamaranian government when Karna had to be evacuated after some sort of flora plague starved the planet. The Corps decided that intervention was needed when several opportunistic neighbors began vying for control of the refugees. Now that the matter was mostly settled, Earth's Green Lanterns returned, and now neither had any information about recent league developments.

J'onn was ready to explain even if Clark would have preferred to keep the matter quiet. There was no hiding it anyway but that did not make the Martian's calm voice any less biting to his Kryptonian friend. "Many members of the league believe Superman and Captain Marvel will fight. Some believe they are fighting over Kon-El and that Captain Marvel is actually a Kryptonian. Others think that Captain Marvel wishes to take Superman's place in the Justice League. The wager is placed on which ever the member believes will win the fight if it turns to blows."

"Are things really that hot between you two? Oh shi- he's coming!" Green lantern forked the rest of his meal into his mouth and began staring despairingly down at his now empty plate.

"Holey Moley, Green Lantern! You sure ate that fast. Here, have some of mine." Captain Marvel scraped about three quarters of his plate's contents onto the appreciatively grinning Green Lantern's plate. He sat next to Batman since he was already there and Superman held back a glare since that placed him right across from the man of steel. Captain Marvel smiled broadly and Superman resisted rolling his eyes. He was acting way too excited about eating with founders of the Justice League, no one laid it on that thick. It was bordering on mockery. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Green Lantern shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh nothing much, just some gambling going on."

"Gambling's bad." Captain Marvel stated rather quietly but it was enough to draw the other leaguers' attention at the table. "I mean, I'm not ol-. I don't gamble." Marvel suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable under the other men's scrutiny.

Superman smirked, "A lottery ticket every now and then never hurt anyone. Besides, who could really call a charity raffle harmful?" He evened his smile out to look less angry with the naïve hero.

Captain Marvel's eyes widened and he seemed to panic among the veteran heroes making Superman wonder how bad it would look if he was seen laughing at the other super hero. "W-we-ll," Captain Marvel stuttered, "gambling is illegal." The argument sounded so feeble coming from the boyish hero.

Superman waved his fork around as he rebuffed the argument, "Only in some states. Just because it is a crime in Fawcett does not mean it is like that everywhere else in the world."

Captain Marvel was not smiling anymore. He looked solemn, like he was seeing something the rest of them were not. "Well it isn't good. Some people lose everything gambling and end up on the streets. Maybe it's not all bad but it isn't good."

Clark did not know what to say. He did not really support gambling, everyone at the table had to know that. He had been arguing just because it was Captain Marvel and he just could not make himself agree with the other hero.

Thankfully Green Lantern did not want to sit in the silence any more than Superman did. "Speaking of streets, you should see the designs for the Tamaranian's new home. Komand'r wants the biggest palace in the universe. I think it's so everyone gets the idea that they plan on staying this time."

Captain Marvel's eyes snapped back from whatever sad scene they had been seeing to regard the Green Lantern confusedly. "This time?" He cocked his head.

Green Lantern mumbled something from around a mouthful of food making the others chuckle good naturedly to dispel the melancholy that had settled on the table's occupants. Martian Manhunter picked up the explanation again, knowing the past of the Tamaranians as well as any leaguer could besides Starfire of course. "Tamaran was destroyed in a war with Citadel and since then the Tamaranians' have relocated to two different planets, this will be the third migration since the race's current princesses were born."

"Ah, yeah? That's a lot of moving. It's like the whole planet's parents are in the military. You know like there are always kids at school that move all the time cause their parents are in the military." Captain Marvel was nervous again, showing off his perfect white teeth in a grin while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Superman sighed inwardly before deciding it was only right to throw the other hero a bone. "Is that what happened to you? Did you have to move around when you were a kid?"

If anything, this line of questioning seemed to put newer leaguer even less at ease. "Well not exactly. My parents- they…" Nervous blue eyes shifted back and forth to each of the other leaguers at the table before settling back on Superman. "I just remembered, I have to go visit my folks. I'll just um… take the rest of my food to go." With that the younger hero retreated from the other's inquisitive eyes. This time his usual smile was obviously forced.

Green Lantern sipped at his lemonade. "What was all that about?"

Superman was still trailing Captain Marvel with his x-ray vision. "I don't know. It was good seeing you back safe, Green Lantern. I need to go do something." Clark knew he was not really fooling anyone. Everyone at his table had seen Marvel make that hasty retreat and he would bet that the rest of the cafeteria had been watching them since Marvel sat down to eat with him.

Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter's farewells were barely registered by his super hearing but not what Batman said as Superman made his way across the cafeteria. The quiet comment was almost enough to break his stride. "That was not all that happened since you left. Captain Marvel defeated a meta that was created by Luthor, one that Superman could not."

Green Lantern gasped in shock, "No way!"

"It was equipped with Kryptonite, Superman could have died if Captain Marvel had not been in Metropolis, but the whole event has brought up a question. Why was Marvel in Metropolis?" The Martian Manhunter finished.

Clark had to wonder if Bruce had found the answer to that question yet. Batman was the world's greatest detective after all and there was nothing he did not know. Clark knew from experience that Batman was well informed on them all. Maybe knowing the secret identity of Captain Marvel would not be so bad. At least then Superman could track the other hero when he visited Metropolis.

It did not take long for Superman to catch up with Captain Marvel. The younger hero often paused to chat on his slow progression to the Zeta tubes. Captain Marvel was even taking the long way to the teleporters.

The childish hero was speaking amicably with the Flash when Clark caught up. "Captain Marvel!" He cut in making said hero wince at his piercing tone.

Flash winced a bit as well before sending Captain Marvel a reassuring smile and wishing them both a good day. Superman could not mistake the guilty look the Flash took on before disappearing in a red blur pointing in the direction of the Zeta tubes.

"Follow," The Kryptonian ordered and Captain Marvel obeyed. At first, Superman had no idea where he was headed but his feet knew. Both men ignored everyone as they passed. Superman walked like a man with purpose. Captain Marvel tagged along looking like a kid following the principal to their office. Before they knew it, they were in Superman's living quarters in Mount Justice.

Clark did not know what to say, he could not possibly breach the real reasons he was angry with the other man. He just let the first thing he could think of fly out of his mouth, the first that would not be self-incriminating that is. "What do you think you are doing here instead of supervising Young Justice?" That was not what he wanted to say, he realized as he snapped the lock on his door.

"Huh? Oh, well Aquaman is visiting so I thought I'd pop up here and see what's happening."

Superman narrowed his eyes at the younger hero causing Captain Marvel to avert his gaze. Fawcett City's hero busied himself with examining the wooden headboard of Clark's bed. His bare fingers traced the unscuffed grain as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

For some reason, Captain Marvel's attitude just served to anger Clark more. "The Watch Tower is not a playhouse. We do not come here to make friends or socialize. If you have no assignments then go home." Captain Marvel began to fidget with the plastic container that he had slipped his left overs into. The man was notorious for taking food from the Watchtower.

Captain Marvel took it all quietly and when Superman finished he turned towards the veteran league member looking thoroughly heartbroken. He spoke slowly, carefully, quietly, "I know that, Batman told me that already. I just wanted to…" He faltered and Superman crossed his arms making the other man turn away again.

"Captain Marvel, what we do here is serious. We are here to work and if you aren't going to work, you might as well leave."

Captain Marvel shuffled a moment before starting to creep around the Kryptonian, giving Clark a wide berth, "Um, yeah, I'll just go then."

Superman grabbed Captain Marvel by the bicep before he had a chance to get away. "I'm not done with you!" He growled. He turned the other towards him but did not let up his grip. "You wanted a play date? What do you say to playing with me?"

"What kind of games?" The naïve hero asked and Superman had to roll his eyes. He pulled the red and white clad hero closer, feeling his other fist clench. His fingers loosened as his eyes were held by another pair of sapphire hued lenses.

MMM

Captain Marvel licked his lips and Superman could not help but follow the movement with his eyes and shortly after by his own lips. Two pairs of blue eyes widened and two super heroes pulled away from each other. "Did- did you just kiss me?" Captain Marvel spluttered, wide eyed, blushing, and clearly confused. The younger hero stumbled backwards a bit before finding no more room to walk lest he run over furniture.

Clark couldn't help it, he was just so angry he had to disagree. He had to beat Captain Marvel. "That was not a kiss." He chuckled, knowing this was a bad idea. "This is a kiss." With those words, he launched himself at Captain Marvel. Superman forced him down onto his bed connecting their mouths in a kiss so forceful it would have left mortal lips bleeding.

He did not stop there though, he could not. He forced his tongue between clenched teeth that parted reluctantly after he had already gained access. He could hear muffled sounds of shock and protest as his tongue explored and claimed.

Clark retracted for a moment to take a breath, for some reason his head was feeling fuzzy and he noticed the noises had stopped. There was no struggle. It hit him like a crashing jet, make that a meteor. He had just kissed Captain Marvel and the man was not struggling or anything. Captain Marvel wanted this. Everything before was just some twisted form of foreplay.

Superman dipped his head down again with a smirk keeping the pair's lips millimeters away from one another. Captain Marvel had stopped breathing. Was he so anticipating this that he was literally going to hold his breath? He contemplated whether the other hero needed to breath for a few minutes deciding that he must not.

"S-superman?" Bewildered blue eyes blinked as Captain Marvel came back to himself and remembered to breath.

Superman smiled to himself, finally realizing that the other hero was no threat to him. He lowered his face that extra little bit and kissed Captain Marvel, slow and paced, coaxing the other hero to play along. Clark would be lying if he ever claimed that he had never thought about sex with another super powered being. Captain Marvel was certainly not on the top of his list of leaguers he would like to fornicate with but now that he was really actively thinking of the other man in a sexual sense, he could not put him anywhere near the bottom either.

Clark unfastened that silly cape with all of its tassels and embroidery and unceremoniously dropped it to the floor making the other hero grunt as their lower sections became better acquainted. Superman growled realizing that the other man really was bigger than him. If Captain Marvel thought his size was enough to get to top Superman, he was wrong. Clark trailed a hand down the other's body eliciting a whimper when he reached his half hard destination. Superman could not help but be surprised at the other man's behavior. He was literally shaking with anticipation.

The Kryptonian could not help the slight pang of jealousy that overtook him as he groped the other, scoping out what he had to work with. He knew the Meta human was bigger than him in stature but he did not expect that to translate over to all parts of the man's anatomy. Superman pulled back and gave a slight squeeze extracting a loud drawn out moan from the other man. Superman chuckled, "How long has it been since you got laid?"

Captain Marvel adopted a serious look of contemplation before responding, "This morning, I think." The man actually seemed kind of confused.

Clark laughed, kissed him, continued to laugh, kissed him again, and laughed some more for good measure all the while Captain Marvel's face became an alluring shade of red. "Seriously? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's not going to change a thing. Take off the suit." Captain Marvel's eyes widened again and Superman just shook his head and gave the other man a peck on the lips.

Superman turned away to locate his lotion. There was no use hurting a Superhero for no reason and belatedly he remembered, "You're immune to disease, aren't you?" He began stripping down and he turned to see an almost naked Captain Marvel sitting cross legged on his bed watching him intently.

The man's brows knit together in confusion as Clark examined his body. Not bad, certainly not bad. Captain Marvel was built, no one could deny that, he was hairy which was new to Superman. Kryptonians did not have hairy chests. Clark had to admire Captain Marvel's chest, there was not too much hair, but it was there. Captain Marvel averted his gaze again as Superman removed his underwear. "Uh, yeah, Captain Marvel doesn't get sick. Is this part of the game?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "No more games Marvel, you either want this or you don't." Clark suddenly decided that he wanted to know Captain Marvel's real name, badly. He would let the other decide first though. They did not need some weird sexual harassment fling breaking up the Justice League. Well it was not as though the two were ever very amiable towards one another anyway.

Captain Marvel looked kind of lost as he quietly asked, "Do you want this?"

Clark sighed, "I think we both know that if either of us didn't want this we would be out of here by now." He approached the bed, resting a knee on it leaning towards Captain Marvel.

The response he got was so quiet it was almost unintelligible even to his ears, "Will you be my friend after this?"

Superman felt as though he had been hit. They were both men, they had needs. Chances were nothing would change between them except they would now share a secret but that was not what he told the other. "Couldn't hurt your chances."

Captain Marvel visibly steeled himself. It made Clark wonder what this really meant to the other man. When the larger man nodded, it seemed more to convince himself than anything else. Superman laid a hand on Captain Marvel's chest and guided him to lie back on the bed. This time there was no resistance when they kissed and Captain Marvel was an active participant from the start. The younger hero deepened the kiss almost as soon as it began and grabbed a hold of Clark's head to keep it there. It was a different sort of kiss than Superman was used to. It was questioning, testing, and was trying too hard all at the same time. The kiss suited Captain Marvel.

Superman bit on the other hero's bottom lip only a little more forcefully than he would a human, making the other draw in a sharp intake of breath as his shoulders began to tremble again. "Relax, if it makes you feel any better, my name is Clark." Captain Marvel was staring intently at the wall behind Clark's head.

Fawcett's hero swallowed audibly as he once again tried to compose himself. "My name's Billy. I thought we weren't supposed to use our real names here though?"

Superman smiled. There could not be that many men named Billy in Fawcett City with that stature. Certainly most men Captain Marvel's age would have begun going by Bill by now. "Last I checked Batman's not here. Besides, first names aren't so bad. It's okay to get better acquainted in private. We are hardly the first league members to do this." Clark punctuated his statement by running strong fingers over the inside of Captain Marvel's thigh bringing them closer and closer to red briefs that were the only clothes left on either one of them.

Bill looked shocked, Superman could not even think of the other man as Billy. It was such a childish name but it did suit the naïve hero. Not long after, a look of hurt and understanding crossed his features before he again resolved for determination. He leaned up and this time he captured Superman's lips in a kiss. Finally the man was totally into it and though the kiss was clumsy like two teenagers going at it the first time, it got the job done.

Taking the action as certain assent, Superman took this time to slip off the other hero's undergarments. When bared, Captain Marvel clamped his hands to the Kryptonian as if for dear life. Clark chuckled. This man must have never bottomed before in his life. Superman slicked both hands up with some lotion and moved them to Bill's bottom half. One settled firmly around the base of the other man's cock while the other made its way to his rear. Clark probed the hole gently while stroking a cheek with his thumb. "Remember to relax," he told the less experienced hero.

When he slid his finger all the way in, Captain Marvel wiggled, a man just getting used to a new sensation. "You'll like this Captain. Being on bottom is not nearly as bad as people make it out to be." Superman reassured. As he wriggled his finger inside, Bill moaned out a noise halfway between shock and pleasure. Deciding that was enough time for a Meta human to adjust to such an intrusion, Clark added another and began stretching the other. Captain Marvel emitted another whine that made Superman question his level of experience but the older hero shrugged it off to add a third finger just to make sure the other was well prepped.

"Nnnyahh!" Captain Marvel made strange conflicted sounding groans especially when Superman began to pump his now fully aroused length. "S-superman, tha-ah feels s-so good." Bill managed to get out before another groan making Clark chuckle. They had not even gotten to the good part yet.

Superman removed his hands to coat his own erect cock with lotion before positioning himself to take the other hero. Captain Marvel was already breathing hard with that innocent blush on his chiseled face. How could a man like this really exist?

Both men moaned as Superman pushed into the man beneath him. "You alright Bill?" The younger man was clutching him in a death grip.

"I'm fine… Clark. Is- is this it?" For someone who was so overwhelmed by the whole experience, Captain Marvel sure was cocky.

"Is this it?" Clark chuckled, "I'll show you 'it'" True to his word, Superman began to move. He was angry so he did not start too gently but through the other man's moans, he remembered just who he was in. The realization rid him of whatever restraint he had had. Growling, Superman grabbed his lover's hips with his super strength and began to slam into his body with everything he had. It was hard, fast and deep, so deep and hot that Clark knew he could not last long. It was better than any sex he ever had. There was no holding back this time and the feeling of freedom was incredible.

Every animalistic thrust brought more moans and grunts out of both of them and in no time the two were both moving in unison to make it even more intense. Captain Marvel's eyes glazed over and his motions became jerkier as his orgasm approached. "Clark! Something's happening I-i." With a higher pitched moan the younger hero climaxed.

It was glorious. Clark had no other way to describe the other man mid coitus. Captain Marvel was flushed with his mouth slightly parted as his whole body jerked and spasmed. A few more superhuman thrusts had Superman spilling into the younger hero.

Clarks completion brought bright flashes of light to his vision and a total high numbness. Superman had never felt this good, super sex was of a totally different caliber. It was just tops.

MMM

Before he realized that he had blacked out, Superman was waking up in Captain Marvel's arms. The younger hero was caressing his back and it felt so good. "Holy Moley that was awesome." Billy muttered.

Strong hands were now rubbing Clark's back as though trying to feel his insides. It was not unpleasant but he could tell it was neither petting nor a massage. "Is something bothering you?" Superman questioned politely. Who really touches other people like that after sex? It seemed Fawcett City's hero was even more eccentric than any member of the Justice League had previously thought.

"Huh? Oh, uh. I was just thinking how I should probably get back to the team." When Superman sat up to look at his recent lover with confusion, Captain Marvel rolled off of the bed and reached for his underwear. "Maybe we can hang out again later." With a blush the younger hero added, "We could play some other games or something." By this time Bill was completely dressed and fastening his cape to hang skewed in its usual way.

Superman again intercepted Captain Marvel before the man could leave the room though this time much more gently. His strong hands cupped the still slightly trembling face of the other. The kiss was brief but stilled Captain Marvel's slight tremors. Clark's heart was pounding in his ears. He did not want the infuriating man to leave. He opened his mouth to ask the other man to stay. "I hope we can do this again someday, Bill. I enjoyed it." That was not what he meant to say at all but a wave of emotion surged through him. Somehow, this felt right. He felt content and much more relaxed than he had recently.

Blue eyes blinked nervously at the still naked man. "Mhm. I liked it too but I have to go now. Bye bye Clark." Fawcett City's hero sent Superman a shaky smile and a wave as he exited the room, leaving Clark feeling suddenly very alone.


	2. Coping for the coping

Coping for the coping

Mount Justice, October 28, 16:13

All the way back on Earth in Mount Justice, Billy still felt like running. There was so much he just did not understand and the Wisdom of Solomon was not helping in the slightest. Billy knew that sex happened between a man and a woman but that darn wisdom kept telling him that what he and Superman did, was sex. None of it made sense. Superman did not even like him but he remembered, once, a social worker telling one of the girls in a home that sex was something special between two people who really loved each other. Solomon also knew that was wrong but Billy could not possibly let go of the notion that some of what happened back at the Watch Tower was wrong.

It was wrong. It was all wrong and Superman said he wanted to do it again. It did not hurt, not really. Things did not hurt the same way when he was Captain Marvel. In fact, most things did not feel the same at all when he was using Shazam's gift. It actually felt really good but Billy could not stop the guilty feeling that it was wrong.

Captain Marvel clenched his fists, willing away tears. What he wanted most was to be good but he did want the Justice League to like him. He had to be good. He promised he would be. But he still wanted Superman to like him. Captain Marvel did not cry. Billy wanted to but he was a hero right now and heroes did not cry.

"Is all well, my friend?" A concerned voice cut through both Captain Marvel and Billy Batson's psyche leaving Fawcett City's hero looking down on Aquaman and Aqualad. Kaldur'ahm was the one who had spoken but the king of Atlantis seemed to be the one who was really worried.

Captain Marvel composed himself quickly and forced on his most disarming smile. "Who? Me? I've never been better! I just realized I forgot my lunch in the Watch Tower though. Oh well. I sure hope Wally hasn't eaten everything Batman bought for the team yet." Billy only realized how sincere those words were after they left his lips. He forgot his food in space! There was no way he was going back to see Superman just to get his lunch though. There was no telling what Billy's favorite hero would do next.

Aquaman smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder for just the shortest of moments. "You are in luck Captain. Miss Martian has just finished baking a batch of cookies. If you hurry, there may be some left when you arrive in the kitchen." Billy almost missed what the older hero said. He was too busy wishing that hand was back on his shoulder and wondering why no grownups ever acted that way when he was Billy Batson.

He was still thinking about the differences between how the Justice League adults and other adults treated him when he noticed two pairs of eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Captain, my king has requested my return to the sea for a ceremony tonight. If you would not mind, we would both like to use the zeta tubes now."

Billy felt like an idiot. How did he not realize that he had not moved an inch since he got here? Captain Marvel side stepped to allow the other two access to the aforementioned technology. "Oh! Yeah, of course. You guys have fun." He waved and the heroes of the sea departed.

Billy drifted through the empty hallways hearing a bustle in the kitchen. The noise only served to draw him in like a fly to a bug zapper.

He lingered in the doorway, taking in the scene. M'gann had her cookies spread out before most of the team as they tried to ice the sweets with even more sugar. Her, Conner, and Artemis were busy working with vibrant colored frostings as they laughed and remarked on the other two young heroes. Robin was also laughing as he thwarted a very displeased looking Wally from getting to the freshly baked confections.

"What's the matter Kid Mouth? You wanted cookies too?" Artemis gibed causing the speedster to actually whimper. The rest of the team just laughed and it made Billy's heart ache. The Wisdom of Solomon was there to remind him that this was just kids playing and having fun, it was not meant to really hurt Kid Flash.

Billy Batson remembered all too well how bad it felt to be in Wally's place though. "C'mon guys, lay off of the injured." The team looked at him and he was surprised to see them all smiling. Everyone had been so depressed after a training scenario went horribly wrong a couple of weeks ago and though Billy had no idea what to do to help, he had stuck by the team in their time of crisis. Since then, they seemed to like him more. There was a definite decrease in the time they spent avoiding him at the very least.

In an instant, Kid Flash was by his side making the air ruffle away from him in a slight wave. Wally leaned against the large hero by propping his good arm against Fawcett's hero. "See? Even Captain thinks I should be able to help you with your cookies, babe." Captain Marvel could guess which girl the speedster was trying to convince when he saw Artemis roll her eyes with a disgusted noise and Superboy's eyes narrow.

Billy crossed his arms and smiled down at the red head, "Actually Wally, I think you should decorate your own cookies. If you want to, you can help me with mine though." Kid Flash's grin disappeared in less than a second and he was left gaping as everyone else just laughed.

M'gann was the first to recover from her fit of giggles and she addressed the seemingly older hero. "Oh Captain, I'm sure you don't want to decorate Halloween cookies. You can go do whatever you have to do. We can watch ourselves. We'll let you know if we need anything." She began a fresh fit of giggles when Superboy barely nudged her elbow.

Robin was now standing at the counter with the others since Wally had gotten past. "Yeah, just go relax. We've got it covered." Billy's face fell as the realization hit him. They were having fun without him. The team did not want him around while they iced cookies. "What's wrong Captain? I thought you'd be turbed that we were keeping ourselves busy."

"You know, you are welcome to join us. We just thought you'd wanna, ya know, 'relax' after just getting back from the Watch Tower." Wally's eyes glittered with the sparkle that Billy now recognized as hope for future food. Of course, the cookies would only stave off his hunger for a few minutes and the speedster did not really want the den mother leaving the kitchen so close to dinner time.

Billy smiled and removed the speedster's hand before seating himself at the counter and taking in all off the cookie fixings before him. All of the generic Halloween shaped cookies were present: pumpkins, witches, ghosts, spiders, and even bats that Robin was currently collecting from the mix to stash in his pile. Billy had never seen so many different colored frostings or so many different kinds of candy that were not all neatly packaged in a store. Despite the slight giddiness he felt at the thought of being able to eat some of this stuff, he could not shake the weight of everything that was happening in his life.

Putting aside the important stuff, he let himself get lost in decorating cookies with the team. They all laughed as Robin colored a bat pink and Wally made a rainbow ghost and talked in a funny voice. Artemis and Conner made honest attempts at keeping their cookies within the lore of the holiday while M'gann frosted a witch that she originally wanted to make pretty before giving up and sticking a bunch of candy warts to her face. Billy's weren't nearly as good as the others but he did manage to assemble a too happy jack-o-lantern, a purple spider, and a green bat that Artemis had wrestled from Robin's pile.

They all settled down to eat their creations, Wally's looking most like a big mess of cookie and frosted candy so that he could snag the most cookies. "Well, I better start dinner." Captain Marvel announced as he placed his cookies to the side to bring home to enjoy when he turned back into a mortal. Food always lasted longer when he was Billy.

The others kept up their jovial conversations about Halloween. M'gann shoved Wally away good naturedly when he asked her if she wanted to watch scary movies on the thirty-first with him and said, "Actually, Conner and I are going to a big party at our school for our first Halloween. The team should come with us. It will be so much fun." The young Martian sounded so excited that Billy could not blame Superboy for being sucked into inviting everyone to the party as well.

Captain Marvel peeked over his shoulder at the teenagers while he chopped up vegetables for a stir fry. He could barely remember any recipes but he had helped in the kitchens of the homes he had been in over the past few years and he could at least shove a bunch of things in a pan with some sauce and move them around until they were all cooked. He tossed some green thing that used to look something like a pickle into the pan before saying, "Wow, a high school party. That sounds so cool!"

Robin chuckled, "Well it should be totally aster if the team is there."

"I sure hope the team can come." M'gann said, dragging an agreement from Superboy as well. Billy could not believe it. He just got invited to a high school dance. Sure, he would have to go as Captain Marvel but it would be so cool to get to hang out with the team at a party. He could not remember the last party he went to that was not thrown by the Justice League. This would be so much more fun because it would actually have kids and maybe even some games!

The thought of games made his stomach lurch. He hated how quickly his favorite hero made it to the forefront of his mind. Superman called sex a game. Billy still was not absolutely sure what Superman did to him was sex. It seemed like something adults would do, what with all of the kissing and stuff but he still could not figure how two boys could have sex if that was it. What did girls do that was so different?

Before long, the food was finished and Captain Marvel sent the team to work setting the table. Wally and Robin got drinks as M'gann, Artemis, and Conner put out plates and bread and moved the cookies that were not eaten to the table.

As usual, Captain Marvel's soda was left at the head with the teenagers situated down either side of the rectangular table. When Billy arrived with the meal he made, everybody visibly brightened. He did not get it. They just ate cookies and they were already this excited about dinner? "Um guys… What's up? You've been acting weird all day." He finally managed to get out around a mouthful of seared chicken and carrot.

Artemis was the first to answer. "We were just wondering what it was like taking down Grinder. Superman couldn't even beat him and then you flew in and fried him."

"Yeah. We didn't even know you had lightning." Robin said. Wally followed shortly after with a 'mhm' of his own.

Billy nodded with a smile. Of course, that was why everyone was acting so different. Last week when Billy was in Metropolis for a field trip he got to help Superman beat some new bad guy. It was scary especially since Superman was nearly unconscious by the time Captain Marvel arrived. Billy did not want to think of all the new ways he had seen Superman in the past week. Instead, he muttered, "It was like every other mission. Help Superman take down the villain. Save the civilians. Report to Batman when you're done."

Wally scowled, "Oh come on! That guy was obviously tough and you swooped in and took care of it like it was nothing while Superman barely made it through." Superboy frowned at that before angrily stabbing at his food.

M'gann noticed his behavior and said, "Grinder also had a stock of kryptonite. He was meant to challenge Superman. It makes sense that Superman would have more trouble against him. It is not as if he was carrying Captain Marvel's weakness in his back pocket too." Conner's lips tightened at the Martian's words.

Robin looked back and forth between the others at the table before saying what he had to say. "Well yeah, that all makes sense but why was Grinder there? Batman has been over the tapes from Metropolis a thousand times already and even he can't figure the reason. If he was really trying to kill Superman, why did he wait so long? I know the bad guys like to gloat but really there is a time and a place for that sort of stuff. It was odd that you got there so fast but still, Grinder had plenty of time to kill Superman before you intervened."

Artemis pondered for just a moment before piping up, "It was almost like he wanted Captain Marvel to show. All of the other Leaguers were busy except you. Well they said you weren't answering when they called me out of class. They were ready to rendezvous Robin and I in Gotham to Zeta over to the fight when you just showed up."

Wally gave a start mid bite. "Wait. You were in Gotham?"

Robin quickly covered for the girl, "Yeah, she was at our school for that sciency scholastic outreach program you keep trying to get into." Gotham High was notorious for its spectacular science department.

"Dude!" The speedster whined with a disgruntled grunt. He crossed his arms in a pout only briefly before again tearing into his food.

Megan began buttering a piece of bread and took on a puzzled expression. "Were you already in Metropolis? Fawcett City is not exactly next door even for fast fliers and you sure got there quickly."

The team had never given him the third degree quite like this. It felt almost like the conversation he had with Batman about the mission. Why didn't he answer his communicator? How did he know about the attack? Only, Batman knew Captain Marvel was in Metropolis. The Bat wanted more than that though. He wanted to know things that Billy could not tell him. Billy did not tell the other hero the truth, that his teachers were keeping an extra sharp eye on all of the students for a field trip in another city. He did not tell the dark knight that he could not find a way away from everybody to change into his hero form any faster. All he could say was that he was sorry and that he would try harder, leaving Billy with a dilemma.

He could not tell the team the truth either but maybe they could help. They might have ideas. They were in similar situations after all. "I was visiting the city for work. It was difficult to get away from the crowd. How do you guys do it? Like get away from your teachers I mean." Robin frowned and the rest of the table looked contemplative.

Artemis sort of shrugged. "I just sneak out if I have to. You know, go to the bathroom and climb out the window or something." Billy knew. He had done that one himself many times before but his teachers were growing wise to the act and weren't letting him go to the bathroom as much anymore. The other kids started making fun of how long it took him to potty too.

Wally was next with his explanation. It was equally as useless as Artemis' for Captain Marvel. "Well, you know I am actually related to the Flash so if it's really big, he'll just check me out of school." For all of the speedster's nonchalance about the idea, Billy knew that probably did not happen often.

"Batman had some strings pulled for the Grinder mission so that Artemis and I could leave last week. Sometimes he will pull me out of class if he needs me and have… someone pick me up, but Batman, he really wants me to get a good education. Not sure what he thinks I'll be doing when I grow up but you don't want Batman finding out that you missed a homework assignment for a mission." The boy wonder shivered a bit as though remembering such an event. There was a faraway look on Robin's masked face as the youngest Young Justice member pondered his last words.

Something that had been bothering Billy recently was brought to the surface by what Robin said. "Do you really think school is that important? When will we ever use what they teach in fifth grade anyways?" Everyone stared at him like he lost his marbles but before they could say anything he spoke again. "For like heroes though, aren't there jobs you can get without going to school? There has to be something even kids can do for money so that they don't have to go to school."

Kid Flash looked really confused and soon Billy realized the rest of the team did as well. "You saying you don't want us to go to school? I don't know about that one Captain. I kind of want to get into forensics or something. You know, something cool." Wally gave the rest of them a grin before continuing to stuff his face.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "And how is that cool exactly?"

Captain Marvel smiled. "I think I want to be a police officer when I grow up." His dream profession kept changing. Every time he thought he found the perfect future, something else always came around. Last year he thought for sure he wanted to be a fire fighter. All he really knew was that he wanted to help people.

Everyone seemed really confused now. "Don't you already have a job?" Conner asked shooting looks at his teammates who were just as puzzled as he was.

Captain Marvel frowned at his own stupid comment. "Uh, yeah. I was just saying. That's what I wanted to do when I was a kid."

"What do you do now?" M'gann asked, seeming genuinely curious.

Captain Marvel swallowed his food and averted his gaze from the teenagers. "Well, I'm not a cop." The others frowned at this as he drank some of his soda.

Robin frowned. "What happened? Did you not go to college or something? I know most departments require at least some undergrad courses." No one was really looking at the Justice League member now. Billy could see why secret identities were so important now. Money, jobs, and schooling, they would just break up they League even more.

Captain Marvel forced on another smile, "No, I have not gone to college… Yet." It was so close to an outright lie. Billy Batson would never go to college. College costs money and Billy could barely survive now even with getting food from the league how he was. He was not in nearly as bad shape as he was before the Justice League invited him to join but he knew there was still no chance of getting any money for things like a home or a bike or anything like that let alone going to another school.

It was quiet again before the boy wonder spoke up, "Well even as an adult there are always scholarships you could get. I know in Gotham, the Wayne foundation gives away boatloads of scholarships each year."

No one noticed Artemis' wince at those words but Wally did perk up at the mention of the scholarships. "Oh yeah! Bruce Wayne would totally give you money. He is such a Good Samaritan. Don't you know him too, Robin?"

Robin glared at the redheaded boy. "No. Just because we both live in Gotham does not mean I know Bruce Wayne. I'll see what I can do in getting you a scholarship though. I have saved Wayne's life a few times. He may do me a favor. No promises though."

M'gann beamed at the idea. "That would be great, you going to school with us. Okay, so you wouldn't be in school with us with us but you would be in a school while we are in school."

Connor gave a small half smile. "I don't think Captain Marvel has time to go to school, M'gann." He said with a slight shrug.

"He could always take classes online." Wally suggested. Billy smiled at the boy and the team looked suddenly happy again. He never told them he would take classes online or apply for a Wayne Foundation scholarship because he knew he would not. Billy Batson did not have a computer. Billy did not even have a roof over his head some nights. He knew he would not even qualify for college but it was a nice thought. Maybe he could apply for one of those scholarship things early. Then he might have a chance at going to college. Teachers always liked it when he turned in his homework early.

The conversation continued on about the teenagers' aspirations for college and beyond but Captain Marvel wisely kept his mouth shut this time. It was nice of them to worry about him going to college but that was far from what Billy was worried about. Going home to Fawcett was his real concern right now.

After the meal, Billy gathered the one cookie of his Wally did not eat, it ended up being his attempt at a jack-o-lantern, and headed back to Fawcett City. Captain Marvel exited an old photo booth the League had equipped with Zeta teleportation technology. He flew out of the alleyway discreetly, not wanting anyone to suspect something of interest was there and began heading down town.

He landed at a familiar street corner. It was uncharacteristically devoid of pedestrians. Normally there would be a couple of ladies here who dressed in ways that used to make Billy blush. He did not like to think about what those ladies did when they left with men. They were nice to him. They were good people even though other people called them whores. Sometimes they would even give him food but mostly it was their smiles and gentle head rubs that convinced Billy that they were good.

They would not come around here anymore. A mall was being built on this plot in a couple of months. The construction was why the whole block had been bulldozed. It was why Billy's latest temporary home had been destroyed. He would not go back to an orphanage. There was no way since Captain Marvel. How was he supposed to live as two people? The others did it but it seemed so much harder being both a kid and a grownup.

Captain Marvel turned away from the wreckage and drifted into a deserted alleyway. "Shazam." With a word and a flash of lightning the strong hero turned back into a torn ten year old.

Billy leaned against a dirty brick wall, not finding the energy to care about his only surviving sweater getting dirty. He lost everything when the building got bulldozed but he knew it was not much to begin with. All he really had were a discarded mattress and an alarm clock that could not play music anymore. He had one other pair of jeans, a few shirts, and some sweatshirts he had bought in bulk. What he mourned most was the box of cereal and can of peaches that had been in his cabinet. There was still a quarter of a box of cereal left when it got destroyed. He lifted up the cookie he had made at the cave and smiled. At least he would have something to eat before school tomorrow. He continued to wonder if he should even go.

He stuffed the cookie into his pocket and pushed away from the wall. He had to find someplace safe to sleep tonight and he could not do that just sitting there thinking. Billy began walking down the street hoping that some place had just been condemned. He almost wished he would have been a minute later saving a burning building last week but he knew that the family that lived there needed a home just as much as he did.

Tears stung at his eyes but Billy refused to cry. He had a lot to do. He had school in the morning and he needed to sleep so he could pass his spelling test. The kid stopped his determined walk. "Oh crud, my homework was somewhere in that mess."


	3. Comparing notes

Comparing notes

Watch Tower, October 28, 16:59

"Cutting it close today, aren't you?" Clark actually broke stride at the gravelly voice that addressed him. Batman was sitting at the large computer. The caped crusader had not turned to see Superman enter.

Clark sat next to Batman at the monitors and registered Hawkman leaving the room now that his shift was over. Superman glanced around inside and outside of the room thanks to his supervision before addressing the dark hero in serious tones. "Bruce, what do you know about Captain Marvel? Don't even try to tell me you don't know his secret ID, you know everything about everyone in the league." Superman was glad he had this watch with Batman. It gave him time to further think about what happened between him and Bill.

Batman froze from his work updating the Watchtower's defense systems. His masked face turned slowly towards Clark and made the man of steel want to shift in his seat. Bruce was always like this, creepy. Finally the dark knight responded, "I don't know Captain Marvel's identity. Despite my best efforts in searching for him, no one in Fawcett City _fit_ with him." Bruce turned back to his programming and sent his fingers flying across the keys once more.

"So he does not really live in Fawcett." Superman concluded. It was the next logical step in the equation. Captain Marvel lied to the League about where he lived but why and how did he always arrive so quickly in Fawcett?

"Not exactly," Bruce opened another window to show the Metropolis attack five days prior. "I have taken extra steps into finding the identity of Captain Marvel but nothing logical has turned up. I have shadowed Marvel in Fawcett several times only to lose track of him every time. There are places he frequents as Marvel that I have never seen him in as his alter ego and then I saw this." Bruce initiated the playback of the clip from Captain Marvel taking down Grinder. The hero had the Meta in a hold above him and continuously summoned lightning with the spell word 'Shazam' until Grinder lost consciousness. "He told us that his powers were magic based but he never mentioned lightning in his list of abilities. It was not until I saw this that I understood why." Batman rewound and slowed the play back to show Marvel realizing the villain was defeated and hurriedly dodging the lightning while lowering the Meta human. The look on Fawcett City hero's face was almost panicked until the bolt dissipated. "I am not sure _he_ always thinks of that lightning as one of his powers. I think that is how he turns back into his alternative form, his natural form. I think that was why I could never track him for long. He always either went on patrol or turned back into a human."

It all clicked into place. Captain Marvel did not look like that in the civilian world. That was probably why the hero was so inexperienced. Superman frowned a bit as he tried to picture the true form of the eccentric Captain Marvel. He saw a lanky man with glasses and Justice League t-shirts. No a man with plain button up shirts and khaki pants. He would be a lot like Superman's alternative identity, Clark Kent, except Bill would be Marvel's true form rather than a disguise like Clark. The way the man reacted to being inducted into the league screamed of a man who had little friends and who still read comics in the newspapers.

Superman shrugged, at least the man looked good as a hero even if he was a train wreck as a human. Clark shook his head trying to clear it. It did not matter what Captain Marvel looked like anyway. "Did you figure out why Marvel was in Metropolis?" It was a long shot but not too many people travelled during school season. There were old and young couples on quieter vacations and businessmen making a living. Not many others went on trips to other cities nearly half way across the country.

Batman frowned at the algorithm he was forming and tweaked it before answering. "There were only eighty-seven people from Fawcett City visiting Metropolis during the attack from what I can surmise. They were all in a big group which also makes sense of why it took so long for Captain Marvel to respond to the trouble." Clark had to admire the way the man worked while speaking. The bat never paused in his typing while he shared what information he had.

Superman, however, was having trouble processing what Batman was giving him. "A convention then?" He had checked everywhere and there were no conventions in town that day. It was a Wednesday afternoon after all.

"There were no conventions in Metropolis during the attack. Captain Marvel must have been there on a field trip with Fawcett Elementary School." Batman stated.

It fit to Superman. Captain Marvel was one of those nerdy teachers who tried way too hard to fit in with the kids. Clark was having trouble picking the man's subject. Maybe he taught one of the grades that the teachers covered all classes.

Superman was still thinking about what Captain Marvel's class must be like when an alert sounded from Central and Flash called for backup. Apparently a hospital was being attacked by the Parasite. Batman dispatched Black Canary and Green arrow to assist. Clark watched as the heroes nullified the threat against the Central City hospital only to have Flash make accidental contact with the Parasite enabling the villain to get away with super speed.

"Batman, Parasite is heading east at Flash's top speeds." Clark told the other. There was nothing the two could really do. Before long, Flash appeared to make his report on the attack. The red clad hero looked haggard as was common after direct contact with the Parasite.

By the end of his report, the Flash was leaning heavily against the control panel and panting a bit. "There was nothing we could really do by that time except make sure the samples were not really there." Superman was shocked by the attempted theft. He did not know that the Parasite could glean powers from samples of DNA and from the set of Batman's jaw, neither did the caped crusader. "So um Superman…" Flash started before getting cut off.

"You should go home now, Flash." Batman announced. The speedster opened his mouth to say something but the dark knight forestalled him. "You need your rest. Whatever you want to speak with Clark about can wait." Barry left, walking like any other human would.

Superman turned back to the monitor. He knew what Flash was likely to bring up. He knew that Batman was likely to bring it up as well. It only took a few minutes of brooding for the bat to bring it up too. "Do you have any idea who Captain Marvel is?" Well that was not what Clark thought the other would say.

It took less than a second for Superman to decide to tell his friend what he knew. "His name is Billy. He didn't give me his last name." Batman nodded and asked no more questions as his typing resumed. Surely the bat would already be coming up with a plan to discover the Fawcett City's hero's true identity. Clark had other ideas though. He wanted to meet the school teacher as civilians.

So for the next six hours, Superman took Batman's normal role. Superman schemed. He went through many plans from Superman visiting the school to Clark Kent writing an article on schools across the nation. Everything he came up with seemed too suspicious. By the time J'onn and Diana arrived to relieve the two on monitor duty, Clark still had not come up with a single good idea to meet Billy as himself. Maybe he should scope him out as Clark first anyway. Who knew what Billy was like when he was not being a hero?

Batcave, October 29 00:04

Bruce stepped out of his Zeta tube and walked across the cave to see Alfred waiting to attend him with both a tea pot and a pitcher of warm milk and fixings for the drinks. "I'll be drinking the tea Alfred." The older man moved to fix Bruce a mug of the steaming beverage but Bruce reached it first. "Go to sleep Alfred. I won't need anything else. This shouldn't take long."

Alfred did not let his frustration show as he took the pitcher of milk away from the tray. "As you say Master Bruce." He left stiff backed as always as Bruce stirred cream and sugar into his tea.

Batman shook his head with a small smile. He actually intended to go to sleep early tonight. He pulled up his vast resources of digital information and quickly brought up the roster of Fawcett City's middle school. He cross referenced William and had fourteen hits for first names. None of them were teachers. His next move was pulling up the absence records for each child and easily eliminated nine for near perfect attendance. Next, he checked which boys attended the Metropolis field trip finding that only three were left. He was about to check whose absences coincided with Captain Marvel's attendance at the league when a fifth grader, William J. Batson, caught his eye. He was a 'B' student with a particularly bad attendance record and plenty of detentions. He even had one scheduled for tomorrow for skipping out of school early last Monday. The school had postponed the detention due to the field trip.

Bruce remembered calling Captain Marvel in on the twenty-second to deal with Mister Atom who was attacking Lake Michigan. The whole time when he was being debriefed, Captain Marvel kept glancing over at the clock on the wall. If that wild fire had not started in Colorado, Billy might have made it back at school before the last bell.

He pulled up the child's records, finding his parents were Dudley and Mary Batson. Bruce pulled the two adults up in other windows only to find no hits on either person. Batman let out a low growl and glanced at the boys address: 123 Washington Street. Bruce knew it was not real but he looked it up anyway. How did the school not realize that a ten year old was lying to them?

Further scrutiny revealed that Billy had nine cases of lice in the five years of going to Fawcett Elementary, that the child was abnormally heavy for such a skinny kid, and that William Batson was a very clever boy.

Batman smiled. He could not get enough of it. The Batsons had a post office box set up so Billy could get mail from his school without having a real address. Billy cheated his school physicals and just pretended to be average in the fold of students. It did not take long for the smile to disappear though as the fact finally sunk in. William Batson was homeless. Captain Marvel's alternative ego was a boy who had no place to go.

Batman knew before that Captain Marvel was just a child playing hero. He had known since he decided that the magic changed Fawcett's hero back and forth from a mortal form. Batman actually thought that was why Marvel always took food home. He thought the kid was just sneaking more food or using the excuse that he already ate to be allowed to go out and play instead of eating with his parents. He did not realize Billy would be a ten year old that needed that food just to make it till the next time he visited a league venue. He did not realize he would be homeless. Billy was not supposed to be orphaned. He was not supposed to have run away from Social Services because he did not like the group homes he had been sent to. Billy was supposed to have parents for Bruce to wonder if they knew their son was a super hero.

Batman was prepared to face a whole new set of problems once he found out Captain Marvel's identity but as he looked through file after file of abusive homes and near death experiences that ended up sending the young boy back to the orphanage to start the whole process over again, he realized there was no way he could have anticipated this. There was no way he could have prepared himself for this.

The final hospital admittance for Billy before he became a member of the Justice League was just the last in a long line of 'accidents' the boy had. This one was apparently caused by the boy putting his arm on a hot burner but Bruce knew from the severity it was no accident and he understood why the boy left. Even seven year olds did not keep their hands in a fire that long. New plans would have to be formulated and Bruce knew a good place to start.

First though before everything else, Bruce had to see Billy again with his own eyes. The dark knight could remember the boy clearly now in his searches for Captain Marvel's secret identity. Batman had even stopped a group of muggers that were stalking the kid one night as he skipped home with a book bag secured on his back. Bruce should have known but he just did not see it.

Focusing on the problem at hand Bruce steeled himself for some careful plotting. It was hours before Batman updated the log on Parasite's powers to include possibly able to incorporate powers from a sample of tissue and most recently seen moving east from Colorado at super speed. The sun was rising as the bat researched possible criminals in Bel Rev's chain of command.

"Yes, not long at all Master Bruce." Alfred said after making an entrance that even the Batman did not notice. "I've made you breakfast sir. Perhaps you should eat before you get cleaned up for your seven o' clock?" Bruce looked up at Alfred's smug smile only to see it drop in record time. "What's happened?"

Fawcett City Elementary, October 29, 08:00

Billy filed into his class with the rest of the class and sat gingerly in his seat. Robbie had pushed him pretty hard when he stood up for Megan today. He pulled his notebook from his desk and glanced at his spelling words one last time before judgment came raining down on him. Billy knew he was freaking out way too much for a test on homophones but as his eyes snagged on their, there, and they're he felt his heart sink. There were three two's too! His teacher, Ms. Mackin, walked in just after the second bell rang.

The whole class answered like zombies as she took role. They could not be bothered with such things when a spelling test was upon them. "I see you are all studying hard." Ms. Mackin said with a smile while Billy checked which form of the word should go in that sentence since it was on the test. He decided see made more sense than sea and moved on to red and read. He did not care what the team said, there was no way he would need to know this stuff when he grew up. "You have five minutes before the books go up and the tests come out." She announced drawing a collective sigh of relief from the class. Billy was sure he was five minutes from the gallows.

"Books up. Don't think I don't see that notebook on the floor Terry." With that, the torture began. Billy did not do nearly as bad as he thought he would, he noted when Eric passed his paper back to him to see before they each brought their tests and homework up for Ms. Mackin's scrutiny. "Billy Batson." She called his name finally. He was only the fourth kid on the roster and he had learned long ago to not even bother to try and do his homework in the brief time he had before she called his name. He handed over the test solemnly and the teacher jotted down the grade with a smile. She looked up and the smile disappeared. "Billy! You didn't do your homework again?" He shook his head sheepishly. It was hard to do spelling homework when he had league business to do but this time he actually got it done. "What happened this time?"

Billy knew the, 'the place where I was staying illegally got bulldozed while I was off saving the world,' excuse would not go over too well so he went with, "I forgot." He tended to say that a lot to Ms. Mackin. Then he remembered it was not good to lie so he amended to. "I mean, I forgot it at home." That was true technically. He forgot it in his 'home' the day the city tore it to the ground.

Her emerald eyes softened. "Billy, if you bring it tomorrow, I will give you partial credit but you really need to start handing in your homework on time. I know I'm not the first teacher to tell you this." She smiled at Billy and he was sure it was because he was positively beaming at her. "Don't forget that you have detention still after school today."

Not even the reminder that he had detention could wipe the smile off his face. "I won't Ms. M!" Everyone called the teacher that now and it was all because Billy could not keep his mouth shut and his people straight. Thank goodness the teacher's name started with an M. Billy sat back down at his desk wincing a bit because he forgot about the beating he took this morning. Detention this afternoon meant he would have to run to the Zeta photo booth to arrive at Mount Justice when M'gann got home from cheerleading practice. The Justice League was more worried about the team since the bad training exercise so he was expected to be there around the time the teenagers arrived from school.

Billy pulled out his copy of Charlotte Doyle and waited while the teacher went through the rest of the class' work. The day was just like any other. Class began with another chapter of the book they were reading putting most of the class to sleep as popcorn reading cost them more and more of their classroom participation grade. Math came next with Ms. Mackin forgetting that this was a fifth grade class and that the only squares they knew of were outside on the pavement where they play corners. Next was the history of ancient Egypt which they had been studying for weeks since Billy kept coming up with more questions to ask about Teth Adam. He young hero could not help himself though. He needed to know everything he could about Black Adam in case if he could use it later.

Lunch left Billy alone on the playground since he ate his cookie this morning for breakfast. He used this time to think of new places to check for vacancies. Sleeping under a bus bench on Binder Blvd. just so he could use the early morning traffic noises as an alarm clock again would not be a good move. By the time the other kids came out and set up a game of tag he had a dozen possible locations to find condemned buildings. He needed a new alarm clock but hey, he'd find one somewhere.

After lunch, the day seemed to drag on. Learning about the solar system was so much more boring than flying around in it and talking to real aliens. English came next with some sort of clause that Billy and the rest of the class still did not get. Then more reading, this time of books the kids chose, closed out the class day.

After class, Billy stayed behind and helped his teacher tidy up before she sent him back to his desk to sit quietly. He took this time to redo last week's spelling homework: writing them three times each, writing their definitions, and writing them in sentences. He handed the homework in when he was done and neither said anything about the fact that he had just done the work for a second time right in front of the teacher.

Billy was about to make a beeline back to his desk to work on the math homework that would be due tomorrow when Ms. Mackin caught his arm. "Billy, we need to talk about what you did in Metropolis." The child stopped breathing. His teacher knew about him fighting Grinder with Superman! "You should not have left the group to watch Captain Marvel and Superman fight that man. Superman told us to stay together. I told you to stay with your buddy. You cannot just keep wandering off like that. When you are in school, you are my responsibility and I am sure your father would be very displeased if you got lost. Please, promise me you will not leave during school anymore."

Billy had found the ability to breathe again somewhere when his teacher was speaking and now felt so much more relieved, "Yes ma'am, I'll try not to get into any more trouble." Billy would try to not get into trouble but it was more likely he was just going to quit school again so he could find some place to stay.

Ms. Mackin nodded curtly, "And that goes double for field trips, now get outta here." Billy giggled when she made a voice like a gangster and quickly fled the school with his math book, some paper and a couple of pencils. He was just thinking that he needed a new book bag since the other one was now destroyed when a man stepped out of a limousine and made his way over. There was no way he could turn into Captain Marvel here, Batman would kill him for blowing his secret identity, so Billy ran. Unfortunately, he did not get very far.

The ground rushed up to meet him as Billy tripped on his own shoe laces. Billy flinched back but he never hit the cement beneath him. The strange man from the limo had caught him and was now brushing delicate yet calloused fingers across a bruise on Billy's jaw from where Robbie had hit him this morning. "Are you okay Billy? My name's Bruce Wayne, I know one of your friends and he asked me to come by and talk with you. Are you hungry?"

Billy's stomach growled at the mere hint at food but even if this was that scholarship man Robin and Wally were talking about, he had to get to the cave so Batman or Black Canary did not get mad at him. "No, I'm not hungry. I don't know what Robin told you but I have to get home so my parents don't get mad at me." Mr. Wayne looked shocked for a moment before pulling out the newest and best cell phone and handing it to Billy telling him to tell his parents he was okay and that he would be home in about an hour.

For a moment, Billy thought about running off with it. He could probably buy a brand new back pack, an alarm clock, and some other things he would need if he sold it to the right person but Robin would be mad if he stole from Mr. Wayne. Instead, Billy pulled up the speed dial list just to see how many friends Mr. Wayne had. Richard, Alfred, Barry Allen, West's Home, Clark Kent, Commissioner Gordon, Luscious Fox, and Home were all on the list. Curious, Billy flipped through more of the contacts to see that Bruce Wayne knew a lot of people. A text came through from Richard saying, "Just got out of school. Heading to the Mount. Call me there if you need me. Remind me that I want to talk to you about a scholarship for a friend." Billy exited out of the message and went back to the contacts list and checked for Robin. None. He went to the recent calls and saw all of the calls had names and none of them were Robin.

Billy gave Mr. Wayne back his phone and began backing away from him when an old man caught him from behind. "Robin didn't send you, did he?" Billy seriously contemplated blowing his cover but screaming seemed more appropriate since they were in a very public place.

Mr. Wayne smiled, it was a nice smile. One that would normally calm Billy but he had never been so afraid. "No, I have not seen the boy wonder since he last saved me from a burning building. Batman was actually the masked man who asked me to visit you." Something felt wrong about the whole situation. Billy couldn't put a finger to what was wrong here but he knew it was something big.

Billy felt like crying. He felt like screaming but the words that came out were not much more than a whimper. "What do you want from me Mr. Wayne?" He knew he was shaking but he could not stop it.

The rich man knelt in front of the small child. "I want to buy you dinner Billy. I just want to ask you some questions and then we can both go our separate ways and you can go play with your friends. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you hold onto this." Mr. Wayne handed Billy a Justice League communicator that was identical to the one nestled in his right ear. "Batman gave it to me to give to you so you know I'm not a bad guy. Call Robin on it, he'll tell you I'm a good guy."

Billy stuffed the ear piece in his left ear then activated both at the same time to call Robin. "Robin, do you read me?"

A short moment of silence then Robin could be heard in surround sound, "Batman? Captain Marvel? Who is this?" He somehow felt like this was still a trick though the evidence did support Mr. Wayne.

Billy blushed not really knowing how to respond to the boy wonder. He had to keep his identity a secret from Batman, Robin, and Mr. Wayne. It hit him. How did any of them know who Billy Batson was? Why would Batman or Robin tell Mr. Wayne to go talk to a little kid? "Robin, Mr. Wayne is in Fawcett City. He gave me the communicator so I can ask you if I can trust him. Can you keep the channel open in case if he does something bad?" Billy was scared. No, he was terrified by what was happening. It was worse than being picked up by child services.

Robin sounded apprehensive and Mr. Wayne's phone gave a ping and the wealthy man checked his new message before quickly texting something back. Billy could barely hear a phone buzz on Robin's side before the boy wonder spoke. "Yeah, that's fine. Bruce is a good guy but you can keep the com on while you eat. Just stay turbed and try not to worry about whatever we say on this side. I'll turn down my mic but I'm keeping it on just in case. If anything happens I'll have Kid Flash over there in a matter of seconds." Billy could hear Wally's groan in the background and some comment about babysitting from miles away.

Billy smiled, "Thanks Robin and tell KF thanks for me too." He climbed into the limousine and the older man drove them to a diner less than a block from the Zeta photo booth. Mr. Wayne sat across from him in a booth while the other man sat at the bar and ordered a tea.

Billy stared at the menu just a few seconds saying, "I don't have any money on me Mr. Wayne." He could feel his cheeks heat up slightly at the admission.

Robin made a disgruntled noise and said, "Bruce should have this. He's got money coming out of the wazzu!"

Wally grunted what sounded like an agreement but Billy could barely hear him over Bruce speaking, "Order whatever you want. Eat as much as you want. I have plenty of money."

Billy blushed again. "You sure? I can get anything on the menu?" It seemed weird having access to so much food as Billy and for some reason, he almost felt like he was both eating in the Watch Tower and hanging out at Mount Justice. Mr. Wayne assured Billy that he could eat as much as he wanted and Billy ordered a feast from the waitress. He got a Chocolate milkshake, a hamburger with French fries, and a slice of apple pie with ice cream. To his surprise, Mr. Wayne got the same exact thing.

When the two were left alone, Mr. Wayne started the questions. "So did you have fun on the field trip? Did you get to see Superman in Metropolis?"

Billy fiddled with his napkin and wondered where the older man's napkin had gone off to. "Um yeah. My whole class got to see him. He was busy though, saving the day. It was still really cool though." The lady brought the pair their food and Billy got busy piling ketchup onto his fries.

"I see. Was it hard coming up with the money for a trip to Metropolis?" Billy suddenly got very nervous. What would happen if he did not answer Mr. Wayne's questions? Would Robin back him up if he just ate and ran?

Billy had a lie prepared for this one. It was the same thing he had told the teachers. "My parents drove me. You see, the school said that parents could drive their kids and the kids wouldn't have to pay and my mom and dad never went to Metropolis before so they drove me and just dropped me off with my teacher."

Robin spoke before Mr. Wayne had a chance to. "You don't have to lie to Bruce. Just think of him as Batman or Captain Marvel. They wouldn't hurt you." Billy could not match the suited man up with the caped crusader, this man smiled too much. And how was Billy supposed to think of someone else as himself, exactly?

"Okay Robin." There was no way he was telling either of them that he flew there as Captain Marvel. He wouldn't even tell Batman that.

Mr. Wayne just smiled though. "I see. Would you mind telling me where you live?" The man seemed so trustworthy to Billy but the situation still frightened the child.

Billy looked around at the other booths just to make sure there weren't any giant lackies around to do Mr. Wayne's bidding but as far as Billy could tell it was just them and an older couple. "I-I live with my parents. We live on uh, 123 Washington Street"

Mr. Wayne looked kind of sad and Robin sighed. How did Robin know he was lying from so far away? The rich man leaned his elbows on the table, "Billy, there is no Washington Street in Fawcett city. There isn't even one in the county." On second thought, maybe Billy could see this man dressing up and interrogating people as Batman. Mr. Wayne just knew things like Batman.

Billy bit his lip. "You won't tell anyone?" Mr. Wayne swore to tell no one what was said at the table and Billy spilled. "I used to live on Parker, in an abandoned apartment building but it got torn down so…" Billy couldn't tell this man he was homeless. Mr. Wayne was dressed in a suit and drove around in shiny cars talking on expensive cell phones to all sorts of people. There was no way Billy could tell him that he slept under a bench last night.

Mr. Wayne did not looked surprised or much of anything. He just asked. "Your parents have not found a new place for you to stay?" The lack of expression made Billy feel a little better, doing as Robin said and imagining the man as Batman.

Billy felt really guilty about being caught in a lie by the man again. "My parents died when I was six." There he told the truth and now Robin and Wally and whoever else was on the other side of the com were quiet.

Mr. Wayne just nodded. They were almost finished eating now. It was almost like waiting for the bell to ring, for school to end. "I see. Why would Robin want me to speak with you? Did you tell him these same things?"

Billy shook his head. "I was confused. This is the first time I ever got to talk to a hero. It was so cool too!" Belatedly, Billy remembered that he had never met Robin as himself and that this whole encounter could possibly end badly for his secret identity. "Um thanks Robin. Bye bye." He took out Batman's com and handed it over to the adult across from him.

Billy could still hear Robin in his other ear saying. "Oh, bye! I hope everything turns out okay." Robin sounded troubled.

Mr. Wayne put the ear piece in and said, "Robin, if you have an extra book bag could you give it to Captain Marvel so he can pass it on to Billy. Tell him to leave it with Ms. Mackin at the elementary school."

"Sure thing Bruce, I have mine here with me. I'll give it to him when he gets here and just use my old bat pack." Robin said followed shortly after by Wally groaning again, "Ugg! Not that old thing. You're in high school now dude. Do you _want_ to get jumped at school?" Robin and Bruce just chuckled and Billy felt suddenly very awkward.

Bruce quickly ended the conversation with the young hero saying, "I will talk to you later Robin." Mr. Wayne turned off Batman's communicator but left it in his ear.

Robin quickly tried to talk but it was too late. "See you later Bruce. Dude I think he hung up on me." With that the boy wonder disengaged the link.

Mr. Wayne stood up and fished in his wallet for money. He handed over two hundred dollars to Billy and paid the waitress for everything him, Billy, and the old man ate. "Bye Billy, ask Captain to tell Batman if you need anything else." Bruce Wayne just left after that.

Billy had never felt so stuffed but he still spooned the last few scoops of milk shake in his mouth before shoving Mr. Wayne's money in his pocket and making his way to the alleyway with the Zeta teleporter in it. There was no sign of Bruce Wayne or his limo so Billy thought it safe enough to sneak under a loose board in the fence. "Shazam," He turned into Captain Marvel as quietly as possible, hid his math homework, and activated the transporter. "Captain Marvel 1-5."

The Zeta technology recognized him and announced his arrival at Mount Justice. The team was assembled in front of the computer looking at something. He casually walked up. "Hey guys, what's up?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them looking at his picture on the monitors. Robin was going through his files with the rest of the team just standing there watching.

M'gann turned to him and her lips quirked up a bit at the ends, "It's terrible Captain. There's this kid in Fawcett that almost seems afraid to get help. He's living on the streets but we are going to make him up a little care package and try to find him a decent home." She turned back to pick up where the rest of them were reading, about the time he went to the hospital for a broken nose.

Robin glanced back at him. "Batman told me you would bring a back pack to the elementary school and I just thought, wouldn't it be totally aster to send this kid some of our stuff. This Billy kid sounds like he hasn't had a good meal in ages. I figure we could at least send him some cookies or something."

Wally zoomed to Captain Marvel's side and nudged him. "C'mon. If you help us I'll even throw in my coveted Captain Marvel notebook. Okay, okay. So it's a Flash note book but your symbols are nearly identical so all we really have to do is add an extra zig zag and write Captain Marvel on it. The kid's ten, I'm sure he won't notice the difference anyway."

"Will you help us, please?" M'gann implored. There was no way Captain Marvel could say no to that. Wally even wanted to give him one of his notebooks for school. So Billy got roped in to making a care package for himself. This was turning out to be a really odd day.

"I don't really think a kid in his situation would appreciate an IPod, Wally," Artemis said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked at Captain Marvel for support and the large hero just shrugged with a smile.

Billy knew that an electronic would be worthless with nothing to plug it in to. "Fawcett's actually getting pretty cold. He could probably use a jacket and socks." Billy still had his red hoodie and the socks he would be wearing if he was Billy but socks were something he always wanted. Sure, plastic bags were good for keeping his toes from freezing but they were so uncomfortable when they rubbed against his feet where he ran holes though his socks. Would it be going too far to mention underwear too?

Kid Flash made a face at Captain Marvel's suggestions. "Dude! What kid wants clothes? Ten year old boys like video game not playing dress up." Captain Marvel frowned at that. Wally was back at his notebook, writing in it now. Artemis had suggested something like writing the kid notes of encouragement from the team. She looked disappointed when Captain Marvel told her he would not be doing that. Who wrote notes to themselves?

Kaldur frowned at his fast teammate. "Perhaps you would understand if we left you out on the streets for a night without any clothing. Billy probably battles with hypothermia every night. "

Robin chuckled a bit to restore some of the team's good vibes, "We couldn't possibly release_ that_ naked onto the streets of Fawcett City or any city really. We are supposed to _protect _the innocent not _torture _them. It would bring a new meaning to Kid _'Flash'_ though, wouldn't it?" The boy wonder tapped his chin in thought. "You think the kid would want my jacket? I wonder what size clothes he wears." There was a lot more going through Robin's mind but no one would pry.

Wally was back to being far too excited about donating his stuff to a little kid, "Dude! Who wouldn't want your jacket Rob? In fifth grade I would have probably been excited if the Flash gave me his underwear." Wally stopped and frowned realizing how stupid his comment was, as always, far too late.

The group laughed. "Aren't you related to the Flash, Wally? Does your uncle even know how creepy you are?" Artemis laughed as she joked but Captain Marvel felt bad for the grumbling blushing teenager.

"I think it would be best if everyone kept their underwear to themselves." Captain Marvel jumped up from his position on the floor in front of the TV when the caped crusader entered with none other than Flash himself who was looking a bit worse for wear. Wally rushed to the other speedster's side questioning after his elder's health while the Flash just assured him that the effects of the Parasite's touch were only temporary.

Robin hopped up too and made his way over to his mentor. "The team and I want to send Billy some of our stuff to help him at least a little. I assume Bruce Wayne has made at least some contribution." Robin seemed to be talking about something other than the words coming out of his mouth.

Batman's demeanor did not change in the slightest but everyone else tensed at Robin's tone. "How do you know Billy, Robin?"

The two stared each other down making everyone else count their heart beats waiting for some sort of eruption. "I don't?" Robin looked confused now but Batman continued to leer at his young partner.

"There will be more discussion on this." The dark knight announced and everyone tried not to notice how his protégé winced at those words. "Captain Marvel, there is an important matter in the league that has led up to Red Tornado moving back to the Watch Tower for the time being. We are looking for someone to sleep here during the night for security reasons. If you accept this, we will allow it to encumber you as little as possible. We do not need you here during the days so it should not interfere with your civilian lifestyle too much." It was a marvel how even Batman's requests sounded like orders.

Billy nearly forgot how to breathe. Batman was offering him a place to stay. Did the bat know who he was? Did the Justice League know he was a homeless ten year old? He was conflicted. It would only be a temporary solution but anything would be in his current situation. He was not sure he could pull off living in the same place as Conner and M'gann without them noticing he was a child. He could not sleep as the Captain but Billy would need to recharge. Billy would need to eat. Billy would need to get dressed for school and do homework and other Billy things.

Most of the team looked decidedly displeased by the turn of events. So they really did not want him around. There could also be cameras; no, there were cameras all around the mountain. He could not do it. "I'll think about it." As much as it sounded like an order, Captain Marvel did have the right to refuse this post.

Batman's lips turned downward only the slightest bit and the other heroes all seemed surprised as well but Captain Marvel did not care. Billy Batson did need to find a new place to stay and living here would be better than even his wildest dreams dared to stretch but it was too much of a risk. Maybe he needed to have a talk with Batman.


	4. Talk to me

Talk to me

Fawcett City, October 29, 20:47

Captain Marvel floated above his city that always seemed ruled by the firm lines of its Art Deco style. Billy remembered the architectural movement from an assignment in class. Apparently, it was one of Fawcett City's biggest charms. Billy did not see it. Fawcett City was home and that should be plenty charming enough for everyone else too. Captain Marvel could clearly remember Metropolis. It did look different, more modern. And Gotham looked like Batman, even during the day it looked mysterious and dark.

Billy had long ago decided that he could not live without his home town. Learning the nuances of another city would just feel wrong in the worst of ways. There had always been a way to get what he needed in Fawcett City whether it was food coming from a dumpster that the owners mercifully ignored or selling pencils on the streets.

Captain Marvel landed on one of the many flat rooftops of the Fawcett City buildings. He reverently placed his new back pack off to the side. It now housed his math homework as well and he could not possibly risk losing another school book. The young hero looked around swiftly as a precaution, "Sha-" Blue eyes widened as the dark knight of Gotham City swung onto his rooftop to stand before him. "Batman! Hey. What's up?" The superhuman tried to act like nothing strange was going on and that he totally expected the bat to be there but nothing could wipe the scowl off of the older man's face.

"We need to discuss you staying at Mount Justice." Batman's voice was the same as always but Billy knew he was in trouble for denying the bat what he wanted. Billy knocked his fists against his thighs nervously as he tried to come up with something to say to his elder. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I know who you are and I want you to stay with the team. No one else will have access to Mount Justice security feeds until you can get back on your feet. What do you say, Captain?"

Captain Marvel felt his whole world rock. He had a feeling Batman and Robin knew his secret identity but just hearing the dark night himself admit it was too much. "You know?" It was all he could possibly think to say. Who else knew? Billy found himself wondering if Superman knew, if that was why Clark did not like him.

Batman took a step towards the other hero who had now wrapped his arms around himself and slumped his shoulders as if to stave off the chill of some big gust of wind. But the skies were still. All he could possibly try to protect himself from was a member of the Justice League. A man who was just trying to help him. One of his heroes.

Batman surveyed the surroundings slowly. Making sure no one was around before continuing. If this was not such a delicate situation already he would never be taking such risks. "It's me Billy. Robin told you that you can trust me. So trust me. Trust Batman. Trust Bruce." The edge had seeped out of the older hero's voice. He sounded like Mr. Wayne. Could this all be a trap? Could Mr. Wayne be trying to trick him? Was Batman testing him to see if he would give out his secret identity to strangers?

He did not care. His biggest problem currently was trying not to cry. He could not make any more of a fool of himself in front of a member of the Justice League. He would not. "Batman, why? Why tell me this now? Why should I go live with the team?" Billy felt the near overflow in Captain Marvel's eyes but he staved off the tears that threatened to fall.

Batman stalked up to the other man silently and only hesitated for half a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy. "It's okay Billy. We'll figure out what to do together. For now it's just you and me but we will make it through this." Batman slowly released the now weeping man. "Let's grab your stuff and get you back to the Mountain. We'll… figure this out." Billy idly wondered where Batman learned to act this way. Did Bruce Wayne have children? Did Batman leave them all alone every night?

"Okay Bats." Captain Marvel blushed a bit. He had heard Wally call the dark night that but he never had himself. He just felt so tired all of the sudden. What ever happened to the Stamina of Atlas?

Batman grabbed his pack and Captain Marvel grabbed the bat to fly them both down to the ground. Batman bought a bright red duffle bag and stuffed the boy's possessions into it before ushering the physically bigger hero back to the Zeta beam so they could return to the Mount.

Mount Justice, October 29, 22:00

Robin paced behind his mentor who was standing in the main room of the mountain changing the parameters of the defense system. Bruce had been at it for hours and it would take hours more for the teenager to crack the new security system. Robin did not see the point. Everyone knew who Batman was trying to keep out and he consequently would be one of the only people on the planet capable of finding a way around the cyber mess.

Still, Bruce worked. Cutting majorly in on their patrol time and working Robin's nerves. Wally would probably make a crack about the younger hero getting his feathers ruffled but Robin was in no mood.

Batman was hiding something from him. Sure, it was not the first time something like this happened but Robin was noticing a steady increase in the amount of information the adult sent his way. Something like locking his sidekick, no, his partner out of intell was so not aster. The teenager paused again to tap his foot.

They had been at this for hours. At first the boy wonder was watching the adjustments to make bypassing them that much faster but he had the sinking feeling that his idol would just keep at it until he was satisfied his protégé would be kept out. Batman shifted over only certain files into his protective bubble of technological security. Robin's foot froze. This was not about Batman's trust in Robin. Bruce was doing this for Captain Marvel. Only the Camera feeds to Captain Marvel's rooms at the base were locked away. That was it. Did the Captain make this condition to the bat in exchange for staying here?

"Alright Robin, let's go." Robin followed obediently. Something was not adding up here. Robin could remember Captain Marvel's identity being a blank in the Bat computer last time he checked. Something told the boy wonder that this was not all just a ploy to keep him out of a league member's business. He knew Barry, and Clark personally. He had met Diana, John, Hal, and others. He knew almost as many secret identities as Bruce so what would be the point of protecting the Captain.

Together, he and the caped crusader looked out over Gotham. They broke up muggings and armed robberies. After tying up their twenty-second baddie for the night, Robin decided the night was actually pretty quiet for Gotham at one A.M. An alarm drew the duo's attention and Robin cursed his previous thought as he saw a rather large figure moving in some smoke that was pouring from Gotham First.

The two swooped into action as only they could. Nothing could detract from the dynamic duo fighting as a cohesive unit to fell one of Gotham's signature villains. Mere gestures were enough to tell the other what was needed. A punch from the bat here would leave an opening for Robin to swoop under and take out green legs from beneath their body. Soon Batman had those same legs frozen in place with a new ice pellet they were just now getting to really field test. Robin knew that Batcave tests were nothing like real combat. Dick smiled impishly as his Dad's newest creation worked and held Killer Croc immobilized.

At a signal from Batman, Robin swooped down from his perch ready to knock Croc's lights out but he faltered as a realization splashed over his like a bucket of iced water. Billy Batson was Captain Marvel's son! He crashed into the reptilian villain in a stupor and the strong man broke the ice incasing his lower half to grab the now flightless bird. Robin did not struggle. Billy was a homeless kid. Captain Marvel had kicked his son out onto the streets and… what? Bruce was trying to help both of them. Dick was shaken to his core. Bruce was yelling something to him but he could not hear it over the incessant beeping of a bat-a-rang and the subsequent shock that came next.

Everything became dark. All Dick knew was that Captain Marvel had left a child, his son, on the streets. Bruce was trying to help. If Marvel would not take the boy in, would they? Captain Marvel was not coming to Mount Justice to watch them. Batman put him there so he could not escape. Bruce would make things right. Bruce always made things right.

A faint fuzziness ran through Dick's entity as he stood before the raging crowds. There were his parents, posing, ready to take on the challenge of tonight's show. He could see Haley introducing his family and his parents swung into action. They built up momentum, ready to bring Dick into the show when things went terribly wrong.

The rigging came undone and his parents began to fall. The plummet was slow. Slow enough that Robin could save them. Dick plunged from his perch only to realize he was no hero. He was a flying Grayson, not the boy wonder. Dick fell and fell but was caught by a slamming pressure on his chest. Bruce had caught him. Bruce always did make things better.

The two landed on one of the platforms suspended high in the air and Dick looked down on his parents' dead bodies. They were twisted up at strange angles and bleeding with performers huddled around them with expressions of abject horror. Little Richard Grayson was horrified too. Bruce stalked toward him slowly and something seemed undeniably wrong in this twisted world.

Bruce hit him square in the chest, hard. Dick tried to struggle. This was not right. Another hit to his chest. Bruce always made things right. Another. He did not hurt good people. Another. Bruce grabbed his face and kissed him.

Dick's eyes shot open as bat breath flooded his lungs making him feel like a balloon ready to pop. He smacked Bruce's face away and gasped to fill his lungs on his own. A wet warmth flooded the domino mask plastered to his face and Dick ripped it off without even noticing the pain it caused. The world was still in gray scale of odd blues as he clutched fervently to his Dad's chest. Bruce would never hurt him. Bruce helped him. Bruce helped people. Dad would think of some way to help Billy too. Bruce always made things right. Dick wept. Batman lifted him from the ground and called the cops to their location to take Killer Croc away.

From the shadows, Bruce watched Gordon arrive on the scene and apprehend the dangerous criminal before taking his ward home. Batman would not let anyone see Robin cry. The boy deserved that much but he could not just leave with the boy and let Killer Croc get away with the heist especially after such a high potential cost to the bat family.

One forty was plenty late enough for Dick to be in bed on a school night. Alfred said nothing when the two had arrived home and Bruce carried the boy all the way to his bedroom to tuck him in. This had become a near obsession of the bat's. If Robin was put into serious danger, Bruce always saw Dick into bed. The only variable factor was when the tongue lashing came around in the scenario. Sometimes Bruce could hardly make it into the cave before ripping his cowl off and berating the young hero. Other times, a stern speech was waiting for Dick in Bruce's study the next day.

This seemed to be one of the latter scenarios. Bruce did not even remove his own cowl until he and the boy wonder were up in the house, shut into Richard's room. Dick could not stop his crying. The younger boy's situation reverberated through him. He could not imagine his parents not wanting him. He trembled at the thought of Bruce abandoning him to the streets. Robin could survive but he did not want to. He did not want to live without Bruce and Alfred.

Lucky for him, Bruce was not going anywhere that night. Dick's foster dad caressed the boy's face and helped his shaking limbs out of Robin's suit and into some comfortable pajamas. After, Dick watched teary eyed as Batman turned into Bruce Wayne by simply pulling off a costume and pulling on a T-shirt of his Dick had kept in his dresser. Dick never said it but it was nice to have a reminder of the older man on hand when Bruce went off on long league missions or Wayne Enterprise's meetings.

Bruce lifted the covers to Dick's bed and the boy wonder scooted over to make room for his elder. Bruce used to do this when he first started as Robin. He would stay with Dick when he got scared and comfort him until sleep finally claimed the boy. This time, Bruce seemed scared too. Dick nestled up close to his mentor. It only felt a little odd now that he was older.

Bruce's strong arms enveloped him and Dick was shocked to feel sobs wrack the older man's body. Both Wayne men cried that night. Dick knew it did happen. Even heroes needed to let go every once in a while. The teenager was not surprised to see Bruce sleeping in his bed in the morning when Alfred came to wake him for school. Batman would have a talk with Robin when they caught up to each other. Dick was okay with the tongue lashing he would receive. He should have listened to Batman last night but he could not figure out how when he could not hear the words out of the bat's mouth.

Dick prepared himself for school and met Alfred downstairs for breakfast. The sad smile on the butler's face made him sincerely hope that _Bruce_ was not going to have a talk with _Dick_. Those were always the worst.

Mount Justice, October 30, 17:24

Everything was moving in super slow motion. Wally was used to everyone crawling around like snails thanks to his power but today seemed so much slower. It was always like this when he was anxious. Why was Kid Flash anxious, you may ask? Wally was anxious because everyone else was anxious.

The league had set the team up with a new permanent baby sitter, okay. So what? They all knew the adults did not trust them on their own before. Now the league just did not trust Red Tornado either. It was not a huge surprise since the mechanical hero's origins were discovered. Why was Rob being so moody over this? It was not like Dick actually expected Bruce to trust them. It was like bat-law for them to not trust anyone. If Bruce and Dick could manage it, Wally was sure they wouldn't trust themselves with information they felt they did not need to know. That information would probably be something like how to breathe, by the way.

Kid Flash was currently on his forty-second visit to the kitchen since M'gann and Captain Marvel had requisitioned it to prepare some yummy looking pasta dish M'gann had seen on TV. Everyone on the team was bitter that they were seen as kids who needed a full time nanny and each of them had shown how they felt about the set up with their newest permanent den mother. Even now Miss M was giving the good ol' Captain the cold shoulder for both being chosen by the Bat and accepting the job to watch them.

It was true. They all did have a soft spot for the rather gullible hero. He was there after that stupid training exercise. Captain Marvel had hugged everyone after that. The Captain had given them all support and oddly made them feel like it was okay. His attitude made them feel like there would still be a tomorrow. Wally felt bad that everyone was shutting him out now but really it was the league's fault for not trusting them.

Kid Flash zipped to the living room to find Artemis trying to snuggle up to Superboy who was doing his best to distance himself nonchalantly from the archer. Wally's mouth tightened at the sight and he told himself it was to stave off vomiting. Rob was there too. The boy wonder was staring blankly at a game show through his mask. The moping bat in training did not even notice his best friend's entrance on the scene. Kid Flash would not stand up to being ignored by Artemis _and _his best friend at the same time.

Wally zipped to his friend's seat and pushed the other over so they were both squished into a chair that clearly was made to seat just one. "Hey Rob!" He rubbed Dick's spiked hair into a mess with super speed making the younger teen lurch with an indignant squawk. "What's the matter, you behind in your brooding lessons from Bats?"

Dick crossed his arms over his knees that he had just pulled up to his chest and looked away. Neither boy noticed Conner using Wally as a distraction to get away from Artemis or the Archer's hasty chase of her prey. What Wally did notice, however, was a broken look on his friend's face. Dick only looked this bad when he was thinking about his time in the circus or something of equal distress to the young hero. "Just go away KF," Robin said quietly.

Expressive green eyes blinked at the boy who had so efficiently formed a Robin ball in the tiny space Wally allowed him on the chair. "Dude, Rob, just tell me what happened. Was it something, Bru- was it something your dad did?" Wally stopped himself because he could never really be sure who was listening in on conversations and he certainly did not want the dynamic duo putting is head on the chopping block for such a tiny mistake.

Rob tensed and Wally knew he had hit the nail on the head but Dick did not own up to it. "No. Dad didn't do anything. I just finally figured something out and…" The younger teen's voice trailed off and Rob huddled in on himself even further than before.

"Rob, man, just talk to me," was all Wally could think to say to his friend. They had shared things about themselves that no one else knew. Rob had told him how he used to want to be the Batman but now how that desire had broken apart. Wally had confided that he never really wanted to be Flash. He wanted Uncle Barry to be at it with him until they both had to retire as old men. Wally had even told the boy that he thought another girl had caught his eye though she really did not seem to be interested.

They knew so much about each other that Dick did not need to tell Wally how he wanted to have Zatanna's kids. Okay, so that was going a bit far but Rob really liked the girl. No matter how much Wally knew about the other kid though, what Rob said next came as a shock and if Dick did not look so broken up about it, Wally might have laughed at the irony of it since he had just thought nearly the same thing before coming to sit with the boy.

Rob began with a sigh, "We were fighting Killer Croc and in the middle of the fight, I figured out something I shouldn't have even been thinking about. Batman was just trying to protect us and I just didn't get it. I should have listened to him. Even if he didn't say anything, I should have known. I almost died because I just didn't listen." Dick broke off and Wally really hoped his friend would not cry here. Rob could cry at home. That was just fine but near everyone else would spell disaster, 'heavy on the dis' as Rob would say.

They have had similar discussions before. Rob would unload the bat's most recent verbal assault and Kid Flash would listen. Bats always used Robin not listening on patrol or on a mission as a basis for yelling at the boy. Wally and Barry both had deliberated before if the relationship between the dynamic duo bordered too closely on abuse. Bruce never hit Dick but the mental attacks the boy weathered had often brought the Flash down swiftly on Gotham's dark knight. Balancing heroic teams and family was difficult, they all knew that but Kid Flash was getting really tired of the bats' dynamic. Rob was really too young to deal with this shit. Yeah, he was older now, but still, Bruce really needed to learn that people made mistakes.

"I couldn't believe how lucky I was." Rob was talking again and Wally wondered if he missed part of the conversation. He couldn't have been off in his own head for more than a couple of seconds. Despite what people thought, his mind worked quickly too. Wally realized Rob was probably talking about surviving the fight but as the boy wonder continued, he again questioned if he had missed part of what his friend had said. "My parents were gone but there he was to help me pick up the pieces. He also gave me the chance to see their murderers brought to justice. Now, I am always disregarding him, even after he gave me everything. I could have been like him. Haley probably would have let me stay on with him but would I have? Could I have kept up?"

Wally was not sure if _he _could keep up. Sometimes they both went off into nonlinear thought but this was extreme, even for Rob. He was happy that Bruce took him in and made him into Robin but why was Rob worried about Bats leaving him with the circus now? All that was over now. There was no way Bruce would let Dick go, save for the boy declaring independence. Rob was regretting what exactly, hacking into the JLA's tech at every possible turn? Wally put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and Rob leaned in to the touch. Kid Flash found himself wondering not for the first time if the bat boys ever showed any affection.

"Look Rob. It's okay. You don't have to be him." Wally consoled while rubbing his friend's back.

Rob let out a small broken laugh and Wally was sure there was something the boy wonder was holding back. "How could I be like him? I am already past that point. I could survive on my own now if Batman ever decided he didn't want me." Green eyes widened at the inflections in his friend's voice. Rob really sounded like he was worried Bruce would not want him anymore. What did Batman do to his sidekick this time?

Wayne Manor, October 30, 22:00

Dick sat in his spot on the couch before the television quite comfortably. He was drained from last night but surely Batman knew his partner would be more than ready for another go at the scum of the town. Instead of the pair swinging between rooftops as would be common at ten P.M. in Gotham, he and Bruce sat quietly with Alfred and the trio watched "Rocky Horror Picture Show". Dick begged for this every year. The three laughing at the many stupid comments and eating caramel chocolate popcorn was ideal. The two men to either side of him always made him feel safe and though he did not always want or need them there, their presence was now greatly appreciated.

They last act of the show finally came to an end and Alfred left the two crime fighters alone as he cleaned up from the sticky food they ate. Dick shifted on his seat knowing that Bruce would have something to say to him and just waiting patiently for his well-deserved berate from his father.

Bruce looked on at the boy contemplatively. Dick was still wearing his green hoodie from earlier today though now it was unzipped and the sleeves were rolled up so the boy could be comfortable. Robin had told him that he donated his jacket to Billy and Bruce could not be more proud of the boy in front of him for that but it was not like Dick to get distracted while he was Robin. Bruce studied the boy's face. Dick was staring off at the carpet right now, tracing the designs on it with sad blue eyes. He made Bruce think of Billy.

"What happened last night, Dick?" The boy tensed up when Bruce spoke but otherwise did not move.

Dick focused on a small part of the rug that had one fiber sticking up higher than the rest of the mat. "I got distracted." He paused, waiting to see if Bruce would say anything. It was a way to gauge how angry the older man was. The silence told him the same thing Batman would have. 'Robin does not get distracted.' Suddenly courageous, younger blue eyes met a pair of normally icy cold ones. "I know who Billy is. I figured it out in the middle of the battle. It all just fell apart after that Bruce. Before I talked to Wally about it, I was so scared that maybe you would decide you didn't want me."

A whole new set of problems for Bruce and Batman arose. "Of course I want you Richard." Bruce pulled the boy, his son, to him. "What did you tell Wally about Billy?" Dick's feelings were important but Batman needed to know what the team knew. Dick would not be going anywhere while Bruce had him in his grasp anyway.

Dick collected a deep breath. "Nothing. All he knows is that Billy is homeless. I didn't tell him who he was or his relationship to Captain Marvel or anything. We just talked about me and you. I'm not scared of you leaving me alone anymore. There isn't any reason I should be, is there?"

And faster than Barry or Wally could run when the dinner bell was rung, Dick was no longer a teenaged vigilante at all. Richard was Bruce's little boy. "No, we are a family. There's no need to worry anymore. We're a family." Bruce assured like it was the very first time they'd done this.

"Alfred too?" Dick quipped.

"Yeah, even stuffy old Alfred too."

Said butler smiled at the show of love on the expensive sofa in the Wayne's den. He might have been insulted if this were any other family. He might have been insulted if they had left him out of their playful banter. As it was, he was nothing but happy that the three of them could have a family especially at times like this when they all so dearly needed one.


	5. Expectations

Expectations

Fawcett Elementary, October 31, 13:22

Billy sat in his seat grinning bigger than he could ever remember smiling in school. Ms. Mackin was just about through with calling students up to the front of the class to explain their Halloween costumes and Billy was overcome with pride for how he came by his. His smile faltered when his teacher looked around the room of children dressed for their Halloween party and said, "Looks like that's it. Did I miss anyone?"

Billy frowned and shot his hand up into the air, nearly falling out of his seat in the process. He heard the other kids snickering about how his clothes were not really a costume but he ignored them because his costume was by far the coolest in the whole class. The teacher gestured him up to the forefront of the room with a suffering look.

Once in front of his peers, Billy began to beam in his excitement again. "I am Robin!" He announced and everyone laughed making gibes that the boy wonder did not dress like that. "No really. I'm Rob as a civilian." He flourished the jacket that the boy wonder had given him. "He had a jacket just like this one." Billy knew that claiming this was the teenager's jacket would just cause trouble so he refrained and instead continued with his explanation. "And Batman makes him wear sunglasses just like these to keep his secret identity hidden." Again, he refrained from telling the class that the eyewear was filched from the teenaged crime fighter's room. Ms. Mackin put a hand on his shoulder with a tolerant smile and directed him back to his desk to announce that the kids could share the candy and snacks they brought now as she began pouring drinks and reminding them to be careful not to spill soda everywhere.

Terry turned to Billy as soon as everyone started talking. "Aw, why didn't I think of a civilian superhero? Dressing in these stupid tights is freezing!" Terry was supposed to be Superman but even the attached padding inside of the top of the suit left him way to puny to be anything like the Kryptonian. Megan had made her way over to them too in her Wonder Woman garb. The red haired girl looked nothing like the Amazonian princess especially with her pudgy figure and how bashful she got around the boy dressed like Superman. Terry gave the girl a brief smile before turning back to Billy. "Ever wonder how Superman puts up with these things? They're so tight, it's embarrassing."

Robbie approached dressed like Billy's alter ego and struck a heroic pose with a broad grin. "I dunno. I bet him and Captain Marvel just don't feel the cold. You know they can't feel pain, right?" The bully had a plate full of treats that the other kid's parents had bought and Billy recognized about five cookies that he knew too well. "Dude, these cookies are awesome!" Billy remembered making this batch with the team just for him but Billy couldn't possibly keep all those cookies to himself so he brought them to the class party. The team had laughed when he suggested to M'gann that they make superhero themed cookies. It just ended up being a horribly delicious mix of bats, lightning bolts, and shields with barely distinguishable S's on them.

Billy used to be bewildered by the odd behavior of his normally hostile peers until Captain Marvel's wisdom explained to him that holiday's often broke all ties because of everyone's common goal to just enjoy their time. Billy, Terry, and Megan loaded up plates of sweets and collected beverages before making their way back to an almost lonely looking Robbie.

When Billy sat down in his desk in front of the brunet, Robbie smiled again looking like he was trying to copy one of Captain Marvel's grins. "I think your costume is really cool Billy. It's the best Robin costume I ever seen."

Billy smiled and did an impersonation of the Robin cackle that was now all over youtube. He did not point out that neither of them had ever seen a Robin costume in person. Sidekick costumes were hard to come by in Fawcett City since Captain Marvel did not have a sidekick. Billy nearly laughed at what came next.

Kyle was approaching in an almost undead walk as he tried to trudge around how the ten year old thought Batman would. He pulled his cape in front of his mouth in an exaggerated movement before speaking in a coarse voice far too squeaky for Gotham's dark knight. "Greetings from the dark side mortals." He spoke into his arm. Everyone giggled at their classmate's antics.

Billy crossed his arms, "I keep telling you guys. The bat is human. He isn't even close to immortal. Also, he is not a Jedi bad guy." The others laughed.

Megan shook her head. "Batman is the least human of the whole justice league. Have you seen his ears? Even Martian Hunter looks normal next to him." This was an argument Billy knew he would not win no matter how right he was. The young hero frowned remembering Bruce's real face. Just a few days ago he might have wondered if Batman was as human as the Justice League claimed but now he was sure. Bruce was really brave fighting crime without any superpowers. "Robin's not your favorite hero, is he Billy?" The girl's voice shattered Billy's thoughts like a bubble popping on a blade of grass.

"Uh, no. I like-" Superman. Clark was Billy's favorite hero but after what happened on Sunday, Billy was not so sure anymore. Billy did not know what to say. Batman had helped him find a place to stay but Superman was still his favorite. "Batman." Billy blinked at his own words.

Terry shushed him. "Dude! Captain Marvel's our hero, how could ya choose Batman?" The blonde's hushed voice made Billy wonder if he thought Captain Marvel could hear them or something. It was a ridiculous notion but as Billy considered it, he realized, the hero could.

Billy could choose Batman because he was not Batman. "Dunno. Batman's just so cool with all those gadgets an' stuff." Batman's so cool because he fights all those same villains and monsters as Captain Marvel but doesn't have superpowers to keep him in one piece.

Robbie leaned in close to Billy and his brown curls bounced with excitement. "Batman is nothing like our Cap'. Did you see how Captain Marvel took on that guy in Metropolis? Not even Superman could beat 'im. Cap's the best an' all the other heroes can just kiss it." It was supposed to be a challenge from the bigger boy. Billy would not rise up to the fight though.

He let the conversation wash over him. Everyone knew about Grinder. Everyone knew he saved Superman. Maybe that was why Clark did what he did that day. Was Clark mad at him for showing up without warning or did this finally make Superman accept Captain Marvel as a fellow hero? Superman even said that other members of the Justice League did that too. Billy swallowed, suddenly feeling hot. He did not realize how odd he was acting until Ms. Mackin sent him to the nurse's office.

A short checkup later and Billy was back out in the hall. Still feeling hot, he made his way to the boy's bathroom. The class was just having a party anyway, how mad could Ms. M be about it? He walked into the restroom and noticed no one else was there.

For some reason, he just really wanted to talk to one of the other heroes. He fiddled with the com nestled snugly in his ear. It was not a phone, Batman had told him once. He could not just call people on it. Besides, even if he did, he would have to risk a certain lightning storm at school and that seemed to be too much of a hassle. He did not even know who he would call if he did. Most heroes just tolerated him. Flash always stopped to chat in the Watch Tower if there was not somewhere dyer he had to be but the older speedster was probably at work. Everyone was probably at work and the ones that weren't were probably stuck at school like him.

Where did Clark work, he wondered. The Kryptonian looked so different without his suit on. Billy blushed. He still could not believe what had happened. Why did Superman- Why would Clark do that to him? He looked down at his jeans and touched himself and frowned. It felt so different when Clark did it. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. Billy brought both hands up to clench against his chest. He would not dare touch his butt like Clark did. There were just things a kid should not do. Billy decided that everything Superman had done to him in his room were in that list of things.

He was shivering again. Billy seemed to do that a lot recently. Both nights at the mountain left him shivering in bed with unshed tears blurring his vision. It was not cold in the old league headquarters but he could not stop shaking regardless. Billy did not think he was scared. Not precisely scared anyway but there were the tremors. There was that familiar warm wetness in his eyes.

He clutched the edge of the brown coat tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He could smell Robin on the fabric. Robin had a clean scent when he was in civies. He smelled like he just came out of some restaurant or something. The boy often smelled like food but a faint lemony scent normally lingered from what Billy recognized as expensive cleaners. Robin never smelled like anything cheap. Even the boy's hands smelled good after coming from school. Rob's hands never smelt like the strongly scented soaps schools used. Wally's did sometimes and so did Conner's and M'gann's but Robin, Artemis, and Kaldur never smelled like them.

The jacket was calming and before long, no superfluous fluid was ready to leak down Billy's face. Of course Rob would smell good. He probably played at Bruce Wayne's house all the time. Mr. Wayne was so rich, he was famous everywhere he went. Big blue eyes found themselves in the wavy metal mirrors of the boy's bathroom. If he was not Captain Marvel, Mr. Wayne, Batman, would have never noticed him. Uncle E. had explained once that Billy was worthless. No one wanted someone who was not worth anything. That was why Uncle E. did not want him after all.

Billy Batson fit in here where rambunctious kids had ransacked the bathroom. He belonged in places where there were questionable stains on the walls and floor. He bet Batman and Robin never went to places like this unless if they were on a mission. Why would someone like Bruce Wayne go into the underbelly of Gotham City to fight crime anyway? Surely him and Robin had plenty of toys and friends, why would they want to spend their time… like Billy did. Rich people never seemed to help him until Mr. Wayne bought him food. Were Batman and Robin just trying to be good boys too?

Wally had said something about Mr. Wayne being a good summer tin like other good people were called on the news. Maybe Batman would have helped Billy if he had asked. Maybe he would have given Billy some food like those ladies that used to hang around the street waiting for men to whisk them away. Billy rested a hand on one of his arms and let the other drop. Batman had hugged him. It had felt different than when Clark had kissed him. Batman had made him feel safe. He could still feel both heroes' different touches. One was comforting and the other was just something else entirely. He liked how Batman had hugged him on the rooftop even if it was sort of awkward. Billy really hoped that the dark knight would not want to do those adult things to him too.

The door to the bathroom opened and Billy forced on a smile for his teacher. "Sorry Ms. Mackin, my stomach felt funny." This earned Billy a slight scolding for eating too many sweets. She warned him to take it easy on the candy tonight too as they made their way back to the class.

The sour tummy excuse seemed to work pretty well for Billy since now he did not really feel like eating candy. He would be going to a party in just a few hours anyway. The thought of the awesome night ahead of him brought a smile back to Billy's face. He briefly considered how jealous his classmates would be if he could make them believe he would be going to a high school dance with the Young Justice. Sure, no one really knew about the Young Justice and Billy would not tell but it was a nice thought.

Mount Justice, October 31, 19:34

Captain Marvel was super pumped. He knew he had to go to the party as his superhero identity but Billy still found a way around that to be dressed in a costume too. Trying not to touch the odd feeling paint on his face, Billy made his way to the main room of the Mount to see M'gann, Conner, and Wally getting ready for the party. Wally was dressed like a werewolf and Connor was halfway done up as a mummy when he arrived. M'gann was just finishing shape shifting into her own Halloween outfit.

The young Justice League member barely makes out Wally saying, "Woah, babe, eat my brain anytime." as he walks up to the trio.

Miss M was dressed up just like Billy. Well, she was a zombie lady but it was still exciting that they were both zombies. Captain Marvel squashed his excitement to speak with his regular smile firmly in place. "Great minds think alike." The team looked at him with just a hint of surprise before smiling as well.

M'gann spoke with excited hand gestures, "Captain, you look terrific! Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?"

Billy's heart froze on the spot. "Well sure, I'm going with- I mean, you did invite the whole team right?" He was invited, right?

"Yeah. We'll all be at the dance, so don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party." Said the Martian like this news should make Billy happy.

The Zeta tubes announced Artemis and Zatanna's entrance to the cave and Captain Marvel could barely make out what the two girls were saying over his own self-doubts.

Artemis, "Hey Zatanna, you look great."

Zatanna responds with. "You too. Oh look, zombie captain Marvel. That's hilarious. Is the justice league having a party because my dad didn't mention it?" Billy felt his smile fall. They didn't want him at their party. How could he be so stupid?

"No, no, no, see I-" Billy tried to explain but nothing was coming to him. He gave his head a scratch while he tried to find something to say to the teenagers. Captain Marvel could not let the team see him sad so he settled for the other emotion swimming viciously through his veins, anger. "Fine. I'm going trick or treating. And I'm not sharing my candy."

With that, Captain Marvel leaves. Billy could not rightly go around trick or treating as Captain Marvel. Billy Batson also did not have anything in Fawcett city anymore to make a legitimate costume out of so the boy really felt out of Halloween options. He leaned up against the wall of the ally. He could not believe he actually thought the team wanted him around. They were so cool and he was so... Billy. Uncle E. was right. People did not want useless people around. He slumped to the ground feeling very unwanted but then...

Still in his hero form, Billy looked back at the old photo booth disguised machinery and smiled. He climbed back into the teleporter with thoughts about the only other place he could really think to go flooding his mind. He just hoped he did not get into trouble for this.

There were boatloads of expensive cars at Wayne manor when Captain Marvel landed in some bushes well out of sight. "Shazam!" turned the hero back into a young boy still dressed up as a civilian Robin. He was really happy for the extra clothes because it was really cold in Gotham tonight and he could feel the freezing air practically jump out and tackle him when he turned back into himself. Billy tucked the sunglasses away in case if Robin was here for the party and climbed the stairs up to Batman's castle.

Billy had never seen a house so big before but his hand barely shook as he used the giant metal knocker. The old man that had driven him and Mr. Wayne answered the door with a smile. Billy smiled with a shrug raising his hands, "Trick or treat?" The old butler ushered him in, out of the cold and guided him through Gotham's elite who mostly turned their masked noses up at the boy. Before they mounted the stairs, Billy caught a glimpse of Mr. Wayne surrounded by ladies dressed like promiscuous animals. As they climbed, Billy felt suddenly nervous again. He should not have come here. He should have patrolled or just gone back to his room. He should have gone up to the Watch Tower and taken a shift at the monitors. Okay, so he was still avoiding the Watch Tower and was not really going to go back there in case if Clark was there but still. He should not have come here.

The old man stopped in front of a door that looked like every other one in the hall and knocked. "Master Richard, Master William is here to see you."

Billy opened his mouth, ready to say he was just going to leave but Rob's voice on the other side of the door stopped him. "Alfred, I don't know any Williams." 'Master Richard's' door opened and Billy knew instantly that he should not have come here. Robin stared at him, blinking blue eyes that he normally hid in Billy's presence. The boy wonder seemed shocked and Billy was no less so. Those texts Mr. Wayne had been getting were from Robin. Rob was Richard. Richard was Robin. And he was speaking but Billy was so dumbstruck he did not realize what the teenager said.

"Huh?" Billy could not think of anything to say and Alfred excused himself claiming he would bring the two 'refreshments'.

Robin opened the door to his bedroom wider even though it was plenty wide enough already for Billy to come in. "You want to come in Billy?" Robin was smiling at him in much the same way Mr. Wayne had.

Billy blushed and entered the teenager's room. Robin had a batman plushy on his bed! It was the very first thing that caught the younger boy's eyes. The room was much plainer than Billy had expected though. He thought Robin would have like bats hanging from the rafters and Richard, a jello jacuzzi or something equally as crazy in his room but the most expensive things Billy saw in the room were a stack of video games next to a flat screen TV and a laptop computer sitting on the deep blue-sheeted bed.

The younger boy looked up at his gently smiling host, "You know who I am, don't you?"

Robin's smile wavered a moment before coming back stronger. The boy wonder pulled a tie from his neck and undid the top button of his blue dress shirt. "You're Billy Batson right? Bruce told me about you a couple of days ago. The party down there is pretty boring. You don't want to play video games or something, do you?" Robin ruffled his unstyled hair and Billy smiled.

Robin was nervous? "Yeah," The ten year old answered. Rob set up Mario on the Wii so both boys could play and in a minute, Alfred brought them a big bowl of candy, a few sodas, chips, and a few other forms of junk food. Billy did not look away from the game as he quietly asked the boy wonder a question that had been bugging him since he came into the room, "So, are you Mr. Wayne's son or something?"

Hours later, three men stood in Dick's room staring at the kid on his bed. "Bruce, I just don't get how a ten year old can cross four states all by himself." The teen did not bother pointing out that Billy had crossed them pretty fast too for a homeless kid. He was glad Captain Marvel at least gave his son the jacket but the so called hero should have helped this kid instead of letting him go to Gotham to search for Bruce.

Bruce smiled and picked the boy up off of his son's bed. "I remember you crossing quite a bit of distance by yourself before, Richard." Dick crossed his arms, unimpressed by Bruce's gibe at his traveling with the team as Robin. Alfred chuckled slightly making Bruce's grin broaden. "I'll bring him home now."

Dick's hands tightened into fists at his sides. "He has no home Bruce." The boy hissed at his father. Bruce looked confused for a moment before a side of his mouth quirked back up into one of his knowing smirks. Dick hated when Bruce knew something he was not privy to.

Bruce adjusted his hold on the sleeping child. "I found a place for him to stay. Alfred, make sure Dick gets put to bed. He has class tomorrow."

The two older men chuckled at Dick's indignant huff and Alfred assured Bruce that Richard would be tucked in nice and tight. Bruce was in a plain grey sweatshirt and slacks now that he dressed down from the Wayne Halloween party. He pulled on his cowl and shut off Mount Justice's security cameras from the batcave before Zetaing himself and the slumbering child to the Young Justice's base of operations. He tucked the boy away in bed and left before anyone knew the two had arrived.

M'gann though, had felt Captain Marvel and Batman's entrance. It was about eleven when the two heroes arrived together but that was not what confused the adolescent Martian most. Captain Marvel did not seem to be wholly there during their trek to the Justice League member's room. M'gann sat up in her bed as Batman's presence left the premises. It was almost like Captain Marvel was asleep.

Metropolis, October 31, 21:45

Clark finally blew out the candle in his jack-o-lantern. He chuckled a bit at the sheer number of kids that were dressed as Superman who came to the door. One group had done a pretty good job dressing as the Justice League tonight. Across the street, he spied his neighbor's sons skipping arm in arm dressed as him and Bill. He allowed his gaze to linger on the pair. He and Captain Marvel never got along like that. Clark could not really feel put out about that, they were neither children nor brothers.

The reporter turned back to his home and entered the too empty house. He hated himself for listening to Lois and moving to the suburbs. Clark actually thought the woman would move in with him but here he was in this house all alone. It did not help the man of steel that his thoughts kept drifting back to cheery hero of Fawcett City.

Clark sat down in his living room not even realizing that most of the furniture had not even been sat on since he purchased them in July. Bruce had called him a creature of habit once before. The billionaire had pointed out that Clark sat in the same seat every time he visited. Even in his own place, Clark always sat in the same spot.

Since no one ever visited Clark Kent, every other cushion in the house seemed like it would never be broken in. Clark put his head in his hands, realizing how lonely he was. Other heroes besides him had poor social lives as well but Clark could not get past his misery since discovering he had been cloned and Lois breaking up with him for becoming despondent.

He could see it now. For year's he hid his alter ego from his girlfriend then when something detrimental happened to Superman, everything broke down between him and Lois. In the dark room all by himself, Earth's greatest hero missed the woman he loved. He wondered just how he should deal with Kon El. He tried to decide how he felt about Captain Marvel.

Superman often held the fate of the Earth on his shoulders but only now did he begin to feel the pressures weighing down on him. Both Barry and Bruce had told him to talk to Connor, to be there for the boy. Clark felt almost like a girl who had a child after being raped. How did they love those kids who were wrought from such pain? This was not a child though. Connor was a clone of him. He was made to replace him or kill him. Connor was made by Cadmus.

Even Bill had brought up Superman visiting the Superboy. Clark gave a shudder at the thought of the other hero. Captain Marvel had not so much as visited the Watch Tower since they had sex. Clark knew the signs. The younger hero had to like him. There was no way the Captain would let him have sex with him otherwise. Why was the other man so distant? Normally Captain Marvel would be visiting the Watch Tower and bugging whoever did have work to do.

A worm of guilt seized the Kryptonian's stomach. He had gone to Fawcett on Tuesday and he was no closer to knowing who Bill really was. Clark's investigative reporter's skills had led him to believe Bill had a family. A child at the very least. When he found out no teachers went by Billy, Clark had felt hollow. He could very well be a home wrecker. It had taken Clark several hours of self-convincing that Captain Marvel was a willing participant to the whole thing. Clark found himself wondering if Bill's child was a boy or a girl. If his family knew about his being a superhero. Clark decided they must know. Captain Marvel was always so open and cheery. It made sense that he would share his secret identity with his family.

Clark could picture them here. He could see both a little boy and a little girl being held by the carefree hero as he spun them in the air. Clark could see their mom standing by chiding her husband for being so careless with the children. Everyone in his little fantasy knew that Captain Marvel would never drop either of his children and that if he did, he would just catch them with the Speed of Mercury. In Clark's mind, the room would still be lit despite the late hour. Bill's wife would be chasing down one sugar hyped son, while Bill wiped green makeup from the face of his daughter who was a witch this Halloween.

The little girl would be tired after a long night of trick or treating with her brother and father. The little boy looked something like Captain Marvel in Clark's mind's eye. He would have a ready smile even when the glimmer behind his eyes was just a sugar high. Bill's wife would be beautiful. She would be smarter than him so that she could take care of all three of her kids, especially the biggest one, Marvel himself.

Despite himself, Clark found himself wishing he had the other man's life. Everything about Captain Marvel just brought him more hurt. He really was jealous of the other man. Clark could barely keep up with his life as Superman but Bill had everything going for him. Superman could convince Batman to let him into his extensive databases later. Right now, Clark was busy hating Bill for having sex with him. The young hero could lose the wonderful life Clark knew he had if he kept doing things like that. Clark liked him too much to let that happen.

* * *

Authors note: So, when I went and rewatched this episode for the play by play, I realized, the Zeta tubes did not announce Captain Marvel. I wonder if he was supposed to be watching them that night anyway. That would be some pretty bad planning on the League's part since all the teens supposedly had plans. I just thought that was an interesting tid bit because I was fully prepared to write a preparation/ traveling scene.


	6. The break

The break

Fawcett City Elementary, November 1, 11:13

Tensions were riding high and Billy let them show. He bounced in his seat and let his leg jiggle with all of the pent up emotions raging through his body. His hand shot into the air again making the class collectively roll their eyes with a groan. "Please Ms. M. I really gotta go!" He pleaded.

Another beep sounded in his ear making him visibly flinch with the urgency the electronic tone represented but could not replicate. He frowned with a hurt begging look that was not even half way faked. The greying woman rolled her eyes. Billy wished he would not have gone to the bathroom an hour ago but how was he supposed to know the Watch Tower would start paging him only a few hours into school? Ms. Mackin pursed her lips at him. "Alright Billy, go."

Billy let out a rushed thank you before jetting out of the classroom, forgetting to grab the hall pass, and making a mad dash to the bathrooms. Opening the door in a rush, he nearly collided with Robbie who he had forgotten was in the bathroom already.

"Watch where you're goin' ya twerp." Robbie was punctuated by the com sending another alert. They were definitely coming in shorter increments. Something terrible must be happening.

"S-sorry Robbie! I just really gotta go." Billy was glad he really was desperate because was not sure he could fake those tones.

He tried to get past the bully but Robbie made a face. "You don't got a hall pass." Robbie looked around quickly and pushed the younger boy into the restroom. "Look, I'll stay here while you go. We'll just say Ms. M sent us together if they ask."

Billy blanched. He had to get away from Robbie somehow. He could not believe the irony of this situation. The first time the class bully ever helped him out, was also the worst situation Robbie could have ever put him in. He had to think of something. He had to get out of here with his secret identity intact.

Metropolis, November 1, 11:00

Clark was trying to finish an article on the local corn crop but he could not stop sweating. He was not that concerned about this assignment. If it was late, it would just come out next Friday instead of tomorrow. He reached for his glass of water and immediately froze. The water was trembling. He did not need to see Jurassic Park to know what that meant. By the time screams reached the Daily Planet's open windows, the disguised superhero was already making his exit.

His alternate personality already shed, Superman gaped at the scene before him. The cold sweat he had been feeling all morning, it was just a slow seep of poison into his veins. He wasted no time calling in for back up for the second time in two weeks.

Wayne Enterprises, November 1, 11:04

Bruce had been in a meeting when the alarm sounded from his super powered friend in Metropolis. The call was an inconvenience but not a surprise. He called the meeting to an abrupt halt in the way that only an eccentric billionaire could. Batman called in every available reinforcement and set up the coms to send out a recurring page until he overrode the prerogative or until the individual communicator relayed his message. He left Fox a hastily scrawled message while the older man closed up the meeting and changed into his other, more frightening, suit.

Batman hopped into his remotely summoned bat jet and found himself uncharacteristically hopeful. The report from Superman actually left Batman ready to pray that he was not too late.

Central City Police Department, November 1, 11:05

Barry Allen excused himself from his coworkers to answer a page no one but he could hear. He was not surprised that Batman had left a recording. The dark knight often did if he thought the situation was enough of an emergency. "Metropolis is under attack. Calling every league member to retaliate at the soonest convenience. Repeat: every league member is to report to Metropolis until this matter is dealt with."

Already having excused himself from the labs, the Flash changed and charged headlong into the fray of Metropolis. What he saw there froze the speedy hero for just an instant before a giant mechanical limb nearly struck him and the reverberations knocked him back into reality. The robot was generic when it came to giant robots. It stood up at about twenty five feet from the ground. It had seven limbs. Three were legs to keep it stable and the other four were massive segmented arms tipped with clamping claws that could bend and twist at any of their hundreds of joints.

He dodged another one and zipped past four human appearing men mixed into the bunch of monsters attacking Metropolis. Flash recognized the blank faces immediately. They were all framed by the same shoulder length raven hair as their predecessor. Each stood proud and tall in black and silver suits with a stature only slightly slimmer than Superman's. Each had dead looking black eyes like the last one did. Each looked like a dead ringer of Grinder, the Meta that had nearly killed Superman just over a week ago.

Where was Superman now? Red and blue caught his attention lying on the ground not far from an uprooted stop sign with blood covering its already red surface. Right. Flash steeled himself for the upcoming battle faster than any of his hundreds of opponents could notice him just standing there. He rushed to his unconscious friend's side and hoped that in lifting the muscular hero, he would not hurt himself. Under so much weight, Barry's feet felt like lead but he managed to run all the way to a nearby news truck. A dark haired woman took Clark's bloodied head gently into her arms but Barry only had a moment to spare on her. "Take care of him ma'am," and with that he was zipping back into the battle at super speeds.

Metropolis, November 1, 11:10

Shayera carried Green Arrow from the teleporter to most concentrated location of the large explosions in Metropolis. Neither spoke as she dropped him to the roof of a building he pointed to. He was the archer, not her. Oliver would know where he needed to be to give the best cover fire. As she flew into the thick of the engagement, arrows were already zipping past her in rapid succession.

As long as those arrows came from the master marksman, she knew there was no need to flinch away from their close encounters with her wings. She raised her mace to crash into side of one of the too many robotic monsters all over the city. She focused in on what seemed to be the glowing red core of her enemy and narrowly escaped a parry from one of the robot's dull metallic arms before thrusting her weapon into the heart of the machine and shocking it to lifelessness.

Another arm from the seemingly endless army of machines lunged at her and she distanced herself with a powerful flap of her wings noting that a volley of explosive arrows detonated on the monster at the same time and would have effectively saved her from her attacker if she would not have escaped. The Thanagarian did not allow herself to feel the petty feelings rising within her from potentially being saved by her companion. She merely flew headlong into another machine spiraling into it with her mace leading charge. It fell much like the first machine to take her mace into its core.

She smiled, only noticing too late how the shadows moved around her. She did not feel the fear of her defeat, even knowing how slowly she and Green Arrow would work to dispatch so many of these mechanical beasts. Ripping apart machines was daunting business but not as daunting as the smile of hers was returned. Triangulating her, floated three perfect copies of the Meta human, Grinder, that had nearly killed Superman last week. Despite the league's hard work, they still had not discovered a sure fire way to bring the super being down. She remembered the barrage after barrage of lightning Captain Marvel had used and hoped her Nth metal could replicate it enough to dispatch these hooligans.

Throwing herself at the first one with a charge of borrowed energy flowing through her mace, she landed a sparking hit that barely nudged the smirking man's face. Her smile slipped off like butter on a hot knife as he grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground like Superman could do to a little girl. The world around her shook as another of the metal monsters found darkness to Green Arrow's arrows. Everything seemed fuzzy and unnatural colors blossomed in her eyes. Hawkgirl dimly knew that she was disoriented. She looked up as a floating Grinder approached her. Neither electrifying nor explosive arrows were doing anything to deter him. Suddenly all arrows stopped and with a horrible thought about where the other two Meta human's were, Shayera panicked. She struggled to get up but through a certain concussion, she could not make her limbs work how she needed them to. The Meta raised its arms above its head far above her body in preparation for the strike that would surely end her. His descent was quick and she did not flinch away. She was prepared for death. She was prepared for the black agony of death. She was a warrior. Black never came though. All she could see was green and all she could do was smile. How she loved John.

Thirteen minutes later only a few blocks down the street, Flash flung himself off of one of the giant robots as one of the Grinder clones shot through it. A familiar green wall materialized between the hero and the enraged Meta human causing the man to bellow in anger as he slammed himself against a Green Lantern's power. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't you." Hal smirked as he struggled to contain the super powered being. Flash was so happy the Green Lanterns were home.

He sprinted to the pair's next target and Flash felt sort of silly, acting like a human target against the glowing center of the metal beast but he could not deny how much faster it was disassembling the robots with someone with super strength helping out. "Ready for the next one GL?" He called to the lantern bearer.

"Timber!" Yelled the Green Lantern as he released their Meta dance partner to plow through another of his suspected allies. A red streak could be seen darting off just before the loud impact that Hal swore he could feel in his chest. It was like a gunshot when the Grinder made contact with one of the machines. As soon as he saw Barry standing around to catch his breath, Hal threw up another force field for them. It would not take long for the Flash to get ready for the next strike but the Green Lantern knew the speedster was still tired from his run in with the Parasite a couple of days ago. If it was not an emergency, he would have never been called this early. But this was an emergency, Hal thought, as he looked around at all the heroes who were hard pressed just to survive against so many attackers let alone to overcome them.

The Flash sent him a grin. "Ready?"

Hal smiled. "Pull."

Metropolis, November 1, 12:00

Two blocks from the Daily Planet Diana was using her newest favorite weapon to bash against giant robots: a giant robot she'd lassoed shortly after arriving. A loud screech flagged her next target. Wonder Woman had never celebrated Black Canary's sonic screech so much as she did today. It slowed the robots just enough to make sure they could not raise their arms in protection as their comrade barreled into them. She jerked back on her lasso and pulled the rope through her latest wrecking ball as another Meta human was attracted to her and Black Canary's super powers. She did not need Batman to tell her that they were the targets. She would have figured it out pretty quickly without him announcing it over the com link. Some of the heroes might have missed that small hint, especially those without innate abilities, like Bruce himself, but she had figured out the monster's patterns in attack fairly quickly.

The machines rampaged. It seemed to be what things of their kind did best. While the giant hunks of metal ransacked the city and heroes showed up to fell them, Grinder's cousins targeted the super humans. The dark haired Meta was already firmly on the ground which made Diana's job exponentially easier. She readied her lasso to take the villain by the neck just as she had practiced on six of his brothers already today.

Black Canary would need no cues by this point in the battle. Both women had used this tactic the whole morning. Diana caught the Meta easily around the neck and charged forward in a rush to strangle the enemy. It was a messy business but she had found brute strength against these beings useless to her. It stung knowing these creatures could overpower her but Dinah's supersonic screech was enough to render them incapable of fighting back whilst she throttled them with her Lasso of Justice.

She mounted the man and tightened her rope quickly already starting the process but something was wrong. There was no canary song to accompany her sinful act. A smile appeared on the Meta man's pasty white face but it did not touch his dead eyes. A hand came to Wonder Woman's exposed throat to match the one around Black Canary's own from another of the beings. Diana fought against her captor but no amount of struggling could pry the man's hand from her. She kicked fruitlessly as her vision tunneled around the scene of Dinah dying. Her line of sight was ascending and she trembled, looking down at Metropolis. There were scores more of these super powered men down there littering the streets like filth in the ghettos of a large city.

Only a tiny flame of light kept her from total darkness. She could only hear the painful beating of her heart that she was not sure was making it through Grinder's hand to her head. Another noise sounded loud and big near her but it was not in her tiny candle's worth of light so she paid it no mind. Another sounded far too loud and it even brought some warmth to her before a rushing cold erupted all over her body.

Something jostled her and she could barely feel warmth on her face. Her body lurched in an uncommon way. Dimly she knew breath was being shared with her. The small flame of light erupted into a burning furnace with Hawkman in the middle of it. He pressed firmly to her chest and she gasped only to begin a fit of coughing. He smiled briefly before telling her to stay put and gliding away. Diana would not stay for long. She pulled herself up to a seated position to see Green Arrow giving Black Canary the kiss of life. For a few moments she was only dimly aware of her mounting worry over the other woman's life. It was not until Dinah was gasping for breath with her eyes open wide to take in all the life that Wonder Woman realized how relieved she was that Black Canary came back to them.

Diana spied a bow and a nearly empty quiver of arrows and laziily realized that she was in the archer's nest. Green Arrow could see the whole fight from here, she surmised groggily as she stood to peer over the edge of the large building. She thought dimly on how Green Arrow remained safe, tucked up here like he was, until she spied a few little ants climbing the side of their roost. She gazed down on them smiling as lucidity crept up on her. The high smile melted into a look of absolute terror.

She jostled the pair of love birds from their moment of him saving her as she lifted them from the ground. "We have to get out of here." She announced to the confused looking heroes. She grabbed the bow and arrows that suddenly felt like far too few. "They are coming after us." She would drop Arrow off on another rooftop and she and Black Canary would go back to the fighting or evacuate if it was necessary. There were no other options.

Suddenly, that option was gone too as she looked into a Meta man's dead eyes. Black Canary's broken sonic screech barely registered to the Amazonian as she vaguely remembered that her opponents could fly. With a moment more of complete control, Diana threw everything, including the other two heroes to the rooftop of a nearby building and prayed they were not hurt in impact. "Run! Both of you, find a new location. Canary, stay away from Green Arrow!" Her voice was hoarse from before but they heard her. She only hoped they listened.

A hit to her stomach knocked the wind from her again but she retaliated with a kick that was enough to send the enemy into a nearby building. There were two others there to take her on and with the one pulling himself out of the buildings, she would be surrounded.

Fawcett City, November 1, 11:45

Billy's plan backfired. He tried to convince Robbie to skip school with him but as mean as the boy could be, he was actually a good student. All the effort just earned him a long waste of time while he tried to convince the other kid to directly break one of the school's rules and Robbie drawing Ms. Mackin's attention to the both of them. Now Billy was trying to find a way to escape the hallway without Robbie or Ms. Mackin stopping him. The two were focused on each other as Robbie recounted his version of what happened which was surprisingly accurate and very incriminating. Thinking they were distracted, Billy tried to slip away only to be caught by Ms. Mackin's iron grip on his forearm.

There were many holds Captain Marvel had felt that were stronger than Billy Batson's fifth grade teacher but almost an hour after Batman had raised the alarm, nothing had felt this constricting to the young hero. He brushed his com with a finger to hear the message finally and his jaw nearly dropped as the severity of the situation came crashing down on him. Batman called the entire league in and they still did not fix whatever was going down in Clark's city. Billy felt tears prick at his eyes as he kicked at his teacher who released her grip with a surprised grunt.

His assault was weak so it did not take long for the woman to regain herself and seize the ten year old as Robbie ran to get other teachers. Billy sobbed as he struggled against the adult. He had to get away. While he was here fighting teachers, the league was fighting hard against something that could possibly kill people. The alert had stopped since he listened to the message but the attack would not be over until Batman sent out confirmation that they triumphed. Billy heard his own high pitched whines as he shook in his teacher's arms. "It's okay Billy. We just called your dad and we will get this all settled." Billy froze in the woman's arm, mid sob. They called his dad? The way Ms. M spoke made him think his 'dad' would be coming here, to his school. His body continued to shiver as more tears leaked from his eyes. He needed to find a way to get out of here.

Metropolis, November 1, 12:27

J'onn could feel the panic all around him. He could feel his friends' pain in this battle. J'onn could feel the complete emptiness radiating from their enemies. It was like the Meta humans were robots as well though every diagnostic of Grinder proved otherwise. Most of all though, J'onn could feel Clark slowly slipping away.

Martain Manhunter was trying every trick he knew to keep Clark's mind from slipping into a coma but it seemed the area had far too much kryptonite. Superman was lying unconscious in the back of the Daily Planet's news van currently. The Justice League had tried flying him out of the battle several times but every attempt had landed in disaster. The most recent one was sitting next to J'onn receiving medical care while he plotted out a new course of action.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Batman growled, not for the first time since he tried escaping with the man of steel in his bat jet. Bruce did not explain but for some reason the man thought Captain Marvel should be arriving any minute. He had thought this since noon. The bat looked pale in the light of the projected screen that was showing him a representation of the battle. The Martian decided Bruce was pale. He had almost died in the crash that landed him and Superman in the back of the van.

J'onn was now finished creating whatever wards he could to safeguard Clark's mind from slipping away and stood. Their faction of heroes was hard pressed. So many super humans in a small area were like a beacon for the Grinder Metas. The Martian stood straight as he exited the safe haven he made when he cloaked the van. It was time for him to wholly enter the fight. There was nothing more he could do for Clark now except to destroy the threat to his friend's life.

He flew into the battle, slamming into a Meta with an animal's ferocity. Starfire's starbolts rained down all around in the battle. The Tamaranian was furious and J'onn felt the anger flow within him as well. Harsh blows did nothing to the threat but Martian density shifting was the end to many of the Meta humans. With a hand in the head of one of the enemy beings becoming solid, Martian Manhunter saw three masses slam into the ground at extraordinary speeds. He felt the intense pain of Captain Atom before his eyes registered that the other hero was the one being overtaken by five of the Meta humans now.

The Martian scowled as he flew to his ally's aid. Alongside him, in his offensive against the evil Meta humans, were the familiar energy blasts of a Tamaranian hero. He could feel Starfire's fury alongside his own. He density shifted and struck at their opponents. J'onn could still feel the panic. He could still feel the hurt. He could still feel Clark. But now, he let himself feel his own fury. He felt the fury.

Metropolis tower tops, November 1, 12:50

Oliver counted his remaining arrows again and relayed the information to Batman. The bat was actually trying to hold some form of control on the situation but so far the only leaguers who had breath enough to listen were the ones without any superpowers. Green Arrow tuned out Vigilante's report on finding even more survivors stuck in the several blocks of madness and Batman's response of a relatively safe escape route.

The archer looked down from his most recent vantage point. He had relocated several times and was now on a building overlooking the biggest skirmish. The Martian Manhunter was still doing the most damage in that particular battle but there were so many super powered beings there that nothing any one could do to help the sheer number of the Meta's converged on the scene. He jogged to the other side of his post and saw Dinah, Flash, and one of the Green Lanterns effectively shutting down small amounts of both the destructive machines and the Metas with a lure and conquer system. A street over he could see Hawkgirl and the other Lantern doing the same.

Eight. Green Arrow had eight arrows left. He walked to his first vantage point and gazed down helplessly at the battle. Batman wanted him here. He had ordered him to only shoot in emergencies but everything seemed like an emergency now. It seemed like every few minutes leaguers were getting overrun and needed back up. Now he was mostly reporting breaks in the leaguers defenses but occasionally he would fire a volley to distract one the dim witted Metas long enough for back up to arrive in that area.

His eyes drifted back to his quiver hanging at his side. Eight Arrows. He had two tear gas arrows, a fire extinguishing arrow, a grappling arrow, a flash arrow, and three average metal pointed arrows. He had to abandon his crossbow and its bolts on his second or third perch when a robot crashed into it. He took a deep breath. His most powerful explosives had not been enough to destroy any of the Metas but his last volley of them had been enough to save Dinah's life. In the league, there were a lot of days that he felt helpless. Today would never be one of those days. He had saved several league members' lives today. He had saved Dinah's life.

Oliver Queen's hands itched to release another arrow. He abstained however. Batman was right. His remaining arrows were too much of an asset to them for him to waste them trying to just make the other members of the Justice League's battles easier. Green Arrow was support only in this battle. He needed to keep a level head in case if there was any change in the battle. Oliver's watched beeped out his alarm for five till and he radioed Batman the current position of the leaguers and Metas in the battle.

Mid sentence, he stopped as he heard Batman curse over the com. Oliver could understand why Batman cursed. He felt like cursing himself. Up on his post, Green Arrow watched as the man of steel reentered the battle. Superman had been down where he arrived from the Watch Tower. Now the big red and blue was staring down three of those Metas at once. Oliver hated being the bearer of bad news but still, he reported, "Batman, Superman has entered the battle." Somehow the impossibility of the situation did not fully settle into the archer until something appeared floating over a building a few blocks away. His watch beeped for one o' clock and he wondered how Superman was standing after Batman already confirmed large amounts of Kryptonite in the area.

Fawcett City Elementary, November 1, 12:30

Billy had stopped crying shortly after his 'grandfather' showed up at his school. Good old grandpa Alfred was arguing hard on his grandchild's behalf but Ms. Mackin was not budging on the point that Billy could not leave school. The Wayne's butler had claimed Billy's mom was sick and that Billy's acting out was just his grief but the principal was not impressed. At one part of the argument, Alfred even cried. Billy was nervously staring off in the direction of his favorite hero when the grownups finally called him into the conversation.

"Look. I just have to see Mom." He said with a pained face. If Batman sent his butler to check Captain Marvel out of school, it had to be an emergency. He was trying his hardest not to shiver with all of his negative emotions but the effort was wasted and the tremors probably helped his case anyways. He looked up to meet his teacher's eyes. She was standing next to the principal to make a unified front against him and his 'guardian'.

Ms. Mackin looked concerned and just wanted the best for her troubled student. Mr. Harris, the principal, just looked mad. This was not the first time Billy had seen the principal but it was the first time he had such a strong offense bring him here. Billy still felt guilty for hitting his teacher but he was running out of options. There was not much he could do. He had even tried running since making it to the Mr. Harris's office. That did not end well. Billy's punishment just kept getting bigger and bigger but he could not care about that. The Justice League was in trouble. The world was probably in trouble and he was just sitting here.

The grownups talked some more and Mr. Alfred tried to find a way to get Billy out of the office but none of the clever man's tactics were working until a teacher came storming in looking like the school was under attack or something. A big crash could be heard from outside. Oh, wait, apparently the school was under attack. The third grade teacher who had just run in fumbled with Mr. Harris's remote for a minute before pulling up the news. Images of the Justice League fighting a hundred Grinders and limitless appearing giant robots flickered across the screen in front of them. Billy felt cold. It looked like the league was losing.

Reports showed a single robot in Fawcett before flicking back to the gore that was Metropolis. Mr. Harris's reaction was immediate. The principal sent them out of the office promising to speak to them more after he saw to the children. The teachers ran to their classrooms and Billy ran to the first empty room and closed the door and curtains before suiting up for the battle. It was a risky move, turning into Captain Marvel inside of the school but a school wide panic and the Speed of Mercury seemed to be enough to escape notice.

Captain Marvel flew onto the scene of the Fawcett attack without his trademark smile. News reporters would later say that he seemed solemn as he pounded the machine into submission. Even with his super speed, Captain Marvel felt he moved too slowly. He Zetaed to Metropolis from his city's dysfunctional photo booth and floated up over the city roughly two hours after he got his first page from the Justice League.

Captain Marvel floated high above the sheer destruction taking place. There were hundreds of those robots he just felled all over the area. There were at least a hundred Grinders attacking the Justice League all over the city. There were so many battles going on that Billy had no clue where to begin. He could hear Batman cursing in his head and Green Arrow talking about a Meta floating high above the city. Captain Marvel blushed and activated his com as Green Arrow and Batman discussed what to do about the Meta, "That would be me guys." He told them on the short wave channel.

Batman openly sighed on the channel. He sounded so tired when he spoke. "Captain. We need you here, where Superman is. We need to see if we can get him out of the city."

Captain Marvel blinked away his confusion when Batman gave him exact coordinates and began to fly, "Yes sir!" He did not get very far however since about a dozen Grinders converged on him before he moved ten feet. He could barely hear Green Arrow giving Batman a report about his battle as he batted all of the Meta humans away. For a moment, he just floated and watched the super powered beings fall to the ground never to get up again. Captain Marvel did not hit them that hard. His last battle with Grinder was harder than taking down more than ten of these guys. He did not have time to worry about that though because Superman was flying up into the air. Captain Marvel flew up to where twenty of the Metas were over taking a wobbling Superman.

Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were there assisting the Superman already. The Metas Superman hit did not flinch or give at all but when the Amazonian or the Martian attacked, at least the super powered villains would be knocked away for a little while before they flew back into action. But when Captain Marvel flew onto the scene, the enemies crumbled at his mere touch. More and more Grinders flew up to battle them but Captain Marvel just threw them to the ground like children. It took less than a half an hour for him to nearly single handedly take down the entire Meta army.

He led the Justice league as they took back the city. Batman had every league member converge on his position and like an army, they faced off with the Meta threat. Captain Marvel walked on the street with nearly sixty heroes trailing behind him. Some flew but those who could not ran headlong into the battle with him. Powerful fists slammed into any part of the black and silver suited monsters they could find. The army of justice broke onto the enemy like a tidal wave. The heroes of Earth worked together to bring down each of the threat's to Superman and his city. Each used whatever powers they could manage just as they had most of the morning and slowly, small groups destroyed the Meta humans one by one.

Most worked together. One did not need to. Captain Marvel tore through throngs of the enemy machine and super powered beings alike. Any punch that landed left both kinds of creature lying lifeless on the ground by his feet. The young hero leapt over the carcasses only when he needed to reach his next victims.

Captain Marvel did not smile today as he saved the day. During each hit, he could feel bone or metal crumbling to make way for the Strength of Hercules. Taking out the army of them felt more like ripping through a sheet of paper to Billy Batson. Fawcett City's hero would not smile in this victory. He was too late. Some of the Justice League could barely walk now and it was all because Billy Batson could not find a way to get out of class.

Watch Tower, November 1, 14:12

By the time the heroes had finished cleaning up what they could in Metropolis and returned to council on the Watch Tower, Clark was seething. Superman recounted the battle as a broken blurry mess. About four times in his speech, Batman had to stop him to keep him from giving away personal information to the league. Eventually, the dark knight dismissed everyone to get checked up at the infirmary except for the seven league founders and Captain Marvel himself.

As soon as the doors closed Clark turned to the newer member and sneered. "What the hell took you so long?"

Wonder Woman gasped at Superman's words and Batman growled at the Kryptonian. "I am sure the Captain arrived as quickly as he could manage." Billy almost flinched at the comment but refrained because heroes do not flinch.

Wonder Woman was rubbing at her still bruised neck tenderly and Aquaman was trying to down as much water as possible without drawing attention to himself. They were not the only two that looked haggard though. Batman was clearly having trouble staying awake and still had an IV attached to his arm that was now feeding him nutrients and fluids from a small pouch strapped higher up on his bicep. Green Lantern was sitting with his unbandaged bleeding head in his hands. Flash was juggling eating a candy bar and unraveling gauze to use on the lantern. The Martian Manhunter was sitting so quietly Billy might have thought he was asleep if his eyes were not open. Then there was Superman, who was drenched in his own sweat and had blood all over his signature shield and head. Clark still looked exhausted. Everyone looked tired but most with powers were bouncing back like Wonder Woman and the Flash. Clark looked ill. His skin had an unhealthy pallor to it. His shoulders were somewhere between slumping and an angry hunch. Captain Marvel shifted a bit knowing that his idol's anger was focused mainly on him at the moment.

Superman took a long calming breath and rested his palms gently on the tabletop as he stood. "How did you beat them like that? What did you do to the Metas, Marvel?" Everyone perked up at the man of steel's new line of questioning. The Flash even took a break in wrapping Green Lantern's head to watch Captain Marvel answer.

Billy took a deep breath to recount his version of what happened that day, starting with the fact that he could not get away from work to change into Captain Marvel. He explained that he did not even hit the Grinders that hard and they all just died when he touched them. By the end of Captain Marvel's careful speech, Superman's face was as red as his cape.

Batman nodded, "Go on to Mount Justice now. The team should be out of school." All of the founders watched Billy leave and he worried what might be said about him in there. He strode through the halls of the Watch Tower in a way not many members of the Justice League could do at the moment. He had not sustained a single scratch in the battle that broke the rest of the league. He paused while passing a common area littered with patched up heroes watching TV.

The news was showing the battle that ended now four hours ago. The anchorman showed images of Superman getting hit and wavering midflight before Captain Marvel arrived on the scene to take out each of the Kryptonian's enemies with a single hit. A few of the heroes watching groaned at the images that were shown of them getting hit and Billy felt bad that he did not get there sooner. He continued to the Zeta tubes and wondered why he could beat the numerous Grinders so easily.

The Watch Tower, November 1, 17:47

As soon as Captain Marvel left, Hal laid his aching head on the table and Diana tried out her thick sounding voice. "Superman, we know what this looks like but we must keep composure." Hal shifted his head to look at her before putting it back down into the sacred darkness of his arms.

"How it looks?" Superman seethed. "That man made the Justice League look like a bunch of fools!"

Diana sighed and Aquaman took a hold of the meeting. "We do not know who or what orchestrated the attack Superman. All we can possibly know are the facts and the facts say-"

"The facts are pretty incriminating for Captain Marvel right about now." Flash cut in. "But more than that, it seems like Superman's image was the real target."

The other founders nodded. Superman was indisposed for most of the duration of the battle then as soon as he got back on his feet and began fighting back, the younger hero swooped in and fought hard against enemies he could not destroy, not once but twice.

J'onn came back to himself and regarded his worn teammates seriously. "We cannot assume Captain Marvel was working with whoever masterminded the assault. Perhaps he gained some sort of advantage over the beings in his encounter with the original Grinder. We cannot be certain of Captain Marvel's allegiances however. Perhaps we should find a more suitable member of the league to attend to the children."

Arthur stiffened at the mention of the Young Justice. "Do you really think it is safe sending him there?" The Atlantean looked suddenly panicked at the notion.

Batman frowned. "Captain Marvel is still a member of the Justice League. From what I saw, he fought just as hard as anyone to dispatch the Meta forces. I trust the team to be safe in his care. I believe our resources would be better utilized searching for the cause of this attack." When he finished speaking J'onn, Barry, and Arthur all frowned at him making the dark knight frown. "Fine. If you really believe he is that much of a threat, you can watch him watch the team but I am not removing him from his post at the mountain." Bruce could barely hear his own thoughts over the pounding in his head. He had not lost this much blood in more than a year. "Look, we need to find out who is behind these attacks and put a stop to them." That was the Justice league's top priority now.

Clark dismissed the founders and helped Bruce down to the infirmary for some much needed rest. Batman could not figure out so many pieces of the puzzle and he had not even heard that the trap had been baited. He knew that Billy would not and could not betray the Justice League but he also knew that Captain Marvel did not have any powers that would enable him to defeat opponents so easily that had nearly destroy some other members of the League. Someone was targeting Billy and Clark. Did that mean their enemies knew how flimsy their alliance was?

Metropolis, November 1, 18:00

A man sat in his lavish office watching the news on a flat screen television. His assistant moves to take the remote. "Goodness no. I want to see our victory one more time before I retire for the night." The man laughs and the woman replaces the remote control. On the television, the two watch as the mighty Justice League is nearly ground out of existence by this man's wonderful creations. Minutes later in the recap of the events, Superman is shown emerging once more from his kryptonite induced stupor to fight the league's impending doom. It seems all is saved until the man of steel himself begins getting beaten down. The man watching the television laughs. Captain Marvel makes his miraculous appearance. "Oh, Oh. This is my favorite part!" Captain Marvel swoops in and saves the worlds greatest heroes starting with none other than Superman himself.

The man watching the screen grins broadly. "You know, I did not even plan it that way. My intention was to stop the Kryptonite emissions cold turkey when our dear Captain arrived on the scene. I was not sure he would wait that long before showing up. It is nice that he gave us enough time to find what different dosages of the emissions did to Superman though, isn't it? I wonder if Superman just did not want him to show him up here again and that's why he stayed away until we forced him out of hiding by attacking his own town. Hmph, Fawcett. So puny compared to the rest of us. What ever did they do to deserve such a great hero? If only Metropolis should be so lucky." He laughs again seeing the discontentment on Superman's face while Lois Lane interviews Captain Marvel after the childish hero finished leading the Justice League like some sort of general.

* * *

Hi. I really like this chapter even though I am not very good with the action sequences yet. I would love to hear what you guys think of it. By the way, I did not mean to make the battle so sexist. I don't really have much rhyme or reason to this fic and the girls just happened to be the ones I saw having troubles in this battle. Wonder Woman made a great come back in my opinion though. Does that warrant forgiveness?

*This chapter has been revamped in places. Please give me any advice you can on the fight sequences.*


	7. Me too

Me too

Mount Justice, November 1, 21:30

Back at his room, Billy sat in bed after a hard day. He was curled in on himself staring at the jacket Robin gave him. He could not believe the change in all of his heroes. Superman hated him. Robin hated him. The Justice League did not trust him. One night Robin was playing video games with him at Wayne Manor; the next, he was practicing his rendition of the bat glare on Captain Marvel. Billy may be young but he knew full well what it meant when Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, the Flash, Green Arrow, and Zatarra arrived. He could still see the magician forcefully removing his daughter from the mountain without much in the way of an explanation.

The distrust was apparent but still Superman was not here. The heroes with sidekicks still looked absolutely exhausted. The Flash and Wally had made an attempt at eating everything in the cave before Aquaman put a stop to their feast and suggested the Flash sit and rest until dinner was prepared. Aquaman and Green Arrow even prepared dinner, always casting wary glances at Captain Marvel who was hovering just on the other side of the kitchen in case if they needed help. For the most part, the team seemed perplexed by the turn of events until the Martian Manhunter left. Then, the team just looked sad.

It was after dinner when the Martian left and even after settling down with his mentor to watch adult cartoons, Wally still was not making half of the absurd comments he normally would. Eventually the Flash duo tired of the act and left Mount Justice as well. Green Arrow took Artemis home shortly after and after a long drawn out discussion with his king, Kuldur'ahm left the team with just a sad look. Robin looked determined to stay with the team. The boy wonder set up shop with his homework in front of the TV and watched the day's events unwind in high definition.

None of the three teenagers smiled at Billy's triumph now. For the most part, they watched very stoically as their mentors got slammed around. Robin tried not to visibly tense as the bat jet got shot from the sky by a dozen Metas flying through it like missiles. M'gann just watched the whole scene with her hands on her lap and a paler than normal cast to her green skin. Conner looked angry and bored. Billy was glad for the clone's common emotional setting. Most things elicited boredom and anger from Conner. So the reaction gave Billy a small sense of normalcy. It was nine when the teenagers finally turned off the TV. Robin kind of awkwardly stalked his teammates back to their rooms without trying to make up any pretense of why he was there before heading back to Gotham. Billy just floated despondently to his room and sat on the bed. He barely checked that the door was locked before reverting to his mortal form and settling into the position he was in now.

The ten year old could not go back to school now. He hit Ms. M! Granted, that was not the first time Billy could say that because there was that one time when he got to train the team and he hit Miss M. But this time it was not training. He hit his teacher and it hurt worse than any time he fought with the Justice League. His legs still hurt from all the times he had tried to run this morning. Most of him ached. Billy was used to pain but his heart felt so heavy that it made everything that much worse. He let himself fall to his side stuck in his huddle of limbs.

Problems seemed to weigh on him more now. He did not know what to do. Billy could not go back to school, not after what happened today. He could not go to the Watch Tower, Superman might attack him. Captain Marvel could not stay here. The Justice League no longer trusted him. This was worse than living on the streets had ever been. There was so much that he needed to do now. When Billy was cast out of his uncle's house all he really needed to worry about was finding food, shelter, and avoiding social services. Those necessities seemed almost trivial in the face of his problems in the league.

He told Ms. Mackin that he would try to be good but Billy had never felt so bad. He hit his teacher! He had promised that he would be good. Images from the Justice League's battle floated in his eyes. He could see one of the Grinders slamming a stop sign against his idol's head. He could see a robot blind sighting one of the Green Lanterns who was only caught at the last moment by Flash before the sound thwack could slam him into the concrete streets. Billy could see Black Canary get caught by the throat by one of the evil Metas. He could see two of the super powered villains trying to rip Cyborg apart by his arms.

Billy shivered. No league casualties. That was what Batman had said to Superman to calm the Kryptonian down earlier in the day. Billy could not believe that no league members died in the vicious assault. The number of bystanders killed made Billy cringe. He could see the latest official number flashing in his mind but he was sure there would be more discovered still. He probably could have saved hundreds of those people if he had arrived earlier. Billy could still see the dead all over the battlefield.

Some of the dead were kids just like him. No, more likely they were more than him. Those dead children probably still had parents. They probably had a family that missed them even now. No one wished Billy would come home but he could imagine those kid's parents waiting together huddled on the sofa hoping their child would barge through the door with a hundred excuses for missing dinner. Another shiver took him and he could feel a burning somewhere deep within his body. No one wanted him around anymore. Remembering all of the dead people he had let down, Billy felt useless.

Metropolis, November 2, 10:00

Clark sat at his desk with his head in his hands and his glasses set before him. He was still a bit shaken from the day before but- "Still not feeling too well, Smallville? Maybe all that corn didn't really make you indestructible." It certainly did give Clark a good cover for not getting his article done during the crisis. Lois Lane put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look terrible Clark. Maybe you should go home and rest. You aren't Superman, you know." Clark gave a snort at her comment and the light touch retreated. "Just remember that it is okay to take a sick day. You aren't working your father's farm anymore."

Superman could hear the woman's heals retreat even on the carpet. It was not an extraordinary feat for him but he took solace in any part of the normalcy of his powers. Kryptonite always did that to him. It forced him to appreciate everything he had that much more. Clark sighed. Lois was right. He would not get any work done here and he did not know why he should even try. Superman rose from his desk and told his boss he was taking an early weekend when handing in the scant amount of articles he did manage to complete for Friday's deadline.

Watch Tower, November 2, 10:34

Dinah sat at the monitors trying her hardest to be bored as a worried Oliver hovered over her. Her sonic screech was still broken but Batman and Martian Manhunter had assured her rather vehemently that it would return full strength as the internal bruising of her vocal cords reduced in swelling. Dinah had no clue what most of the words they used in their explanation meant but she understood the basic meaning of the talk. Her powers would come back as her voice returned. She just had to rest her throat.

Green Arrow was still fussing over her working though. She had been given the option to take a short leave from the Justice League until she was back at full strength but she did not feel the need to have superpowers just to sit at a bunch of monitors. Right now, with Oliver prattling on at her side, she almost regretted her decision on the matter. He was talking about possibly having someone massage her neck to see if it helped her voice return faster. The league had not told her any such foolishness so she refused to go to Earth in search of a doctor who would not call the cops because his patient had asphyxiation bruises all over her neck.

She could not say that to her boyfriend though so she sat quietly while he talked and watched the Martian Manhunter focusing intently on his own section of the monitors. Surely the telepath could feel her mounting irritation but her green skinned friend said nothing to stop Oliver's odd rant. J'onn had once told her that matters of the heart were nothing of his to interfere with but she sorely missed his meddling helpful pearls of wisdom.

Dinah sighed and looked over at Green Arrow who immediately quieted and drew the ends of his mustache up in a smile. She smiled back only slightly before turning back to the monitor in the peace of quiet until. "As I was saying. There are many types of alternative healing out there. Acupuncture is often used to alleviate-" Dinah cut the archer off with a small kiss and turned back to the screen, hoping the man would get the message.

"Right. You're busy." Ollie finally got it. He pulled her into a halfway hug and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before moving his lips to hover just next to her ear. "I love you, babe." He whispered and she nodded dimly with a smile. They both knew it was true but such utterances were always more common after particularly rough battles.

She mouthed "me too," as she stared longingly at the retreating hero's back. Black Canary turned back to her post feeling weary. Yesterday was hard, definitely. She could still feel all the hurt from the battle throbbing beneath bandages and poultices. Her neck was not the only damage she sustained during the battle. The biggest hurts however could be felt by every member of the league. Thousands of people died in their struggle to rid Metropolis of the threat. Thousands of civilians died, that is. A small squished part of her mind was still allowed to mourn the fallen but the rest the heroin's mind was focused on another issue presented to the league. What would they do now that Captain Marvel's position had changed in the Justice League? What was the sunny hero of Fawcett City's position now, anyway?

Fawcett City, November 2, 13:26

Billy was sitting on a bench in the park near his school. He had many memories of this park in his ten years of life. He had slept here before, fought here before, and played here before and somehow each of those times melded together to make up his rather fond memories of this place. He listened peacefully to the leaves rustle and the crunch crunch of fallen foliage was the only warning he got before a familiar visitor sat by his side.

"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" Clark asked looking around at the mostly deserted park. Superman was dressed in dark brownish pants that matched his vest that was buttoned up over a pretty blue shirt. A burgundy tie completed the look with a pair of square framed glasses that did nothing to obscure the true blue eyes of Superman.

Billy felt heat mix with all of the guilt in his stomach. Did Clark know who he was? He panicked for a moment about his secret identity but there was another issue. Billy was having trouble finding an excuse for his absence from school. "I wasn't feeling so good this morning so I stayed home but I'm feeling better now."

Clark smiled a bit conspiratorially. "Wanna know a secret?" at Billy's nod, he continued. "Me too. I wasn't feeling so great earlier so I left work early. Now, I'm feeling pretty good. You want to get some lunch?"

Billy laughed a bit at how Superman was acting. This had to be the first time his idol had ever smiled so much at him. "Sure. Mr. umm…" He stopped himself before he said Clark.

Superman picked it up though, extending a hand that shook Billy's in a strong grip. "Clark Kent," He bespectacled man filled in the gap. "And your name?"

Billy grinned. "My name's Billy Batson." Clark chuckled at the boy's cheery announcement. "I know this great diner on Parker Avenue, Mr. Kent!" And so, Captain Marvel took Superman to the same diner Batman brought him to.

It was a complete repeat of Billy's last visit there. The same waitress took the same order from him. And Mr. Clark copied his order just like Mr. Wayne did. "What's with all these grownups copyin' me?" The boy laughed after Mr. Clark told the waitress that he wanted the same thing as the boy.

Clark smiled, "What? You have good taste. Who else is copying your expert tastes?"

Billy blushed, wondering why Superman was so much nicer to him when he was just plain old Billy Batson. "My uncle did last week." The boy lied. He could not tell Superman that Batman took him to lunch on Monday.

Clark would not be so easily diverted however. "Oh? What's your uncle like?"

"Um…" Dark. Scary. He likes bats. Mr. Clark urged him on by asking for his 'uncle's' name. "His name is Uncle Bruce." The words felt more wrong in his mouth than normal lies. Probably because calling Batman his uncle was wrong on more levels than usual. The reporter prompted Billy for more information and Billy wracked his brain for something to say. "Um. He's rich?"

Superman frowned. "Your uncle Bruce is rich huh? His name wouldn't happen to be Bruce _Wayne_ would it?"

"You know him?" Billy instantly regretted the outburst. Bruce Wayne was world famous. Plus this was Superman. He and Batman might hang out all the time as their alter egos regardless of the bat's insistence that they keep them hidden. "I mean, Bruce Wayne is not my uncle. He lives in Gotham." The ten year old nodded with his brows raised like Clark should know this information. He really hoped Mr. Clark did not see through his lies like Batman did.

Clark laughed again at the boy's tone. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wayne lives in Gotham and runs some big shot company. He probably never has time to leave the coast. So do you live with Uncle Bruce?" It somehow felt exactly like Mr. Wayne's conversation with him a few days ago. Did Clark already know all the answers like Mr. Wayne did?

"Uh, no I live with my brothers and sisters." It was sort of close to the truth.

"And do your parents live with you too?" Clark chuckled.

Billy shrugged. "Um, sometimes. When they're not at work." He could not believe he was trying to pass the team off as his siblings and the league as his parents.

Clark felt a kinship with the young boy who was more expertly dodging talking about what he really wanted to know than most politicians. "Tell me about your family." Somehow, hearing about this boy's life seemed to brighten the Kryptonian's spirits. Yesterday he fought for people like this. Some might have died but not everyone did. Superman might have saved someone like Billy with the little bit he did do. Clark loved talking to civilians like this. It was a great reminder of what he fought for after a rough altercation. Saving people was what made the superhero gig all worthwhile.

Billy hesitated then decided it would be okay to talk about the team if he just did not use their names. "My brothers and sisters are so cool! Their all older than me but sometimes they play with me and our dog… Dog." It was kind of like Wolf. "And Larry can eat more than anyone else I know."

Clark grinned and thought about how the Flashes ate. "Oh I know a couple of guys like him."

"Yeah and Martha is always making cookies and other sweets but Larry eats almost all of them. Danny is pretty quiet usually. He did play video games with me on Halloween though. Kal is pretty quiet too but he is sort of the leader of everyone. Like the big brother. Alice is always picking on Larry but we all know she really likes him and… Mr. Clark, do you have kids?" Billy stopped when he got to Superboy in his mind and decided to turn the tables on the older man.

Clark frowned a bit but covered it quickly and the words were out of his mouth before he realized they were even formed. "Yes, I do. I have one son, Connor." Superman could not believe he had said it but Billy's smile was enough to make the Kryptonian rethink keeping his clone at an arm's length. "He really is amazing. He grew so fast. I'm not always sure I can keep up with him." Clark was satisfied with his response. It sounded like something his Pa might say.

Billy bit his lip and peered into his chocolate milkshake. "But you love him right?"

Clark suddenly felt like he had said the wrong thing to the child. Billy looked more withdrawn suddenly and Clark's heart went out to the boy. Maybe Billy's family was not the wonderful one Clark had been imagining. Clark smiled warmly to the boy. "Or course I love him. He's a part of me. I'll always love Connor." Superman could feel himself breaking on the inside at his own words. He did not love Superboy. He did not even know the boy.

Billy just smiled at the man's words though. "We got to go on a field trip to Metropolis last week!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Before Clark could stop himself he blurted, "Did your dad go too?"

Billy sat back in his booth, thinking really hard on his next words. "Yeah. He did." Billy had the next few statements mapped out before Clark even took his breath to speak.

"Yeah? Is your pa named Billy too?" Clark's heart was pounding now. He may have found his way to meet Captain Marvel's civilian persona.

Billy smiled. "Nah, Dad's name's Dudley. Dudley and Mary Batson." He let his smile drop as the excitement seeped out of Superman. "What's wrong?" He did not realize Superman would be so disappointed at his lie. Could he tell when Billy was lying like Batman and Robin could?

Clark smiled as his hope disintegrated from his grasp. "Nothing. I was just looking for a man named Bill who's the dad of one of your classmates. I met him while he was in Metropolis and now I can't find him."

Billy blushed and looked down at his remaining French fries. "Why are you looking for him?" His heart was racing and he prayed Clark could not hear it. Superman was looking for him! Did he want to fight as civilians so the Justice League did not know? Was Superman that mad about yesterday?

Clark blushed but it was lost on the child who was now so absorbed in his food. "I- I." Clark finally felt how he acted as a civilian. He felt like a stuttering, stumbling, shy man. "We met when your class went on that trip to Metropolis and I liked him so I want to be his friend." Clark dispelled his blush at thinking about the kind of friend he wanted in Captain Marvel. "Speaking of the field trips did yo-"

"Master Billy!" Alfred came storming in, freezing only when he saw Clark Kent sitting across the table from the orphan. "Master Clark, what are you doing in Fawcett City?" The butler hid his surprise in a way that only a bat could and slid into the two heroes' booth on Billy's side.

Billy grinned, "Oh Grandpa Alfred! You know Mr. Clark?" The young hero really hoped Batman's butler did not rat him out to Superman.

Clark frowned at the men on the other side of the table. "Better questions. Alfred, you told me you never had any children and Billy, you told me you did not know Bruce so someone want to start explaining?"

Alfred smiled at the angry Kryptonian. "I believe Billy is currently Bruce's most recent illegitimate son. The boy showed up on our doorstep on Halloween and Bruce seems quite interested in expanding the family again. Young Richard seems to have taken a shining to the boy as well."

Clark stared blankly at the Wayne's butler over the rims of his glasses wishing, not for the first time, that his powers included reading bats' minds. "Fine then. Is he in any way related to one of our associates?" Clark chose his words carefully in case if someone in the diner was listening in on their conversation. Billy blanched and Clark smiled, already knowing who this boy's father was.

Alfred gave Billy an apologetic smile. "Yes, Mr. Clark. Master Billy is very close to this city's associate of yours." Billy scowled at the traitor and Alfred chuckled. "If you do not mind. Billy and I have some matters to discuss before I take him home." Clark waved his hand disinterestedly and took a big bite of his hamburger. "I take it you did not attend school today due to yesterday's events?" Clark may have been feigning not caring but he was certainly listening to what the pair said now. Why would Marvel's kid skip school because of what happened yesterday? The captain made it out with hardly a scratch.

The ten year old gave a shrug with one of his more charming smiles. "How could I without you or Dad? I'm probably expelled anyway." He glanced nervously at Superman who looked like he was really enjoying what was left of his burger.

Clark swallowed thickly, "Bill couldn't go talk to your principal?" Where does this man work anyways? Bill leaves his what… six children alone most of the time. What kind of parent was Captain Marvel? Superman felt a twinge of guilt. He had no room to talk. He could barely look at his clone. But clones were different than kids, right?

Alfred shook his head in way of response. "Bruce and I figured as much. He'll discuss your schooling with your father when they next meet. For now, why aren't you at home?"

Billy glanced nervously at the other hero before looking back at Alfred's comforting gaze. "I don't- They don't want me there anymore, do they?" The team and the league had been giving him the cold shoulder since the battle yesterday. "I can find a place on my own, really! I used to do it before so it shouldn't be too hard now."

Alfred's expression hardened a bit but it did not go past stern parent chiding their child. "Nonsense. If Bruce's arrangement does not work out, you will stay at the manor. Richard needs more young friends in any case."

Clark frowned at the thought of Captain Marvel's son being homeless or being forced to sleep upside down suspended from the ceiling like the rest of the bat clan. "You can come stay with me in Metropolis if you want." He offered and noticed how the child blushed before looking to the oldest man imploringly.

Alfred put a hand on the boy's shoulder saying, "I do not believe that will be necessary Mr. Kent. Bruce has the situation well under his control. Don't you have your own young man to contend with currently?" Clark averted his eyes in shame. He should have guessed that Conner was the reason Bruce was keeping Billy a secret from him. If there were troubles in the league, Batman would normally confide in Superman but this time, Clark did not have the particular expertise to help fix the problem.

Clark backed off of the subject and Billy looked uncomfortable, trapped in the booth. The young boy shrugged before nodding to Alfred. "If things don't work out at home, I'll think about staying at Mr. Wayne's castle." The older men laughed and Billy blushed. "What?"

Clark calmed down a bit saying, "Don't let Bruce here you saying that. He is very particular about his 'manor'." Superman chuckled again and shook his head as though he had been in Billy's place before. "Just don't forget that if Bruce and Dick freak you out too much, you can always stay with me. I know your pa too."

Billy stared at Superman wide eyed. Clark knew his dad? Billy was not sure he understood what was going on in this conversation anymore.

New Orleans, November 2, 16:04

Superman jerked his head away from the grasp of a tiny marmoset that was trying its hardest to eat his hair. He landed, distancing the small monkey from his head and removing two more like it from his body to hand over to the Audubon Zoo workers standing by to receive the escaped animals. He glowered when he saw Captain Marvel guiding two of the Big Easy's resident Bangle tigers back to trained professionals. Batman was also overlooking the scene dispassionately.

"This hardly seems like and emergency, Batman." Clark whispered near Bruce's covered ear. "You and I were supposed to be the only two dispatched anyway."

The slightest shifting of the bat's face told Clark the man would probably be smirking right now. "Captain Marvel was with me when Martian Manhunter made contact and the Tower had it on good sources that this was the work of Grodd. Just because you did not need to destroy anything, does not mean this mission was any less important."

Captain Marvel was leading an elephant now and Clark had to roll his eyes as pedestrians cheered the animal loving hero. "That doesn't tell me why he is here or why you did not share what you knew about Billy with me." Batman swiveled his head to look Superman straight on. "Yeah, I know about the kid. I want to know why you aren't pestering big red over there like you do to me about… well you know."

Another twitch in Batman's visage. "Between Captain Marvel and I, we are caring for the child as well as we can. You should worry about your own kin before you begin messing with those of other's." Ouch. Batman's comment stung and Clark floated away in a huff registering that Bruce was radioing in with his report.

No Grodd. Nothing for Clark to release his anger on. His eyes snagged on a big red spot smiling as flashes captured his image in a crowd. Superman smiled. Maybe there was something to use all of this pent up energy on.


	8. Too far

Bad stuff has MMM's around it. Less bad but still definitely PG13, has M's. Enjoy...

* * *

Too far

Mount Justice, November 2, 16:30

At first, Captain Marvel was surprised when Superman and Batman tagged along to return to Mount Justice. Then he realized just how little the Justice League must trust him now. The team smiled when they noticed Batman's presence, surely expecting a mission, but Superman was actually the one to address the team. "I believe a demonstration is in order." He announced and Captain Marvel had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. Even Batman was staring blankly at the older Kryptonian. "This Grinder menace shows that our enemies are growing, getting stronger. I understand Black Canary has been training you to take down enemies who are stronger than you but is it enough?"

The bruised woman sneered as she crossed her arms. Her mouth parted slightly before forming into a hard line and Billy guiltily thought that she might have spoken if her voice was working. Batman was likewise displeased and was openly frowning at Clark. No one looked particularly pleased by Superman's words and it took Captain Marvel too long to figure out why. Superman had openly insulted Black Canary's training.

The team was not much happier about it. Most of them had their arms crossed. Even Zatanna and Zatara were all but glowering at Earth's greatest hero. Billy was really glad Superboy did not have heat vision because if he did, the Mountain may no longer be standing. Billy did not doubt, Superman would survive his stare but the rest may not be so lucky. Superman strode into the center of the room as it transformed into the training area that formed a hologram showing Superman's name and information.

Clark smirked and extended an arm to Billy. "Captain Marvel, if you would be so kind?" Superman took in the audience as Captain Marvel hesitantly stepped into the ring. "Now, so you all know. Every member of the league is supposed to be trained in the same lessons you are mastering now." Billy frowned as the bat's glare darkened further. Why was Superman doing this? "So, the good old captain here will show you how he would take me down." Superman's smile made Billy's skin crawl and everyone else looked just as shocked and confused as he was.

Batman stepped into the ring. "Superman, are you sure this is a good idea?" Captain Marvel swallowed hard remembering that members of the league were not supposed to undermine other members in public, apparently, that included around the team. Superman just looked down his nose at the bat. Bruce let out a minuscule sigh. "This is hardly a demonstration on taking down stronger enemies." The words were so quiet, Billy could barely hear them but apparently Superboy could and he crossed his arms while he further seethed.

Superman deadpanned at the human making the bat glide off of the training ring before turning his smile back on the teenagers. "Well, Captain? Show us how you would take down a _stronger_ opponent." Captain Marvel blinked dumbfoundedly at his idol. Superman never acted like this. Why was his hero doing this? Something within the power of Shazam screamed out that Superman's behavior bespoke jealousy but Billy could not see why the other man would ever be jealous of him.

Captain Marvel assumed a defensive stance and Superman roared in a raucous laughter, "You won't defeat me like that, Captain Marvel. Attack me." With that, Captain Marvel flew into action and rocketed into Superman bringing both of them to slam into the far wall. He could barely hear the noises the other people in the room made as a sizzle sounded in his head. He registered, in Captain Marvel's distant way, the pain of the man of steel blinding him with laser vision then kicking him forcefully to fly back to the center of the room.

Billy was slammed into the battle floor and he could dully feel the sound thunk of his head being slammed against the ground while wrapped in Captain Marvel. The Kryptonian wailed on him like a dirty fight at school. He just kept repeatedly punching Captain Marvel as the magical hero's sight finally began to return. He dully remembered hearing that magic was one of Superman's weak points before and it immediately took him back to his fight with the first silver and black clad Grinder.

Captain Marvel gritted his teeth through the effort as he kicked his idol off his body and finally began a serious strike of his own. He punched a blurry man of steel in the jaw and swiftly caught the man from behind as he was knocked away. He pulled Clark up directly over him and shouted, "Shazam!" bringing a single bolt down to strike at the shield on Superman's chest. Clark continued to struggle so he called on the wizard again. "Shazam!" Clark was tugging more spastically in his hold. "Sha-"

"Dnib meth ni citsalp!" A female voice called wrapping both league members in a warm saran wrap feeling coating.

Captain Marvel could not finish his word because of the plasticy coating that appeared over his mouth, which he counted as a good thing because Superman had been breaking from the hold and moving the boy's body into the line of lightning fire. He struggled as he fell onto his hero and watched the team approach. Batman was back to his expressionless face but everyone else ranged from shock to smiles.

Bruce patted Zatanna's shoulder, "Good job. See? Sometimes it is best to be opportunistic in your battling. If enemies are distracted with one another, a good plan can take them both from the battle swiftly." Everything finally slammed back into the crisp clean focus of Captain Marvel's perfect vision. He vaguely registered a hint of worry on most league member's faces but the team seemed pretty psyched about the 'lesson'. "It is as Black Canary often stresses: in battle one must be adaptable." The dark knight turned to the two downed heroes just as the spell wore off and they began stumbling to their feet. "Your participation in this training exercise is appreciated but you two are no longer needed here." And with that, the two super powered league members were efficiently dismissed. Billy could not believe how quickly Batman had come up with a plan to remedy Clark's odd behavior. Okay, so he could believe it of the bat but the ingeniousness of it left the young hero in awe. "Now, if you remember in the fight yesterday, the Flash and Green Lantern used somewhat similar tactics."

Captain Marvel rubbed his prickling eyes as Bruce continued giving the supposed lesson. He gave a stoic Superman a glance before flying away to return to his room here at the Young Justice base. Only, he did not realize that he was being followed by an adult Kryptonian.

Billy was almost home free. He could feel the wizard's name on his lips, ready to be released once he was safely locked up in his room but as his hand reached for the door knob, another hand reached out to gently lie on his shoulder. Captain Marvel turned to stare in surprise at his idol that was floating right behind him looking troubled. "Superman?" the Kryptonian averted his gaze.

The world's strongest hero was still in the silence he created for a moment or two and it made Billy wonder what was going through the powerful man's mind. Eventually, Clark's icy gaze locked onto Billy's darker eyes making Captain Marvel shift awkwardly for a moment. "Look Captain…" Superman broke off looking lost. Billy's heart began to pound as the other hero drifted towards him. Clark's face just kept getting bigger until it conquered Captain Marvel's entire field of vision and Billy could not summon any of his powers to stop it.

Their lips connected for the first time in days and Billy felt something different this time. As Clark's lips worked gently over his own, it did not feel quite as wrong. Nervous still, Billy tipped his head to the side, mimicking Clark's action and moved his lips to meet Superman's rhythm.

He felt like his stomach was caught in his throat and hazily wondered when he and Superman had landed and when his back was pressed against his bedroom door. He could feel his body heating up just like the last time he and Clark did anything like this. It was hard to catch his breath through his displaced tummy in his windpipe but he managed to squeeze out some words. "Superman. Are you alright?" The hero, his idol, was acting strange. Billy could almost feel the sadness flowing off his hero.

Superman smiled and pressed his lips to Billy's again gently. "Can we… talk for a moment in your room?" Billy could feel his heart pounding as he opened the door to his room. He barely noticed the other hero's pause. It did not make him suspicious in the slightest. Captain Marvel's Wisdom of Solomon was muffled in Billy's head as the two steeped into the ten year old's room in Mount Justice.

Captain Marvel blushed as Superman took in the soiled clothes littering the floor. The older man did not seem to notice how small the sweatshirts and jeans were. Clark's gaze locked onto the bed with red and blue bed sheets. Billy could not abandon his glee at not being able to find Superman sheets in the correct size for his bed here. His book bag and homework sitting out on a desk were quickly skimmed over by Clark's blue eyes and they finally settled in to focus on the owner of the room.

Clark sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, Bill, I know how bad things have been between us but… I just want to know if I can trust you. The whole Grinder thing is making everyone wonder and since I found out about Billy I am just not sure anymore." Captain Marvel could feel his chest tighten at the admission. He knew about the distrust. He could feel it roll off of the Justice League in waves. What he did not know about was Superman actually knowing about his alter ego. Superman would still kiss him knowing he was really ten?

"I'm sorry for deceiving the league. I just couldn't think of the right way to tell them or if I really should." His voice was so weak but Superman can hear everything so he just focused his thoughts on what he would do if the Justice League kicked him out and Batman did not want him in his castle.

"I met him."

Captain Marvel glanced up at Superman, confused. "Who?"

Clark rolled his eyes with a smile. "I met Billy. He's a great kid. He's smart but he really needs to be whipped into shape. Too evasive and rebellious for such a young age though. Your son really is special." The last was little more was a whisper.

Captain Marvel blushed again. "Oh," Superman thought Captain Marvel was Billy's dad. "You think so?" Special. Superman just called him special! Special people were not worthless, right?

The Kryptonian chuckled lightly and stalked up to the other hero reaching to grasp the underside of the other man's jaw. "Yeah, Billy's a lot like you." The words were breathy and punctuated with a kiss. Captain Marvel returned the gesture and wrapped an arm around the other hero's waist wishing the man would touch him for things other than sex.

MMM

Billy had discovered long ago that it felt good to be held. He did like the way Superman touched him but it was not what he really wanted. Not even Solomon's wisdom told the child what he wanted but Captain Marvel's body knew what it wanted. He moved his privates to rub against Superman and moaned at the intense sensation. How did something he knew was bad, feel so good?

Clark pushed him onto his bed on his back and began removing his suit. "Do you have any lube here Bill?" Billy blushed. Wasn't lube used in cars?

"Um. No. Forgot it when I moved here." The boy fibbed.

Superman frowned slightly before pulling his undergarments down his thighs. "We'll just have to settle for something a little less intense today then." Billy felt the bed dip as the other hero climbed over him and could see something dark in Clark's dilated eyes. Something told him it was lust but he was not sure what that meant.

The Kryptonian leaned in to steal a kiss that was quickly deepened as he worked Captain Marvel's uniform off his body. It all seemed so fast when Clark kissed Billy. Lips would move to part and prod and tease his own and a tongue would flick in to coax his into a battle he could never seem to win. Last were all the little bites the alien captured his mouth in. Nothing really hurt in the mix. It mostly felt good in its own weird way but Billy was more often than not, at a loss for what to do. This time, he extended his own tongue to explore the other hero's mouth which tasted vaguely like oranges. Part of Billy thought it was gross to have someone else's spit in his mouth but he dismissed it as the heat overtook his body. Clark's hands were busy pulling all layers of fabric from Captain Marvel's hips and the young hero reached down to assist.

It was embarrassing to be naked in front of Superman even if it was just Captain Marvel's body the Kryptonian was staring hungrily at. Clark wrenched his gaze off of Captain Marvel's crotch and kissed the boy again before pulling away and mapping a trail down the younger hero's body with his lips. Captain Marvel shook as a tongue striped a wet path down his body and white teeth scraped his skin where ever Clark thought they should. Billy could not really understand what the other man was doing. He could not see why Clark would kiss him down there but when a Kryptonian mouth found his penis, Billy's mind shut off. He could no longer process what the other hero was doing. All he could do was shake and trash against Superman's iron grip as Captain Marvel's body raced to release. At times cold air would reach his erection but no matter what temperature air Superman blew on his private area, the fire in Captain Marvel was only stoked hotter and hotter until finally he boiled over with what should have been white hot magma.

It was the same as last time. Billy knew that even though they did something different, it was somehow the same. He panted and numbly wiped the sweat from his brow and watched a smirking Clark straighten and sit up. Young blue eyes were instantly pulled down Superman's body to see the hero's penis standing straight up from his balls. The boy swallowed, vaguely aware that Clark would probably want him to do the same for him. He had never done this before. Well, he had never done any of this before but at least the other things were easy.

Superman sat back on his heels and leaned back with his arms behind him. "Ready to return the favor Bill?" Billy felt like he might hyperventilate but instead he nodded and hesitantly approached the other hero.

He licked his lips nervously as he scrutinized the big appendage. Billy had never seen one so big when he peeked at men in the bathroom. Somehow he knew that the kids' privates in class should be smaller but all the boys he had ever compared with would probably be really jealous of the superhero. Billy could not feel jealous right now. Not when he had the reddened flesh stretched out before him. Captain Marvel opened his mouth and the Wisdom of Solomon for some reason reminded him to not bite down on the wiener as it slipped into his mouth.

He licked at the hot flesh and settled for sucking on it like a lollipop. A salty lollipop. Superman moaned as Billy sucked and to encourage himself Captain Marvel decided to hum Superman's theme song. Clark's dick slipped from the other's mouth as the Kryptonian fell back onto the bed and Billy followed it to lick it back up into his mouth as he continued the tune. Now he just tried to fit as much of the other hero into his mouth, which was a lot. He swallowed around the other and when Clark bucked further up into his mouth, Captain Marvel pinned his hips down to the bed with a firm grip. He could vaguely remember Superman bobbing his head when he did this so Billy tried that and progressively took in more of the hard length in his mouth until it was buried deep in Captain Marvel's throat. He couldn't hum any more so he just swallowed repeatedly and listened to Clark's words for encouragement.

A string of, 'fuck's and 'ah's made Billy blush but what was worse was when Superman jerked, spilling a salty bitter liquid into the boys mouth. He coughed while he swallowed it down and registered the word Superman had said when he tensed up in orgasm, "Billy." It had to be the first time the hero called him that when they were dressed as leaguers. Billy frowned taking in the naked Superman. Maybe dressed was not the right word for his thought.

MMM

After a brief reprieve, Superman got dressed and gave Billy a short, bittersweet kiss before leaving him, alone, naked in his room. Captain Marvel tipped back ward from his standing position "Shazam," a fully clothed Billy Batson fell to his bed. The trembling started immediately tonight. Tears were not far behind. Billy felt so dirty. He felt bad. He wanted so badly to be good. To be useful. To finally be wanted. Something inside him told him that Superman wanted him and suddenly being wanted did not seem quite as important.

The ten year old turned to his side and began to sob. Nothing was right anymore. Everything was all wrong. Why did he like it so much when Superman touched him? It burned him on the inside and made him feel bad and dirty but it felt so good.

Billy scrubbed the tears from his face and decided he needed to see if it was just Clark whose touch did that to him. He peeled the clothes from his suddenly disgusting feeling body and looked down at his tiny dick. The ten year old could not stop shaking as he touched himself sexually for the first time.

Bat Cave, November 3, 03:26

Batman growled as he jumped out of the batmobile and trudged over to the closest structurally sound wall while signaling Robin that he could go before slamming his gloved fist into the wall. Robin jumped at the loud thud and hurriedly retreated up the staircase to the manor proper. Alfred remained however. The butler had a tray with a pitcher of water and coffee waiting for Bruce.

The bat pulled off his cowl and threw it to the dank cave floor before literally stomping to his computer. Alfred followed and poured a cup of each beverage before handing the refreshing water glass to the dark knight who downed it immediately. "Sometimes, it is helpful to talk through your troubles master Bruce." The butler suggested helpfully.

The Batman sighed and glanced over at his oldest friend with a shaky hand combing through his sweaty black hair. "The Mad Hatter got away." He grumbled. It was hardly his biggest problem but it was the first thing that made it out of his clenched mouth.

Alfred frowned, "That is not all, Bruce." The older man would not be fooled by his charge.

Bruce sighed. "It's Clark. He completely lost it today." Bruce conceded. Batman let his rage seep from him. Superman was not the only hero to lose his cool today. The bat turned to his computer, "Thank you Alfred, I have work to do now." Bruce remembered Superman following Billy again after their little brawl. He had made a point to stop watching members of the Justice League, and Robin, during moments that should remain personal such as when they were shut up in their room's alone. But tonight he found himself pulling up the security feeds from Mount Justice to watch the two heroes as they worked their way through the halls one at a time to meet up at Captain Marvel's door. They spoke for a bit. It almost looked like Superman was apologizing. Then, Superman kissed Captain Marvel.

There were a few more words exchanged after the older hero forced Captain Marvel against the wall but Bruce was not focused enough to think of what the two might be saying. They broke apart and entered Billy's room together.

Quick fingers against the key board summoned up the images from the room. The boiling anger within Bruce simmered as the two just appeared to talk for a moment. There was guilt written each of the men's faces. Bruce wondered if he should pull up the audio for the scene as well. His fingers hesitated over the buttons that would solve the mysteries of what was being said. It was crossing a line he, Clark, and J'onn had all but sworn to stop intentionally crossing. They had decided people deserved privacy but still, Bruce could not tear his eyes from the monitor.

Superman was smiling with a light chuckle jerking his chest as he crossed the distance between himself and the child dressed as a hero. The fiery anger returned full force as Clark pulled Billy's face into a kiss. Things escalated from there. The kiss became more heated and though Captain Marvel seemed to be an active participant, Bruce was still furious with Clark.

M

Billy was blushing, pinned beneath Clark on the bed. Bruce watched as clothes were removed and Clark peppered kisses all over Billy's body before travelling beneath the belt and giving the trembling boy a blow job. Clark allowed Captain Marvel to regain himself before beckoning the young hero to suck him off.

Bruce was utterly distracted by the innocent wide eyed captain working Superman's length so when a tray covered in food clattered to the floor behind him, he nearly jumped out of his Kevlar suit. Alfred was standing there, pale and shocked, staring at the disgusting image on Batman's monitors. Both men watched as Clark reached his peek and ejaculated into Captain Marvel's mouth. The man looked like he had just taken a sip of scotch at one of the Justice League's formal events. To his credit, the boy did swallow the cum.

Superman dressed and bid his young lover goodbye with a kiss before leaving Captain Marvel alone. The captain fell back and turned into Billy with a bolt of lightning before landing on his bed. It took a full minute for the shivering boy to begin to cry. Whole sobs wracked the child's body as he turned to his side. Still neither man spoke as they watched the young hero cry, curled up on his bed. They had watched Dick cry like this when he first came to live at Wayne Manor and his parent's death was still fresh in his mind. Usually it ended with the boy falling asleep, drenched in mucous and tears but that was not what Billy did.

Billy wiped his face violently with a sleeve of his sweater before jerkily wrenching his clothes from his body. The fabric was all pitched to the floor and the boy began the act that had finally made Bruce stop watching the camera feed in Dick's room. The boy's trembling fingers wrapped around his flaccid penis before jerking away as if burned. The boy looked horrified. Bruce noted how much the boy was shaking as his hands explored his tiny chest and drifted slowly lower again and again. It took the boy two hours to find the courage to masturbate and Bruce and Alfred watched the whole scene.

During the two hours, Billy's hands would drift downward only to retreat back up again for a while before travelling back down for another try. Sometimes the ten year old sobbed but most of the time he looked confused or determined. Before that, Bruce had never seen someone cry while jerking off but now he would never forget the sight.

M

The two men sat in silence until a small beeping of the butler's watch broke the spell on them. Billy was sleeping on the screen now but it did not erase what the pair had seen. Bruce brought his shaking hand to his face again, "I-I knew that- that Clark didn't care about gender but-" It took a lot to shake either Bruce or Batman but this was a bit much. Bruce steeled himself. He had work to do. "Alfred, prepare one of the guest rooms near Dick's." First things first, he had to get Billy away from Clark.

* * *

So uh yeah. I decided to go with a bit of both. The first reviewer of the last chapter to do what I felt like so I must feel like a crazy violent pedophile or a violated young man... Yeah...


	9. The farce of family

The farce of family

Wayne Manor, November 3, 13:00

No one questioned it when Batman changed his mind about keeping Captain Marvel stationed at Mount Justice. The Justice League founders wrote off Batman's words from the previous day as a delirium caused by the severe damage the human sustained during battle. Captain Marvel saw the change as Batman's distrust just coming out late. Batman had come to Mount Justice that morning with Robin and made the announcement that Captain Marvel was to return to Fawcett City. Captain Marvel did return to Fawcett but at noon, Billy Batson was escorted to Gotham by Bruce Wayne.

At first Rob seemed confused about the boy showing up with his back pack and a bundle of possessions but after one curious glance at his mentor, the teenager was smiling and throwing his arm around Billy's shoulders to give him the grand tour of the estate. The ten year old had never seen such a big house before. Mr. Wayne had both an indoor and an outdoor pool. He had grand halls that were really just really big rooms with no furniture in them. There were more guest rooms than Billy cared to count. There were a fully stocked personal gym and a library that had more books than even Billy's school. What Billy did not see on his tour of the manor was anything even hinting at Batman or Robin.

Dick ended the tour near the kitchens and dining rooms to show the younger boy into what he called the personal dining room. It was lavish just like the rest of the house. Somehow though, even with the gilded plates and silver spoons, it felt more like a room from a normal home. The room was small but only in comparison to those of the rest of the house. The table could probably only seat six comfortably. Sure, there were crystal goblets beading with condensation from the chilly water they contained but with Bruce sitting at the head of the table with a newspaper propped up in one hand while the other jotted down hasty notes, it was somehow more normal than the rest of the place. The boy decided that it was probably because this room actually looked like people lived here.

There was food laid out here, not the plastic kind of stuff like in the bigger dining room, but real food. Mr. Wayne had a fancy cup of coffee sitting on a small plate before him while Mr. Alfred sipped tea quietly in the seat next to him. The two were so relaxed, it made Billy feel like they did this all the time. That thought made him wonder if he was encroaching on their family's peace somehow.

Robin had no such reservations. The crime fighting teen rushed to the seat next to Alfred, already questioning the Wayne butler about what was for lunch. Billy nearly blushed when the man told Dick that they would be eating hamburgers and French fries with chocolate milkshakes for dessert. Rob looked confused for a bit and Mr. Wayne and Mr. Alfred just laughed at the teenager's puzzled face.

Bruce finally lowered his paper to regard the young man still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Mr. Wayne smiled and Billy began to wonder again if this man really was Batman. "Come on in Billy. Alfred and I don't bite but if Dick does, I'll be sure to pull out his muzzle again." The billionaire folded his paper and stacked it with his notepad and pen on a small table off to the side behind him.

Robin snorted with a blush. He grumbled something about Bruce biting someone on a mission that earned him a stern look from his father figure before the boy wonder's smile returned and was directed at Billy. "Bruce is the one you should worry about. He's got million dollar chompers. Literally, the man spends more money on his teeth than I do on Batman toys." Dick chuckled at his own joke.

Billy took a step into the room. "You have Batman toys?" he asked before remembering the Batman doll he saw on Halloween night.

The three men smiled warmly at the young boy and Rob said. "Course I do! Batman is the coolest. He's my favorite superhero." Billy blushed and wondered if that was true. He couldn't get past how strange this was. He was talking to Batman and Robin about Robin's Batman toys and neither of them were acting like they knew his other identity.

Bruce was laughing again. "I actually had to limit Dick's action figure budget because he bought so many toys. I can't hold that against him though because I bought him his first set of superheroes when he came to live with me. I thought it might help him open up. If I would have known he'd never shut up at the time, I may have reconsidered playing with him." There were smiles all around. Even a blushing Robin was smiling at the story and it drew the youngest male to stand just behind the chair opposite Alfred's.

All eyes were on Billy but it did not make him feel uncomfortable. Their looks were welcoming as the butler spoke. "I'm a Martian Manhunter fan myself. I was always him when Master Richard wanted to play." It was so simple but at the statement, a ten year old hand took hold of the back of the empty chair.

When Bruce spoke in Mr. Wayne's voice, he sounded nothing like the dark knight. "I used to play with Superman. Isn't he your favorite too?"

By the time the boy responded he was already sitting down in his chair amongst the family of bats. "Actually Mr. Wayne, I'm becoming more of a Batman fan now."

One of the pros of being a wealthy socialite family, the Wayne men decided, was the art of talking. Having Billy Batson sitting at their dinner table eating hamburgers and smiling as he talked about anything and everything the four of them could think of somehow made up for snooty galas and stuffy fundraisers. Something in the moment made the two older men want to reconsider their decision about not asking Billy to stay in Gotham rather returning to Fawcett City when they found a suitable arrangement for him to live in his home city. It made them want to keep the boy even if it meant Captain Marvel was lost to the rest of the world. Both knew how hard it would be on the boy to ask him to make the move here permanent but that afternoon, they wanted to. Dick, however, only wondered why Bruce hadn't brought the boy home sooner.

Watch Tower, November 3, 17:00

Clark heard the footsteps approach finally as his friend arrived for monitor duty. "Bruce," he began excitedly before he realized, "you're Martian Manhunter." The smile that had dissolved while the Kryptonian was talking returned so he would not insult the green man. "How are you today, J'onn?" Superman asked congenially.

The Martian smiled and took what would have been the bat's seat at the monitors. "I am well today, Clark. Was there something you wished to discuss with the other you call Bruce?" The Kryptonian blushed a bit but tried to hide it by looking back to the screens.

A silenced stretched over the two as Superman searched for an answer but Martian Manhunter never pushed the other alien. Clark had wanted to speak with the bat. He wanted to thank Bruce for keeping him from making a terrible mistake. Somewhere from within his rage during the fight yesterday, Clark found himself thinking a coherent thought. He realized that if he could show the others that Captain Marvel was really a regular human who used magic to transform into a hero it would show he had some advantage over the other man. Clark had not thought it through though. He did not want to unmask Bill, so to speak. It could have been disastrous and Superman now realized it.

Clark did not know what the Martian knew about the situation however so he decided to go with an easier topic for the both of them to discuss. "I can't believe _Batman_ is taking a day off. I guess he did have a pretty rough day Thursday. I can't really blame him for wanting the rest." It said a lot about how the bat had grown that Bruce would actually take time off for his body to recuperate. Bruce had always worked too hard but maybe he was finally realizing that he could take a break when he needed it.

J'onn however knew a bit of what was really going on. He could feel it in the man when Bruce asked him to relieve him of his monitor duties for the day. "Actually, I believe Bruce is taking this time to work out some more personal matters. He insists that his body is already in peak condition."

Clark sniffed at that. "He always does." The two fell into a more companionable silence. It was not abnormal to spend hours in silence at monitor duties. Many times, like now, those on watch used that time to sort through their thoughts.

Superman and Martian Manhunter both sat considering Batman's strange behavior. Clark had next to nothing to go on but the Martian could remember Bruce leaving the Watch Tower to pick up Robin before he returned home. Whatever held the bat's attention must have been a family matter. J'onn hoped his friend worked out whatever had him so distressed. Many matters were simple to the dark man. J'onn marveled at how Bruce simply thought on many things without allowing them to touch his emotions but whatever had the bat occupied now was something Bruce seemed incapable of simplifying in his usual manner. J'onn could not ignore the worry and anger seeping out of his friend's psyche this morning. J'onn dreaded knowing what might make the Batman so upset.

Batcave, November 3, 21:45

To Dick, it had been a pretty good day. He brought his towel up to vigorously rub the sweat out of his disheveled black hair. Sure, the kid would make doing dynamic duo things in secret more difficult but Robin was ready for the challenge if it was what Bruce wanted. He spared the cave's training equipment another glance more before flipping off the lights to the area and walking back to where Bruce and Alfred were situated before the monitors.

Dick had known Bruce was _different_ pretty much since the two met. So, it was not particularly surprising to the teenager when he found his foster father watching security feeds to the Wayne guest's room. He was a little more surprised to see Alfred standing next to the civilian attired bat watching as well. The sight made Dick wonder if Batman surveyed his room as well but the boy dismissed the notion. He did not really care if Batman watched him when he was alone or even if he listened to the weird things Dick discussed with his friends. As long as Bruce did not question him or talk to him about his life style, Dick just did not care.

What Dick saw on the monitor drew him closer making him want to reach through the glass to touch the younger boy. Billy was crying, alone in his room. Dick could remember countless nights of Bruce creeping into his room to comfort him when he was a kid. Back then, he had not really thought about how the bat knew when he was crying. He just accepted the older man's embrace as they chased the nightmares of Dick's parents' deaths and Robin's battles away together. Some nights when it was not as bad, Bruce would not show up. He was only there when Dick really felt he needed someone and it made him wonder how his father knew. Would Bruce go see Billy tonight?

Eventually, Bruce spoke. "I don't know if I should go to him. I don't want him thinking the wrong thing." He turned to Alfred before continuing, "Living on the streets warps kids' minds. I don't want him getting the wrong idea about this arrangement."

Dick felt his heart constrict at those words. It was an odd thing for either the CEO or the vigilante to admit to not knowing something. Sometimes it happened but usually when Bruce Wayne admitted to not knowing something it was said as a simple fact. The way the man had just spoken made Dick think he was pained by not knowing this simple thing. Bruce was never upset about his ignorance. For Batman, it was simply a matter of not having the opportunity to learn to something yet. This seemed different to Dick. The boy knew parenting was different than most everything else. It was not something clean cut but as Bruce's last words echoed in his head, Dick realized this was a Batman matter. He really hoped Bruce did not think of the relationship they shared as an arrangement. Bruce had called them a family but still the man's chosen words stung.

Alfred straightened from his position of leaning in close to the monitor. The older man seemed troubled. "Bruce, I am not sure comforting him is the best idea. We cannot afford him thinking that any of us want him in that way. He has to understand that he is merely living here for the time being. If we go to him now, he may misunderstand. We cannot know how it started."

Dick felt his blood boil at the man's words. They did not want a ten year old to feel like he was wanted? Robin had known Batman to be cruel on occasion, anything for the mission, but Alfred was a different story. It hurt to hear how the butler felt about the situation. Robin knew the logic behind the man's reasoning but it did not help. Batman wanted to care for Billy until Captain Marvel took the boy back. He did not want Billy wanting to stay because they were planning on returning the kid. It reminded him vaguely of some girls at school who bought clothes, wore them once, and returned them. The two debating whether to comfort the crying boy was their way of trying to make sure the clothes did not look worn so they could return them.

Dick blinked back tears. Was that how Bruce felt about him? Dick had gotten attached so he could not return him. He settled his towel across his bare shoulders and forced his face to expressionlessness. Dick could remember the act from lunch. The way they coaxed the younger boy to the table with kind words that would interest a ten year old reminded Dick of those action figures Bruce had bought. The tale was not a lie. Those were some of the many tools the man used to get his young ward to open up to him. Bruce had basically said he regretted it now too. At the time, Dick thought it had been a joke but now he was not so sure.

Dick wrenched his gaze from the screen and trudged tiredly to the steps to the manor. As the two men realized he was there they bid him farewell. "Good night, Dick." "Sleep well, Richard." They were sweet sentiments for the batclan but Dick refused to answer their call as he climbed.

When he closed the door to the secret entrance behind him, he whispered what he both wanted to say and hear, "I love you."

Wayne Manor, November 3, 22:30

Heroes were not supposed to cry but for some reason, Billy Batson could not stop. It was like the shaking that had seized his body in the past few days. Most of the time, it was only apparent when he laid down to go to sleep but today it seemed worse. Even at lunch he felt like he could not stop trembling. Was he that scared? Before he could barely feel the shakes, they were just there but now, they just would not leave him alone. Batman never frightened him like this. Batman was a good guy, a hero, but this Bruce Wayne person was nothing like the Batman he knew.

Thinking about it made his head hurt. Nothing made sense anymore. Superman had sex with him then acted like nothing happened when they spoke as Billy and Clark. Batman knew his identity… Did Mr. Clark's behavior mean that Superman did not? But Mr. Wayne and Dick acted like they did not know either. Billy was fairly certain Rob did not know. It all seemed so convoluted. Why did grownups act so weird?

His body convulsed with another set of sobs and he clutched desperately to his favorite shirt. It was the only thing he had been able to salvage from the wreckage of his last home in Fawcett City. He had barely taken it off since finding it last Saturday. Sure it was dirty but he felt safe with it. It was the only thing he had not replaced with the money Mr. Wayne gave him. It smelt bad in this clean fancy house. Billy was actually pretty surprised none of the rich people here wrinkled their noses at him like kids at school would when his clothes and body were getting particularly dirty. Maybe they couldn't smell him through Robin's jacket.

Now Billy was not wearing the gifted coat. Mr. Alfred had helped him take a bath and taken it away with his other clothes, only leaving the boy with the soft pajamas Mr. Wayne wanted him to wear and this shirt that he had asked to keep though it was what really needed to be washed. The smell of homelessness was strong on the shirt now that he was curled in on himself but he could smell all of the cleaners used on his pajamas and bed sheets. It smelled vaguely like Robin as a civilian. It smelled like Mr. Wayne did under his expensive cologne. The smell of clean made Billy think of the team and kids at school. It reminded him of what he did not have. The boy sobbed and reminded himself that he could not stay here like Robin. Mr. Wayne was not his dad.

Through his tears, he heard the soft sound of a door closing and the careful rhythm of feet padding across the carpeted floor. Billy wiped his face on the inside of his T-shirt and the bed dipped down behind him. He felt fingers card through his hair. Despite himself, the boy tensed as fingers slipped through his clean fluffy hair. Another arm wrapped around his torso and a warm body pulled in close to his shaking one.

Billy nearly whimpered when a soft face nuzzled the back of his neck. "It's okay Billy. We'll take care of you now." It was Robin.

The teenager made himself comfortable and pulled the sheets up over the both of them. Billy tried not to cry. He hated himself for crying in front of the boy wonder but he could not make himself stop. It was like the shaking. Miraculously, Rob did not seem to mind either. The older boy merely whispered words about how everything would be alright and pet Billy's hair comfortingly.

Not five minutes later, the door opened again and both boys froze. Tears continued to stream down Billy's trembling face but his sobs were quiet as another pair of feet trekked to his bed in Wayne manor. He kept his eyes trained on the darkness in front of him as it moved with the large shadow of Bruce Wayne. The billionaire climbed into the bed in front of him and nestled up under the covers with the two boys. Mr. Wayne lay on the bed facing Billy without touching the ten year old but he did rest a hand on his son's arm. The man did not say anything but slowly, Robin continued to stroke the younger boy's head. Billy hated himself for crying in front of the two heroes but neither the small tremors nor the tears stopped. At least he was not lurching and making those horrible noises like he was earlier.

Wayne Manor, November 4, 07:02

The next morning was not nearly so peaceful. "God damn it!"

"Language, Richard," the butler chided halfheartedly. All three men felt like cursing but it would not accomplish anything.

Bruce lounged against the pillows on one of his guest beds and reviewed the security feed on a portable screen while his ward paced the room fuming. "Calm down Dick. There are only so many places he can go. He can't hide from me." Bruce was impressed at how well Captain Marvel's alter ego could sneak around. The boy had wiggled out of the bed without alerting the bodies on either side of him to his escape and grabbed his possessions. From there, Billy snuck around the mansion only stopping by Dick's room next door for a moment to find some clothes that were a few sizes too big before sneaking out of the house. The alarms had not been tripped until the boy was almost off the property. By that time, there was not much Bruce could do. Besides, even if Billy Batson could hide from Bruce Wayne, Captain Marvel could not hide from Batman.

Dick was not as calm about the matter of the escaped boy. "Bruce, I don't think you get it. He is ten. Yet, he somehow managed to cross several states on his own. How do you expect to find a kid like that? He even snuck out of the manor. Who the hell can sneak out of Batman's house? Who, Bruce? Who?"

Alfred put down a tray of coffee and the two other males took cups gratefully. The older man merely shrugged. "Have faith Richard. William is a clever child. He can survive on his own until we find him again."

Dick visibly composed himself, following the example set by the other two men. "Alright, so Billy is smart enough to survive living on the streets. How exactly are we supposed to get him back safely without Captain Marvel going berserk cause we lost his kid?" It did not really seem like the jovial hero cared two beans for his son but if he knew Batman had interfered with his family, would he be so cavalier about the matter?

Bruce of course knew how to find the child at any time. Billy might be smart but he was trained as a member of the Justice League. Billy Batson might be running but Captain Marvel, a hero of Earth, could not hide. "He's in Fawcett City. Dick, head over to Mount Justice. I will take care of Billy." Batman could not help but feel relieved that the kid did not ditch his league communicator at the first opportunity. He had actually thought for a short period of time that the boy might have had the wherewithal to get rid of the piece of technology that every leaguer should know had a GPS system installed in it.

Dick sighed. Of course Batman put a tracker on a ten year old kid before bed. Why didn't he think of that? Robin followed Batman's orders and went to serve his time with the Young Justice. Training would begin in a handful of hours anyway… or whenever Wally got there.

* * *

I may redo this chapter if it seems too out of character. The previous chapters have been redone especially 'The break'. The fight sequence was not well accepted so if anyone has any notes on how to further improve it, please tell me.


	10. One last night

One last night

Wayne Manor, November 4, 12:00

After years of being his friend, Clark still felt odd about showing up to the other man's house empty handed. His ma had raised him to be polite but anything he could have brought for lunch would only be consumed due to Bruce's own desire to not be rude. When the door opened to reveal Alfred, he instantly regretted the faux pas. Clark Kent had never seen the older man so very angry. Superman thanked his lucky stars that the Wayne butler had no superpowers other than a dry snarky wit and impeccable manners as he was ushered into the house with a, "I believe he is in the drawing room Master Kent." So it was back to last names for him again. Clark had been Clark for years in the butler's eyes. Why change back now?

Alfred went back to his cleaning and Clark was left to find his own way. The Kryptonian knew his way around Wayne manor well enough and the drawing room was a common place for him to meet with Bruce Wayne but still, Alfred would normally engage in a bit of casual pleasantries if they were not in too much of a rush. Clark shrugged it off. He could always ask the older man what he had done wrong later. Right now he made his way to the drawing room and opened the door to reveal Bruce working on some notes with a children's magazine in front of him.

Clark frowned at the odd choice of literature for the bat. "Um, I can come back later if you're busy." When icy blue eyes met Clark's the Superman felt frozen in place.

Bruce closed the magazine and dropped it into a pile with newspapers, printed online articles, and other magazines. He moved his notes to the corner of the small table he was working at and clicked his silver pen shut. "Sit." The millionaire commanded and Clark sat. Bruce was very good at hiding his emotions but there was a cold fury burning behind his gaze now. Gotham's famous vigilante even went as far as to lick his lips before speaking to his friend. It made Superman sure this was not going to be a talk he wanted to have. It could be about his outburst yesterday or his clone. Either way, the Kryptonian did not want to hear it. "Clark, you have to stay away from Captain Marvel."

So it was the fight Batman wanted to talk about. Superman sighed, "Look, I know I flew off the handle yesterday but I realize my mistake and it won't happen again. The Captain and I are resolving our differences, trust me." Clark had wanted to thank his friend for keeping him from exposing the other hero's identity but the sentiment could wait.

"No Clark, I need you to avoid his company at any costs unless if it is an emergency." Bruce clarified and Clark noticed the furious undertones still present in his friend's voice. What did he do? Bruce must have found out about him and Bill's newfound 'companionship'.

Clark relaxed back into the silk cushioned wooden chair. "Never knew you to be a homophobe Bruce. I thought you said you did not mind my sexuality?" Bruce had been the first human Clark had confided his disinterest in gender to. He had told J'onn first because the Martian seemed more likely to understand the odd feelings of being on an alien world. Bruce had been the second though. Most were pretty accepting of the situation and Bruce had immediately moved on like nothing new had happened which was even better than how Diana took the admission.

Now Bruce was not meeting his friend's eyes. It was odd to see the dark knight out of sorts. "This has nothing to do with his gender. Just listen to me. This cannot continue." Bruce was showing a multitude of emotions now which was a lot more than his usual none.

Clark disregarded the conflicting anger and worry on the human's face. "How dare you try to regulate who I can be with? I'm a grown man, capable of making my own decisions. I do not see you telling other members of the league not to date one another." Images of countless times members of the Justice League kissed in front of the bat where the man just sat stoically flashed across the Kryptonian's mind.

Bruce visibly recoiled. His eyes snapped back to focus on Clark's. "Dating? You are dating him too? This has to stop."

Clark could not believe how horrified his friend looked at the prospect of him being in a steady relationship with the childish hero. "No. I am not dating him too. We… haven't even really talked about it yet. We just do it. No strings attached. Like how you do as Bruce Wayne the womanizing bachelor. It's nothing, really." Somehow the anger seeped from him. Bruce did not seem particularly mad either. Bruce just looked sad and worried. Why did he care so much all of the sudden?

"Clark, please. Don't see him anymore. Whatever you have going on, just put a stop to it."

Clark regarded his friend. Bruce never acted like this. Bruce was always composed. He never begged. "Why?" Clark asked.

Bruce answered quietly. "I just don't want you to hurt him." It was a quiet admission.

The Kryptonian could not believe his ears. "Me, hurt him? It's not like I asked him to leave his family! He's hurting himself so why don't you just go and have this talk with him?" His anger had flooded back quickly and he held it close and nurtured it regardless of the hurt look on the billionaire's face. What right did Bruce have to worry about Bill? How dare he meddle so much in the other man's life?

Bruce struggled to keep his gaze as he said. "I will." Clark examined the man now. He was in his off day attire which meant black tennis shoes, expensive jeans, and a dark grey sweatshirt. Clark often wondered when Bruce's lifelong vendetta against colors began but now was not the time. He also noticed the man's white knuckles which only loosened when the billionaire noticed their scrutiny. Was Bruce really thinking about hitting him? They both knew the human could not possibly take Superman if this somehow came to blows.

Clark sighed. Originally, he wanted to thank the other man keeping him from making a terrible mistake but now did not seem like the right time. "So, what did you do with Billy?" He was actually concerned about the boy. Billy seemed like a good boy even if he did skip school.

Bruce relaxed a bit and leaned against the back of his chair. The billionaire built his normal expressionless countenance up before he spoke. "I brought him here and he ran away this morning. He's back in Fawcett now. He should be safe until I go pick him up."

Clark perked up. "He ran away?" Despite himself, the Kryptonian laughed. "How does a kid run away from Batman?" Bruce glared at him and he stilled his chuckles. "Are you sure it is best to bring him back here? He can come stay with me. I have a house and a yard now."

"Yes, I know. 243 Patriot Street in Fletchings Park. It is a nice little ranch house, three bedrooms, two baths, three thousand four hundred eighty-two three-eighths square feet." Bruce stated, like that information was natural for a friend to know without ever having set foot in the building. "Clark, you should stay away from Billy as well."

"Excuse me?"

Bruce glanced at Alfred who Clark had not noticed was standing against the wall. "It's complicated. The boy is confused and frightened and he really does not need any more pressure. Just give me time to get Captain Marvel back on his feet and then… we'll see."

Something else prickled at Clark. "What about his brothers and sisters?"

Bruce's face did not even twitch as he said. "As far as I can tell, Billy only has one sibling, a sister named Mary Batson Bromfield. She is safely in a foster home. The place checked out. She is the Bromfield's only adopted child and a visit to their home shows them to be a good family. I am not ready to remove the child from their care. The two don't even seem to realize they have a twin so I am going to delay sharing that information with the boy until things are more stable." Clark hated the way Bruce spoke at times. Everything just seemed to be about the facts. It was more of a Batman trait but on occasion Bruce would do it as well.

Clark merely nodded though. "Billy lies a lot." It was more of an observation than anything with malice.

Alfred took this time to step into the conversation. His anger seemed to have quelled as well during their talk. "Indeed, though I believe he conceals more than you know. Master Bruce, the meal is prepared. Master Clark, if you would follow me to the terrace." Clark grinned at the smiling butler. If Alfred was calling him by his first name again, he had apparently redeemed himself in the older man's eyes. The Kryptonian could only assume Bruce felt the same.

Fawcett City, November 4, 17:05

Billy felt bad about running. He really did, but he just could not stay in the Wayne house. He could not believe Robin and Batman slept in his bed last night. He wondered what they wanted. Robin had just held him. It was so different than how other grownups touched him. It brought back memories of what Superman did to Captain Marvel that made him shiver. Well, he was already shivering but the memories definitely made it worse. The thought of Rob or Batman wanting to touch him like that too scared Billy. What if the whole league wanted that? Billy couldn't deal with that, he just couldn't. Beep beep. The unexpected tones nearly made him fall from his perch on the jungle gym in the school playground. Billy hopped down and ran behind the dumpster next to the school's cafeteria to "Shazam!" into Captain Marvel. "Hello, Watch Tower? This is Captain Marvel." He answered the page while striding back to grab his possessions by the swings.

"Captain Marvel, where are you? You're overdo for your shift at the monitors and Red Tornado is not going fill in for you all night." Hawkgirl said.

Captain Marvel made a pained face as he realized his blunder. "Of course, Hawkgirl. I'll be there ASAP. See you soon."

He was already flying to Fawcett City's Zeta booth when Hawkgirl answered, "You better." Captain Marvel felt awful for forgetting that he had been given monitor duty again when he was booted from Mount Justice. The trip to the Watch Tower was short and the fly through the halls shorter. The whole time, the young superhero tried to come up with a good excuse for why he was late but by the time he made it to the steely monitor room, he had nothing.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Was all Captain Marvel could really say. The room's occupants were not very impressed. Hawkgirl had one of the Green Lanterns by an arm and was trying not to look like she wanted to forcibly drag him away from the monitors. Green Lantern merely stood his ground until Captain Marvel showed, and then he looked relieved. Red Tornado was sitting expressionless in the chair that would be Billy's and Martian Manhunter merely sat at his own post like it was normal for a member of the league to show up late and for five leaguers to be crowded around the screens.

Fawcett's hero merely strode to his chair and set down his bags as Red Tornado stood and sat while everyone who was not on duty filtered out of the room. No one said a word to him about being late but the looks they gave him said it all. Their behavior was residual from the second Grinder battle. Everyone in the Justice League was giving him a wide berth. He was not sure how he felt about that. It was almost like how everyone just kept out of Superman's way except for him there was a look of scorn while they did it. He scratched his arm nervously as he kept watch over the Earth.

"Something is bothering you Captain Marvel." The Martian said and Billy nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. Martian Manhunter did not often address him first. Ordinarily, Captain Marvel had to initiate the conversation with the older man but somehow, his comment did not seem odd. Martian Manhunter could read minds, just like M'gann and often the pair would unintentionally catch a glimpse if someone was feeling something particularly strongly and not hiding it. Billy immediately seized control of his emotions so they were not out there for everyone to pick up.

Captain Marvel scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?" It seemed odd that the Martian seemed so sure about something that should have been a question though his answer that was certain was so confused. Something prickled the back of his mind. "You know Batman and Superman in their civilian forms right?" A terse nod was all the response Captain Marvel received. "Well, uh, do Bruce and Clark always act like they don't know anyone's other identities?"

Martian Manhunter raised his brows as he turned to the young hero. "You have met them? I was not aware any but I knew the other you. I was under the impression you did not wish to expose yourself in that way."

Billy gaped. Martian Manhunter knew too? "How did you find out." At the alien's smirk, Captain Marvel already knew the answer. "Never mind. You didn't answer my question. Do they pretend not to know?" Billy was beginning to wonder if everyone in the Justice League knew his secret.

"No. They do not speak of it in public but they often discuss league matters in human form. They have discovered your secret then?" The Martian's unassuming mannerisms sent a chill down the young hero's spine.

"Bruce has. I'm not sure about Clark or Rob though." The Martian raised a brow again. "I mean Dick. They all treat me so different as myself that I am not sure what to think anymore. I mean, Dick and Bruce climbed into my bed last night and slept with me!" The Martian looked shocked and Fawcett's hero blushed. "I was crying so…" He really did not know how to finish that statement.

Now Martian Manhunter was thoroughly intrigued. "They travelled to your home in Fawcett City last night?"

Billy was suddenly glad that the Martian did not know he was homeless. He vaguely remembered being told that unless they were trying, the Martians could only see what the main focus of the mind was. Billy did not often think about being homeless. It was a simple fact and he knew how to deal with it. He often worried about being so young around adults however. He thought that somehow the Justice League could see right through him and it turned out that seemed to be true.

Captain Marvel kept his attention trained on the screen before him. "I was invited to their home. Clark told me I could go live with him too but I'm not sure. What do they want from me?" The young hero could not keep the slight panic from his voice.

Martian Manhunter seemed rather contemplative for a moment before responding to the younger man. "I am not sure. Clark is often forthcoming in with his intentions while Bruce is not. I cannot see either intending you any harm. Perhaps if I knew the context of these invitations, I could more easily ascertain their intent." The Martian's words were not necessarily pushing the other to share. They were mere fact. Martian Manhunter could not help Billy if he did not know what was going on.

Captain Marvel thought over his options for a moment. If Martian Manhunter already knew his alternative identity, then there was nothing left to hide, right? "Well, you see, I was on my way home from school the other day-" Fawcett's hero told the Martian Billy's story or bits and pieces of it at least. Captain Marvel left out having sex with Clark and being a homeless orphan because those parts felt too personal. Instead, he told the other about Bruce coming to him, giving him money, revealing his secret identity, and setting Billy up with a room at the Young Justice's headquarters. He spoke briefly about how everyone reacted to the battle and the real reason he showed up so late while Martian Manhunter nodded sagely. Telling the alien about meeting with Clark as a human was difficult but not as much so as their fight that night and Billy felt odd at keeping out what happened after it. Last came Batman's announcement of removing Captain Marvel from his watch at Mount Justice and bringing Billy to Gotham several hours later. Billy's night there came out as barely more than a broken whisper and he ended the tale with sitting at the playground by his school thinking before getting called to the Watch Tower.

After the tale, the older man spent a moment in silence and it made Captain Marvel if the other hero had listened while he spilled his guts. Eventually, the Martian responded, "That is quite a confusing mess. By their actions, I am left to believe that things were not going well for you at home. Bruce's behavior shows that he is concerned for your wellbeing and it insinuates that the real cause of him removing you from Mount Justice was concern about Superman going after you again. I do not believe Clark knows your identity. It seems he believes you are Billy's father. I do not believe they want anything from you. I think they are merely considering your safety."

Captain Marvel took the idea and swished it around his mind. Clark did not know who he was? He could remember Superman saying he knew his dad but at the time, Billy was not so sure what to make of the comment. It felt good to finally talk to someone about what was going on. Billy wanted more of the relief so one more question just slipped out. "Do you think it's okay for two boys to have sex?" It was something that kept creeping up on the boy. He did not think the right place to start was can two boys have sex.

Martian Manhunter's response was more immediate to this question. "There is nothing wrong with homosexuality as long as it is mutual." The Martian paused before pressing forward hesitantly. "Bruce and Dick did not touch you, did they?"

Captain Marvel blushed. "No, they hugged me and stuff but nothing bad. I was just curious." Billy was sure to keep everything in his mind as far from the Martian's reach as possible. "It's just that someone said that boys and girls had sex and that it was something for people who love each other but someone I know had sex and it was with another boy." The young hero stopped himself, not wanting to give up any more information.

Captain Marvel's blue eyes drifted over to examine the Martian who was staring intently at the monitor. It took another long moment for the Martian hero to say. "Sex for humans is genetically designed to produce offspring. Only males and females together can naturally make children. However, recent scientific breakthroughs void that point. Sex is now more often seen as a means for pleasure. I see no reason for two men to abstain when men and women are using contraceptives. Clark may know more about this, he has devoted more time debating it than I."

"Clark knows more about what?" Both men turned to see Wonder Woman striding in with a manila folder.

Captain Marvel blushed when Martian Manhunter answered her as though the matter was a simple turn of course. "Homosexuality." Billy could not believe the Martian just said that to Wonder Woman.

The heroin just smiled a bit at the admission. "Ah yes. Clark has thought more on that than the rest of us." A playful brown gaze flicked over to Captain Marvel. "I did not expect that leaning from you though Captain. Just know your lifestyle should not hinder your work in the league."

The young hero's mouth opened for a retort he had yet to form when the Martian quickly spoke up. "I do not believe Captain Marvel has thought long enough on his sexuality to decide what he prefers yet. This conversation stems from curiosity. Do not misunderstand." Billy did not realize Captain Marvel's face could feel so unbearably hot.

The woman shrugged with mischievous smile. "I'll not go around spreading rumors. I am here on business, after all." She held up the folder. "This is her. Is Batman here yet?" Her words made Captain Marvel wonder what was in the folder.

Martian Manhunter turned back to the monitors. "Bruce should not arrive for a few hours more." He spared a small glance at Captain Marvel. "Last I'd heard, he had some personal business to attend to and that he would not be arriving until shortly before he and Clark relieve us of monitor duties."

Wonder Woman seemed shocked. "Personal business? Since when have we all been on first name basis with Clark and Bruce?" Billy winced. The second question was easily translated. Since when has Captain Marvel been on a first name basis with Superman and Batman?

Saying it was an awkward few hours until Superman and Batman showed up was an understatement. The three of them sat in silence through most of the time though occasionally Wonder Woman attempted to strike up conversations that just made Billy's blush return full flare. She would bring things up about gays and how sexuality was nothing to be ashamed of or would merely talk about how she felt about men and sex. Luckily, Martian Manhunter would often cut into some of her stories before Billy became too uncomfortable but some things the alien let her talk about made the invulnerable Captain Marvel feel like feinting.

When Superman and Batman walked into the room, Captain Marvel felt like he could hug the both of them even if Billy was having conflicting feelings about them. At least until Wonder Woman said. "Oh, Clark! I'm glad you're here. I think Captain Marvel would like to hear your take on being gay." All four men's jaws dropped at the Amazonian's comment. Billy could not remove the increasing red pigmentation from his cheeks. Even Batman had lost his composure for a moment.

The stoic bat composed himself quickly though. "Is there a reason you are here, Diana?"

Wonder Woman shot a quick nervous look at Captain Marvel smiled charmingly at Bruce. "Actually, I have what you wanted. It should all be there. I got all the information without letting Cassandra know my intentions. She's a good girl, Bruce." The folder made its way to the dark knight's grasp.

Bruce flipped through the information without expression. "Very well. I will consider her." He stared at the woman expectantly for a few moments and she slid down from her perch on the monitor desk to make her way out of the room. "Good night Diana." The bat's words were chorused by everyone except Captain Marvel who made a point to call the woman by her hero title.

Suddenly, all eyes seemed to be on Captain Marvel. "Uh… I was just curious about what Martian Manhunter thought about the subject." Superman pursed him lips irritably and Batman kept his composure flawlessly.

The Martian frowned slightly as he spoke. "Bruce, I think we need to talk about Billy running away last night. You may have to be more straightforward with the boy about your intentions. He seems concerned that you might want something in return for housing him."

Billy closed his eyes and inwardly cursed Martian Manhunter, hoping the man would hear him and get the picture. When Batman spoke, his voice sounded very close. "Captain Marvel." Said man's eyes snapped open to see the dark knight less than a foot away from him. "I would never do anything to jeopardize Billy. I only want to make him feel safe. What happened last night was not what you think. Dick wanted to comfort him and he's a very touchy boy. When I next see Billy, I will explain to him that I just want to keep him safe. I want nothing from either of you."

Blue eyes trembled as they stared at Captain Marvel's nervous reflection in the lenses of Batman's cowl. "I understand. I'll tell Billy but I think he wants to stay with me. We'll be okay on our own." Billy was thankful for how even Captain Marvel's words were. It was odd pretending he was two different people but he knew it was all for Superman's benefit.

His eyes turned to Clark and so did the other two heroes. Superman blushed a bit. "I'm sorry about losing my composure the other day, Captain. I won't let it happen again."

Batman nodded like he expected this. He turned to Martian Manhunter. "So everyone here is caught up on the Billy situation?" Captain Marvel winced at the bat's tone.

The Martian nodded uncertainly. "There are a few pieces that are unclear but I have a few theories. You and Dick did not touch Billy, did you?"

"What?!" Clark yelled, appalled.

Batman's stoicism seemed sad for a moment. "No, our touches were purely platonic. What happened to keeping your composure, Superman?" The Martian nodded and Clark frowned.

"Why would he even think you molested Billy? Bill, say something, this is your son we are talking about." Captain Marvel felt like running away and hiding from this situation but there was still a half an hour more to his shift here. Batman was here telling other heroes that he did not have sex with his alter ego. Superman was freaking out about just the idea of touching him and Martian Manhunter was casually interrogating the scariest member of the Justice League about what he did with children. How did people know stuff like he was touched sexually? Did the Martian read it from his mind?

It was Captain Marvel's turn to talk. "Batman wouldn't touch Billy." He couldn't stop his grin at not making the statement sound like a question. "Besides, Billy would tell me if anyone tried to hurt him." None of them knew Superman had sex with him, right? He really hoped Batman would not hurt him. He used to trust the other hero but Bruce Wayne really creeped him out.

"I think I am beginning to get the picture." Martian Manhunter said contemplatively. There was a moment of silence where the Martian and Batman just stared at each other before he spoke again. "Clark, I know you are concerned for the boy but I think it is best if you just stay away from him for now."

"What? Why?" Billy felt his cheeks burning again and instantly knew the two heroes knew about what happened between him and Superman when they turned to him. "I- okay." He relented under their strong gazes. "Would you mind staying away from him for a little while, Clark. He and I need to figure some stuff out first."

Clark gave a curt nod. "Is this about Mrs. Marvel?"

Captain Marvel frowned. "Mrs. Marvel?" He repeated.

Superman rolled his eyes. "Billy's mom." The Kryptonian explained.

It felt nice to finally say something true to his idol again without feeling like he might regret it. "Marilyn is dead. She was... Billy's mom." He felt hollow just thinking about his parents but it finally felt like he did something good again in telling the truth. He felt lighter. It was a hard few hours but just talking to the older heroes about his problems did make them seem easier even if Batman and Martian Manhunter knew he had sex with Superman.

Superman visibly relaxed and Captain Marvel wondered what the man would do if he knew that Billy and Captain Marvel were the same person. "I see. I'm sorry for your loss Bill." Superman floated over and rested a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder. The sad smile his idol gave him and the gentle caress felt nothing like the times they had sex. It felt nice and just warm rather than burning hot. Billy liked the feeling. It was like Dick's touch late at night. Just as Billy began to lean into the soft pressure, it was gone. "Are you okay?" Clark asked.

Captain Marvel blushed again. "Uh yeah."

Martian Manhunter saved the day again. "It has been a long day. Perhaps Captain Marvel should return to Fawcett City or see to things in Gotham."

Everyone focused in on the young hero. "Yeah. I should go make sure Billy is safe tonight. Goodnight guys." The others bid him goodbye and he made his way through the deserted halls of the Watch Tower.

It was still a few minutes to twelve when Captain Marvel turned back into Billy in the empty park next to his school. Billy had never wanted to go to school as much as he did now. School seemed so much easier than the rest of his problems.

The boy could not believe Batman and Martian Manhunter knew about him and Superman. He really hoped they did not tell the other hero. Clark seemed disgusted by the thought of touching him. As odd as it seemed, the thought of Superman not wanting to touch Billy hurt a lot. It made the young boy wish he was somehow better. He wanted more of Clark's touches. He wanted the ones like tonight not like when they were doing sex things. He had liked it when Rob hugged him too. It stung that Bruce would not even touch him as Billy either. It was probably how gross he looked. Why would Dick hug him as Billy though?

He would go back to Gotham tomorrow. Even Martian Manhunter thought Bruce Wayne was trying to help him. He could always turn into Captain Marvel if he got scared. He did not want to go until he thought of what he would say to the adult hero though. Batman knew he had sex with Superman. Billy knew it was wrong but he did not have any idea how make it any better. He would go back to Wayne manor tomorrow. One last night out on the streets for Billy Batson, then he would go to Gotham and ask Batman for help. If he would not help then Billy would find something else. He looked around for a warm place to sleep. Billy shivered as he finally noticed how cold the November night was. He would have to bundle up.

Oh crud, he did it again.

Watch Tower, November 4, 23:51

The three heroes stood in silence for a moment before J'onn decided to speak. "It seems Bill forgot his bags." They all looked down on the back pack and bundle.

"Yes," Batman agreed. "I hope Billy did not need that stuff."

"Should I um, go take it to him?" Clark suggested.

"No, we have work to do." Bruce said coldly. He really did hope Billy did not need that bag tonight. He hoped the child would go to the manor if he needed anything. He did tell him it was okay, didn't he?

* * *

Yeah, depending on interest, I will probably be switching back to my main story again. Everyone should know where this is going in the next chapter any way. Well, right now, I have to do some research. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are love, by the way. Good reviews might make me be nicer to poor Billy... and Clark...


	11. Misplaced

Misplaced

Fawcett City, November 5, 10:00

Captain Marvel groaned as he flew out of the exposed subway system back onto Binder Boulevard. Ibac was really getting on his nerves now. Fawcett's hero flicked a bit of rubble from his shoulder in a sharp movement. "You'll pay for that Ibac." He announced somewhat grumpily. Billy had slept down in those tunnels the night before. Somewhere down there was the place that the great wizard Shazam bestowed his powers upon him. Billy liked the subway system.

The buff villain just smiled at his opponent. "So you think Red. But really it is you and this pathetic city of yours that will pay." Ibac threw back his mostly shaved head and let out a large guffaw.

Having enough, Captain Marvel zoomed forward with the Speed of Mercury in a rush that pulled street clutter into his wake. His body slammed into the bare chested strong man and after a jerk of resistance, they both tumbled further to slam into the ground. Beep beep. Did the league communicator have to go off now? Captain Marvel continued to wrestle to keep the older man pinned to the ground while activating his com. "What is it now?" He did not mean for his voice to sound so sharp but surely whoever had called could hear the struggle on his side over the device.

Starfire did not seem disturbed by his tone though. "Captain Marvel, Sobeck has been sighted at Fawcett City's agricultural research center." Captain Marvel let out a groan as the reptilian villain flashed in his mind. "Would you like me to send in reinforcements?" The heroin asked.

Ibac threw the young hero off of him after delivering a knee to the man's gut. "No, I got these guys." Captain Marvel panted while glaring at the underhanded man. "Captain Marvel out." He disengaged the link and turned his full attention to the battle. The labs were just down the street from this fight. If he could just get over to the green beast. He could probably take them both down and stop whatever it was they had planned.

"So your little Justice League told you our plan, did they?" Ibac teased.

Captain Marvel did not have time for gloating though. Whatever the horseman of famine was planning with Ibac, it did not bode well for Fawcett City. The hero flew into the large man and lifted him high to fly far above the city. His muscles strained and burned as his near equal in strength fought back against the arms that held him. At a height far above the agricultural research center, Captain Marvel released his grip on the flightless villain and punched Ibac hard sending the villain rocketing down into the ground next to the labs.

The young hero winced a bit as he realized how much damage this battle had caused to the city's streets so far. He glanced around at the pedestrians as he drifted to the ground. Captain Marvel adopted one of his signature assuring smiles that seemed to ease the tension for civilians even more than his very presence. "I advise everyone to evacuate the area peacefully and calmly. I will contain the fight here and minimize the amount of further damage to the rest of the city. Please relocate safely now." His assurances were met with civilians running in all directions in a daze. He shrugged. There really was not much more he could do for the panicked adults.

Peering into the crater he made, showed an unconscious Ibac so Captain Marvel flew into the center, searching for the other threat. The young hero drifted through a business like entryway and labs full of computers and science looking devices to find a large indoor garden with all sorts of plants casting odd unmoving shadows from the colored lights behind them. One of the shadows moved however and drew Captain Marvel's adjusting eyes to the creature causing the movement. Sobeck was doing something to the new experimental crops that Captain Marvel deduced must have something to do with the beast's latent magic. Sobeck had tried starving the city and the world before so the young hero could safely assume it had to do with some sort of plant plague.

"Stop right there Sobeck!" Captain Marvel called and the irritated looking lizard growled at him. Scaly skin rippled as the large beast moved in on the hero from between the glowing bulbs directed towards a variety of plants. The odd colors of the bulbs gave the dull hide of the horseman of famine an eerie appearance. The monster looked pretty pleased for just getting caught red handed by his biggest enemy. Oh crud. Captain Marvel glanced behind him to see Ibac striding towards them through a fine mist created to nurture the plants.

Ibac stopped a few feet away. "Oh dear. He's found the real attack Sobeck. Whatever shall we do?" The reptilian creature growled in response. "I agree. It is time to end this." With that, the pair lunged at Captain Marvel.

The young hero turned fully to Ibac to land a powerful punch as Sobeck took him from behind. He gritted his teeth through the pain of the beast's claws digging into his chest through his golden lightning bolt. Strong jabs with his elbow made no headway in loosening the scaly creature's hold. Ibac was soon back on his feet and approaching the pair with a bloody sneer smeared across his face. A scaly arm moved to wrap around his neck and Ibac's strong fist landed a sound hit to Captain Marvel's nose.

The hero blinked through the pain and shifted his now free arm to grab the alien crocodile and fling him forward to collide with his ally. Both villains looked surprised for a moment before disentangling and trudging back into the battle. Captain Marvel grinned at the two who just seemed to be getting the picture that they had no hope of defeating him despite their numerous battles.

Sobeck charged forward first and swung his fist forward to take the hero in the chest. Captain Marvel evaded and the crocodile tumbled forward as Captain Marvel blocked a strike from Ibac and delivered a blow of his own to the powerful villain's neck. In mere seconds the pair was back on their feet and ready for more.

The young hero did not let go of his firm grip on his smile. This was where he belonged and he would be happy about it because it was the only thing that was simple in his life right now. Fighting Ibac and Sobeck, Billy was good. He had promised he would be and here he could be.

This time he led the charge. Captain Marvel flew into Sobeck and knocked the alien crocodile back to the ground before gliding further to slam into another wrestle with Ibac. He knew how to defeat the other mystically powerful being. "C'mon guys. Ibac, even you gotta realize that you can't win. Just back down." He really hoped this trick worked again. Ibac was never the brightest bad guy.

The powerful villain sneered. "I back down to no one!" He announced powerfully making the words ring in Captain Marvel's head. But as the hero smirked at his opponent and green fire erupted all around the pair, the villain realized his blunder. The fire and brimstone enveloped the massive body of Ibac and turned the man back into his frail old human form. "Ib-" The shocked man started but a swift crack against his head from Captain Marvel shut him up and sent his elderly body crumbling to the soil of the gardens.

The hero grunted and fell forward to nearly crush the unconscious man as Sobeck landed a strong blow to his back and latched on with his sharp claws. "You think just because you removed the mortal from our battle, that gives you an edge?" The beast growled in his ear.

Captain Marvel rolled them away from the other villain's mortal form and they hit the bushes with Captain Marvel atop his enemy. Now with his vision directed out towards the rest of the plant nursery, the young hero could see plants continuing to burn with the green fires of Ibac's transformation and a few trees shriveling in on themselves and losing branches from whatever weird spell Sobeck had started. His head wrenched back in agony as pain blossom all down his back from the bite of reptilian claws in his flesh.

Any thought of smiling was gone as Captain Marvel flew up out of Sobeck's deadly reach. The alien crocodile smirked. "You will die at this rate." Captain Marvel cursed the fact that his enemies had teamed up. Now the horseman of famine knew that he had an effect on Captain Marvel's alter ego. Billy Batson would be starving by the time he turned back into a human.

Captain Marvel threw himself at the beast's midsection and both of them landed in a nearby thorn bush. Captain Marvel could dimly feel each of the tiny pricks from the plant's defense system but he knew with the Wisdom of Solomon that the thorns would do nothing to Sobeck's tough skin. He quickly flew back again to distance himself from the monster and the bush's grip on him ripped at his costume. There was no blood from any of the thorns but blue eyes could see that Sobeck's front was drenched in the red of Captain Marvel's blood from when he clawed at the hero's back.

The alien crocodile stood from the already dying foliage. "You will not defeat me again mortal. I wonder, if the real you starves to death, does Captain Marvel die with him?" Sobeck's laugh was cut off by a punch from Captain Marvel that could have shattered buildings but only served to bury the alien several feet into the ground. Marvel landed right next to his enemy's tail that poked out of the burrow. He reached down and pulled the crocodile's tail to yank the alien's whole body from the hole before slamming the horseman of famine back into the soft soil of the plant nursery. He tossed the dizzy creature into the air only to punch it out with a hit to the alien crocodile's vulnerable snout.

He flew around the unnatural fires with the Speed of Mercury to suffocate the flames and activated his Justice League communicator to ask when collars would be available from Belle Rev. It really was not that long of a wait for the rushed hero as he gave a brief interview to Fawcett reporters on the fight. It was only his nerves about possibly starving as a human that made him nervous. He was not afraid really. The Courage of Achilles allowed him to face just about anything on his feet but his human form might die. It looked like the horseman of famine had his powers turned all the way up during the fight.

With more flashes from cameras capturing his very vulnerable appearing state, he smiled and contemplated whether he should brush off his debriefing in favor of snatching some food for his alter ego. Belle Rev officers arrived on the scene and he floated out of the adoring crowd to make his way to the Zeta teleporter. He would be good and do the right thing.

Mount Justice, November 5 19:47

M'gann asked and the bioship morphed open a cargo latch to the hanger deep in the Young Justice base. Connor walked down the ramp with a large crate balanced on his strong shoulders and M'gann followed close behind him with two boxes hovering above her hands trying not to look too closely at the way his muscular shoulders rebel against his heavy load. She approaches a serious looking Batman who is flanked by Red Tornado and Zatara and smiles at the prospect that the magician might have brought his daughter with him on this visit.

Batman wastes no time on pleasantries though, "Did you get everything?" The dark costumed man asks in his gravelly voice.

M'gann does not let her smile drop at the man's lack of emotion. "Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." She announces to the heroes as she wonders why Batman would want Mount Justice to be stocked with boy's clothes too small even for Robin and children's toys. There were some normal things for the bat on the list as well but the odd things screamed out at her from between batteries and cleansers.

Wally rushed up with super speed while she was thinking and looked excitedly into the grocery box. "Cookie fixin's?" The speedster sounds so hopeful as he asks.

"Snicker doodles." M'gann answers with a smile.

Wally says, "Babe, you rock my world," as M'gann spies Kaldur and Connor work on opening the crate of Batman's odd order. "Want me to help you unload?" He tries what he probably thinks is a charming smile.

"Sure." She answers and quietly begins pointing to objects and instructing the boy on exactly where they go in the kitchen.

The door into the base opens to admit Artemis and Zatanna who look relaxed in their civilian attire. M'gann cannot believe how normal things are getting with Red Tornado back as their den mother. Everyone seemed so much more relaxed since Captain Marvel returned to Fawcett City. She still could not believe what Uncle J'onn had told her telepathically the evening of the Grinder battle. The Justice League thought Captain Marvel was a traitor. Uncle J'onn claimed he trusted Fawcett City's hero and most of the team kind of accepted the normally cheery hero at an arm's length but Robin acted like he thought Captain Marvel was a mass murderer in his time off. At every turn the boy wonder would make some cutting remark about the man and just huff if anyone defended Captain Marvel.

Artemis talking cut off that particular train of thought. "Glad your back Zatanna does this mean you're officially joining the team?" M'gann felt herself grow excited at idea of the witch joining them on missions.

"Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp." M'gann does not even really notice Zatara's spell as it lifts a couple of boxes and Red Tornado moves a bigger crate beneath them with a small whirlwind. Artemis places her hands on her hips and Zatanna sighs as the look on at the League members at work.

"I don't know," Zatanna crosses her arms, "Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a whole day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." Something shifts and her Martian telepathy can no longer feel Batman or Zatara. She furrows her brow and pulls her arm back from the milk she had been inspecting in the box. There is a loud crash accompanied by Zatanna calling out, "Dad!" M'gann can hardly hear her yell or the collective gasp from the other teenagers as the gravity of the situation settles onto her. The Justice League members had just vanished and she had not even sensed another presence.

Fawcett City, November 5, 19:47

Billy kicked his legs as he sat on the swing set near the school and ate an apple he brought home from the Watch Tower. He couldn't figure out why he let Sobeck get to him. He felt fine when he got the feast he brought home from the Justice League into his belly. Sure, he is still hungry but he figures he can go over to Gotham and ask Batman for some food when he finishes polishing off the rest of what he grabbed from the base.

"Billy?" His feet freeze mid kick at the sound of Ms. Mackin's voice. "It is you! What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" She came around to the front of the boy so they could look each other in the eyes even though that was the last thing in the world Billy Batson wanted. "Where have you been Billy?" Her green eyes were shining in the dull orange-ish streetlight with damp worried tears.

Billy bit his lip. "I uh… had to transfer schools." He lied. "Look, Ms. M, I'm real sorry for hitting you. I just… I couldn't stay there anymore. I really had to go." Billy's voice cracked and he felt heat trail down his face briefly before its paths turn even colder than before.

To his astonishment, the woman smiled. "Oh Billy, I'm not mad at you." She said breathily as she hugged his face to her fleece coat. She pet his hair and rocked a bit back and forth as she spoke. "Billy, you have to come with me. The police have been looking all over for you. They just want to help." Billy trembled as hot tears that were not his own fell onto his head. "We'll find you a good home Billy. I'll make sure you're taken care of." She stood and pulled the boy from his seat.

"No!" Billy struggled on the grip. Anything would be better than going back to social services again. They always said they would find him a good home but it never happened. Anything would be better than going back to the orphanage. Suddenly, Ms. Mackin let go. Blue eyes opened wide as Billy realized his teacher was gone. "Ms. M?" Did he imagine her? He brought his hand to his hair and felt wet where her tears had fallen. "Ms. M!" He yelled. Maybe a villain had discovered his secret identity too. This could be an attack on Captain Marvel.

Screams pulled his attention from the empty space where his teacher had been standing. Without thinking, he ran to the trouble to see a scene where two kids were huddled together on a curb just a few feet from where a minivan had hit a utility pole. He rushed up to the crashed car to see that there was no one in it. He pushed away from it and jogged to the kids who were staring in awe at a loose wire sparking on the pavement.

"Get back from there!" He yelled and pulled them away from the hazard. "Where did the driver go?" He asked.

A girl came rushing out onto the street and screeched. "They're gone. All the grownups are gone!" Billy felt a chill. If all the grownups disappeared, he could too if he turned into Cap.

The girl continued to scream in the middle of the street and Billy ran to her and pulled her to his level to cover her mouth with a hand to stop the screams. "Shh. It'll be okay. Just calm down and," he looked around at the small crowd of kids who had come when they heard screaming, "and keep each other safe." Other kids nodded with teary eyes, even some bigger than him. Older kids decided they should all go indoors to see if there was any news and the small crowd dispersed with a new resolve.

Billy snuck away. He needed to get to the Watch Tower to see if the Justice League disappeared too.

Mount Justice, November 5, 20:08

Dick sends his fingers flying over holographic screens in the main room of the mountain to find some clue about where the adults disappeared to as Wally reports in about shelters being arranged for kids to go to for care. "We've set up a refugee center at the gym." The speedster says. "Any luck with you?"

Rob frowns, "No. Can't raise the batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch, or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow."

Wally sounded disheartened as he said. "Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out." The Boy wonder closed the window housing Wally's feed with a tap of his finger.

Zatanna spoke up. "Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing: Every adult, eighteen or older, has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off, scary big." She sounded scared.

Robin had been thinking about the magical route and had already come up with a plan on how to combat it if it was magic. "And we need you to find its source."

"How am I-"

"I pulled this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice league last month." Dick enlarged the image on his screen to show the young magician. They watched Zatara cast his spell.

Zatanna approached him from behind. "B-but the words, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and… Robin, I'm just not on Zatara's level."

Dick could not believe his ears. She could not possibly give up now, not without even trying. They were the only hope left for the world to find the adults. His brows drew down and he tried to keep the emotion from his voice. "I know it's hard but try to stay whelmed." He sent her a reassuring smile. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It's what we do." He had to find them. They were the only ones left to find the adults. Zatanna gave him a small smile back and his heart sped up. He had to find them.

Fawcett City, November 5, 21:56

Billy finally made it to Parker Avenue where the teleporter was hidden. He crept alongside the wall, keeping watch for any onlookers. "Okay Batson," He said to himself, "make sure the coast is clear and go." He lifted the trick board and slipped through the fence. This was so much easier when he could turn into Captain Marvel and just fly there close to the rooftops so no one could see.

He ran to the booth with a smile already in place and sat in its seat, "Captain Marvel 1-5," He would come up with a plan as soon as he got to league headquarters. Blue eyes popped open as he realized nothing had happened. "Captain Marvel 1-5!" He tried again. He realized the machine was not registering his voice so he switched tactics. "Override. HOJ/Watch Tower priority red. Captain Marvel 1-5!" Billy crossed his arms, getting annoyed with the stubborn machinery.

It scanned him as ordered and announced. "Not recognized. Access denied." He groaned and threw his hands to his head. This could not be happening!

Billy climbed out of the booth, shaken. What could he possibly do? He crawled out of the ally under the loose board and made off aimlessly through the city. Everything had been going so badly but his problems were nothing compared to this. No grownups. How far did the problem reach? He did not even have a phone to call someone out of the city on. He didn't know any numbers to call anyway.

"Attention children, and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad." Blank screens flicked to show images as he passed and drew him back to the window of a TV store. It was the team! Aqualad stood flanked by Robin and Kid Flash. So it was not just happening in Fawcett. Kaldur addressed the world. "These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash." Billy pressed his hands against the glass in a useless attempt to get closer.

Robin started talking next. "We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet."

Wally looked more serious than Billy had ever seen him. "We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild, but please stay calm."

Kaldur picked the speech back up. They must have rehearsed it. "We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now, the oldest among you must step up."

Robin stepped in again, "Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one."

Wally did not miss a beat. "Protect them."

Kaldur said. "It is up to you." Even though it was silly, Billy felt like they were speaking to him directly. The broadcast ended and for a bit, the ten year old just stood there, staring at the blank screen and willing it to form a portal to the teenagers it had just depicted but that did not happen.

Billy closed his mouth in a determined line and set off running. He had to find a way to the team. Maybe he could drive a plane to Mount Justice. How many crashing planes had he saved as Cap? Surely he could fly one of those things. He made it to the fence outside of the Fawcett City Airfield panting. "It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the cave, no matter the risk." He hopped the fence easily and sprinted to the compound. He only paused a moment to regain his breath.

Inside, a TV was streaming the most recent feed released by the Young Justice. Kaldur asked broadly for people to help in any way they can and Billy heard another voice from within the building. "And how is that exactly?" A brunet girl was sitting back wards on a chair, facing the telecast.

He took a deep breath and tried to seem serious and important when he spoke. "That depends," The girl's head snapped around to look at him and any chance he had at staying serious quickly evaporated. "Do you have a pilot's license?"

Mount Justice, November 5 23:36

Two people stood before the helmet of Dr. Fate. In their heads raged doubts of their abilities to get their families back. Emotions swirled through them: anger, sadness, but worry overshined them all. They missed their families as they debated whether the helmet should be donned but no, they decided, they were not quite desperate enough yet to allow Dr. Fate to take another host.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" A magician casts a spell and to the relief of those watching, located the source of the world's pain. The magic user cannot help the glimmer of hope that courses through them as their team deliberates on how to form their assault against those who took their loved ones. They had to save their family. They had to get them back.

Happy Harbor, November 5, 23:58

Billy loved flying but it was so much different inside the plan. He vaguely wondered if he would ever ride in a plane again as Amber spoke up. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." He could not really believe it either. Usually no one listened to Billy Batson.

"You did the right thing Amber," He assured the girl and smiled. "I know I don't look like much but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help." His hands absently balled into fists before him as though he was preparing for a fight.

Amber pushed some buttons on the switch board in front of her. "We're almost there." She announced with some pep. She checked her watch. "We should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday."

Billy's eyes got wide. "Wait! Are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight?" In answer to his question Amber vanished in a flash of light. "I'll take that as a yes." Billy grabbed the controller from the plane and peered over the dashboard to drive. He could not drive a plane. He would crash if he tried to land it. He had to turn into Captain Marvel. "I can't," he told himself, "If I say it, I'll be an adult. And maybe disappear forever. Captain Marvel may have the Courage of Achilles but Billy Batson… has the courage of Billy Batson!" He steeled himself, knowing what he had to do. Amber could be in trouble where ever she was. He might be able to help from where the adults were. He tried not to think of how they may be nowhere and summoned the Wizard's magic. "Shazam!"

In a flash of lightning, he transformed into Captain Marvel and the air plane disappeared. "Woah! Hey, I didn't disappear." He smiled and looked at Captain Marvel's hands as he stopped his descent. A scream from below caught his attention and he looked down to see Amber plummeting to the ground. "Amber!" He raced down and caught her in his arms. "Gotcha." The girl was only a little frazzled from her fall when he dropped her off at the airport in Happy Harbor.

He raced to Mount Justice and almost felt like dancing when it admitted him entrance on the first try. He could not wait to help the team get the grownups back. He flew into the main room and the system announced his arrival as he landed. "Alright guys, I'm here to-" Batman and Zatara were there! He zoomed over to them with the Speed of Mercury and could not help picking them both up in a hug. "You're back. Does that mean it's over? Where's the team?" He was so excited the adults were back but all the other men did was frown.

Zatara explained in an almost aggravated voice. "Haven't you heard? Every child in the world has-"

Batman cut him off, "Zatara wait. Captain, where have you been?"

Sudden realization swooped down on Captain Marvel. "On a world without grownups. Holey moly, there are two worlds!"

"Two dimensions." Batman corrected. "One for adults-"

"And one for kids!" Captain Marvel exclaimed.

Only Zatara was really confused on this point. "And you can travel between them?"

"I think I can," Captain Marvel said. "I know I can! Shazam!" In a bolt of lightning Billy was back and in the base. "It works!" The turned to see the team assembled at the monitors.

Aqualad approached first. "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

Recognition blossomed on the entire team's faces when they realized Billy was that homeless kid they sent things to but that would not be enough. They had to know he was Captain Marvel. "Quick, read my mind!" He told the M'gann and projected as far out as he could that he was Captain Marvel.

The Martian's eyes glowed green for a moment before she gasped with a frown. "He's Captain Marvel." Billy squashed any emotions that boiled up at the look of horror on the girl's face.

Wally stepped in. "Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

Billy got tired of listening to Wally's speech when there were two dimensions at stake. "Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" He questioned while placing his hands on his hips. There was a moment when the team just stared at him then they all looked at each other in silence. Everyone was frowning and M'gann looked like she might cry. "Look, guys. I can travel between the dimensions since Cap is an adult. Can we be upset later and fix this now?"

Kaldur nodded and shook his head a bit bringing a hand up to his eyes. "Yes. We need to plan so we can remerge the two dimensions. Everything else will have to wait." The rest of the team nodded agreement but now M'gann did have tears running lines down her face and her shocked looking boyfriend just wiped them away with his thumbs. Artemis had a white knuckled grip on her bow that made Billy hope the weapon was strong enough not to snap in half. Zatanna looked troubled. Wally had his arms wrapped around himself protectively like the ten year old could hurt him and Robin stood stock still and stoic. Maybe Rob did hate him.

Kaldur'ahm composed himself with no little amount of effort. "The locator spell showed us that the attack began on Roanoke Isle. Go, tell the league."

Billy nodded and kept his face serious. He could not let how much the team's rejection of him hurt show through. "Shazam!" Captain Marvel relayed information back and forth for hours as the two teams readied their assault on the source of the evil magic in both dimensions. They decided both sides needed to attack at the same time for it to be effective. They decided a swift fight would work best against magic users and they hoped that once the wizards were defeated, the dimensions would merge back together without any problems.

It was decided that Billy would run messages back and forth to the two battle fronts but he would have to fight alongside the grownups. Billy Batson would not be much of an asset to the team and there were only three Justice League members available for the assault other than him.

The heroes were quiet as they came onto the scene. Billy switched between dimensions to make sure both teams were in place before he gave the command to begin the strike. He flew down to an intricate five pronged glowing orange symbol on the ground. One prong was empty and the rest had wizards stationed at each of them.

Batman began the fight by throwing one of his bat-a-rangs but Blackbriar Thorn easily evaded it by ducking and quickly caught Batman up in thick roots from the ground. Red Tornado landed next to Felix Faust who swiftly threw a fireball at the android. Red Tornado tried to absorb it into one of his tornados but it overpowered his defenses and knocked him to the ground. Zatara summoned lightning with a spell and used it to weaken all of the sorcerers on the adult side. A gem in the center of the spell circle drew the electricity into it and began to glow.

Once released from the spell by the crystal, Wizard turned his full focus on Captain Marvel and pulled boulders from the ground to throw at him. Captain Marvel easily broke through them with punches. Pain erupted from all sides as Captain Marvel had two rocks slam against him to encase him in stone. He pushed outward, breaking them apart with gritted teeth. He was ready to take Wizard down!

"Captain, wait." Zatara commanded and Captain Marvel turned to the Magician floating beside him on a magic circle. "That mystic gem, Ambre Jeune Perdu, is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it, nothing could keep apart two worlds meant to be one."

"I'll tell the team!" He says quietly. "Shazam!" Billy Batson flashes into the kid's dimension to see Kaldur getting electrocuted by Klarion. It is so intense, he cannot help the yell from escaping his lips. "It's the g-"

A hand muffles his mouth and abruptly he can hear M'gann's voice in his head, 'Don't shout Billy. I've linked you telepathically with the others.' She explains quickly.

Billy cannot help his smile. That must be why them team always spent so much time staring at each other in silence. 'That's so cool. I mean, it's the gem, at the center of the pentagram, destroy it and we win.' He explains.

He could briefly hear Zatanna. 'That's all I needed to know.' He can see her pick up Dr. Fate's old helmet and the team is yelling at her.

Aqualad focuses on her through the pain of the electricity pulsing through his body. "Zatanna!"

Wally is nearby on the ground climbing up on his casted arm. "Stop!"

Heedless of her friends, Zatanna slips on the helm of fate and ascends into the air while her clothes transform into Dr. Fate's in a flash of light. An Ankh of golden light forms behind her as she speaks with Dr. Fate. "Klarion, this ends now." Billy stares on in awe. Why would the team not want Dr. Fate helping them in the battle?

M'gann is urgent in his mind. 'Billy, tell Zatara.'

"Right, yeah," He cannot even think straight enough to use the mind link. "Shazam!" And Captain Marvel is back among the adults. When he tells Zatara what has happened the magician is outraged but Captain Marvel has to put his foot down. "No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted. I have an idea."

Captain Marvel flies further into the air before turning into a nose dive and calling on the powers Shazam gave to him. "Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!" He spun in his descent and burrowed into the dark of the earth. Only a muffled version of the battle could be heard here but there was not time for him to waste. He burst up out of the ground right beneath the gem and tossed it to Zatara so he could fix the spell. "Zatara, catch!"

The magician caught the glowing crystal and recited an incantation. "Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!" As the worlds merged, Klarion appeared in a glowing golden ankh serving as a stockade and the other four evil sorcerers collapsed onto the ground.

The witch boy regarded his teammates shortly before saying. "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well." With a snap of his fingers, the ankh holding him vanishes and he dusts off his coat nonchalantly. "Fun while it lasted. Teekl." At his call the familiar stopped wrestling with Superboy, shrunk back into cat form, and jumped into his arms. "See you later armadillos, unless I see you first." He said before escaping into portal laughing like the loon he was.

The rift closes after Klarion makes his exit and Kid Flash zips over to Dr. Fate. "Aren't you going to stop him?" the speedster asks.

Dr. Fate answers in that strange medley of both his and Zatanna's voices. "To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained." Captain marvel helped the other league members nullify the remaining wizards as the team looks on at Dr. Fate.

When the foes are contained, Zatara walks towards the flying Dr. Fate. "Fate!" He yells and the lord of order just stares at him. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

Dr. Fate seems to consider this for a moment. "No." Captain Marvel can see the broken look slash through Zatara's countenance at this answer. "Witness the havoc wrought in these hours. The world needs Dr. Fate and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that!" Artemis yells up at Dr. Fate followed closely by Robin shouting, "She has her own life to life."

Wally is next. "Kent would never allow you-"

Dr. Fate intervenes. "Kent Nelson did object, strenuously. So I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." Everyone is quiet and Captain Marvel is in disbelief that the old hero is going to keep the girl's body as his own.

Zatara takes a step forward and spreads his arms, beseeching the lord of order, "Take me instead." The magician says quietly. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true," says Dr. Fate, "but if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I, you will don it?"

"My word." Zatara answers. "Ekat em daetsni." There is silence after the magician speaks but Dr. Fate descends and removes the helmet.

Father and daughter smile at each other before embracing. Zatanna calls out, "Dad!" and Zatara says, "Zatanna." They hold each other close and Captain Marvel can feel Billy's heart ache for what has to happen. The orphaned child breaks a bit more inside as Zatara pulls away from his daughter and says, "Remember, I love you." The magician kisses his daughter's forehead and pulls the helmet from her hands. "Take care of my girl." He says.

It is Bruce that answers his request. "You have my word."

Zatara pulls the helmet over his head and his daughter sounds desperate. "No please! This is my fault. Dad, don't." The metal comes down agonizingly slowly in Captain Marvel's eyes and Zatanna's scream seems to last eternity. "Dad!"

It is too late however because in a flash, Dr. Fate is back among them and stoically staring them down. He turns away from the hand Zatanna extends toward him and raises the bound wizards with magic. "Leave these to fate." Dr. Fate and the evil sorcerers glow golden for a moment before winking out of the forest. Zatanna falls to the ground and Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis are by her side in seconds. She continues to look on at where her father's body was and Billy knows she will always remember this moment in stark detail.

* * *

I really hope you guys appreciate this. This chapter took a whole lot of homework to complete. Especially since I had no clue who Ibac and Sobeck were until I began writing it. Sorry if the episode did not morph into the story well enough. I wanted to keep it as close to Young Justice as possible. Let the bombs drop down!

Spells now corrected for the most part. Tell me if any more are incorrect. That you Solar Flare for pointing out my error.


	12. Need to hear, want to hear

Need to hear, want to hear

Mount Justice, November 5, 22:02

The bioship ride back to the Young Justice headquarters was mostly quiet. Batman had insisted on debriefing immediately with claims that the team would be allowed to return home as soon as possible once they docked. Everyone's quiet reports were given and noted digitally by the stoic man. No one asked any personal questions. They just recounted the situation as it happened. In fact, Batman did not even ask any questions. The bat had just recorded what was said and told the team they did a good job before leaning against a wall of the ship positioned to watch all of the kids. Mostly everyone else just sat quietly at their seats casting glances at Zatanna or the people who disappeared from their world the day before. Zatanna and Captain Marvel just kept to themselves though. The girl did nothing to hide her sorrows while the man sat stoically and thought of a plan that never came to him.

When the team arrived at Mount Justice, Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis returned home to see their families just as Batman had said. M'gann, Connor, Zatanna, Red Tornado, Batman, and Robin all stayed at the base with Captain Marvel. Now they were all situated in a sitting area drinking water and Gatorade to replenish their bodies after the battle. Zatanna had picked a chair off to the side first and sunk into it with a tired expression veiling her mounting depression.

Rob sat on the sofa next to it, as close to the girl as possible without looking suspicious. Batman had no reservations about rousing suspicion however, and stood directly behind his ward. Captain Marvel was reminded of Bruce and Dick though the two were still in costume and weren't expressing any real emotion. Somehow it looked like a father wanting to be there for his teenager who was more interested in girls at the moment.

Connor and M'gann sat next to the boy wonder. They were barely touching as M'gann stared at her feet with disbelief and Connor shot confused glances at everyone. The only contact between the two of them was their knees but it seemed to be enough for the pair.

Red Tornado surveyed the room quickly before deciding he was no help to the downtrodden people and dismissing himself to report in with the league in person. Captain Marvel just stood a few feet from the door way and thought about running. Captain Marvel was a vague sense of afraid. With the powers of Shazam in his body, nothing felt the same. He felt the only thing that was really keeping him from running away from the Justice League and never coming back was the incredible Courage of Achilles. He would face the problem he created no matter how much everyone hated him for it. He had done what he could.

"Leave the meeting, come here." Batman ordered making everyone shoot confused looks at him other than Zatanna. "Just do it, and stay near the Zeta tubes."

M'gann asked. "What's wrong Batman?"

The bat's eye narrowed slightly. "Nothing. There is just someone I need to talk to _before_ they hear our report. You all should get some sleep. It was a trying mission." Batman's cowled head swung in Captain Marvel's direction. "We need to talk."

Captain Marvel straightened to his full height. "Yeah. I think we should before I tell him." White lenses widened at his admission. "I want to be the one to tell him." Things were so much easier to face as Captain Marvel. He faced what was left of the team strewn out on the comfortable furniture of the room. "Sorry for hiding this from you guys." He flew over the couch to land next to Zatanna and pulled the girl into a gentle embrace."It gets easier, I promise." He whispered in her ear. They were the truest words he could think to speak to the girl. He could not say it gets better. It had not for him. All he knew was that the loss of his parents had become easier to cope with over the years.

When he started pulling back Zatanna threw her arms around him. "Thank you." Her words were broken and hollow but he could not help believing there was something else buried deep within them under all of the pain.

"You should sleep in my room here tonight. The bed is all made up and everything. Rob'll show you where it is." He glanced over at the dumbly nodding Robin. When his eyes focused back in on Zatanna there was that sad attempt of a smile that he remembered on his own face. It did not quite make it all the way but the effort was there. Captain Marvel pressed his lips to her forehead like her father had and backed out of her grasp.

He flew back to Batman's side and the two adults nodded to one another almost as though they were reassuring each other. A small rush of air hit them ruffling their capes as the green blurred body of M'gann flew past calling, "Uncle J'onn!" By the time Captain Marvel processed what had happened, the two were hugging in the doorway.

Martian Manhunter smiled at his niece endearingly for a long moment before peering over her head at Batman. "He is here." He turned back to M'gann and smiled again petting her hair. "M'gann, I have to leave again to speak with the others. It should only ta-"

"No," Captain Marvel surprised himself with how cold his voice was. "I can tell him by myself. You stay with your loved ones." He motioned to Batman as though to say his words included him too. Batman shifted his stance into something that resembled a protest but Captain Marvel forestalled him with a smile. "I want to do this on my own. Let me do this." His voice was so level and in control, he was almost shocked those were his words. Batman merely nodded and turned back around to stare at his son on the other side of the couch.

Captain Marvel turned back to the Martians who parted and made way. M'gann's mouth opened to let concerned words tumble out but a hand placed around her by her expressionless mentor kept her quiet. Now that the only obstacle was removed from his path, the young superhero walked from the room. A strange mix of emotions swirled through him as he came to the main room of the Young Justice headquarters. He was suddenly not aware of the ten year old's fear anymore. All he could really focus on was his own grim determination that grew with every step he took. By the time he reached his destination and his eyes locked with the confused ones of Superman, he was steeled into his new resolve.

Superman's brow furrowed in confusion. "Captain Marvel?" There was more to the question but whatever it was did not come out. Where's Batman? Why aren't you at home with Billy? All sorts of things were written across the man of steel's face as crisp as Ms. Mackin's words on a chalk board.

"Mr. Clark," Captain Marvel began with the words that felt most natural on his lips. "I'm not who you think I am." The other hero got into a stiff position that Captain Marvel assumed was his way of preparing for the fight he believed might break out. "I'm Billy Batson. The kid you met back in Fawcett, I'm him." Kryptonian blue eyes widened in disbelief and super strong arms lost their tension to fall uselessly at Superman's sides. "Shazam." With the customary lightning, Billy was back with all of his fears and insecurities.

Billy was so frightened, he felt as though he could not breathe. Superman was just standing there staring at him with that shocked look spreading his eyes wide. It took several long minutes for anything to change about the other hero and it was not a change Billy had expected. The boy had expected his idol to be angry, confused, shocked, disbelieving, or disgusted even. Superman did not look disgusted. He looked destroyed. His posture changed and he sagged. His eyes were still wide but they looked more like they were facing a thousand gruesome murders that he could not stop than a single child that had told him he was secretly a superhero.

Billy felt the steely courage slowly melt away and it somehow left him cold. This was a rejection. Billy was well versed in being useless. He knew the signs. Hot tears threatened to take him but Billy refused them as he stared down his hero. He had done this to Superman. He was worse than useless. Not even the vilest of villains could break the man of steel so effectively. Billy felt guilt seize him like the claws of Sobeck and the tears finally fell.

Feint sounds of water splashing on the cold tiles of the Mount Justice floor broke the spell on Superman and the sight of the crying boy drove him into action. Clark swooped in and pulled the boy into his arms heedless of the child's bodily flinch that screamed of the boy's fear. Clark held Billy against his chest and caressed the boy gently, wishing he could smooth away the pain and memories in the big blue eyes of the child. "God, Billy." His voice was oddly breathy and broken. He vaguely realized that he was crying as well. "I'm so sorry." What could he say to a ten year old he all but raped? No, it was rape. Billy was a child that Clark forced himself upon.

Memories stacked upon memories of everything that should have told Clark that Billy was a child. The first time they met, Captain Marvel had stumbled over his words in trying to say that Superman was his favorite hero. The boyish hero often walked the halls of the Watch Tower like he was lost in wonderland. He was always so eager to talk to his heroes. To have his heroes talk to him. The fights they'd had came crashing back. Clark could see this child saying every naïve word his alter ego had uttered. Clark could see the child's hopeful view of the world that the Justice League was slowly but systematically grinding away to nothing. Worst of all he could see Captain Marvel's confusion and timidness in bed. He could see the tremors Superman had dismissed as anxiety. Clark could see Billy clutching worriedly at Superman's strong arms as the boy's idol raped him.

Billy was talking again and Clark had no choice but to hang on the boy's every shattered word. "I'm- sorry Mr. Clark. I tried to be- to be good but I just want-ed you to like me.- I-I didn't mean- to lie to you. I'm sorry." Choked sobs littered the child's speech and made Clark hate himself that much more. Billy blamed himself for what happened.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered in close to Billy's ear. "This is all my fault. You did nothing wrong." The severity of the situation dawned on Clark as he wiped mindlessly to clear the boy's face of tears with red fabric he did not even realize was his cape. Bruce and J'onn knew Captain Marvel was Billy Batson. In hours the whole league would know if they did not know already. Bruce and J'onn knew he slept with a child. His friends had been trying to protect Billy from him, and they were right to do so. "God Billy. I'm sorry." He felt like a record skipping over to replay the same score in a song over and over but he could not summon coherent thought long enough to fix the problem.

He finally took hold of himself and staunched the flow off tears from his own eyes. "Billy, what I did to you was wrong of me. I should have never touched you like that. I was confused. I thought you were an adult. I'm so sorry. I won't ever touch you again." The words were too weak but nothing better was floating around the reporter's head. He raped Billy!

Billy felt anything but safe wrapped up in Superman's arms. He felt so weak. He couldn't stop crying long enough to even turn into Captain Marvel. Clark was apologizing to him. Billy could tell the man thought he was disgusting. He even said he never wanted to touch him again. Billy could not figure why the man was still holding him, still wiping his tears away. Superman would not want Billy Batson in the Justice League. Billy was worthless, useless. Billy Batson was a reject.

He tried to stop crying but more than sniffles remained as he spoke. "I'm- I'm sorry." Superman had already told him not to bother apologizing but he could not help it. He did not want to lose his only real friends left. Without the league, he would be all alone again. Everyone was gone. His parents, Uncle, E., he couldn't go back to school, and everyone who used to hang around the building he lived in would not be around anymore. He scrubbed at his eyes that had suddenly stopped producing tears and grabbed painfully at his hair. "I'll be good. I promise! Just please don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone again. I'll be good, I swear!" Billy had finally met Superman and all he did was lie to him and make him mad. There was no going back. He was a bad boy.

Clark could not believe his ears. The kid he'd hurt was still apologizing to him. Billy was afraid of being abandoned. _He thought he would be abandoned._ Clark remembered talking to Captain Marvel in the monitor room in the Watch Tower. Marilyn, Billy's mom was dead. Bruce had taken the boy to the manor. He had put him here. Billy was alone. "I'll never leave you Billy. I love you." The common phrase slipped from his lips so easily before he even realized how true it was. Billy Batson, Captain Marvel, was just lovable. Bruce described the young hero as sunny and the whole league generally liked him but Superman loved the boy. He adored Billy. Everything about the child just made him want to hold him close and never let him go away. Emotions he had been fighting with in the past week came flooding back to impress upon him the love he had for Captain Marvel. Clark swallowed his emotions and focused on what was really important to him.

Billy was so small curled up in his arms. Superman brushed messy black strands away that had stuck to skin with a mixture of tears and mucus. Billy was so fragile. He was trembling, just barely, like the first time Clark took him. Billy did not look particularly frightened any more. He looked confused, tired, and hopeful. "You need rest." Clark forced on a comforting smile for the boy he loved.

It was not hard coaxing the boy back to his home in Metropolis. Clark Zetaed to his home town and flew Billy down to his empty house against the starry night sky. The boy kept a firm grip on the Superman shield though his eyelids were already drooping from exhaustion. Clark opened the sliding glass door to his backyard and carried his treasure to the master bedroom. Clark had seen this scene on TV before: someone laying a child down on a bed and backing up only to find that their burden was still clutching more powerfully than should be possible to their chest. He had never thought the adult in the picture would ever be him but here he was with Billy stubbornly refusing to release the shield on Superman's chest. He laid the boy back down and hovered closely over him as he pried young fingers from his suit with gentle hands.

As soon as his hands were released Billy threw out an arm to get a new hold on the hero's cape. "Please, don't go." Murky tears could be heard hiding behind those words.

Clark sighed as he took the child's weak fingers from his costume to place back on the boy's chest. "I won't go anywhere. I promise. I'm just going to get out of this suit, okay?" Billy nodded and Clark withdrew. Changing from Superman to Clark Kent had never been so awkward as when big blue eyes followed his every movement. Peeling off the boots and spandex worried Clark like it never had before. Would his stripping in front of the boy be a bad thing? Would it just bring back all of the bad memories of Clark's terrible acts?

He hurriedly pulled on a plain white T-shirt and debated wearing pants over his briefs for the briefest of moments before mentally berating himself. Not wearing pants around the boy he'd molested would be a crime! He pulled on some flannel pants and turned back to the bed to see Billy's big blue eyes half lidded and stubbornly denying sleep to stay pinned on the man. Billy was still shaking slightly and Clark wondered if the child was cold. The tremors were barely perceptible, even with heightened senses but they were there. Clark approached to lay a hand on the warm forehead of the boy on his bed to find his temperature within normal range. He smiled softly at Billy again before removing his hand and moving both down to work at removing the boy's shoes. He hesitantly lifted the ten year old back up and nestled the child up between the sheets so he would be warm.

Clark backed up again to review his handy work and Billy frowned. "You're not going to sleep with me?" The boy bit his lip with a blush and pulled the sheets to cover the bottom half of his face shyly.

Clark did not know how to respond to the young boy he'd had sex with. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" He resisted the urge to step closer to the bed. Clark was tired from doing damage control all day but he did not _need_ to sleep just yet. He would wait and sleep later when Billy was safely in someone else's hands.

Billy rustled the sheets as he wiggled a bit in bed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought-"

Clark never got to hear what the boy thought because he cut the boy's sentence off with a gentle kiss across his lips before climbing into the bed beside him. A pinkish red spread over the child's cheeks and Clark could hear his little heart pounding quickly. The Kryptonian ignored it though and pulled Billy into his arms to feel his trembling. It was not any worse than it had been before at least but even as Billy's breathing evened out it did not fully go away.

Metropolis, November 6, 04:36

Something felt off to Billy and he noticed a heavy arm draped over his side. The firm body pressed against his back made him internally panic for a minute as last night's events came back to him full force. Superman knew. The whole league would know. Numb fingers shook uncontrollably as Billy began his slip off of the bed. He thanked his lucky stars that the sleeping hero did not wake as his arm dropped to the bed. Billy propped himself up with his arms and reached down to the wooden floor with a foot before slipping on his sock and falling off the bed. He tensed but it did not seem Clark heard the noise so he pushed himself up onto uncertain legs and snuck out of Superman's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Billy set forth down the beige hued hall only stumbling a few times as he frantically searched for an escape. The hall let out to an open living area with the same light colored walls as the rest of the house. He stopped for a moment to take in the scene. Two black leather sofas made an L shape in front of a flat screen TV that was roughly the size of the one Rob had in his bedroom at the Wayne home. There were no games here but there were a couple of cable boxes and the like set up on the shelves beneath the screen and there was a glass doored cabinet nearby with about twenty DVD's neatly arranged in it.

Blue eyes skimmed away from the living room to regard the entryway that opened off of it then continued on the kitchen. Billy squinted seeing a little black line starting near the stove and traced the trail all the way to a slightly open sliding glass door situated near a small dining table. The boy padded closer to the door and the thin black path curiously. The line was moving. It was kind of swervy in failing light before true dawn. Billy closed the glass door from the inside, blocking off the rest of the line on the patio. He lowered his face to the ground an saw what the line was.

Hundreds of tiny specks were moving back and forth down the line and up again making Billy a bit dizzy. Ants. In a daze, the boy decided Superman might get mad that there were ants in his house. With his thumb a pointers extended he began to crush the insects. The first few strikes did not hit the floor as he wanted them to. His fingers and arm kept shaking but he merely lifted his other hand to continue his work. He did not stop or even hesitate when the ants began to retaliate with bites of their own. He had to be good after all. He did not want Superman to get mad about Billy letting ants in his house.

Metropolis, November 6, 07:04

Clark groggily shifted as the final remnants of his dream dissipated. He could still hear Bruce's voice even if he was remotely aware that he was in his bed back in Metropolis. "-hours. I'll call back in a half hour if you don't contact me. We'll sort this out Clark." Black brows furrowed trying to figure how that worked into whatever he had been dreaming about when a beep broke through his haze. It was his answering machine! Clark shot up in bed not really noticing that anything was missing until he noticed his bedroom door was shut. A quick glance at his alarm clock showed glowing green numbers glaring back as they reminded him that he forgot to set his alarm yesterday. Something else was wrong. Clark wracked his brain for the missing pieces and remembered. Billy!

Clark flew to the door and threw it open to fly into the main portion of the house. He tried not to panic. If the boy ran away, the Justice League would be able to find him. A horrible smell hit him. He stopped and floated idly above the coffee table in his living room when he found the boy lying on the floor crushing ants under his thumbs with horrible unnatural jerky motions. Billy had an ant or two on each arm and countless pocks on his skin from where the insects had fought back. Billy's legs were shaking and jerking as well but the boy did not seem to notice Clark floating there at all. He just went on in his work of crushing mostly dead ants over and over with his bare fingers while the ones on his arms bit him in defense.

"Billy?" The man asked timidly as he approached the young boy. Billy did not seem to notice his intrusion. "Billy, stop that!" He grabbed a jerking arm and felt the muscles spasm beneath his firm grip. He picked the boy up and flew him over the counter to the sink, washing whatever bugs that were still on him off while turning on the speakerphone and hitting the speed dial number for Bruce Wayne. "Pick up. Pick up." It was his mantra for every ring the phone sounded through his home.

With a loud click, Bruce was there. "Clark-"

"Bruce! Something's wrong with Billy! I think he's having an allergic reaction to some ants. What should I do?" Clark counted his heartbeats and continued to wash the child's arms soothingly while he waited for his friend to respond. The comfort was more for himself than Billy who seemed to have trouble supporting himself with his limbs jerking every few seconds and the rest of his body trembling and limp.

Bruce was calm sounding as ever when he finally did respond. "Bring him to the Mountain. John and I will care for him there. Do _not_ bring him to the local hospital. See you soon." With that, the line was disconnected.

Clark did not bother with changing his clothes or even with grabbing shoes for him or Billy. He clutched the boy to his chest and ran out his back door, not really cautious at all as he flew into the sky and flew at top speeds to where the Metropolis Zeta tube was hidden in a phone booth. "Superman 0-1 to Mount Justice, with civilian Billy Batson override priority green HOJ/Mount Justice." He tried to keep his voice calm and resisted the urge to run out of the teleporter to fly on by himself while it was verifying his orders.

The two were beamed to Mount Justice with Batman and Martian Manhunter already ready and waiting. The bat had Robin with him and both were in civilian sweats, Batman wearing his cowl and utility belt over the average clothes and Robin wearing a pair of sunglasses with his utility belt over one sweaty shoulder that only had a tank top separating it from the crisp mountain air. J'onn was unsurprisingly dressed in his hero attire as Clark handed the twitching boy over to the Martian.

"Did you see the ants?" Batman growled as the four trotted through the halls to the medical facilities in the base with Billy. "Did you notice any distinguishing characteristics?"

Clark drew his brows down as he considered the question. "They were small. About an eighth of an inch, if that, and shiny. There was this weird smell too, bad, but I don't know what caused it."

"Sugar ants?" Robin piped up as J'onn set Billy on an examination table.

Bruce frowned. "Shiny? What color were they Clark? What exactly did they smell like, feline urine? Do you remember anything else about them?" The bat was already checking Billy's pulse as the Martian Manhunter looked for anomalies in the boy's retinal reactions.

Clark summoned images of the ants in his mind. "Um, they were brown. No, the smell was not like cat- it was just putrid. I don't know. Some of them were moving funny. I don't know." The Kryptonian panicked more and more as his companions did not make any noticeable improvements to Billy's condition fast enough.

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Acrobat ants?"

"Sounds like it." Batman agreed gruffly. "This does not look like an allergic reaction though. What happened, Clark? J'onn, get a blood sample. I want to run some diagnostics."

"When I woke up, Billy was laying on the floor of my dining room like this, crushing ants with his fingers." There seemed to be some gaps in his story but Clark was having trouble thinking straight. He watched intently as several glass vials were filled with the young boy's dark blood.

"Dick, take his clothes off and make sure there are not more insects crawling around on him." Batman ordered and his protégé rushed to obey. Socks came first since J'onn was still doing things with the ailing boy's arms. Robin then pulled off Billy's pants and under wear, swatting away the one ant he found lingering on the boy's left leg.

Clark picked up the tiny insect and placed it in a tube as Dick pulled off Billy's stained Superman shirt and tossed it into a heap on the floor with the rest of Billy's clothes. Two more ants were removed as Robin carefully inspected the younger boy. "The bites look normal for acrobats." The teenager observed. "Arms feel kind of cold though."

J'onn left whatever machine he was working at to grab one of the boy's ankles. "His limbs are cooler than average." He moved his hand up to the shaking child's abdomen. "His trunk is below normal human body temperature as well."

Bruce already had several machines running when he returned to look over Billy's body. Clark noticed the lines under the ten year old's eyes. He could remember them being there the day before but they were definitely less pronounced when they ate lunch together the other day. Batman seemed to notice this too. "Can you bring him back so we can hear what he has to say J'onn?" The Martian simply nodded and held outstretched hands to either side of the sick boy's face while his eyes glowed an intense orange momentarily.

Big blue eyes flew open and Billy arched his back with a sharp gasp as he awoke. His body fell back to the table as the twitching continued and the boy looked confused. "What's happening?" He asked and looked slightly panicked as he tried to control his jerks and shaking with a blush.

Batman approached a side of the table and laid a comforting hand on the patient's head. "Billy you're sick in the infirmary. Tell me if anything hurts. How do you feel?"

"Hurt? No." The boy looked confused and lost as his eyes darted around at his elders surrounding him in the room. "I can't feel much of anything. I just- the shaking won't stop. Before it was only there when I tried to sleep. Maybe if get up." The boy pushed up to an elevated position on shaky arms before collapsing down fruitlessly.

J'onn restrained the child and Bruce continued his interrogation. "Before? Have you done anything unusual lately? Did you eat anything strange when you were Billy or go anywhere new?" Robin moved to pick up Billy's Superman T-shirt and sniffed it with a wince before sitting down to scan it.

Tears streamed down Billy's face and his quivering jaw made Clark want to cry too. "I-I touched myself." The boy admitted in a whimper.

Batman just shook his head. "No. Not like that-" The computer made a noise that called Bruce and J'onn's attention to it. "Anemia along with low blood pressure, low temperature, tremors, numbness, and insomnia could be-"

Robin cut in urgently. "Heavy metal poisoning, mercury! It's all over his shirt."

Martian Manhunter nodded. "It fits with his symptoms." He clicked a few things in the computer. "High quantities of mercury in the bloodstream. We should start dialysis. He may have ingested the mercury as well. I will prepare a charcoal cathartic mixture for consumption."

Batman nodded and the two more medically skilled heroes set to work. In no time, Bruce had Billy restrained so he could be hooked up to some machine through an IV in his arm and J'onn had helped the boy drink some black opaque liquid that made Clark want to hurl just looking at it. Dick had brought in a blanket from somewhere and placed it over Billy after an intense sponge bath. The teenager then disappeared again to dispose of Billy's toxic clothes. All that was left for Superman to do was to stand to the side and hope he did not get in the way.

* * *

Okay so... I have excuses all the way through this chapter. A healthy homeless kid seemed to bizarre to me so I made Billy sick with something. I am not a total whack job so it is a curable toxin. I did do research about what environmental factor I wanted him to get sick from and the shivers he has had is actually a common Mercury poisoning symptom. Notes on the timing of the thing. I claim he has been steadily picking it up in his previous home for the last few months then when he pulled his favorite T out of the rubble, it had large amounts of the contaminant on it. I sustain that Billy was not sick earlier because he would turn into Captain Marvel and the mercury would take another few hours to really begin affecting his body again though it was still there. Eh, I know it's crazy...

The whole overdone sick thing was partially because he could not be too healthy coming in off the street in my eyes and because it furthers arguments in later chapters. By the way, I also researched my ants for this. All of the information came from the internet since I have no clue what local ants are in New York. I just really liked the idea of little Billy mushing ants with his fingers. I had to resist serious urges here not to name this chapter "the ants come marching".


	13. Some hero

Some hero

Mount Justice, November 6, 10:43

Clark had seen this coming. It had taken him well over an hour to remember to call in to work but this, Billy's life was more important. Billy had just finally fallen back to sleep not even ten minutes ago and immediately, Bruce set Dick to watch the child and the adults left to discuss the youngest member of the Justice League.

Bruce did not bat an eyelash as the team showed up one by one and saw him half dressed in civilian attire but his ward had been bashful about still being sweaty in his wife beater shirt. Batman was still in his odd compilation of civilian and hero gear as the trio of Justice League members sat down in the old league conference room to discuss the situation.

"Where will we have him stay?" J'onn started as soon as the three closed themselves in the room.

Bruce jammed the cameras in the room and removed his cowl to run his hands through his sweaty black hair. "He'll stay here until he's better and then… I'll bring him back to Gotham."

Clark crossed his arms. "No. He already ran away from you Bruce. Billy should either stay here or come back to Metropolis with me." He already messed the kid up enough. He could not allow the bats to do any more damage to the boy.

J'onn considered the options briefly before speaking his mind. "Perhaps we should allow Captain Marvel to decide where he would like to live. He may also rather living at the Watch Tower because there are so many other heroes there at any given time. I'm afraid he will have to leave Fawcett City for the time being. He cannot possibly support himself and the league cannot be responsible for a child living on the streets."

Bruce stiffened, "He cannot live with Clark." His voice was dark but it was not quite the rasp of Batman. "I allowed Billy to stay in Metropolis last night because the security tapes showed no struggle and there was no obvious immediate danger to his health but given their past… They cannot live together."

Clark glared at his human friend. "I would never do anything to hurt him. What I did before was a mistake, just that. He'll be safe with me. I can take care of him."

"But will he feel safe?" Bruce asked. "Knowing what you did does not make it go away. With your track record, we can't let you keep Billy. We don't know how much damage you did to him. Besides, you aren't equipped to raise children. You have made that perfectly clear since we discovered Connor."

The human's words hurt. Clark could tell there was little chance of him getting custody of Billy but he just could not see the boy living in Gotham with Bruce. Maybe living at Mount Justice would be good for the child. He could live with children close to his own age and go to school in Happy Harbor with the others. It might be good for him. Clark frowned. He had to keep in mind what was best for Billy but he felt horrible knowing that probably meant cutting him out of the picture.

Mount Justice, November 6, 14:13

Billy had been awake and amiable for hours though the twitching ten year old did seem exhausted. Kaldur'ahm watched as Captain Marvel's secret identity returned from yet another trip to the bathroom, blushing. The kid mostly supported himself with the steel framework that held the fluid sacs for his IV but as soon as he reemerged from his short span of personal time, Wally was already plastered to his side more than ready to do everything but carry the boy back to the medical cot.

"Ya know, if you keep going to the bathroom it means your metabolism's up just like mine so really it just means you should eat more faster so you don't run out of energy." The words came out in what the Atlantean identified as speedster talk. After working closely with Kid Flash for a few months he could mostly make out what the red head said. "You know they say if you have diarrhea, you should eat foods like bananas and stuff and make sure you replenish yourself with drinks and electrolytes. I could go get you a Gatorade. I think we have red and blue and light blue and purple and yellow and green… Do they have a green? If they do we probably have it. I think we have a clear one t-"

"Wally, would you please stop talking!" Artemis cut him off. She was really getting annoyed after hours of Wally speaking quickly on and off. She had started with snide remarks about him running his mouth faster than his feet but now he had worn the whole team down with his incessant ramble.

Wally adopts an expression of mock hurt placing his injured hand on his chest while resituating Billy's bed sheets on the ten year old. "Artemis! I am just trying to be helpful." Kaldur feels like rolling his eyes at the ridiculous display and smirks as Connor does the work for him.

Billy rubs his arms and left leg irritably like he had been since he woke and donned the pajamas Batman had made M'gann and Connor get a few days ago. "Yeah, uh thanks for that Wally but it's really not necessary. Really, you guys can go, it's not like I'm going to die or anything." The boy smiles a smile that Kaldur now realizes is just a very well-practiced mask for him. This was not the first time Captain Marvel had tried dismissing them but Robin always retorted with arguments that he had orders to stay with Billy and the rest of the team always claimed the wanted to hang. Kaldur and Connor usually just kept their mouths shut during the momentary scrabbles but occasionally they would throw in remarks ensuring they had no plans of leaving any time soon.

Miss Martian smiled and wheeled over a cart laden with food and drink Martian Manhunter approved for the child's consumption. Artemis approached from the other side on the bed to speak to Billy with a deceptive smile etched across her face. "Oh Billy, it seems you already gave the dying thing your best shot today. No, we better stay to make sure you have no time to plan for tomorrow." Kaldur was surprised the first time the archer's odd sense of humor drew a laugh from the young Justice League member but now he resulting chuckles seemed a natural turn of course. It still felt odd that the team and Captain Marvel had completely switched roles. Normally it would be them telling the hero that they did not need babysitting but now the tables were turned and it was their chance to show Fawcett's hero just how stubborn they were.

Billy's cheeks puffed out in annoyance as he pouted. "I already told you. I did not plan this."

"Could have fooled me." Robin smirked from his corner across from the door. He spared a small glance at Zatanna, sitting in the chair next to him quietly with a distant look to her eyes. She would occasionally engage the others, particularly Billy, but no one pushed her to talk about anything in particular.

The ten year old blushed again. If the Atlantean did not know better, he would think red was the default setting for the child's face. Billy had even stuttered for a good hour after Kaldur'ahm arrived. Martian Manhunter had explained in a brief mind link that embarrassment and bashfulness could be caused by both the heavy metal poisoning and being revealed to the team but Kaldur was shocked at just how much could color the ill child's face. 'Again with the blushing? It's been like what, half an hour since the last time?' Artemis says via the team's mind link.

Wally made his presence in the link known. 'Cut him some slack. He's ten years old and he can't stop shakin', plus he is surrounded by a bunch of teenaged superheroes that he was playing nanny for up until last week.'

Billy huffed and groaned out. "It's not like I saw a thermometer and thought it'd be a good idea to break it and drink whatever poured out, Rob." The boy on the bed began rubbing tetchily at the bug bites on his arms. "I can take care of myself, you know." Petulance looked odd on Billy's face. Kaldur did not doubt that the circumstances were what had him so on edge.

"Batman told you not to scratch those, Billy." M'gann chided lightly and moved one of the boy's hands to the bed. 'Should I be calling him Captain Marvel?' The Martian questioned nervously over the telepathic link.

Robin sent out weak reassuring vibes before answering her with his own thoughts. 'I'm not sure. He didn't exactly come to us with his identity out of a desire to open up to us. I'm not sure if a confession under duress counts as trusting us.' Billy was sticking his tongue out at the Martian girl as he crossed his arms but the move was spoiled with a small playful smile.

'Still, he's not exactly Captain Marvel like this. I mean, just look at him.' Connor thought to the rest telepathically. They were looking at him. There were only so many things the teenagers wanted to look at and the top two on their lists were Zatanna and Billy. With Zatanna, there was not much they could do. She needed to mourn her father's absence in her own way. At least with the ten year old, the team had a definite goal. Take care of him and make sure he is as comfortable as possible.

Kaldur'ahm understood what his angry teammate meant. Billy was not Captain Marvel. This child may play hero but without the magic turning him into an entirely different being, he would not even be able to play at it. How could they not have noticed? Captain Marvel had always been naïve with an unrelenting optimism. He always seemed to think every problem could be solved like his parents could come and make everything all better. No, Billy Batson did not think like that. Kaldur remembered all too clearly, this child's records. Captain Marvel was a homeless child. Was that what the Justice League was meeting about in the middle of a weekday?

Small shivers ran through the boy's body and robbed him of his smile as they went. "You cold?" Wally asked at a normal speed. This was another thing that had been happening all day. They knew Billy was not cold. It was whatever remained of his illness. He would need his blood filtered again and he would probably be made to drink the charcoal mixture again to neutralize whatever was left of the toxin in his stomach.

Billy shook his head with a half-smile anyway, for Wally's benefit. The speedster rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked around the room for something to talk about. "So, how'd you get sick anyway?" Before the words even left his mouth a mental barrage descended upon the quick boy.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Kid Mouth?'

'Dude, Wally, we agreed not to bring it up until he feels a little better. I told you Billy's confused about that. It might embarrass him more.'

'Wally. Billy is ill. He does not need to be worrying about how he got that way right now. He needs support while he recovers.'

'You promised to keep your mouth shut about that KF.'

Kaldur'ahm even added his own reprimands to the mix that was hardly decipherable as it was. 'Kid Flash, if he does not answer you, do not push the issue.'

Billy sat up and scratched at his arm with an expression resembling that of an owl. "You know, I'm not really sure." He cocked his head to the side and stared at the sheet covering his legs like it had the answer printed on it. "Rob said it was my T-shirt. It might have been from something that was broken when they bulldozed my house." Billy seemed to notice the use of his fingernails and stilled his arm to rest against the red scratch marks. "Sorry for making you give up your jacket for nothing Robin, and for Halloween." Kaldur turned to the youngest member of the team with the same question on his mind as everyone else's. _What happened on Halloween? You weren't even at the base that night._

The boy wonder chuckled and stepped up to crouch at eye level with Billy. "Don't be sorry about Halloween. I had fun. And the jacket's just clothes, nothing money can't buy. I'm just glad you're okay." It took Kaldur'ahm a moment more to realize that Robin had one of Billy's small hands in his grasp. It resonated with the Atlantean just how young the Justice League member was. Something told him, the league was not fully aware of Captain Marvel's condition until last night.

Billy smiled another fake half-smile. Blue eyes grew impossibly wide as the boy asked. "So, how mad was Batman when I ran away?" Again, Robin did nothing to ease the confusion that formed between the other teenagers.

"He acted all turbed but he sure pulled out the tech to track you fast. Batman is not as easily angered as people think. I did hear he got laid into by another hero over the fact a kid escaped our lair. It was a reliable source too." Kaldur'ahm could not stop the smile that crept up on him as Billy, Wally, and Robin all grinned broadly.

Kid Flash punched Robin's shoulder. "Lemme guess. This source is grey and British and stuffy as hell." The three laughed and Kaldur felt something he had not expected from the link. He could feel his friend's smiles. Even Zatanna's mood lightened with the good natured banter only a few could really understand. But there was that happy sparkle in the kid's blue eyes that made the Atlantean think that everything would be alright. Captain Marvel often had that effect on him. Kaldur could clearly remember the time spent with the supposed older hero just after a mind link training exercise went haywire. Captain Marvel had brightened the whole team's spirits then and now Billy Batson was doing the same from a medical cot after his greatest secrets were shared with people who were supposed to be beneath him. Maybe Billy Batson and Captain Marvel were not so different after all.

Watch Tower, November 6, 12:00

The founders of the Justice League joined whatever members decided to come to the meeting without expression. The news had spread around as quickly as a rumor right before a big meeting. This was damage control. Many of the heroes had the same thoughts plaguing their minds as the founders themselves. A child had been discovered in the Justice League. The first issue was the political implications. What if the media discovered Billy's presence in the League? Batman had taken on Robin as his sidekick when the boy was even younger than Billy. Did that make it right?

It took time but eventually the group sifted through potentially damaging issues for the league and came to the boy himself. What would they do with Captain Marvel's alternative identity? The league beyond the founders was shocked as his current situation was shared. Only three present knew about what happened between Superman and Captain Marvel or that he was currently ill. The news about orphaned Billy Batson living on the streets was met with enough shock. Questions were posed to whether a ten year old was a capable supervisor for a group of teenaged heroes, whether a ten year old could be a hero himself, whether a ten year old could be a member of the Justice League. The implications of removing a member of the league after two years of membership were daunting. It would create another media pitfall they would have to deal with but most felt that they could not allow a ten year old to put his life at risk how they did.

It took hours of debate to come up with their plan. Billy needed to be supervised. Captain Marvel needed to be treated as what he was, a member of the Justice League. Captain Marvel would be given a permanent room in the Watch Tower. Billy Batson would be given several options for living arrangements but that was all the league came up with for the time. No one offered to adopt the boy though the matter had come up. School would be decided between Billy and the few league members who desired to meddle in his affairs. The only thing that was concrete was a league wide meeting scheduled for the twenty fifth. They would decide if Captain Marvel could retain membership the right way, with him there. Whole league meetings were held to vote members in. The whole league should be there to vote them out too.

The meeting ended and many members wanted nothing more than to disappear. Diana felt how most looked, shell shocked. She could not imagine what life must be like for the boy. He had heard things that little boys should not, she knew because she told him some of them. Worse were the things he'd seen. Children should not be exposed to death like that. Captain Marvel had seen the worst human kind had to offer. Children should not be exposed to things of that nature. Captain Marvel, a ten year old, had seen mass murderers, serial rapists, and cruel dictators. Captain Marvel had seen the sickest psychopaths Earth had to offer.

She stood without allowing her face to show what she was thinking and smiled to the few leaguers present. "It sure is nice of you to offer your homes to the boy. Should the league make him go to school? I am told most children do not enjoy it. Should this be a league issue as well?" She tried not to imagine showing up to a school for a parent teacher conference as Wonder Woman. Would Billy only go on missions around his school schedule now? The idea seemed silly but suddenly all of the times Captain Marvel showed up late when called were making sense.

She allowed herself a small frown as Bruce threw his worst batglare at Clark. Batman turned back to her, all calm stoicism once more. "I will handle Billy's schooling when he comes to live with me, in Gotham. Nothing in his life should be made into a league issue. The Justice League is not a daycare center."

Barry huffed. "Well that's true but it does not change the fact that he has no legal guardians. We don't want to find a family for him, or were you planning on adopting him too?" Batman just stared at the Flash. "Sure, the league can forge his identity and whatever else he needs for school and all, but what about his life? He needs parents and being Captain Marvel does not help with that. If we do give him the boot, what will that solve? He will still fight crime as Captain Marvel or worse."

Diana put a hand on her hip, getting a bit frustrated. "We've already gone over that Flash. We will vote on his membership in two and a half weeks. Until then, he's a league member as always. As for parents, well, that does pose a problem. That would put one or more citizens at risk plus it could put Captain Marvel at risk."

Diana could swear she could see Flash's eyes rolling behind his protective lenses. "How could finding him a family possibly hurt him?"

A scoff just slipped from her lips and her other hand wound up on her waist as well. "How? We do not know who might adopt Captain Marvel. A league enemy might get him or who knows what else. What if such parents make him give up the Justice League?"

Clark chuckled and Diana contemplated hitting him for laughing at such a serious matter. "I don't think anyone short of the Justice League can make him give up being a hero. School is a somewhat serious matter though. Should we home school him if the league votes for his membership?" The Kryptonian asked.

Diana could see this conversation going nowhere fast. School, parents, membership, safety. They were all concerned about Captain Marvel's other identity but it was hard deciding anything for another league member. She was surprised that Clark was taking such an intense interest in the boy especially because he never seemed too keen on Captain Marvel. Maybe he was feeling guilty about how he treated the younger hero. Diana could feel a bit of guilt in herself. The things she had said to Captain Marvel before had been raunchy at times. That was certainly not the kind of education a ten year old boy needed to be getting.

"We should look into finding Captain Marvel a family," She conceded making Barry smile. "His family should be a league issue. They must pass extensive background checks and interviews but if he finds suitable parents that he likes, we should allow him the choice. We cannot appoint parents to a member of the league. That should not be our business."

Batman sighed. "Agreed. Any potential parents must be cleared by the Justice League."

Flash nodded happily. "And Billy should like them too." Diana puzzled at how Bruce's lips quirked when he glanced at Clark at that statement.

Clark sighed nearly inaudibly. "Alright. If Billy finds a family he likes and we all agree they are safe, he can be adopted. For now, he will stay at one of the places we provide. Now can we talk about school?"

She could tell something was bothering Clark but now would not be the time to ask. She could not believe Clark and Bruce both wanted to house Captain Marvel. She almost thought they were competing for ownership of the young hero but why on Earth would they do that? Captain Marvel was always obedient to the Justice League so what would living with the boy gain them? Was it possible that they each wanted to adopt Captain Marvel?

Mount Justice, November 6, 17:42

Superman stood alone in the hallway just outside of the infirmary door. Others would come and go as they pleased. It seemed so easy when others did it. Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and the whole Young Justice team just opened the door and walked in and out as they pleased. The league members did not stay long but the Young Justice seemed to be making their best effort at living in the room with Billy. Clark could not believe how silly he was being. Unexpected, anxiety had just crept up on him and pinned him to his spot in front of the door so he could not go in. Really, who couldn't open a door to visit a sick child?

The door opened and Clark tensed for a moment before forcing himself to act normally. It was Miss Martian and Superboy. The green girl smiled and his clone nodded to him before the walked down the hall talking about dinner. He could hear it all but the information was not particularly new. Billy was not eating much. Bruce claimed a lack of appetite was normal but it worried Clark.

It was not like the Kryptonian had to be in the room to see the boy. In Clarks mind he was practically in the room. He could hear all of the jokes and stories. He could see the kids playing with each other. It was not the same as receiving Billy's smiles though. It was not the same as talking to him.

Clark wondered if Billy would be glad to see him. He had contemplated changing into civilian attire several times but always convinced himself that it was wise to stay Superman while at a league venue. Billy knew who he was regardless of how he dressed. Clark did not want to frighten Billy. He just wanted to be there. He just wanted… Clark was not sure what it was he wanted. He could not possibly be with a ten year old boy but he wanted Billy in his life. Clark was not sure if his feelings were exactly what others called paternal. He did not want to hurt Billy, just be there for him, but still he wanted…

Clark wanted to be there for Billy in whatever way the boy needed him. He wanted to hold him and wipe away his tears every time he cried. He wanted to laugh at all his jokes, the good ones and the bad. He wanted to see his smile. Billy was smiling now but it was not the same. He wanted to see Billy smile in person, not through a wall. Clark swallowed his fears and finally conquered the only obstacle separating him from Billy Batson.

* * *

See how much nicer I am to Billy when this gets reviews? Again, thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. If, I missed any other issues with the story, please let me know.

-^.^-


	14. What's that?

What's that?

Mount Justice, November 6, 18:01

Billy's blue eyes widened when he spotted Superman coming in to visit him and the smile he had painted across his face fell away to an awed parting of the lips. Only a heartbeat passed before the ten year old could get his breath and he was grinning like mad again. "Superman!" He almost thought Mr. Clark would never want to see him again. In less than a second, Mr. Clark was smiling at him. At him!

A shiver ran through him and his hand shook in a couple of small erratic spurts that he tried to hide by clutching the appendage to his body. He looked down at his trembling hands with a too familiar warmth spreading across his cheeks. He felt like crying. Why did Superman have to see him shaking worse than Wally when forced to sit still for more than an hour? The team did not say anything about the twitches but he caught them frowning at the weakness and they'd cover it by asking if he was cold. He wished he was cold. Then he would have an excuse. As he was, there really was no excuse. He peeked up hopefully at his idol to see a frown creasing the man's brow and quickly regretted his move.

Superman drew close to the foot of his bed as Artemis made way for the older hero. A smile was back on Mr. Clark's face now. "It's great to see you're getting better Billy. You really had me worried there."

Billy's blush darkened again at the man's words. If he was getting better, that meant Mr. Clark had seen him worse. "I'm fine, really. No one needs to worry about me. I'll be fine by myself." He did not really want them to leave but they had more important things they could be doing than watching him.

Wally laughed his words off. "How many times do we have to tell ya, you can't shake us off that easily? Don't scratch." One of the red head's hands shot out to still the hand he did not realize had even been moving. He forced on a sheepish smile for the older boy and Wally grinned too. Billy could not believe how nice the team was being, even after he lied to them. The green eyes of the speedster darted back to the machine filtering Billy's blood again almost too fast for the human to see. Bruce had seemed positive about doing it again but the others made Billy nervous about it. It seemed that having you blood filtered twice in one day was a lot.

Billy blinked in disbelief when a bigger hand moved his arm to lie at his side. "The ant bites itch a lot?" Clark asked with a feint upturn of the lips. His skin burned for several long seconds before the older hero finally took his hand away. When it was gone, Billy felt like his whole body was freezing but for once, he did not tremble.

Billy swallowed the strange feeling and blushed when he met Superman's intense gaze. It felt odd to have those eyes that could burn holes through metal staring at him in such a way. He could not place the emotions in Mr. Clark's gaze but for some reason the man did not seem remotely angry about being deceived. "Um, no, it's not that bad." Billy tried not to think about how much the bites burned. He could feel every one of them but he barely remembered how they got there. For some reason, all of his memories from last night were more like some weird twisted dream. Billy had needed convincing earlier in the day that he was awake now. He'd dreamed that Superman brought him home last night and then he woke up and found ants in the house so he squished them. There were so many ants in his memories and they just kept coming and coming but he just could not squish them all. It was silly. He knew that there had to be something else that really happened. "Do you remember what happened to me?" Of course Superman would remember if he was really there.

Mr. Clark smiled and brushed Billy's bangs out of his face. "I'm not really sure. When I woke up you were in the dining room crushing ants with your fingers and shaking. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do so I called Batman. And now we're here." Billy could not believe the slight tremble in Superman's voice as he recounted the events. Mr. Clark was really worried about him? There were about as many holes in Superman's story as there were in Billy's own. It seemed odd to ask why he was in the other hero's home. Mr. Clark and the team were being so nice to him. Billy did not want to wake up if it was a dream.

Just as Billy finally formed a new topic in his mind that the others might not think was juvenile or stupid, there was an abnormal quiet knock on the door before it was pushed open by the Flash. The man in red and yellow held the door open with a grin as M'gann and Connor returned laden with pizza boxes. Billy was shocked by the number of pies, there were even more than teachers ordered for pizza parties, until he remembered that Wally could probably eat them all by himself. Flash followed the teenagers in rubbing at his smile before white lenses focused on Billy, widened, and dropped down at the same time as the speedy hero's smile. That was kind of the reaction Billy had been expecting all day from heroes though only Wonder Woman and Black Canary had been remotely close. Just like the heroines, Flash remained in his spot as though bolted down with his eyes wide in shock.

Wally zipped to his mentor's side in a flash. "Hey Flash! There's someone I want you to meet." The red head grabbed Flash's hand to escort him to the bedside and propped the costumed man's arm up as though to shake Billy's hand saying, "Flash, this is Billy. He's-"

Just as Billy was about to grab the man's hand in the formal gesture, the red clad appendage disappeared. "No." The man said with a frown that made Billy's heart drop to his toes. Gloved hands were raised to the Flash's face to peel back his tight cowl. The Flash had a caring face under a mess of smushed blond hair that might have made Billy laugh in other circumstances. The Flash's blue eyes locked with Billy's and a hand that the boy had not seen the adult bare was stretched out to take his. "Hey Billy, I'm Barry." Wally gaped as the two now smiling Justice League members met as civilians. Billy could see this man as the Flash. He definitely had the same smile but there was something more to him. The soft look in his eyes matched the speedster's personality and somehow put Billy at ease in a way he had not been in ages. The blond speedster ran his hands through his hair a few times to fluff it up after being under his hood for who knows how long. "It's nice to finally meet you Billy. It looks like I got here just in the nick of time too. Pizza, really? Batman is spoiling you." Mr. Barry swatted at Wally halfheartedly. "Stop smiling like a goofball. What kind of pizza do you want Billy?" The Justice League's speedster was already making his way to the delicious smelling boxes to procure food for him.

Billy blushed again and hated himself for it. He should not be getting embarrassed about the Justice League visiting him while he was sick. "Um. Whatever kind they have is good. I'll eat just about anything." After finding his own food for four years, Billy learned not to be picky. Everyone seemed sad for a moment and Billy frowned, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

Wally zipped into action and was by the bedside in a second with plates piled high with every kind of pizza Billy could imagine. "My kinda guy." The redhead grinned. "You can eat with me. I'll eat everything too."

Billy smiled and he and Wally pretended not to hear Artemis grumble out, "That's not something to be proud of Wally."

It turned out, having people know who he was, was not nearly as bad as Billy anticipated. Maybe it was because he was sick but everyone was nice to him in ways that people normally were not. Surprisingly, no one seemed to have qualms about touching Billy. Heroes were sharing their identities with him and ruffling his hair. Wonder Woman even kissed his forehead before she left wishing him well and vowing to visit him again. It was all so strange and that was how he knew it must be a dream. Maybe he died in battle and went to Justice League heaven. One thing Billy knew for sure was that he never wanted to wake up from this odd wonderland.

Mount Justice, November 7, 07:27

Billy did not want to leave his room. He really hoped that only Batman had feeds to his room still because he did not want the team to know he was awake. It felt odd being exposed as a ten year old in front of the world's greatest heroes. It all felt like a dream, like he would wake up any moment in a gutter near Fawcett's industrial district. Billy had not thought of it before but it was just good sense to realize Batman knew he had sex with Superman. Batman had cameras everywhere. Batman knew everything. Billy just could not understand why no one had punished him for it. Apparently, sex was an adult thing. It was supposed to be something kids were not allowed to do, probably right along next to being a superhero in their spare time. Billy wondered who knew about what he did with Mr. Clark. Would they still want to touch him or smile at him if they knew?

Billy held himself curled against the wall on his bed and felt tears prick at his eyes. A knock at his door made him force the hot liquid back down before he opened the door on a civilian Robin. Dick smiled and entered the room once Billy got out of the way and removed his sunglasses as soon as the door closed to the rest of the base. "Hey Rob," the boy tried nervously.

Robin smiled showing Billy all of his teeth. "Morning Billy. How'd you sleep?" Richard sat on his bed like this was normal. Maybe it was normal for other kids. Billy knew his classmates got together to hang out but Billy was not sure how exactly he was supposed to act around, well anyone. Being in school was infinitely different than coming to Mount Justice and spending time with the Justice League was probably the most bizarre social situation he would ever be in.

Billy put on a smile despite how awkward he felt inside. "Pretty good. Havin' trouble deciding whether this is all some weird dream or not though."

"For better or worse, it's real. You want to talk about it?" Richard fell back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Billy blushed and climbed onto the bed next to the older boy. "I just can't believe how no one is mad."

"Mad? Why would anyone be mad?"

It was hard for Billy not to want to cry. Robin was acting like this was normal but talking to people about things like this was weird. Robin was a teenager. He probably would think Billy was being silly. "I lied to the Justice League about my age. I lied to the team. I lied to Superman." Billy stopped breathing. Why did that slip out?

"Yeah. I don't think the league knows just how they are going to react to this one. Oddly enough, I think this is one of the few things Batman did not have an emergency plan made up for. They seemed more upset that you were sick. Apparently, that info was on a need to know basis and the league didn't need to know. I thought Wonder Woman's eyes were gonna pop out her skull when she saw you hooked up to that IV and the monitors." Robin was quiet for a while and Billy spent the time recalling how surprised Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and the Flash were when they saw him the day before. It made sense, them being surprised to see him so sick. It was better than them being that horrified about him being him. "Do you mind if I ask you… What's up with you and Superman?"

Billy blushed. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly. He fumbled in his mind through all his memories of Mr. Clark but his ten year old mind could not make sense of any of it. Eventually, Billy worked up some courage to talk to Robin. "Hey Rob, can you keep a secret?" A quirked raven brow over blue eyes sporting a bemused expression reminded the boy just who he was speaking to. He swallowed his nerves and turned back to talk to the ceiling with a blush, "I kind of kissed him when I was Captain Marvel and he kissed me and I dunno..." The horrible guilt rose up again like hot bile just before vomit as Richard stared at him in wide eyed shock.

Robin sniggered. "A bit young to be kissin' don't you think? I don't even have a girlfriend yet and I'm in high school." If Robin thought kissing was bad, what would he think of the other things they did?

"You don't think it's bad for like guys to kiss guys?" The younger boy asked trying to make his blush go away though it was a troublesome process.

Dick made a noncommittal sound. "Bruce says it's okay. I haven't really thought about it much. None of my friends are gay, at least they don't claim to be but I don't really see anything wrong with it." Robin turned on his side to ruffle Billy's hair playfully. "Superman hasn't… done anything to you, has he? He's not still kissing you and stuff since he knows you're a kid right?"

Billy smiled reassuringly. Smiling and lying were things he learned to do since his parents' deaths. "No, Mr. Clark wouldn't do anything like that to me. I uh don't think he likes me anymore." Billy could vaguely remember a kiss from his hazy memories of being at Mr. Clark's house in Metropolis. He could remember saying something in one moment only for Mr. Clark to be kissing him in the next. It was not like the openmouthed kisses they had when he was Captain Marvel but it was enough for little Billy to feel those weird tingling feelings. It was enough for him to feel like he was freezing while on fire. It was enough for him to wish there was more of something, anything. Somehow, he felt like he got it though what happened after the kiss was a jumbled mess.

Rob's sharp eyes studied him for a long moment but Billy did not squirm. This seemed right, talking to Richard while lying on the bed. It seemed okay to tell the older boy things. It felt right for Billy to consider Dick his friend. Rob's next question did not surprise him. It seemed to be where the conversation was headed. It was what Billy would imagine a good friend asking. "So, do you like him?"

Watch Tower, November 7, 10:13

Diana still felt odd using some of the programs for cataloging in the Justice League. She should not be entering this information but she figured if she did not do it, they would not either. She audibly sniffed again making Hal glance nervously in her direction. Even he agreed that with holding such vital information was wrong of the others but it was too late now. Did Bruce honestly think no one would want to meet Billy Batson? The words, "High level heavy mercury poisoning," did not seem enough to the Amazonian princess. That did not show the reader quite how frail the boy was with dark circles beneath his eyes and his limbs shaking more than a high pressure gauge. Billy would be fine of course. He had the best care.

Wonder Woman paused in her work again. Captain Marvel would be fine. The league was taking care of Captain Marvel. The Green Lantern looked at her askance for near to the twentieth time since they began their watch here. She allowed herself some relationships. Hal was definitely Hal. Bruce, J'onn, Clark, Shayera, and Barry were all her friends. But Captain Marvel must remain Captain Marvel. She could not possibly allow herself to believe a ten year old was a league member. Captain Marvel would stay Captain Marvel until he was officially removed. What would the league do with him then though? Would Captain Marvel be capable of covert missions with the Young Justice? Did she want a ten year old to be a superhero who could rival her and Superman in raw strength?

Any thoughts of the child made her frown deepen. Barry was right. They needed to do what was best for Captain Marvel's alter ego. He needed a family. Diana tried not to think too hard on the matter. None from the league had hinted at wanting Captain Marvel's alter ego as their child. Could she really live with Captain Marvel if it came down to it? She would not allow him to turn back to the streets. By some miracle, he had not broken yet and she would see to it that the boyish hero was not broken, just hardened.

Bruce had been broken that was how Batman was born. Not everyone knew about Bruce's parents but her friend had honored her with that secret. It was a casual thing. Bruce broke his arm on a mission and she traveled to Gotham to visit the injured bat. When she got there, it was raining and seeing Bruce holding a dry umbrella made her offer to hold the tool for him wherever he was planning on going. She couldn't have known it would be to his parents' graves. He did not say anything about it that day. It was a casual silence, almost like two friends just going for a walk but the fact that it was Bruce made it that much more special to her. She would never know why Bruce did not object to her joining him on his trek but she knew how much the gesture meant to her. She knew how much it must have meant to him.

Her fingers started clicking on the keyboard again. She was not very upset anymore all of the sudden. Bruce withholding information was commonplace. He did not hide what happened that day and he did not hide Billy's sickness. If Batman had wanted to hide, she would never know. Bruce trusted her however begrudging that trust was given. If she would have asked, he would have told her. She would have to ask then. There were things about Billy Diana did not know. The boy's file would not be complete for some time still. Diana would have to ask Bruce more about Billy. Diana just did not know enough.

For what seemed the billionth time since joining the Justice League, Wonder Woman swallowed her pride. "Hey Hal, what kinds of things do little boys like?" The smile the Green Lantern gave her was a good one. Sometimes Hal could make her want to hit him with just a look. Today Hal was more genuine, friendly, open. Maybe Hal was her friend as well. After all, the Green Lantern was alright… for a man. She almost giggled at how her true feelings had changed so much since joining the Justice League. She almost giggled but Wonder Woman does not giggle. At least, not often.

Mount Justice, November 7, 17:37

Hal Jordan had not made it to Mount Justice since it was given over to the Young Justice as a base of operations. They had redone it which should not have been such a surprise since it was attacked two months ago by rogue robots but he'd forgotten. It felt odd being near so many heroes dressed in casual wear. Hal himself was wearing his whole get up but the sidekicks, and Barry were all in civies. He and Diana had come straight over. Well, after making a short stop. When they arrived, they did not call anyone to let them know about their visit. They just let the sound of voices be their beacon. It did a stand up job of leading the two heroes onto the scene of the action.

The scene: a living room packed with heroes watching candid hero videos on the big screen TV via a link to the internet. Hal laughed as Superman accidentally flew into a building while backing up waving to the female reporter he was crushing, on the video. Clark did not seem to mind the bout of laughter that resulted from heroes and kids alike. Hal took in the scene of the Martian Manhunter's niece sitting awfully close to Superman's clone on the couch with Flash's nephew trying to nonchalantly attach himself to her unwilling side. Green Arrow's new sidekick was strewn out next to Zatara's daughter who still looked haunted about her father's 'absence' as she laughed at the videos curled up with her legs tucked beneath her on the love seat. Robin was on the floor with the laptop with another black haired kid clicking away for his next hero victim. Clark, Barry, and Bruce were all sitting very much alone in their individual chairs with varying expressions while Red Tornado stood with his arms crossed to the side.

Clark actually had some color on his cheeks, much to Hal's surprise. "Come on Robin. Not another Superman one. Pick on someone else already." Bruce's lips twitched just slightly making Hal think the man was smiling in his own batty way while Barry was uproarious in his laughter shouting for another.

Diana stepped fully into the room drawing attention to their presence. "How about GL?" She suggested with a smile making Hal contemplate using his ring on the Amazonian.

The room erupted with excitement as heroes welcomed him and Diana to the base. Diana grabbed the young boy Hal was now pretty sure must be Captain Marvel by the shoulders and brought him to stand in front of her. "Green Lantern, this is Billy." She announced it with a matronly smile that made Hal wonder how he could ever forget she was all woman after long meetings. It happened sometimes when she was particularly brutal but Wonder Woman was most definitely female.

"Hey there." Hal awkwardly shifted his bags to his left hand and shook Billy's small hand with his right. The boy blushed a bit and Hal suppressed his frown.

Big blue eyes locked shamelessly on Hal's bags for a moment before the boy looked away with a shrug. "I guess you already know who I really am?"

Hal forced his smile to stay firm as he crouched down in front of the child. Diana was running caring fingers through his black hair and it reinforced Hal's feelings about the boy. He could see why they had come today. Billy needed this, acclimation to normal people. Being homeless for four years had to have taken its toll on the kid. Hal just inserted his face obnoxiously into the boy's line of sight. "Yeah, I know who you are." He said cryptically, trying to charm the young boy. "But that's_ not_ the right question."

Billy faced him properly and Hal straightened as the child asked. "What's the right question?"

Hal made a big show in giving an exasperated sigh drawing laughs from most everyone in the room. "Seriously? The question is, 'Dear Uncle GL, did you bring me anything in that mystery bag o' yours?'" What kind of ten year old did not ask any grownups they knew what was in their bags? Most kids Hal knew always asked if he had anything for them.

Billy blushed with a frown and eyed the bag curiously once more. "Um, Dear Uncle GL? Do you have anything in your bag for me?"

He sounded so uncertain Hal almost felt bad for what he did to him. "Nope." He even made a show at popping the 'P' as the heroes in the room visibly tensed.

Billy forced on a clearly broken smile with a blush and teary eyes. "Oh, okay. Um…"

Hal shrugged with a grin when blue eyes fell back to stare off at something to the boy's side and Diana tried a batglare at the Green Lantern. Hal popped his head in front of Billy again and actually got a frown from the young boy. "It's all fer me. Wanna play with my new toys?" Billy's face scrunched up and made Hal chuckle. As though it would entice the child, Hal lifted a bag in both hands to shake it, eliciting the telltale rattle of small hard plastic pieces against otherwise hollow cardboard. "I got Legos!" When Billy laughed the tears streamed down and Hal knew he'd gone too far.

He was going to give Billy the toys. As much as every Green Lantern should like playing with Legos, he would give them up for Billy. It took a while to calm down the boy who did not seem to know what emotion he wanted to feel between the blushing, crying, and laughing. It took nearly an hour for everyone to become engaged with the superhero action figures, Legos, toy cars, army men, and various board games Diana and Hal had picked out. What did not take long was Billy really smiling at Hal. Billy was nervous and Hal got it. It would be scary being near the Justice League so vulnerable. But Billy was still Captain Marvel. Hal knew he and Billy would be good friends no matter how the matter of Billy's future life was decided. Hal had always liked Captain Marvel.

Seeing the ten year old Billy Batson playing with Legos in his shaky hands was just icing on the friendship cake for Hal. It had been too many years since he had a good excuse to play with Legos. He missed things like this and even doing it then with Billy seemed like bittersweet nostalgia. It was so much better to see Batman playing with a Superman action figure while Robin played Batman. The sight of Wonder Woman getting frustrated because she could not construct a Lego air plane even with the instructions was enough to make Hal laugh, especially since he took a few vital parts from her pile when she was not looking. Red Tornado was unsurprising no help to her and just made matters worse when suggesting that she did not have the right pieces. Even Barry trying to make his nephew play Chutes and Ladders brought things into perspective for the Green Lantern.

Hal should have stayed after the meeting yesterday. He should be a part of Billy's life. The Justice League was its own kind of family. It was like getting married, you end up stuck with all of the crazy in laws too. At first Hal did not want to be responsible for Billy because Hal was not a parent kind of guy, not yet at least. Now he realized that as a friend, Captain Marvel's league standard issued uncle, Hal should be there to look out for his little bud. After all, Billy was nice enough to play Legos with him after all of Hal's friends had told him they were getting too old for Legos… years ago… decades even.

* * *

Author's ramblings. First of all, sorry about the cliffhanger though it did seem to get attention which makes me be nicer to Billy. I had this chapter already started when I posted the last because I did not really have them broken up when I was writing it but whatever.

So, I wanna say sorry for any out of characterness but I love some little jokes about the Justice League like Superman's default setting for a problem he cannot solve with his fists equals turning to Batman. Stuff like that...

This just has a lot of fluff to it. I liked writing it so do what you guys will. Thank you for all of the reviews. I read them while I was on break at work and people were like... O.o I hope you guys like it.


	15. What I've been dreaming of

What I've been dreaming of.

Mount Justice, November 8, 08:22

Billy swatted away the big hand playfully ruffling his hair and tried his hardest to look peeved through his smile. Kryptonian blue eyes twinkled as Connor chuckled lightly. "Show me some hands." The clone said with a raised brow and a smug look. Billy obediently held his hands in front of him and proudly smiled as they stayed basically still in the air. "Good job." Connor said and gave Billy a rather painful high five.

The young human rubbed his hand and felt another hand on his head smoothing out the mess of dark locks there. "You know, you don't have to make us breakfast every day Billy." M'gann smiled already in her fully Megan form. "We did manage to prepare for school every day for a whole three months before you came along to help." Billy loved the way she looked at him. M'gann would smile at him a lot but they were normally sad little curves of the lips. This seemed more like she found the situation funny. The good humor made Billy abandon any remnants of his attempt at a pout from all the head rubs.

The young boy shrugged with a smile. "Eh, I was already up. Have fun at school guys." The pair made their way off the base and Billy waved them away. It felt strange being in the base without the team even if it was the second day he had been so. Today he was all alone with Red Tornado though. He felt completely alone with the android being missing in action.

Billy pursed his lips and tapped an erratic beat out on the cold metal counter top. No heroes to keep him company today. No food or place to stay to search for. No school to go to. No reason to use Cap's powers. What was a ten year old supposed to do? Billy pushed away from the countertop to trek to the dirty dishes. Washing dirty pans did not take nearly as long as he would have liked. He padded quietly to the living room and sat on the couch next to Wolf. "Hey boy," he greeted quietly; feeling like anything more might break the spell of the silent building. Wolf's tongue lapped out as the canine panted. He answered the boy with a couple of tail thwacks against the sofa as he wagged his furry appendage. Billy crawled closer to the wolf and buried his face in its thick soft fur. At least he was not really alone here. He reached up to scratch behind the wolf's ear making the slowly domesticating animal lick his cheek eagerly. Billy always wondered what it would be like to have a dog. He wondered a lot of things but he never really thought any of them would come true.

Watch Tower, November 8, 11:43

Captain Marvel would have loved to have said he was sauntering through the halls just like any other day but he rightly couldn't. He kept his head up with the duffle bag Batman had brought him slung over one shoulder but his customary smile had turned plastic not long after making it to the orbiting base. It seemed as soon as Hawkgirl and Green Lantern noticed him, he was faking a jolly persona as they trailed him to wherever Batman decided his room should be. The digital display of the Watch Tower's maps in his hand confused him only slightly. It seemed that the founders had their own little wing for private quarters and from them, a male and a female wing branched off. It seemed odd to have to separate boys and girls especially since they were all adults and since Wonder Woman's room was right smack dab in the middle of the rest of the founders but the young hero would not dare question it. The featureless door designated to him by the stoic Batman matched countless others in the male wing of sleeping quarters on the Watch Tower. Bruce had told him he could go to the Watch Tower to live if he wanted but the room was his no matter his choice. Billy had wondered whether they would let him keep his room here if they decided he could no longer be part of the Justice League.

The childish hero clicked in the password Batman had given him to his room, "0273" and the previously unused room opened with a near silent hiss. Captain Marvel stepped in with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern on his heels and put his stuff down on his bed before turning to the two heroes that had not given any discernible reason for their presence. "So, um did you guys want anything?" Captain Marvel nearly immediately regretted the question as Hawkgirl's feathers bristled.

The Green Lantern just laid a hand on the upset heroin's shoulder before smiling friendly at the young hero. "We only want to see to it that you settle in comfortably. Hawkgirl, isn't there something you wanted to say to Captain Marvel?"

The woman's wings fluttered a bit as she set her shoulders and stared emotionlessly at Captain Marvel. "I am currently living here on the Watch Tower so if you ever need anything, feel free to seek me out." Captain Marvel let his smile slide from his face at the woman's peculiar words. Was Green Lantern making Hawkgirl say that?

Captain Marvel cleared his throat, trying to act the part of formal adult. "Thank you Hawkgirl. I'll keep that in mind." The twitch of the Thangarian's wings did not get past him.

Hawkgirl took a step closer to him and peered curiously up into his eyes through her mask. "Please do so. I wouldn't want you feeling secluded up here. If it ever feels too much like a men's dormitory in here, you are always welcome in my quarters." Captain Marvel saw sincerity in her eyes and wondered what could possibly be going through the heroin's mind. She had never particularly liked him before.

Captain Marvel covered his unease by turning to his duffle to transfer Billy's extra clothes to a dresser against a wall in the room. "Um, thanks guys. I'll remember that."

He missed the pair's eyes following the clothes closely but he could hear the Green Lantern's response. "Hal and I have spoken about your situation and we both would not mind your company at any time we are on base." That sentiment would be so much more appreciated if Billy had any clue who Hal was. "We want you to feel secure here and while alone with either of us, you should feel free to be yourself if you want to." Captain Marvel turned to regard the dark man who was now in civilian attire and sporting a soft smile that Captain Marvel could not see being faked. "I know you did not choose to be exposed but the league will not pretend not to know who you are. The least I can do is trust you with my own secret identity: John Stewart." Captain Marvel just stared at the genuine face of the other man and Hawkgirl stood awkwardly off to the side. "I understand how I must appear stiff, especially when compared to Hal but the two of us often watch movies to unwind after long missions and it would be nice to have you cut loose with us, in either form."

Captain Marvel did not really know what to say to the two heroes who normally just tolerated him. "Who's Hal?" He felt like an idiot because it was plain he probably should have known this.

Hawkgirl laughed. "Oh, this is great! From the way Hal spoke, I thought he'd told him." Green Lantern shot the woman a hard look. "Oh come on John. After all that talk of action figures and board games, you'd think he would have at least told Billy who he was."

Captain Marvel had already figured out who Hal was by the time John Stewart said. "Hal is the other Green Lantern. I believe he meant to tell you his identity before now." Hawkgirl's wings fluttered again as she composed herself.

Captain Marvel smiled again, feeling a bit lighter on the orbiting base now. "Thank you for clearing that up… Mr. Stewart. I'm not so sure Mr. Hal wants me to know who he is though." The other Green Lantern would tell him his name if he felt it was necessary.

Hawkgirl's lips quirked up in a smile. "Mr. Hal. I think you've gotta be the only person on Earth to refer to Hal as a mister."

Mr. Stewart gave the Thangarian a flat look saying. "We aren't on Earth Shay. Besides, Hal is in the Green Lantern Corps, many across the galaxy show him respect."

Hawkgirl grinned at the dark skinned man. "_Then no one on Earth has called Hal mister._ That seems about right." It was an odd exchange between the three heroes but first steps were often awkward. Billy was well versed in being the last to catch on to something. He was always the only kid in school who did not watch the popular TV shows. Not knowing the other heroes personally seemed just like not knowing who was dressing up like a monster on _Scooby Doo_. Though just like at school, it seemed he was slowly catching on to what everyone else knew. Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Barry Allen, John Stewart, Hal, and so many more. It felt like the first day all over again with how many new people Billy was finally meeting for the first time.

Metropolis, November 8, 17:18

"You're in love!"

Clark jumped at the conviction in that statement and accidentally knocked a cup of paperclips to the floor in the process. He did not think he was even that close the Sheryl's desk but apparently it was enough to scatter the tiny office tools all over the floor. He glared at Lois accusedly as the last of the office's other occupants accidentally switched the lights off on the pair as he and Lois were left alone.

Lois crouched and muttered for a moment while the two cleaned his mess and he pretended to be unable to hear phrases like 'clumsy country lout' tumble from her lips. She tapped the now filled container on the secretary's desk loud enough to make Clark wince before continuing on her latest lead. "It's true isn't it? Clark Kent is in love again." She gave an exaggerated sigh as said man picked up the files he was taking home to work on at the Watch Tower the next morning. "Why didn't you tell me there was someone new in your life Clarky?"

Clark turned back to his friend and tried to make sense of what she had just said. "Are you jealous?" it was the only thing he could piece together from her reaction.

"Jealous? No, I just thought I knew all your friends, Smallville." Lois Lane did know all of Clark Kent's friends but she did not know Superman's. "At first, I couldn't figure out why you were acting so strange. You looked like you met someone but you weren't acting any different around any of the girls so I dismissed the love thing. But it's true. You met someone and haven't even bothered to tell me and by my estimate this thing has been going on for about two weeks so don't even try the excuse you just met her. It's high time I met her Clark. I swear I won't embarrass you too much!"

At first Clark did not know what to say. Lois wanted to meet who had caught Clark's eye. "Sorry Lois, it isn't like that. We aren't dating or anything like that. Just forget about it."

"Oh come on Clark! I'm a reporter. I know when something is going on and there has definitely been something going on." She grabbed his files and held them in place between them so he had to stop and talk to her in the dimly window lit Daily Planet. "Just introduce us over coffee or we can have a chance encounter or something. I won't bring up us dating. I just want to meet her."

"Lois it's complicated."

"Clark, we can just run into each other on the street or something. Just a casual run in, that's all I ask. I just want to meet her." He could see her eyes shimmer in what little sunlight made it this far into the office and he knew as her eyes widened, Lois had read something on his face that he wanted to hide. "Or him." Clark could feel the blush creep onto his face at how quickly she came to that idea. "Clark, I don't care. I just want to meet however is so important to you that you are smiling when writing stupid school board assignments. Tell me about him. I'll buy you drink."

It did not take much effort for Clark to get Lois back to his house just outside of Metropolis. All he really had to do was promise he'd tell her about the new person in his life. He really did not want to spill his guts in public like at a bar or in a restaurant. Soon, he and Lois were situated at his kitchen table with a bottle of cheap wine between them because Clark just didn't have anything else alcoholic in the house.

The two settled down with their drinks and Lois finally brought it up again. "So who is he? Where'd you meet him? What's he like? Give me all the dirty deats." Clark could all but see her click a pen with a tiny note pad propped up for her most recent interview but in all reality, it was just two friends talking about one's relationship or lack of.

"His name is Bill- Batson." Clark still couldn't fully acknowledge that he had sex with a minor. Even calling the boy Billy seemed to be a step too far when he was talking to Lois like this. But Lois being here talking to him was a good thing. Clark could finally vent out some of his frustrations about the situation without the fear of getting maimed which he was still somewhat expecting from the Justice League. How long would it be before the whole league knew he'd taken advantage of a ten year old unknowingly? What would the implications be when Billy finally told the others? "I met him when someone we work with introduced us but I can't even remember who it was anymore. It's been a couple of years." He was surprised how easy it was to tell the truth while still deceiving the woman. "I didn't like him at first but sometime after we broke up I just started seeing him in a different way." Clark left out that that was seeing the man as a nice lining for his bed. He could not believe how he used to see the playful hero. Clark could not imagine getting angry at Captain Marvel anymore for his naive view of the world let alone getting mad at Billy for it. Now, Clark just didn't know what to do with himself. Even thinking about a child like that was wrong but actually doing something to a kid. "Bill's incredible. There's no one out there like him. I just want to be there for him but I can't. I don't know what to do." He hurt Billy. There was no way he could possibly salvage their relationship. No one who knew what happened would want him near the boy and he was not sure he could handle being alone with Billy. There was nothing he could do to make this okay.

"Being homosexual is nothing to be ashamed of Clark. Do you even know how he feels about this yet?" Of course, Lois would jump to that conclusion, he thought bitterly. She would not be so calm if she knew that the man Clark was interested in was actually a ten year old boy.

Clark took a swig of his wine. "He has not given enough thought to his sexuality yet to know for sure. He's a few years younger than us Lois." Decade, Clark amended in his head as more hope drained away from him. It was not just hope though. Everything Superman was built on was eroding from Clark Kent and nothing frightened the Kryptonian more.

"He's not some twenty year old kid is he?"

Clark gave a bitter laugh at the irony in that question. "No, he is certainly not twenty." Lois gave a sigh of relief and Clark felt like crying into his wine. Lois was worried about him taking advantage of some poor sap straight out of school but in reality, it was so much worse.

Watch Tower, November 9, 00:14

This was torture for the pair. A wall separated them mostly though one would peek around it for just a glimpse every few minutes, unbeknownst to the Flash. Superman had no need for peeking though. He could easily see through the metal walls of the Watch Tower and he did. He would watch his stalker from the corner of his eye until the other moved to sneak a peek into the monitor room. There was no reason to let the other hero know he was watching him.

The first few minutes of this suited Superman quite nicely but nothing could remain so peaceful for long. No, Barry Allen just had to break up the peace. "I can't believe you thought you could hide something like that from the rest of us." It was said quickly but Clark was used to the speed talk that went along with the Flash. Superman stopped breathing at those words. He thought Barry should be more angry about the situation but they were still in uniform so murder was a bit out of the question. "I come to expect this sort of thing from Bruce, but you Clark? Hiding important information from the league? What were you thinking?" There was only a fraction of the disgust Clark was expecting. Barry wasn't even looking at him and Clark wished Captain Marvel would just leave instead of listening in on what he knew was likely to be said.

Clark could not believe Barry expected Bruce to molest children. It was sick. The Justice League was supposed to protect the innocent not… At one time, Clark had suspected foul play between Batman and Robin but the league had discovered Bruce was really a proper parent to the boy, spandex be damned. "I don't know." Clark admitted. "I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't want it breaking the league. I didn't- I don't know how to handle this-"

"Forget the league Clark! Billy is a person outside of being a hero just like you or me only he cannot support himself. I just can't believe the nerve of you hiding his illness from the rest of us and pretending it was for his own good. Who cares what the league thinks of him if he's dead?!" Suddenly things snapped into perspective for Clark. Barry was talking about Billy being sick. Of course that was what the speedster meant. Barry would not be so calm if he knew what Clark did to the poor kid.

Clark took a moment to compose himself. "I understand completely but with how he was- I just wanted to hold off the exposure until he was better suited to handle it. We should have known better, said that he was sick, but he already had so much on his plate. We just wanted to protect him. You saw him during treatment. Would you want league members seeing you like that? Nonfounders even?" No one would really. Clark may be mostly invulnerable but there were still things that could get him down and when he was, the worst part of it was whoever happened to help him back up again. It did happen but that did not mean he had to like it.

Barry went back to absently stalking his wife on the monitor and mumbled his reply. "No. I don't even like it when Bruce does his 'checkups' while I am home sick from work." Sometime over the years, the veteran heroes stopped feeling Batman was quite as sneaky when visiting them as civilians though whether the change was caused by them getting better at spotting the bat or Batman no longer caring if they knew he was there, Clark did not know. "But he's ten. I don't even know how I should feel about this. Arthur is the only one of us on the path to parenthood and Bruce, heaven help us, is the only one with any real experience with kids of his own. I can't see that sweet little kid as a bat boy. I don't want to see him turn out like Dick on his bad days. Billy needs a family. Everyone knows it no matter what was said at the meeting. I brought him up to Iris and it- it's a big step cause we're still trying and all but she wants to at least meet him." Something changed in the speedster's voice. "I just- don't want him to realize what is really going on. Billy's a great kid and smart and fun to be around but if he were anyone else, if he wasn't in this situation, I wouldn't even be thinking of adopting him. He's great but the situation has all our heads turned around. Did you see the founders' faces? Even Arthur looked half tempted to move to the surface to keep an eye on the kid. Outing him officially has made him league business. I want to give him a great life and show him how it feels to have a family again but it just feels like it is for all the wrong reasons." Clark figured out the tones in his friend's voice without a problem: desperation, depression, helplessness. He could feel some of those things himself.

Superman looked through the wall to see Captain Marvel sitting with his back up against it. Fawcett's hero would be able to hear every word said. Billy would know how Barry felt, that the Flash wanted to take him home to meet Iris. There were no words of love from the red and yellow hero, just him wanting to save a kid from a bad situation. The words were too close to, 'I don't really want him but I'll take him since everyone else does not want him.' Adopting a kid was not like getting a puppy. Normally people would have time to think it over and decide who they wanted and how old. Clark liked to think the good families actually had a connection with the child before bringing them home. Clark liked to think it was like falling in love but just in a different way. His parents never lacked affection. His family was always supportive and loving. His Ma and Pa had wanted him for as long as he could remember but he was an infant when he arrived on the Kent Farm. He could not remember if there was love to start. He really would have to call Ma today and find out.

Clark turned back to his distraught friend who was now watching Iris reporting something on the news. "You told Iris that this isn't his only option right? Even Shayera seems to want Billy. I thought she was going to start looking for people to attack when she found out he was sick."

"Get real Clark, Shay doesn't even have a two bedroom place down on Earth. Besides, her relationship or whatever those kids are calling it is too new to bring in a kid. She's tough but I think a ten year old could break her even without superpowers thrown in." Barry had his head in his hands as he stared at the screen before him making Clark wonder exactly how the conversation between the two Allens went.

"And how long have you and Iris been married?"

Barry turned to Clark. "We've been together longer than any other heroes with a stable relationship. I don't care how long we've been married, we were thinking of having kids anyway." The speedster's lips twitched faster than most others could see but Clark caught it and inwardly sighed at the implications. Barry's claims had gone from trying to have children to thinking about children. Somehow, Clark felt the Allens were probably just trying to convince themselves they wanted a kid for Billy's sake. Barry was a good man. Iris was a good woman. They were not ready for a family yet. They were still young. They were still trying to get used to living together.

Clark cleared his throat and spoke clearly to make sure the hero outside of the monitor room could hear what he said. "Billy is a great kid Barry. We will find him a family. If I could, I would take him." It was so close to the truth, it made Clark's heart ache. If they would let him, he would take Billy without a moment's hesitation.

Watch Tower, November 9 03:04

Shayera did not know what woke her at such a horrid hour but none the less, she arose for a walk to calm her nerves before she would even attempt sleep again. The base was peaceful and the Thangarian could feel her feathers smoothing over at the tranquil scene beside her. The sun was a vibrant crescent wrapped around Earth spreading glorious light across the blue and green surface of the world. The view was breathtaking and Shayera always felt serene at such majestic sights despite her past transgressions. She stubbornly reminded herself that she could be happy. The Justice League had accepted her back after the invasion and she took it as a second chance. They believed she could do good and so did she. Some may still not trust her but she would prove herself. Shayera Hol would not let the past get in the way of her future. She used to think so little of Earth but now she knew it held her future. Somewhere on it was everything she wanted and Shayera would have it. Earth was now more beautiful than anything else in her life. Nothing was perfect, and everything had its faults just like her but Earth looked flawless. Out here, Earth was perfect and beautiful. Shayera spread her wings to soak up the spreading rays of light from the sun cresting on her new home planet.

Twitches ran down her wings as feathers ruffled on their own accord and it took the warrior a moment to figure the cause. A distant noise and presence put her on edge as she flew quietly down the halls wishing she hadn't left her mace in her room. A bitter chuckle in the deep resonating voice of a man gave her pause before she placed the tenor with a person not often found on base at night. Well, at least someone who used to only visit during certain parts of the day unless if he had work to do here. The chuckle broke off as she turned the corner to see the large man situated on the floor against a wall across from a view quite like the one she had just been looking out on.

Captain Marvel looked odd without his boyish smile slapped across his face. It wasn't the first time Shayera had seen him without it but it felt worse in this instance. Captain Marvel was all alone in the hallway in space looking out on the beauty of Earth. The man- no, the boy must have been laughing at the gorgeous view like that. How could a ten year old sound so cynical? "Captain?" Hawkgirl really did not know what she wanted to say. Here she was in a silky nightgown one of the boys had gotten her just to ruffle her feathers. She thought about wrapping her wings to cover the neckline but really, it was not so bad and Captain Marvel probably was not even noticing women yet. Her fingers reached her bare cheek before she realized it and she guessed her own green eyes looked as shocked as Captain Marvel's blues.

The big red cheese was soon stumbling to his feet looking everywhere but at her. "Oh, Hawgirl! Sorry, I didn't see you there. I- uh, did you say something?" She briefly considered covering her body again but soon realized that Captain Marvel was mostly concerning himself with not looking at her face.

Shayera let out laugh despite herself. "Billy, look at me. I don't have a secret identity. Can't really go around with these without someone noticing." She spread her wings for emphasis. Blue eyes examined her wings curiously before locking on her face without any hesitation and she felt silly for even thinking about covering herself. Billy was a child. Even if he was interested in her body, he wouldn't have a clue what to do with it. She approached him slowly and Captain Marvel tensed. "Would you like to get some hot cocoa with me?" Blue eyes drifted away nervously before the big hero nodded.

The two settled into the abandoned cafeteria with their drinks. It was awkward at first for both of them. Shayera was trying to figure out what to do with herself in her nightgown around the big man. It felt weird to her being exposed like this. She did not even have a weapon and Captain Marvel was physically stronger than her. But the cast in those blue eyes and the slump in those strong shoulders made her feel like he was the one exposed, like he was the one who felt he needed to protect himself from her. How could she make a child feel that way? The Justice League were supposed to be heroes and she was supposed to be good.

* * *

So sorry to have been away but things are happening in my life that might make my appearances here rather choppy. I am here now and I have reacquainted myself with this fanfiction so the real plot should be picking up again soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your comments really helped pick me up.


	16. Living Nightmares

Living Nightmare

Mount Justice, November 9, 07:22

It all started with an innocent question. M'gann found Conner peeling an orange in the kitchen and was just curious. "Where's Billy this morning?" When Connor couldn't answer a short trip to the ten year old's room in the base was enough. Enough to bring utter chaos.

"Superboy to Watch Tower. Billy is missing. He never came home last night and we're worried. He is not picking up on his communicator. Repeat. Mount Justice is requesting the location of William Batson."

"YOU LOST HIM?!" It just had to be him on monitor duty.

"Yeah. We don't know where he is."

It was only thirteen minutes later that the two heroes who had been on watch for the past seven and half hours alerted the league of the young hero's disappearance. "Superman to Justice League, Captain Marvel is missing. Anyone with any information regarding his whereabouts is to contact the Watch Tower immediately." Unfortunately, no one who was available had any clue to the boy's location and even worse, they all now wanted to know.

Watch Tower, November 9, 08:07

Hal grumbled at the main computer irritably wondering how Batman made finding people look so easy. Diana was by his side, more than willing to give her input about what he was doing wrong but nothing he did seemed to help. He could hear Barry grumbling about facts. "Facts! Batman always says to look at the facts. Fact is, his communicator was found in his room here at base this morning and he is nowhere to be found. The computers logged him arriving last night after spending the evening at Mount Justice and then he just vanished. No one even saw him here last night." Hal mistyped something in the Fawcett City archives and brought up all sorts of useless information. Billy had to have gone home. Where else could he be?

Clark could be heard in the background talking on a cell phone but soon he had the device cupped to his chest and was staring hard at the Flash. "That's not entirely true Flash. I saw him last night. I saw him walking around through the walls while we were on duty. He was here at least." Clark turned his attention back to thank whoever he had thought to call on the phone before turning to the ever growing amount of leaguers gathering to lend their talents to the search for the missing boy. "He's not at the Batcave." Hal disregarded all of the grumbles from heroes that Captain Marvel wouldn't go to the Batcave and assumed Superman had a good reason to make the call. Batman was apparently in an important business meeting currently and could not be reached.

A signal popped up on screen to obscure some insignificant detail about Billy's old fifth grade teacher and Hal hurriedly established a link with it hoping for good news. Aquaman popped up on screen looking bundled up for a snow storm. "Nothing. The others are still searching Fawcett but the address you gave was nonexistent. The street does not even exist in the city. No one lives at 123 Washington St. in Fawcett City."

Hal felt like groaning. "Just keep looking. I'll be sending some more over soon."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Starfire started timidly.

"No you may not!" Hal snapped as he again searched for a place Billy Batson might run to. There was still one lead they had not checked up on but it did not seem likely to render desirable results. "See this Star? Take the others and go here." The Tamaranian nodded solemnly and Wonder Woman left with her and several other league members to head to earth to follow up on the new lead.

Hal turned back to the computer and tried to think up other ways to find the ten year old boy but it was hard. Leaguers were already questioning his old teachers, foster parents, Fawcett's orphanages, and Fawcett Police Force. Hal was drawing more blanks than finding answers and suddenly Superman had disappeared too even though this mess started on his watch. Hal tried to think like Batman but it was hard. He was trying to think like Martian Manhunter and hating that the telepath had been sent out on a mission this morning. Maybe Miss Martian could find Billy if he was somehow still on the Watch Tower. Perhaps she could feel him in Fawcett City. Was the younger Martian able to do those things like her uncle?

Gotham City, November 9, 08:17

"What's the matter Birdie, cat got your tongue? Ahahahaha!" That laugh was really grating on Robin's last nerve. He cracked a whip to stave off a Bengal Tiger but just keeping the animals at bay was hard enough. Dick turned to see the real threat of the morning. Two robots he had only seen on the news before were duking it out with Batman and his mentor did not appear to be winning.

Standing at the junction where a hundred jointed limb met a smooth metal chassis was Harley Quinn with her mouth painted up in a twisted sadistic smile. "You were right Mr. J., playing with other people's toys is fun!" Robin cursed when a tiger struck out at him with vicious claws, nothing like the circus animals he used to know, and he lurched out of the way to see the Joker giggling with glee.

The psychotic villain clapped twice and the tigers paused in their growling while Robin gave his enemy his full attention. The melodramatic man gave a sigh befitting his lifestyle. "Still, it really takes out all of the class if you boys go out this way. I've always imagined a kitty eating the Birdie boy but what's the fun in a bat getting squashed by an oversized tinker toy? Where's the poetry? Where's the style? Don't you want to go out with a smile Wonder Boy?"

Robin activated his league communicator for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last half hour. He kept getting messages from the league but no one would pick up so he just left another distress signal on top of the heap the league had been sending all over the place. Dick grumbled. "No I don't want to go out with a smile. I want to go-" Whatever he had to say was cut off by another swipe of the third tiger's paws. Apparently, the 'kitties' were getting impatient.

Robin cracked the whip at the large cats and noted Batman being slammed bodily into a brick wall by one of those huge metallic limbs. Dick leapt off of the dumpster he was using as high ground and kicked off of the back of one of the tigers to barely make contact with the edge of the roof of the closest building. The acrobat grunted with the strain in his upper body. He could still feel the explosion that had buried Batman and Robin under rubble this morning. It really wasn't a strange occurrence when the Joker was involved but that did not make having a building literally cave in on you feel any better. Dick lurched to his feet just as two powerful paws tore at the ledge he had just been on.

Robin huffed as he skidded across the roof with a tiger or two hot on his heels. This was a great way to get ready for school. Reaching the ledge, the boy wonder kicked off the roof feeling like a swimmer kicking off the edge of a pool for a sprint though he was plummeting through the air and no amount of kicking would keep him afloat. Wind resisted him but soon his feet were clashing painfully with street pavement and he was tumbling into a dash towards the downed Batman. The ground shook as a massive metallic limb cracked the street in front of Robin. Dick merely vaulted the obstacle just before it moved to strike at where he had been. Twin whimpers sounded behind Robin and he briefly felt bad about the tigers getting hurt. The tigers getting hurt? Bruce was hurt!

Robin finally reached the wall as Batman was struggling to get up. Blood was pouring from the man's mouth or maybe it was his nose. Batman's jaw was still set and Robin knew it meant, he would not call for help but Dick did not tell him he already had several times and that no one was coming. Batman would break eventually and admit defeat, letting other heroes in to help battle the Joker and his borrowed 'toys', but it would not matter if the league was in just as much trouble. How many other cities must be under attack?

Detroit, November 9, 08:22

John hated that even on his off day, he could not seem to sleep in. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes as he resituated himself on his bed and thought about all the reasons he was having trouble sleeping. Sure, there were Green Lantern duties that kept him away from his loved ones coupled with his Justice League responsibilities. John could see his latest building designs imprinted under his eyelids. He needed this vacation. It was nice not thinking of either Kat or Shay every moment of the day but seeing the precise lines of his work when he was supposed to be resting was just plain wrong. A feint beeping called his attention and John vaguely remembered that he had left his league communicator on the bedside table last night for the sake of comfort.

John sat up and looked down tiredly at the small piece of technology. The league was supposed to be taking it easy on him and Hal since they just spent so long on a peacekeeping mission so it was either a league wide page or a personal call. Deciding to take his chances, John nestled the communicator in his ear and activated the messages.

In seconds John was no longer dragging his feet and blankly examining things as he woke up. Instead, he was putting on his ring and suiting up to help the league with their newest disaster, only, there was something else on his comm. Gotham City. If the Bat was calling for help, then it was serious. Billy would have to wait. Besides, Batman would have the best chances of finding him anyway.

John slunk out of his room, careful not to be seen near the building in his Green Lantern attire. Flying to Gotham would not take that long but John did not want to risk it, Zeta transportation was so much quicker.

It always seemed strange to climb into a phone booth in one city only to climb out in another. John floated up high above Gotham's dank city streets to get a feel for the city. Gotham was dismal, as always. It fit with Batman. It was dark and mysterious but John could not help the creepy dread of Gotham making Batman to fit its own menacing silhouette. It was too much like a shadow of a city. It almost reminded the Green Lantern of looking up when deep sea diving and realizing that all the water above him obscured the view of the surface and left everything with a dark, fearsome cast. The idea was horrifying. The city could make anyone feel hopeless.

John reminded himself that he was the hope. He was here to help the city's hero so he could continue his work in fixing his home city. One look at Gotham could make anyone respect the Batman. The fact that someone, anyone, had not completely given up on this city was something to be admired. Batman was someone to be admired. A loud crash caught the Green Lantern's attention and he quickly changed course to fly into the brawl.

Batman and Robin were cornered against a broken brick wall of a drugstore by a pack of tigers and two all too familiar robots. John threw up a wall blocking the other two heroes from harm before anything else and drifted down to join them. There were gashes littering the boy wonder's uniform leading the Green Lantern to believe he was up against the tigers while Batman tried to take care of the mechanical foes. The dark knight himself was in even worse shape with blood staining much of his kevlar and spread like an inverted fan down his face.

"Holy reinforcements Batman, Green Lantern's here!" Robin chuckled light heartedly in relief. John smiled at the young crime fighter and heard Batman groan lowly. "GL, Joker's here. He took two of the bots from the other day and has four pretty angry felines at his disposal. We haven't come up with a cause yet but if you could help us dismantle those bots, we can take care of the rest."

Green Lantern nodded, he would help them with it all to get Batman back to the Watch Tower sooner but there was no need to step on Batman's fragile pride. John knew too well what it was like being a human in the Justice League and he could only imagine the feeling being magnified without his power ring. "I can crack their cores with one of my hammers. Do you two have any explosives left?"

In moments the trio had their battle plan all made up and everyone was on their feet ready to put it into action. John marveled at how steady Batman always was on his feet, even when they weren't in battle, the dark knight always kept his composure when hurt if at all possible. John separated the wall into four parts to push the tigers back for the moment before forming his hammer and slamming it against the glowing chest plates of the first giant metal creature. As soon as cracks in hard layers could be heard, bat and bird-a-rangs were flying towards the breach in defenses. Both robots advanced and Green Lantern shifted his focus to the second one trusting the dynamic duo to finish taking down the first before it could do any real harm to the three of them.

He hefted the hammer back to swing it forward feeling the vibrations through the ring as the lantern wrought tool made contact. Twin booms sounded nearby as two more explosive weapons were flung forward by his companions to wrench themselves into the now exposed core of the second machine as the first came crashing down. Green Lantern lost his concentration in the shock making his hammer vanish of its own accord before noticing the growls approaching.

Batman and Robin were both ready and waiting for the onslaught of feline predators but John did not know if the league could spare the time it would take for them to subdue the beasts so he quickly scooped all the cats up into a green barred cage and bellowed. "I've got the cats just go take down the Joker and let's get going!"

Robin nodded emphatically but Batman just trudged off in silence. John really did not want to start something with the Batman but if Billy really was missing, he could not take chances on time. The Green Lantern did not want to think about what the boy might be going through right now if he really had disappeared from the Justice League base of operations. He might have gotten abducted. There were not many ways for someone to disappear from the Watch Tower after all.

Watch Tower, November 9, 08:42

Batman stepped into the monitor room with a scowl etched onto his face and blood spread across his suit from the fight. Being thrown into the ground and brick walls had created this intense throb between his temples but the racket from the Justice League's panic over Billy was what made his feel as though the pain was pushing against his skull at every pulse. Soon silence reigned as the dark knight was noticed and made his way to the computers. Logs said Captain Marvel had shown up last night after dinner with Young Justice and then he never left. Batman calmed himself by remembering that the other Justice League members were not always sound of mind during panic.

Batman growled his command. "One of you, talk."

Hal Jordan who had stood to let Batman take his seat at the monitors was the one to explain the situation, quietly, thankfully. "About an hour ago the Young Justice discovered Billy's absence and since then we checked his room here and there as well as the rest of each base. His comm was found on his bed here. We have been running sweeps over Fawcett City trying to locate either him or Captain Marvel but neither has been spotted. The Martian Manhunter is on world in a struggle with the Human Flame, he claims he can handle the altercation but he has not reported in for at least a half hour."

Batman listened with only one ear, already knowing what the course of action should be. It should not be that hard to locate Billy. He opened last night's security feeds to all places the motion sensors had been activated. He followed Captain Marvel's path to his room and then to sit in the hallway outside of the monitor room, presumably to listen in on whatever Superman and the Flash were saying. Captain then went back to his room looking haunted and tossed his league communicator to his bed and stood there a long time before walking back out again to wander the halls only to collapse to the floor and stare out the window walls of the station to watch the Earth. Captain Marvel's lips occasionally moved in silent words that Batman could see form, "Hero. Family. Billy. Alone. Useless. Worthless"

Eventually Hawkgirl made her way onto the scene in a silken nightgown that made both heroes act rather awkward as they spoke before she lead Captain Marvel back to the cafeteria where they sat talking for hours enjoying cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows before they left to both disappeared into the Thangarian's room. Batman's frown deepened. The Justice League obviously had not checked every room.

Watch Tower, November 9, 08:40

Billy opened his eyes groggily and felt strange, not for the first time, because a body was wrapped securely around his own. It was dark in the room. He was nestled comfortably in soft sheets and in front of him was a strange sight he could not quite put together for the first few seconds of wakefulness. Silky fabric was pressed against his arms which were wrapped around the body in front of him and it smelt… different. His eyes widened as he realized what was so strange to him. Hawkgirl, Miss Shayera, as she had told him last night was the person holding room smelt feminine, not quite like flowers but it did not smell like any of the male heroes he had stayed with. This was so different and it was Hawkgirl! Her wings stirred as he tensed. His face was inches from her- He was staring at her-

An arm around his chest drifted up to his head and pulled his face into the soft expanse of the woman's bosom as his face ignited in an embarrassed blush. He let out a weak strangled squawk as the awkwardness settled in.

Miss Shayera loosened her hold and Billy put distance between them immediately as she hummed out contentedly. "Hmm? You alright Billy?"

Billy was trying not to look at, well, anything of hers and opted for staring down into the dark tunnel of blankets between them only to see that her gown was riding up dangerously high on her thighs making him decide the bedside table on his other side might be a safer thing to observe. He could distinctly remember Hawkgirl getting mad at him before for doing 'inappropriate things' but he really was not thinking about where his hands were when he caught her out of the air that one time Bizzaro got in a good slug on her. He was in the middle of turning around in the bed when the strong woman pulled him in close again, this time with her wings encasing him too in her embrace.

She pulled him up to be more of eye level with her and smiled in a way Billy thought his mother probably might have. "Did you sleep well Billy? It's only been a couple of hours." Her hand was smoothing back his hair as she held his gaze with her own emerald eyes.

Billy gulped feeling like he might still be in trouble for just being here. He had his arms wrapped around Hawkgirl earlier. His face had been- That had to be worse than accidentally touching her butt in a battle! "Mhm. How'd you sleep Miss Shayera?"

Hawkgirl smiled at the boy's use of her name. She really had thought Captain Marvel knew it before. It seemed to her like he should have been one of the many on base to dub her Shay. Now he called her Miss Shayera and she could not help but feel it was the cutest thing in the world. "Best sleep I've had in a while. You okay Billy? You seem tense."

Billy finally broke from her gaze. "I just don't want you to get mad cause I hugged you last night when we went to sleep. I didn't know was doing it. Please don't be mad. I wo-"

Shayera cut him off with fingers caressing his cheek and his eyes snapped back to the woman's face. Hawkgirl was smiling serenely again and the look in her half lidded eyes looked so much like how Billy remembered other kid's moms. "It's okay. You can hug me whenever you want. Captain Marvel or Billy. I don't mind." Shayera had to control herself, her voice wanted so badly to crack with emotion this morning. Her guilt over how she had treated Captain Marvel over the years came back to her. She had even threatened him for saving her once.

Billy bit his bottom lip, feeling an opportunity that may never come again. "Can I-" He closed his eyes to make it easier. He couldn't talk with Hawkgirl looking at him like that. "Can I hug you now again for a little while maybe?" Miss Shayera pulled him close again and tucked his head into her shoulder to kiss his head in response so Billy wrapped his arms around her again and felt her feathers tickled his arms as she tightened her hold.

Billy finally relaxed and Hawkgirl rubbed his back lazily as they sat in silence. It was so calm that Billy thought he might fall back to sleep. He wanted this so badly. It was like his night with Robin and Batman except embarrassing in a whole new way other than him crying in front of heroes. It was perfect. Billy wanted this so bad and he didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted his mother to hold him forever.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! "Shay open the door!"

Hawkgirl's eyes sprung open as Hal's voice pulled her out of her doze. Hal's voice? What the hell was Hal Jordan doing in front of her room in the Watch Tower? The assault on her door continued. If it was that important, she might as well humor the man. She gave Billy a silly smile with rolled eyes making the kid grin back as she pulled away from him to rise up from the bed. "Hold on! I don't have any clothes on GL." She groaned loudly enough for him to hear through the heavy door.

"WHAT?" It sounded like the whole league was out there. Her door turned green before being jerked off its hinges to be placed elsewhere exposing her to, well, it might as well have been the whole league.

Her arms began tugging her nightgown down to cover her legs as her wings wrapped themselves around her body, protecting it from view though the damage had already been done. She knew the heat in her face was not caused only by outrage and even Batman's white lenses had widened at the sight of her dressed so provocatively. Superman looked ready to explode. Robin was blushing and had immediately looked away when she finally got her wings to cover her body. John was sanding straight as a pole with wide eyes and his lips pulled into a hard line of restraint. Hal was blushing with hints of a grin tugging on the corners of his gaping mouth.

A streak of red zoomed into her room and stirred her feathers as the Flash pounced on the boy on the bed making everything bounce into the air a moment from the force. "Oh my goodness! Billy, you're okay. We were so worried when we couldn't find you and your communicator was turned off and you were still here the whole time. Why didn't you tell anyone you were staying here? We were so worried. We couldn't find you!" Apparently he had just got here and had missed the glimpse at her state of dress or rather undress.

Shayera was grateful she understood most speedster dialect and unknowingly relaxed. At least, it was unknowingly until the Flash noticed her new posture and started openly gaping at her with Billy blushing at her with wide eyes. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion when she realized that her wings had grazed one of the straps of her gown and that it was no precariously low on her arm exposing far more than she wished to. She pulled her wings tight around herself willing the burn in her cheeks to travel to her eyes as she finally took control of the situation.

"Get out NOW! All of you out, out! And put my damned door back up Hal!" The men did not need to be told twice. As soon as she started yelling, Barry had Billy scooped up in his arms and the two were fleeing the scene at Mach speeds. The others were not far behind and her door glowed green again and tumbled its way back to the frame to give her some privacy. This was a nightmare. Why did HE have to see her like that? He didn't even look too pleased. Shayera punched the wall at that thought. What did she care if that stupid obtuse man looked at her? She was concerned about all of them seeing her like that but his wide eyes were what was ingrained into her mind. She would not cry over some man!


	17. Broken Up

Uh, to reiterate. I own not, Young Justice or Justice League. Also, this chapter has some swear words cause emotions are riding high today. There is an F bomb and using the christian lord's name in vain so if this offends you (dunno how you got so far in this fanfiction if it does) then cover your eyes a bit during the fighting and while in Robin's head. That's all.

* * *

Broken Up

Watch Tower, November 9, 09:00

Billy could not seem to get a word in edgewise which was probably for the better since he could not think of what to say anyways. Almost the whole league was on base all shouting about the same thing: him. The Justice League was torn. Some wanted him sent to Earth to be harbored by a foster family, led by the Flash. Superman likewise wanted him sent to Earth but he wanted a league member to take care of him and he actually had quite a few members supporting his taking Billy home to Metropolis. The third group was vehemently opposing Billy being reintroduced into civilian society until the twenty-fifth, when membership was decided. Batman seemed to want Billy kept at either Mount Justice or the Watch Tower.

The other four founders were torn between the arguments and for the most part were keeping quiet other than Wonder Woman who seemed intent on being heard even if she had not chosen a side yet. Billy could empathize with the heroin. He wanted to have a say in his life but right now he was ten, there was nothing he really could say or do to sway the crowd.

"He needs a family God damn it!" Billy had never seen the Flash lose his temper before but now that he was laying into the dark knight. It seemed like the two argued before, like this was nothing new. "You can't just control everything like this. He is a person, not a thing and certainly not some criminal to be detained. You cannot shove him into a cell in your Batcave and hope for the best. He's a person you inconsiderate control freak paranoid asshole!" Everyone just stared at the scarlet speedster who was normally so jovial and accepting. Billy did not know what to do with the change of character.

It took a few moments but eventually, Batman's façade cracked as his lips drew into an angry line more fierce than the caped crusader normally let out even in battle. The unflappable was clearly more than flapped. He seemed like a beach umbrella ready to take off in a tornado. "Watch yourself Flash." The dark man snapped. "You think you know what goes on but you have no clue. Stay out of my affairs."

The Flash groaned exaggeratedly and pulled at his cowl, mimicking the action of pulling out his hair. "I don't know?" The man sounded halfway into hysterics but no one intervened. "Wally said the boy was ready to start crying just a couple weeks ago. What kind of sick sadistic psycho treats a child that way?! I mean shit! He's supposedly your son and you have him-" The Flash froze up midsentence as he seemed to realize they had an audience. The Flash silently cursed before crossing his arms irritably. "Billy is not going to be subjected to that." He stated simply.

At this the Green Lanterns seemed to communicate telepathically and both made their ways over to the still ten year old boy. Mr. John put a hand on Billy's shoulder and gave the boy a reassuring smile saying. "I think it is about time we headed over to my room to watch a movie." The man's dark eyes said everything, Billy was a kid and they were trying to keep him out of the 'adult stuff' even if it was all about him.

Mr. Hal was on his other side crouching down next to him with a grin fabricated beneath his mask. He was a lot better at faking it than Mr. John but maybe it was the mask hiding his eyes that made all the difference. "Whaddya say kid? How's about that new Batman movie? I just got it on DVD, we can pop it in, crack open a couple a- sodas and just make a night of it." The Green Lanterns smiles faltered.

"No." Billy pulled away from Mr. John while trying to keep his distance from Mr. Hal too. "Shazam!" Captain Marvel floated up feeling like the lightning that transformed him into his league identity had messed up his vision. Everyone was blurry and the colors did not seem wholly right. "No," he repeated, "I can take care of myself. I don't need any of your help. I don't want to live with any of you. I was perfectly fine _on my own_." Captain Marvel could feel his nails digging into the fists he'd made. Would he really fight the Justice League on this if it came to that?

At this time Hawkgirl joined the 'meeting' back in her usual attire, brandishing her mace as though she expected to use it. She looked like she was trying to glare at everyone in the room at the same time, daring them to say something but soon she stopped dead in her tracks to stare up at Captain Marvel who was floating high above the rest of the league's heads. "Billy?" She asked as her scowl dropped into something much more sincere. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" She turned to the other heroes, angry again as Captain Marvel scrubbed at his face, regretting it pretty quickly since those golden wrist braces did nothing to hide the evidence of his youth. "What did you do?" Hawkgirl demanded lowly.

Mr. Hal drifted up a few inches to approach the youngest hero but stopped as soon as Captain Marvel created further distance between them. "Cap- Billy, look, we're only trying to help-"

Captain Marvel suddenly felt furious. "Well I don't want any of your help!"

Mr. Hal flinched before glancing down at the rest of the heroes before flying further up to reach the child hero. Captain Marvel made to fly off again but too soon, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and the other Green Lantern were in the air almost boxing him in so Fawcett's hero did not move as Coast City's Lantern flew towards him. Mr. Hal stopped about a foot away. "Billy, I'm your friend. You know that. The league is just trying to help. They're not going to-" The Green Lantern hesitated under Captain Marvel's furious gaze.

Captain Marvel did want to hit the other hero. He wanted to hurt all of them until they understood but he knew that would solve nothing. He needed to keep his head and leave. He would think of what to do next later, when he was far away from this place and these people. He knew he was probably giving up being a member of the Justice League with this but he did not care. He just needed to get away and take care of himself, just like all those other times people tried to 'help' him.

Captain Marvel glared down at the other heroes for a moment, collecting his courage before focusing back in on the eyeless gaze of the Green Lantern's mask. He wished he had a mask at times like these. Maybe it would make other uncomfortable too. "Just stop it GL. I don't need anyone's help, I don't want to get adopted, I don't want to have a family, and I don't want to be your friend!" Captain Marvel was shocked by his own words and how true they rang. He could hear the Flash's conversation with Superman in his head. He did not want to be adopted because he would never have a family. No one loved him. The Justice League surely didn't. He did not want anything from anyone. He would survive on his own just like all those years of living on the streets before. He didn't need them and he did not want them… Anymore.

"Billy," Wonder Woman laid a gentle hand on his arm making the young hero turn to her in surprise. He had not noticed she'd gotten so close. She looked ready to cry making Captain Marvel immediately feel bad. How could he say something like that to the Justice League? They were his heroes. "You don't have to do anything. We just want you to be safe. Please stay either here or at Mount Justice. It would make us all feel better to know that you're safe. That you're okay."

Captain Marvel turned away from the heroin's intense eyes to see that Mr. Hal had drifted down a few feet to stare expressionlessly off into space. At least he didn't seem to care about what Captain Marvel had said. Beyond him, Fawcett's hero spied Batman standing on the ground scowling up at the flying heroes. His expression disappeared as he noticed the young hero looking but the Flash's remained. The speedster was hunched over looking like he might get sick. Captain Marvel suddenly wished he could read minds but perhaps it was better not knowing what the others thought right now.

Captain Marvel drew away from the Amazonian warrior and floated down a bit. He drifted down to the Green Lantern's level but could not look at the man's blank face so he focused in on the Flash instead. "I'm sorry Mr. Hal." He apologized quietly but Green Lantern did not respond, not even to ask where Captain Marvel had learned his name. "I'm gonna go see the team now." He floated away in silence and no one tried to stop him.

Mount Justice, November 9, 11:26

M'gann did not know how much longer she could take it. Ever since she had botched that training exercise it seemed her emotions could not get a break. She could feel Zatanna's mounting depression. She could feel all of Robin's confliction though she could not ascertain the cause. She could feel everyone else's emotion's bouncing off one another to become more and more dismal as time went on. She had never felt the like from the team. Occasionally, Wally would get sad at the sight of Robin but for a while now, Kid Flash seemed to want to fix the Boy Wonder. It made her wonder if Wally could somehow feel his friend's grief.

Right now, Robin was on her mind. The younger boy had been constantly mulling something over for more than a week and it seemed each new discovery he made into the topic just made him cloak himself more into this dreary state of mind. The boy wonder did a great job at hiding his emotions from the others but she could physically feel his hurt and she was beginning to put it together. She figured it had something to do with Billy.

The whole team had missed school today but no one even tried to make them go, well except Wally's parents. They started the day scoping out Fawcett City for the missing boy. She really wished she had been allowed to travel to the Watch Tower. She probably would have been able to find him much sooner if she could have gotten close enough with her telepathy. Now, the whole team was just sitting around Mount Justice taking their Friday as it came. She only wished that Robin and Zatanna's emotions would dull for just a little while. M'gann was sorely wishing for a break.

From the kitchen, Miss Martian could feel Connor's surprise as Billy's presence became known at the Young Justice base. M'gann quietly floated down the hall next to the living room where Superboy was sitting next to Wolf. Captain Marvel was floating off to the side watching Connor watch a romantic comedy Wally had left on the television for the clone. The Martian figured it was probably meant to be a joke but Superboy usually did not care much about what he watched as long as no one made fun of him for not knowing how to use the earth machine.

Connor's bright blue eyes finally flicked over to Captain Marvel. 'M'gann, the Captain's here.' He sent to her mentally before forcing on a smile at the downtrodden seeming hero. "Hey Captain Marvel," He greeted somewhat awkwardly. Those genomorphs had left a lot of work unfinished with his memories, the team decided long ago.

'I know." She sent back subdued so maybe he would not realize how close she was. Something was wrong with Captain Marvel, he was purposely concealing his thoughts from her but she learned early that it was impolite to pry on Earth so she would just bide her time for now. If she wanted to help, she had to know what she was getting into.

Captain Marvel grinned back at the teen clone in a way that made Miss Martian doubt how she previously perceived the boy. She was certain those eyes held sadness just a moment ago. The Captain merely shrugged off whatever he was feeling and drifted over to the couch. "Mind if I sit with you?" Connor shrugged back and turned his attention to the television and M'gann watched as Captain Marvel's smile curled just a bit more at the gesture as the man sat. "So what are you watching?" The child hero questioned as he rubbed Wolf behind the ears making the canine's tail flop around lazily.

Superboy frowned a moment trying to summon the name of the movie in his head. "_He's Not Into You_?" Connor guessed. It was bound to be close.

Captain Marvel tensed at those words and so did Robin who had just walked in after his post training shower. Captain Marvel's brows scrunched as he tried to keep the smile on his face. "How would you know that?" The child hero asked.

Connor glanced over at the man next to him. "Well I think that's what Artemis called it. I don't know, honestly." Robin smacked his face before he entered the room across from where M'gann was stationed watching the boys.

The Boy Wonder plopped down on a chair off to the side since the couch was taken up by two big men and an oversized wolf. "I think it's called, _He's Just Not Into You._ Haven't seen it though. Promised myself I would not watch it unless I had a girl with me." Robin commented to the two bigger males.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

Robin sighed and brushed the tips of his spiky hair with his bare fingers. "I dunno. Romantic comedies aren't my thing. If I go to one, I want someone there to you know… um do stuff with." The boy wonder stated awkwardly as the information sank into the other two.

"Do what with?" Connor asked as M'gann, blushing, realized that the information was unlikely to sink into either of the men's heads without further explanation. An explanation she really did not want to listen to Robin give her boyfriend.

Robin glanced in her direction, of course he would know she was there, before focusing back on the two curious sets of blue eyes. Batman's protégé took the talk in stride though, even with her audience. "If I'm going to watch a chick flick, I want a chick there to cuddle up close to and kiss. I have no interest in watching those sorts of movies alone." Captain Marvel blushed and Robin caught on to his troubled look before adding. "I mean, I want someone to hold and-"

Miss Martian entered before the boy wonder could further try to corrupt Billy. "Hey boys," She greeted as Connor bolted to his feet with embarrassment written in his mind but clear from his face. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Captain." She smiled to the Justice League member but kept her emotions to herself. Robin was all but mentally screaming profanities at himself for his interaction with Captain Marvel so far today. She was itching to know what was going on in the boy wonder's mind but she would respect his privacy.

Captain Marvel had his big grin back in place without hesitation and M'gann tried not to let the fact she could not tell its authenticity get to her. Billy must have an enormous amount of time banked up faking his emotions. "Hey Miss M.!" The boy perked up visibly making her wonder if he was just that happy to see her as Connor nonchalantly sunk back into the furniture. Fawcett's hero was all but beaming now. "You wanna know something silly? I actually accidentally called my teacher Miss M. once. Her name starts with an M so it was not too big of a mix up but it was still pretty embarrassing." The Justice League member laughed it off well.

Miss Martian ventured further into the room, closer to her friends and could feel trouble brewing in Captain Marvel's mind though he tried to hide it. "Oh yeah? That sounds kind of embarrassing. Did she know you meant me?" M'gann really needed to figure out exactly what was going on in Robin, Wally, and Captain Marvel's heads before something bad happened. There was just something in this situation she felt she was not quite getting. All she had to do was get her finger on it.

Watch Tower, November 9, 11:30

Barry felt like he might collapse right where he was standing with all the guilt weighing down on him. How hadn't he seen this coming? "This is all my fault. He admitted to no one in particular though many Justice League heroes were there to hear it.

Shayera bristled at that. "Your fault? I thought this was Hal's fault. What the hell happened?" Hal seemed to snap out of his stupor at this and he shook himself to come back to the rest of them.

Superman came before the scarlet speedster and looked away in shame but Barry was having trouble deciphering just who that shame was meant for. "You couldn't have known, Flash. I should have said something. I knew the whole time but I did not want to point him out or to stop you from getting out what you needed to say. I just wasn't thinking." The man of steel was having a hard time looking at the similarly guilty Flash.

Batman was upon them in an instant. "What happened?" He demanded having other leaguers echo him in the next few seconds making Barry's head feel like it was spinning.

The Flash felt like he couldn't move. Like for once, he was the slow one. "I pretty much said I didn't want him but I would adopt him anyway, in front of Billy." Barry explained as his brain rotated around like a centrifuge in his head, quick and sickening.

Bruce looked ready to throw punches but it was Shayera who started yelling first. "How could you do something like that? What is wrong with you?" She brandished her mace as if to say she would start using it if she was not given any answers she liked.

Barry had to wonder what was wrong with him to even have to think about wanting to adopt the ill-fated boy. Iris had jumped at the situation after a bit of thought. Barry was confused though. He and Iris, were they ready for kids? "I don't know. I didn't know he was there." It was a feeble excuse but it was all Barry had. He wondered if there was any way to convince Billy to at least meet Iris anymore.

The league was furious and Barry got it. He hated himself too for what he'd said. He could not even remember precisely what it was but he dreaded the words so much as leaving his mouth. He had just berated Bruce about how the man treated Dick, when he had attacked Billy in much the same way. It made him wonder if he could even handle having a child. It was so much more than whether Billy was willing to stay with him and Iris. It was whether he could give the boy what he needed. It was said that parenting was both hard and easy and everywhere in between. Barry just wasn't sure if he could take the pressure no matter how much he wanted to. He suddenly understood more of why Superman was having such troubles with Superboy.

Happy Harbor, November 9, 14:07

Dick stuffed his phone back into his jacket pocket and feigned a clever smirk. "I really couldn't care less what he says, Wals. He knows where we are if he needs us. I just wonder what it would do for his image, either of them, to be seen dragging a group of kids out of a fast food restaurant in a city far from Gotham." The boy wonder explained while waiting in line at the Steak and Shake.

Robin felt like he wore something over his eyes more often than not now a days. Scratch that, he knew he was wearing his mask and sunglasses more now that he was a member of the Young Justice but he couldn't find himself upset by that fact. It was great finally having more _real_ friends. Sure, he had Wally, Roy, Barbara, and Kaldur for a while but now it seemed they were finally getting to hang out more. Dick all but hated the high class snobs that came with being the ward to billionaire Bruce Wayne. He was so glad he had times like this now where he could just hang out with kids his age who understood him. Even though Bruce would snap if he gave away his secret identity, it felt like the walls tumbled down when he was near the team.

Wally, ever the dramatic one looked around suspiciously as though Batman was hiding in one of the restaurant's booths before whispering. "Don't you think you should consider your will more before invoking _his_ wrath?" Robin rolled his eyes before turning back to watch the waiter moving tables together to make room for their group.

Billy grinned like being here was the best thing ever and Dick figured it might be to the boy who was worried about paying a tab when he ate with one of the nation's wealthiest men. The ten year old was more at ease with the team than he was with Bruce Wayne when they called Robin on the comm link what felt like ages ago now. "Come on Wally. What can he do to us at a burger joint?" Robin smiled at that knowing it was what Bruce could do to them after they left the burger joint that concerned his ginger friend.

Zatanna beckoned the group over after the table was set up and Dick rushed to sit by her side while trying to look cool about it. He wound up between her and Wally while Artemis sat on her other side with Kaldur across from her. Billy sat next to him and Conner, and M'gann tried to ignore all of the advances from the speedster across from her.

The waiter was nice making suggestions for shakes and burgers and giving Billy and Wally's big orders proper surprise without going overboard. In no time the laughing congregation had a bounty of burgers and fries coupled with a myriad of flavors of shakes before them. At first, Dick was confused by Zatanna's insistence that they all get different flavored shakes but as soon as Zee sunk her spoon in his mint chocolate chip dessert, he understood. He felt awkward at first double dipping his utensil into the banana cream pie and red velvet cake shakes but any tension melted when his friends only lightly joked about Superboy choosing the wrong flavor shake. Robin did not even get to try the strawberry shortcake malt Kaldur'ahm ordered before it was snatched up by the Kryptonian clone.

Connor threw on an almost sheepish smile for the helpful waiter. "I think we might need another of these strawberry things."

Artemis rolled her eyes playfully. "Better make that another two." She amended. Everyone laughed, even Connor, though the clone refused to relinquish his super powered grip on Kaldur's frozen treat.

Zatanna's smile faltered a bit. "You sure you've got the cash for this Rob? I've only got a twenty and they just keep eating." Billy tensed at this making Zee rub the kid's shoulder reassuringly.

"No sweat." Dick assured. "I've got Daddy Bat's credit card. It's all on him."

Wally busted out laughing at this. "Daddy's card? Don't you mean your debit? Seriously, Rob could probably buy a yacht with his allowance alone." Robin scowled at his friend hoping the others would not catch on to how wealthy Batman was. There were only so many rich people in Gotham, even less that could physically jump from rooftops at night.

Robin growled in a way that might make his mentor proud if he was not out with out the man's permission already. "Right, my debit card that has a few hundred on it from my summer job. Who can afford a boat on allowance? Seriously, that's stupid."

Artemis sighed. "I bet that Dick Wayne kid from school could. Do you see how he practically buys his Dad's way into the police commissioner's good graces? I swear Barbara Gordon must be the dumbest girl ever if she thinks that playboy is actually interested in her." The archer punctuated her statement by sticking more banana cream mix in her mouth.

Wally straightened from how he was leaning towards M'gann over the table and turned to his best friend. "Dude! Dick's after Babs now? Bruce is gonna kill him!" Dick felt like face palming.

"No, he is just friends with the commissioner's daughter. They are always just friends, have been for two years now." Wally smiled at him in a way that made Robin know the speedster was thinking of new and creative ways to out his secret identity to the team. "They just hang out all the time. I think if anything, they're friends with benefits." Zatanna smacked the back of his head in a way that made him think she somehow knew they were talking about his own relationship with Babs. "What?" He whined stroking his head.

Zee rustled Billy's hair with a smile making the boy blush. "Watch what you say around Billy, Rob. We don't want him picking up any unsavory habits from certain team members." She threw a level glare in both him and Wally's direction making Dick regret whatever it was he'd said.

Billy just grinned though and for a second Robin thought it was all alright until the boy asked, "What are friends with benefits anyway?" Dick was so glad he didn't say fuck buddies. The conversation from there got kind of grating as two clueless boys questioned the others about things that really shouldn't be discussed in fast food restaurants.

Robin counted himself lucky when he made it out of the restaurant intact and the team found their way back to the Mount without incident. He thought he was lucky, at least until Billy decided he had more questions for the boy wonder. "Hey Rob?" The boy started, waiting for the older hero to nod before he continued while the team put groceries up in the kitchen. "Did Batman adopt you?" K.F. actually dropped the jug of O.J. he was handling.

Dick stashed the abused beverage in the fridge hurriedly before turning on his younger friend. "Uh, yeah, he did. Why?" Robin could not help how awkward he felt talking about this with so many eyes on him. It was weird with Zee staring at the two of them like that. Would it hurt her feelings about her dad if they talked about it in front of her? He certainly did not want her thinking of her late mother either.

All of Robin's thoughts melted away at Billy's next question. "Why did he adopt you?" Dick thought back to the messages the dark knight had sent them while they were still out eating. _How does Billy look? Don't let him out of your sight. Make sure the team is nice to him. _No reprimands came for the team leaving the base but that last message confused the teenaged hero. Something must have happened when the league found Billy this morning. Dick had a sinking feeling it had to do with whatever spurred this line of questioning from Billy.

Wally was visibly paled as he stared at the boy wonder. He was probably worried about why the bat had taken him in. It took Batman and Robin years to convince the Justice League that there was nothing illegal going on between the dynamic duo but Kid Flash and his mentor often still questioned his relationship with Bruce. Dick spared one more glance at his friends before honing in one his questioner. Artemis's eyes were wide with a kind of panic. M'gann looked like she was trying to come up with some escape route on a mission but was failing miserably. Connor was frowning in curiosity. Zee was intent on the conversation though she was covering it by still stashing potatoes in the cabinet. Kaldur'ahm had stopped unloading goods and was focused on Billy who was intent on Robin without looking sad or confused. Billy looked determined almost, like he needed to find out the information for some important task.

Dick subconsciously checked that his glasses were still in place before answering. "Not sure. Not… sure." Robin thought back on his past with Bruce. The billionaire had showed up at his parent's funeral and offered to adopt him after only meeting him once as a civilian when the man came to see his family perform that fateful night. There was no way of telling exactly why the secretive man had chosen to take him in originally, but now they were definitely a family. Maybe it was because Dick would have found out his identity. Maybe it was pity for a child left without parents. If that was the case, he could not understand why Bruce had not asked Billy to join their family yet. Was that what had happened this morning? Did Bruce ask Billy to be Batman's son, Dick's brother? Robin did not know what to say without more information. He could not afford to jump to conclusions again. Last time, it almost cost him his life.

"I'm not sure why Batman first took me in. He might have gotten too close to the case of my parent's deaths but I know he doesn't regret it. I know he loves me like his own. We're a family, me, him, and the grey wonder." Billy laughed and Robin wished he really did know those things. He wished Bruce and Alfred loved him. At least if the Waynes adopted Billy, Dick could build a relationship with the kid. Then he could say he loved someone in his family. Then he might actually hear that one of them loved him too.

Billy smiled. "It must be nice having people who love you like that." Robin could feel the omission in his voice. Billy did not feel like anyone loved him. Dick could hear it in his statement. The boy wonder was glad he had not jumped to conclusions and said anything he might regret. He suddenly highly doubted his dad had invited Billy into their family. It made him wonder if Bruce even wanted him around.

Robin approached the smaller boy. "Why don't you tell me?" He said with a smile. "You know we love you, right?" Dick tried to keep his smile on for his friend's sake but with a small breeze Wally was by his side.

Oddly enough, KF threw his arms around the teen rather than Billy. "Aw, I love you too Rob!" The speedster pretended to choke on his emotions. A sleek speedy arm roped around Billy in a Flash and pulled him in too. "My little raven haired boys getting all mushy. Connor, you get over here too." The dramatic boy threw the order over his arm. Connor made no move to join them that Robin could see but soon Wally was talking again. "Zee, you're not a boy but you meet half the requirements so you might as well come on in too. You know, let's just have a group hug. Everyone come join in. You know you want to, Art, Kaldur, M'gann." Dick considered himself blessed with how used to his friend he had gotten over the years. Wally was certainly something special.

Oddly enough, the team did join in the hug. Robin attributed the behavior to Billy being in the middle of it. The young boy tugged on Dick's sleeve a bit. "Did Batman love you when he adopted you?" Robin could feel the whole group tense.

Dick did not know what would be the best answer to preserve Billy from his own question so the boy wonder stuck with the truth. "I don't think so Billy, but he's warmed up a bit over the years. Sometimes things like that just need time. Now we're just like any other family that goes out to save the world every other night." No giggle from the kid but the boy did nod before pulling away from the team wide embrace.

"Hold up guys, I need to call Mr. Barry real quick."


	18. How to meet your parents

Warning, his has a bit of cursing and mentions of statutory rape, or whatever sex with a minor is called. Just cover your eyes guys.

* * *

How to Meet Your Parents.

Mount Justice, November, 10, 16:27

Everyone was in a tizzy because Wally had let slip where Billy was really going today. There were the girls constantly smoothing down his unruly hair. Kaldur kept reminding him what was proper went meeting land dwelling adults. Connor and Dick just wanted the boy to relax so he would not feint. It was not exactly what Billy thought the hour before meeting potential foster parents would be. Wally oddly was most helpful out of the whole team, ensuring that Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were nice people and that Iris would love Billy at first sight. How couldn't she? The teenaged speedster would laugh.

Billy could think of plenty of reasons for the Flash's wife not to love him. Those were more numerous than reasons to love him. He was not even in school anymore. The child would not dwell on that though. He wanted to make a good impression on Mrs. Iris. The league wanted him to have parents and living with the Flash and his wife seemed to be the only way to make them all happy. Billy needed to make a good impression on this lady so maybe she would want to put up with him too.

Rob smiled down at him straightening his button up shirt and tucking it in a bit more in the front looking very pleased with the clothes the team had chosen for him to wear. "Just remember to be yourself. Iris is great, you'll love her." Dick seemed to think Billy's opinion of the grownups was more important than the adult's thoughts on him. It was not like it was his choice whether he was adopted by the Flash family or not. The boy wonder pulled him into a strong hug making Billy feel like the world might actually accept him. Rob did not know how much was defective about him though.

Billy nodded regardless as he nestled up to the bigger boy's chest wishing he could just stay there instead of going to the Allen's house. "Okay Robin." He hugged the skinny boy harder realizing how scared he was that Mrs. Iris wouldn't want him. The Flash barely wanted him. He had to make a good impression. "What should I say to them?" Billy's nerves were getting the best of him. Would it be wrong to show up as Captain Marvel? He could sure use the Courage of Achilles tonight.

The two youngest heroes disengaged and Wally gave him a halfway sideways shoulder squeeze hug saying. "You can talk about whatever you want. If you get stumped though, you can always tell Aunt Iris how pretty she is or how good she cooks. She eats compliments like flowers eat sunshine."

Artemis promptly removed Wally from the ten year old's side. "Wally, stop it. They want to have you over so they can get to know you. Just talk about whatever you like unless if they ask you questions."

Rob perked up at this. "Try not to lie to lie to them Billy. Remember, this is Flash's family, they know the whole superhero shtick by now and nothing you could say or do will shock them. So just be you. Talk about school if you get hung up, your friends, Batman, me, Wally, they know it all. Just don't worry about it. You'll do fine, I know it." Right, Flash's family, Billy can talk to them about anything.

Billy nodded blankly trying to will the butterflies in his stomach to go aggravate someone else for once. "They, uh know you and Batman? Like the other yous."He wiped his hands on his jeans only barely noticing how well they fit him and how new they were. It had been years since he had so many clothes without holes in them.

Dick smiled. "Yeah but Iris only knows us as civilians. Flash knows probably everyone you do so don't think you'll let any private information slip to him. Iris also knows Clark, Diana, Arthur, Kaldur'ahm, Alfred, Roy, Oliver, Dinah, Shayera, John, Hal, J'onn though she thinks his name is John too, and well I can't really think of everyone she knows but she knows plenty of people that you do so everything is fair game. Just don't think about it. Iris is real easy to get on with, trust me." The boy wonder was hovering around him now doing his last checks for anything out of place.

Wally frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think Aunt Iris knows more leaguers than I do as Kid Flash."

Mr. Barry's laugh could be heard from the direction of the zeta tubes though the team had not noticed his entrance. "Well they were all invited to the wedding Wally. You might remember that if you hadn't gone too crazy when your father gave you permission to drink that night." The red headed speedster blushed as Billy suddenly found it very hard to breath.

The ten year old must have been turning purple because soon M'gann was in his mind saying, 'Breathe Billy.'

Billy did as told thanking her mentally. "Hey Mr. Flash-Barry!" Oh crud. Mrs. Iris wasn't even here and he was already killing his chances. "Is it time to go already?" He smiled but he knew by the teams amused expressions that he was not fooling anyone.

The Flash knelt down in front of him in a pair of khaki pants in a button up shirt of his own. The blond speedster smiled and friendlily said, "Don't worry Billy. It's only me. You've known me for years. It's not like I'm going to turn into another person overnight." Somehow that did nothing but make the boy's hands sweat. Mr. Barry stood to his full height. "You ready to go?" He glanced around quickly at the Young Justice team.

Billy swallowed and nodded, stepping forward to follow the elder hero to the zeta transports before Kid Flash halted them. "Wait. Okay, no matter how great tonight goes you guys cannot forget tomorrow. There is supposed to be this super-secret special awesome meeting here at four that I know nothing about for all intents and purposes. Okay? Okay. You may go now." Mr. Barry just chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair before guiding Billy to zeta them both to Central City.

Of course the transport here would not be located under the Flash's house like Batman's teleporter in the Batcave. Billy did not really think about why it was so odd to him to be lead out of a phone booth to the Flash's worn down Chevy. The two leaguers climbed into the car and Billy put on a seat belt for the first time in months.

Flash turned to him as the car was started up. "Okay, so Iris, real easy lady to get along with." Why did this suddenly feel like a mission briefing? "She's a reporter for Central City news. Her brother, Rudolph, is Wally's dad. She uh- oh sorry. Don't worry about it Billy. It's just three friends having dinner together. There's nothing to worry about." The speedster got quiet and started tapping out and erratic beat on the steering wheel.

Billy took this chance to really look at his surroundings. Barry's car was a golden champagne color outside with an almost greyish interior. The front was all clean though the driver's seat had a couple of dark stains probably from soda or other drinks. It smelled clean if not new but the back seat did have a couple of fast food wrappers thrown on the floor. Billy looked out the faintly smudged window at the city Flash protected. It looked modern yet welcoming. It felt homey for a big city and it suited the Flash, clean and streamlined with a busy yet relaxed vibe. It was hard to explain even in the boy's head but it reminded him of the hero's eyes the day they'd met. The Flash and his city were welcoming but Billy was pretty sure it was not all for him. As it turned out, Mr. Barry and Mrs. Iris lived in the suburbs in a house a lot like Mr. Kent's only theirs was two stories.

The pair of heroes approached the house and Billy felt stupid for almost knocking on the man's door with him standing right there with the keys in his hand. Mr. Barry just laughed off his silliness and unlocked the door ushering the child in. "So this is our home," Barry announced looking pretty lost about what to say. "Um, I'll go see if Iris is finished with dinner." Billy's stomach growled as the speedster left him in the living room. He had been too nervous to really eat all day and he figured dinner would be more of the same as at the base though this time he would be eating with people trying to convince them to keep him.

The room was more of the same homey feel with warm rich colors decorating it making Billy feel safe, not out of place like the Wayne's palace. There were pictures everywhere. The wedding picture was displayed proudly on the fireplace mantle right next one of Wally and a woman Billy assumed was the teen's mom straightening his tie before a dance. Billy was caught peering up at Mrs. Iris though. She was beautiful on her wedding day, looking like the happiest person on Earth with her only rival being Mr. Barry who was holding her in the picture. Her veil was thrown back only obscuring her rich red hair a little with the dainty lace. In the picture, she was smiling so big he couldn't even tell what color her eyes were.

A woman's voice rang out into the living room from a hall the Flash had just disappeared down. "Barry, you don't just leave guests sitting out all by themselves especially if they've never visited before." Mrs. Iris chided her husband though her voice lacked any sort of bite. Billy struggled to find something to be caught doing other than being caught looking at their family photos but sitting down or turning on the TV or something seemed even worse. He moved into the middle of the room out of arms distance of anything so Mrs. Iris wouldn't get mad at him.

The Flash's wife did not seem perturbed at all about anything Billy could have been doing alone in her living room. She appeared with a smile on her face though not as broad as in her wedding picture. She approached briskly in her high heeled shoes and quickly threw her arms around the unsuspecting boy in greeting. "Hey Billy," She said as though they were longtime friends. "I'm Barry's wife, Iris." She pulled back from Billy a bit to straighten up and she smoothed her deep purple blazer over her matching skirt. "I must look like such a loon all dressed up for work when we're just having a nice quiet family dinner but I see you boys are rather done up yourselves. I sure hope you didn't dress up on my account."

"Um," Faced with the woman, Billy had no idea what to say. Everything the team told him flew right out of his head when those glittering emerald eyes sparkled at him. He was mesmerized by the woman's face. It was completely flawless like all the people on TV, she almost didn't look human. Something Wally had told him returned and gave him something to do other than gawking at how her skin looked so soft. "You sure are pretty Miss Iris." Wally did say he could call her pretty, right?

The Flash chuckled from the hallway. "She sure is." The man agreed with one arm propped on the doorframe and the other tucked into his pocket. The speedster's light blue sleeves were drawn up to his elbows making Billy feel guilty. If they had something to do he should have been helping.

Billy's eyes drifted back to Mrs. Iris who was pulling off her jacket to reveal a creamy silky tank top with ruffles down the front. Billy forced on what he called his foster parent's smile, something the kids cooked up to try to look extra cute for potential parents when they were in the orphanages. "It's great to meet you Miss Iris. Mr. Barry talks about you all the time when we're um." He found he could not actually say anything to do with the league and his smile broke away on its own. Good thing Mrs. Iris was glancing back at her husband at that moment so Billy had an extra second or two to build the look up again.

By the time the lady was turned back to Billy, he was prepared with another, easier smile in place. "Boy, you just keep getting cuter and cuter. I already know all about the Justice League." With a look from her husband she amended. "Okay, not all about the Justice League but Barry tells me enough. You can say secret underground base or whatever you like. I know Clark calls it a tower. One would think Earth would notice a tower full of superheroes though." Not if it was in space Billy thought before she continued. "Don't feel like you have to hide anything from me, especially if it's dirt on Barry. You won't get into trouble because Barry can't stay mad at either of us. Can you Speedy?"

Mr. Barry's whole face twitched at that as a blush spread on his lightly tanned cheeks. "Oh not you too! I'm going to kill that woman." Billy's stomach growled making his eyes widen with realization when the adults turned to him. "A man after my own heart." Flash announced. "Let's eat. We can talk with food in our mouths. Bet I have the table all set up before you even get in the dining room." With that the speedster vanished in a blur.

"I bet you always do," Mrs. Iris grumbled at her husband's missing form with a smile. Before he knew it, Mrs. Iris's hands were gently pushing on Billy's back to guide him through the house to the Allen's dining room which as the Flash had promised was already all set up for a dinner for three. "Looks like you win the bet again dear." The reporter mumbled out with a sigh as she made her way over to a chair only to find it pulled out in a blur for her to sit on before it was gently placed back at the table by her husband.

Barry leaned in close to her face with a cheeky smile. "Same wager as always?" Mrs. Iris smiled at him with a laugh before both leaned in for a very brief kiss. Barry's head snapped up in an instant and he distanced himself from his wife at speeds only a speedster could manage. "Sorry you had to see that Billy. Let it be a lesson to you not to gamble." Mrs. Iris swatted at the silly man but he dodged the hit in a blur. "Come on. Come on. Sit down. We put in a pot roast this morning that smells amazing. A blur spun around the table stirring peas and taking off the lid to the stone pot containing the roast on the table.

Billy nervously approached when Barry appeared in a chair. It felt like being with the league the boy told himself. This was just like eating dinner at the Watch Tower, except it wasn't. No one at the Watch Tower wanted to adopt him, except for the Flash. This was his only chance to make everyone in the Justice League happy. He just had to do what he had to to keep the peace then well… Everything was a temporary solution in his circumstances. He sat in the empty spot and let them pretty much explain everything on the table to him like he had never eaten a meal in his life. "There's your fork and knife." "He knows how to cut his own meat, Iris." "These are sweet potatoes, they taste different than regular ones so you may want to try them before taking a bunch." It made Billy feel like an idiot but he let their words wash over him. It seemed that no matter how many times the Flash had seen Captain Marvel eating in the cafeteria, the older man still thought Billy would not know what food was. He was halfway between waiting for them to explain how to use a fork and giving up on the explanations to feed him themselves.

Billy had to make it stop so he grabbed at the first conversation that came to mind. "Sorry for listening in on your conversation the other night Mr. Flash. I mean Barry!" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Billy really needed to think more before he spoke. He did not want to talk about him eavesdropping on two founders in the middle of the night. He could not even think of something to say to make it better.

Mr. Barry seemed frozen before he frowned and glanced at his wife who was looking on at the males curiously. "I was talking to Clark about adopting Billy." The speedster clarified earning him a curt nod from his wife who went back to delicately taking small bites from her mashed sweet potatoes. "Look, Billy, what I said didn't come out right. I did bring you up to Iris and she is really interested in making you a part of our family but you have to understand how big this is to me."

Billy took a sip from the apple juice they had given him before speaking. "I understand Mr. Barry. Having a kid is big and one like me just makes it worse. You don't have to-"

Mrs. Iris slammed her hands on the table drawing all eyes to her. "One like you? What has the Justice League done to him to make him talk like that? God, he should have never been put in a room with John and Bruce. They'll have him seeing everything as a problem. Billy, you're a hero not some monster. Never let anyone make you feel any different." She had a fire in her eyes as she began tearing up her slice of pot roast with her utensils.

Mr. Barry smiled at his wife's outburst. "Iris is right. There is nothing wrong with you Billy. We just- Billy, would you even want to be our son after everything that happened?"

Billy knew the Flash was talking about how he yelled at the Justice League. He wondered if the speedster would be at all interested in him if he was kicked out of the league at the end of this month. Would he likewise find himself homeless when the heroes cast him out? Billy did not want to think of the possibilities but he would probably have to deal with them. How could he go on without the Justice League? He had before but it all seemed so long ago now.

Both adults were watching him closely as his wide blue eyes darted back and forth between them. "Yes." Billy couldn't believe the word as it left his mouth. Mrs. Iris smiled and Mr. Barry nodded but it did not stop Billy. "No. I-I mean I dunno." His head was suddenly hurting as hot tears invaded his eyes. "I'm not mad at you or anything like that Mr. Barry, and Mrs. Iris is really nice and all but I want- I want…" Billy wasn't actually sure what he wanted. He wanted a family but he wanted it for real. He wanted whatever he had before his parents died but it wasn't coming back and he could barely remember it anyway. He took a shaky breath and looked up at the grownups who were nice enough to want to give him a place to live.

Mrs. Iris smiled with tears in her eyes. "It's okay Billy. It is." She took the boy's hand and held it captive with both of her own. "It's been hard hasn't it?"

"Mhm," Billy whimpered out under the pressure of her caring gaze.

Mr. Barry sat back a bit in his chair. "Please, tell us about it. Whatever you want to say, just let it out. I won't tell anyone. Will you Iris? See? It'll be our secret." The Flash took a sip of his own apple juice before helping himself to more servings of everything and triple the amount of meat.

Mrs. Iris released her grip on Billy with one last gentle squeeze before going back to her own meal though she kept her attention on the boy. Billy did not know what to say. He didn't know what they wanted him to tell them so he started where ever his mouth felt like starting. "The other families weren't always nice. Most would start off acting kind of like you two but then they'd get mean. I um probably deserved most of it. I was even clumsier when I was little so I broke stuff and they'd get mad. Eventually I just decided, it was easier living by myself if I could so I ran away.

"One day I found the Wizard in a magical subway and he showed me how to become Cap and I never went back to any of the homes. I've been living where ever I can find a safe place for the past couple of years and once I joined the Justice League, I got most of my food from them." Billy glanced up from his food to see that Mrs. Iris had stopped eating and that Mr. Barry was staring at him in a stupor while he shoveled yet another round of food into his mouth. Billy remembered talking to Robin and decided to take a chance to see what the Flash thought about him. "Mr. Barry, do you think it is bad for boys to kiss each other?"

The blond man coughed out whatever he had been trying to swallow with red painted across his cheeks. "Excuse me?" He seemed to be in shock and Billy already regretted his question.

Mrs. Iris gave a nervous laugh. "What would make you even think of something like that?"

Billy didn't want to tell them but it somehow slipped out. "Me and Superman sort of kissed before anyone knew I was a kid." Billy cringed as Mr. Barry twitched.

"He WHAT?" The speedster fumed, rising to his feet but not really going anywhere.

Mrs. Iris was on her feet too in a second making Billy stand as well. "Barry, calm down." She scolded. "He didn't know. I'm sure he didn't know. Isn't Superman one of your friends? He couldn't have known." Mrs. Iris tried to calm her husband.

Billy felt the tears fall down his face at their outrage. Obviously, it was not okay for boys to kiss other boys. Billy really shouldn't have needed to ask to know that. "I'm sorry Flash. It was all my fault, I swear. Please don't be mad." He grabbed the man's arm and hoped the speedster wouldn't hit him for acting this way. Most parents hated it when their kids misbehaved or cried. When the Flash turned back to him, Billy flinched and Mr. Barry's eyes widened out of his glare.

In an instant, the man was crouched before Billy trying to wipe the boy's tears away but they just kept coming. "Oh God, Billy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It isn't you, it's him. What did he do to you?" The words came quickly and soon Mrs. Iris's soft arms were strung around the boy's shoulders comfortingly. "You have to tell me everything. I'll make sure you're safe, just tell me what happened. Did he touch you?"

Billy fell to the floor sobbing and wished he hadn't said anything. "I- we… He didn't know, he hasn't touched me since he found out, I swear. I just- I'm sorry Flash. I am." It was all wracked by sobs but for from incomprehensible. Mrs. Iris shushed him while rubbing him soothingly. Billy tried to quiet down. He really did. He didn't want to get punished but he just couldn't stop crying.

Every time either adult would move, the child would tense up in anticipation for a strike that never came. All the kid knew for sure was that they definitely would not want to adopt him now. He was broken and disgusting. After hearing all that about his life, they would certainly figure out that he was trash, thrown out again and again. This time, the parents would know beforehand that he was worthless. It would come so much easier when they rejected him since he would not even get a chance to become used to them.

Central City, November 10, 19:58

Barry pulled at his hair with shaky fingers as he slowly plodded down the stairs. He tried to focus on the image of the young hero now slumbering in his guest bed that was all but dubbed Wally's in the house but his mind kept hazing over with rage. He came to the dining room to find Iris plopped in what was Billy's chair with a bottle of wine in hand just downing swigs from the bottle periodically as she felt she needed more. Her hair was tousled and one shoulder of her top was completely translucent from where Billy's tears had run through it. She looked how Barry felt, destroyed.

"I don't know when I'll be back." Barry had been working on his plan since he realized that Clark had raped the boy. First he would go to Gotham and lull Bruce into a false sense of security before chocking him to death. Then he would make his way over to Clark's house with Batman's secret store of kryptonite and chop the man of steel up into lots of little Kryptonian pieces. He had it all planned out. "Bye love." He pressed a kiss to his wife's temple and she caught him in a strong grip that brooked no argument.

"You're not going anywhere tonight Barry." She took another long gulp from her bottle. "You found out about him nearly a week ago. Superman can wait another day before you rip him a new one." Barry nodded and pulled away from his wife before slinking over to the liquor cabinet to draw out two glasses and as many bottles of anything that he could carry.

Barry let the alcohol roll out on the table between the roast and vegetable plates and set the two glasses out properly before reaching for the scotch. "I should have known. Bruce and Clark were acting so weird about Billy. I should have figured it out before."

Iris took her first shot of the strong beverage before filling her tumbler to the brim. She gave a short bitter laugh. "You know, I knew that either Clark or Bruce had to be Superman. I just knew it. They have that tough guy thing going on plus they look the most like him."

Barry finished polishing off the first bottle of scotch before grabbing the next bottle in line which happened to be tequila. "They both want him too. Oh Bruce hides it by saying he wants Billy to be near the Justice League but he just wants to watch him. But Clark? I should have seen it. He doesn't even want his own son then he is all over Billy. Son of a bitch." He barely remembered to keep his voice down so the slumbering boy would not wake up. "There is no way he couldn't have noticed he was fucking a kid. No way! How could he be so stupid? I'm gonna kill 'im 'Ris. I'm gonna go out tomorrow and kill them both. Firs' Bruce to get my hands on s'm of dat krypt'nite then Imma go aft'r Supes."

Barry stared at all of the empty bottles before him and wondered where they'd gone. Iris was leaning heavily on his side so he scooped her up and made his way upstairs with her sleeping form. In his drunken daze, his legs would not work quite properly so every few steps he would pinball against the walls of the hallway knocking pictures and artwork askew in the process but he couldn't fix them. Not with Iris strung out in his arms. It was rough going at times particularly when the staircase came alive and kept wiggling but eventually he made it to their bed with his wife. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her face as her wiped her hair away from her tear stained cheeks and crawled into bed to fall asleep to the sight of his beautiful bride with mascara outlining all of the tragedy she had seen unfold today.

Central City, November 11, 04:30

Iris groaned as her alarm clock screamed at her and she slapped it for making her head hurt so bad. She sat up in bed noticing that her loving husband had already run off this morning and decided that she should do the same before anything else could attack her aching head. First things first, she rolled over to Barry's side of the bed to make her way to the bathroom before noticing her blessed hubby had left some things for her on his bedside table. She picked up the pills first and downed them with the whole glass of water before reaching for her husband's note and flicking on his lamp despite how hard it was on her head.

_Good Morning Iris,_

_We drank a bit more than usual last night so here are some aspirin just in case if you aren't feeling quite up to the day yet. Don't forget Billy Batson stayed over last night. Please bring him to work with you. I don't want him flying off to talk to the Justice League before I'm through with them. Don't worry, I am not planning on anything illegal. I'll let you know if I decide to kill anyone. Have a wonderful day._

_Love always,_

_Barry_

Maybe it was how long it took her to figure out what the words on the paper meant but Iris was smiling at the inscription by the time she was done as the pain of her hangover ebbed away. She loved how her husband could always wake up so refreshed. It calmed her, knowing he was not about to do anything stupid.

She took a deep breath and discarded the letter before climbing out of bed to start her morning routine. She showered and used the bathroom before picking out her clothes for today's broadcast. She pulled on a fluffy bathrobe before trekking down the hall and nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to Wally's room opened. "Wally?" She shook herself for a moment before realizing she guessed the wrong child. "Oh, good morning Billy. Ready for some breakfast?" This would be a great trial run for her. She felt bad for having to learn how to care for a kid with Billy but unfortunately, they had no other choice. Billy really didn't have anywhere else to go if members of the Justice League were molesting him.

Iris put on some coffee and threw a few of Barry's Eggos into the microwave before slicing up an orange for Billy to eat. She poured him a glass of milk too and set the boy up with buttered waffles and syrup before she ran back upstairs to brush her teeth and get dressed. She stopped by the dining room to see that all of the mess they'd made last night was already cleaned up by her speedy husband and continued on back to her young charge.

When she made it back to the kitchen, she paused for a bit and watched the boy. Billy did not match up with anyone in the Justice League that she could think of. If Barry did not tell her something about the hero business, Iris tried not to pry but if she was going to take in a superhero, she at least wanted to know what she was getting into. "Hey Billy," the boy looked up at her with a grin, "which hero are you?"

The little boy put down his milk and dropped down from the counter's stool to stand in front of her. "You wanna see me as Cap?" He questioned with a grin. At her nod, he called out, "Shazam!" and in a spectacular flash of lightning, Billy disappeared and was replaced with none other than Captain Marvel. "Pretty cool huh?" The man asked with a charming smile.

Iris smiled back at him. "Really cool. Now, finish your breakfast. I want to show you where I work." She tried not to think about how difficult it would be to raise a superhero that she wasn't even sure her husband could control.

"Yes ma'am." Captain Marvel smiled sheepishly. "What I mean is, I'm done but I just got up to get some more of that milk. It tastes really good. I hope you don't mind."

Iris felt her grin creep further up her face at that. "Oh I don't mind. That's Barry's anyway, only drinks whole milk. He loves the fat content." She bustled around the kitchen, making her coffee and putting Billy's dishes in the dish washer. "Finish your milk so you can grow up to be big and strong, Captain Marvel." It felt odd bossing around a hero other than Barry but she pushed the limits further by pinching the man's firm cheek just to prove she could.

She couldn't believe that Captain Marvel was really a ten year old. He was one of the strongest of Earth's heroes. He was the one who saved Metropolis from all of those monsters less than two weeks ago. Oh no. Iris could see all of the complications the Justice League must be facing with this. Her headache pulsed but she pushed it back for the sake of the hero drinking milk in her kitchen. "You should turn back into Billy now. I can't be seen bringing Captain Marvel into the local news room, now can I?" Captain Marvel giggled a bit before agreeing and turning back into Billy, taking Iris's breath away for the second time that morning. "Doesn't that lightning hurt?"

It did not take long for Iris to spread word around the office that she and Barry were taking care of Billy for a while and that she needed to keep an eye on him today. The boy stuck to her side in the background of the news station. Billy was sociable and polite making Iris wonder how anyone could ever want to hurt the sweet child. Iris picked up a banana for herself and Billy in the news room in between introducing the child that could be hers to her work friends. Cameron from lighting really took to the kid as the two talked about superheroes.

In makeup Billy almost made her choke on her coffee saying, "I know everyone on TV wears all that stuff on their faces and all but I like you better without it. You don't look real with that stuff Miss Iris. You look prettier without it. More like a real person." Iris though she might have to fire her makeup girl when the woman agreed and paused to regard the news woman in the process of being made up for today's show. Helen returned to her work though without further comment and Iris relaxed back into the normalcy of work. Having a ten year old son was going to be weird but as long as Billy would take her and Barry, she would make it work, even if the kid was Captain Marvel.

* * *

Okay, so more of "How not to meet your parents" but hey, I like the title. I even threw in a joke from "Good Little Boys Don't Lie" cause I forgot which story I was writing on. Oops. I liked it, thought it was cute so everyone will just have to deal. Remember that reviews not only make me happy but also make me consider being nicer to Billy so keep that in mind when you are hovering your mouse over that back button in the top left hand corner of the screen. Yeah I know its you. Hehe. Thanks for reading and for all of the support. :3


	19. Cold Hearted

Yeah, I do not own Young Justice. If I did it would have yaoi couples. This chapter contains cursing and mentions of character death. There are spoilers for the episode Cold Hearted in it as well. Enjoy... or try to at least.

Cold Hearted

Metropolis, November 11, 03:52

It was about four in the morning when Barry arrived on Clark's doorstep but the speedster did not care. He knocked on the door and pulled out his cell phone to call the surely slumbering man. Clark picked up groggily on the third ring, "Hallow?" The Kryptonian greeted questioningly through the piece of technology.

"Open the door Clark. It's Barry, we need to talk." Soon the door opened to reveal Clark in his boxers rubbing his arms against the harsh November chill in Metropolis.

The speedster pushed his bleary eyed friend back into the warm house and shut the door maybe a little more forcefully than normal. Clark turned on him immediately. "Hey! What's all this about Barry?" The alien was definitely awake now.

"I know what you did to Billy!"

"Shit."

Barry had to keep himself from hitting the stronger man. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" He really should have gone to pick up a hunk of kryptonite before zetaing over to the other's home city. "Jesus Clark, you had sex with a minor. What the hell were you thinking?" Barry sunk down on one of Clark's leather chairs and pulled at his hair to keep his hands from doing anything more dangerous to his health.

Clark flicked on the living room lights but the speedster was not interested in the man's new home. He was interested in what his friend had to say for himself. Clark sat on the sofa nearby and put his head in his hands guiltily. "I didn't know who he was at the time. It was a few weeks ago. It was only once. Well, once and a half but ugh. I don't know what to tell you, Barry. I fucked up big time."

Barry's head was spinning. Not only did Clark just admit to having sex with a child, it was more than just once. "How do you have sex a half a time?" That was not really what the speedster meant to say but it was what slipped out first so he stuck with it.

"Well we didn't have any lube so I-"

Barry pulled at his hair some more. "You know what? I don't want to know the details of what you two did. Just- Have you talked since then or since Billy was exposed? What did Bruce say?" It was hard to keep his words at a reasonable pace when he was so wound up. He knew Batman had to be involved in this somehow. Bruce didn't touch Billy too, did he? Barry felt sick at the thought of Billy being put into a situation like that. His leg would not stop bouncing with all of his contained jitters. He couldn't attack the Kryptonian, at least, not and do any substantial damage so he just sat and hoped Clark had not meant for any of this. It felt weird hoping that his friend hadn't meant to rape the child he was thinking of adopting but there it was, in his head.

Clark looked up at Barry and the blond realized there was a large amount of hurt in those too blue eyes. "Bruce told me to stay away from him when he found out, before I knew about Billy. After the spell, I took Billy home to Metropolis and that's when he got sick. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. We have not been alone together since the morning after Klarion disappeared. Bruce hasn't said anything about it except that I can't have Billy. That's it. End of story."

The arguments between the dark knight and the man of steel came into perspective with this new information. But that wasn't it. That was not the end of the story for Clark Kent and Barry could see it written across the man's face but neither of them wanted to breach that last bit of filth to reach the rest of the problem no matter how it might hurt Clark. Barry turned instead to what was more important in this situation, Billy. "You will not touch him like that again. He is a child. You understand?"

The shaken man nodded and his dark curl bounced with vehemence. "Of course I won't touch him again. I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have… Barry, what should I do?" It was a good question, one that neither man really had an answer for. From there, they would have to plan. Both knew Batman would have to be brought into their planning because they needed to come up with a way to minimize the damage caused by this gross lapse of judgment. For now, they tried to come up with some sketchy plan to present to the master plotter.

Mount Justice, November 11, 15:00

Connor heard the zeta tubes announce the dynamic duo's arrival just on time. Batman always ran on a tight schedule and Robin was never far behind his mentor in any mannerism other than the general stoicism Batman always kept close. Sure, Robin did not always show all of his emotions but he was certainly better about it than the Batman. The Kryptonian listened to Batman dismiss his protégé to his decorating duties. Connor settled the helium container down in the living area where the Justice League member had instructed before turning to the uniformed man.

"Flash, the Batman just got here." Connor reported in to the older hero as requested. Flash frowned for the briefest of seconds before thanking him and zipping off. By the time Robin was joining the others in the living area, Connor was already on his way out to trail the older hero. M'gann had mentioned weird vibes coming off of Flash when he'd asked about Batman and if she wanted to know what was up, he would find out for her.

He left the lights off in the halls as he followed the speedster down to the mission room. Batman was already at the monitors and Flash was standing a few feet behind him watching him for a moment, looking like he was rehearsing what to say in his head. "He's not here." Flash said drawing the Batman's attention to him. "I left him with Iris so I know he's safe." Flash looked around the room before continuing but the quick hero could not see him through the wall Connor was spying through. "Why didn't you tell anyone that Clark raped Billy?" Rape? Connor's breath caught in his throat. Clark. Clark. Why did that name sound so familiar? It was one of the other heroes name's, wasn't it? A hero raped Billy. Connor tried to make sense of the situation but it was not coming together in his head.

Batman turned around slowly. "How did you find out?" The man asked with that customary husk rasping his true voice to be less recognizable. If Batman was not denying it, the accusation of rape must be true. Clark, whoever he was, raped Billy.

Flash looked around. "He told us last night at dinner. He's so confused. I- I can't believe the nerve of you two! How could you hide something like this from me? Tell me, did you do anything to him?" Connor had never heard Wally's mentor sound so outraged.

Batman's mouth tightened in its frown making both Connor and the Flash tense. "I didn't touch him but it's more complicated than that. When he came to live with us, Robin thought it would be a good idea to comfort him because he was crying. I didn't want Billy to get frightened about having Robin in his bed in the middle of the night so I spent the night with them too. I was careful not to lay a single finger on the boy, but Robin was so wrapped up around him, I couldn't pull them apart without raising suspicion. I've told you before, I am not interested in men and that goes for boys too. Even if I was, I would never do anything to hurt Billy or Robin. One day, you will have to accept that and you will feel very silly for all of these baseless accusations against me. I've told you, Diana, and Clark before, Robin came with that uniform. It felt wrong to ask him to abandon it after his parent's left him nothing else. I am not molesting any little boys."

Flash crossed his arms with a petulant scowl. "You may not be molesting Robin but you are certainly abusing him. Wally said he was crying the other day. He thought you were going to give him up! You are supposed to be his parent not just the Batman, Br-" Flash stopped himself as whatever that last word was formed on his lips.

Batman stalked closer to the other hero. "I'd never abandon him. I love him!" It was the most furious declaration of love Connor had ever heard. "I am his parent, not you, nor the Justice League, or anyone else. Me. I am his Dad and we get along just fine, the three of us. You and Wally can just stay out of it." Connor briefly wondered if Batman was married. Was Robin's mom the third? It seemed like the next logical step.

Flash leaned into the small space between him and Batman. "You sure have a funny way of showing that love. Wait. Don't try those stupid mind games. I'm here for Billy not Di- I'm not here to talk about Batman and Robin. What do you plan to do about Billy and Clark?" The Flash looked away from the other hero looking irritated.

Batman pursed his lips in thought. "We haven't come up with a plan yet. So far J'onn and I have just been doing all we can to keep them separate."

Flash made erratic motions with his hands over his cowl making Connor wonder if the man had lost his mind. "Of course J'onn knows. Why wouldn't J'onn know? He can freaking read minds! Who else knows?" A red spandexed finger pointed accusingly at the Batman but the stoic man did not move or even change expressions at the animated display.

Batman grabbed the man's hand and lowered it from his face. "Billy knows. Clark knows. J'onn knows. Alfred knows. You know. And I know. I suppose Iris must know too. I think Robin might figure it out soon as well but that is all, for now. The league isn't stupid though. They'll figure out why we're all acting so strange soon enough. People are already talking about why so many founders are after possession of the boy. They think it's a power play and I have done my best to fan than rumor but they've all been trained to look at what is underneath. We will have to either find a way to cover it up and bury it, or introduce the news without destroying his reputation. I'm sure even you were ready to start looking for way to kill him. I know because that was my first instinct too. Even Alfred was composing a suicide note for Clark. We'll just have to bring it up to the ones who might need to know on our own terms."

The Flash's hands scrambled at his cowl once more. "What terms make it okay for a leaguer to have sex with a ten year old boy? Do you know how crazy you sound?"

Batman took a deep breath that was barely perceivable even with super hearing. "I'm being realistic. A scandal like this could break the Justice League and even worse, being outed like that could scar Billy. Did he tell you anything else? I don't even know how he feels about all of this."

Flash calmed as the other hero spoke. His arms were back by his side now. "You're right. No, Billy did not tell me what he wanted to do about this. He tried to convince me it was his fault. Clark is not taking it much better. I think he- Batman, I don't think Clark would have sex with a kid knowingly but I still don't think Billy is safe with him. Clark's confused."

"I know." The Batman was as dispassionate as always. "I have to go now, Flash. We'll talk more about it later. And I'll… talk to Robin about what happened." And with that the man left via zeta transport.

Connor had to remind his feet to move as he raced away from the Flash to try to hide that he'd heard the two heroes talking. He reentered the living area and busied himself with blowing up balloons with Aqualad and Robin.

Robin smirked at the late comer. "So what did Batman have to say?" The black haired human was busy tying knots on the balloons Aqualad blew up with helium.

Connor froze as both of his male teammates stared at him expectantly. "They were talking about Billy."

Robin handed the tied balloon and a piece of flat plastic string to Connor as Kaldur'ahm handed the younger boy another blown up balloon and the trio set to work on their new tasks. Aqualad chuckled. "The way you speak leads me to believe they were unaware of your audience." Connor felt his frown deepen and the Atlantean nearly lost the balloon he was filling. "You were spying on them? What did they have to say about the Captain?"

The Flash zipped past and Connor could hear him join the girls in the kitchen. He used his x-ray vision just to make sure the speedster was there before answering. "They were talking about what to do about Billy being raped by a member of the Justice League." Both of the other teens lost their grips on their balloons leading one tied balloon to float up to the ceiling while the other flew around the room deflating with noise it made in exhale not even remotely humorous at the moment.

Robin looked visibly shaken for probably the first time since Connor had met him. "Billy was raped?" He rasped out in a whisper followed shortly by an outraged Kaldur, "Did they say who by?"

Connor noted that his teammates were keeping their voices down and did the same. "They said it was Clark."

Everything was quiet for a moment and all the young heroes could hear were people in the kitchen talking about the cakes. Both of the veteran sidekicks responded in unison. "Superman?!" It wasn't a whisper but it also was not loud enough to disturb the people down the hall. Connor could not believe his ears. Clark, Superman, the person he was created from, raped Billy. Robin grabbed the sleeves of Connor's shirt but the dazed boy barely even noticed it. "Are you sure?"

Connor absently pulled the boy's hands from him and stumbled to the sofa. "Superman raped Billy." It was all he could get out. It felt just like when Superman flew off that first day they'd met. Connor could not understand this. He was taught that Superman was good from the moment of creation but now… Connor wasn't sure he wanted any part of the man anymore. Billy was his friend, definitely. The team and Billy had always been there for him. Superman could not be good if he was hurting people like that. He just couldn't.

Soon the room was invaded by food bearing jovial heroes. "Okay. Snacks on either side and leave room for the cakes in the middle." M'gann directed as she levitated the two baked goods to either side of her. All Connor could really outwardly concentrate on was the gentle green hue of her skin. How could he possibly break this to her? Would her opinion change of him since he was cloned from the man who- 'Connor, are you alright?' He jumped as the Martian invaded his mind. She was smiling at him. They were long past asking permission for things like telepathic communication and kisses.

Connor forced on a smile for the girl. He would tell her after the party. She worked so hard the last few days. There was no way he was going to ruin this party for her. 'Can you give me, Kal, and Rob a private link? I'll tell you all about it later. It is just more… Superman problems.' He could feel the link form to the other males in his mind and he sent out to keep the information a secret until at least after the party, hearing the other two agree before they cut off the link. 'Thanks M'gann.' He sent and the two shared a tight smile.

M'gann was always the best. 'I understand how hard things are with Superman. Let's just try to enjoy the party. Wally will be arriving soon. I'm sure with him here, no one will be able to concentrate on anything else. He'll make sure of that.' Connor could hear both of their laughter at the speedster's expense but he knew the joke wasn't based on fact this time. There were at least three heroes who wouldn't be totally here for the party.

As it turned out, Connor was right. Wally arrived and there were moments all devoted to the birthday boy but soon the party degraded to individual conversations. Group singing and well wishes fell apart to painful conversations. "Batman's gonna kill me." Flash grumbled after Kaldur'ahm announced what Connor had overhead. "Who knows? You can't tell anyone else!" The red clad speedster hissed out.

Connor stepped up. "Right now, it's just the three of us: Robin, Aqualad, and me. I suggest you smile and act like you're having a good time so the others don't notice something is up too. Megan will find out. She might as well be told upfront what is going on so she doesn't accidentally announce it to the whole team." The reasoning was only half true. Connor planned on telling his girlfriend regardless of what the Flash thought of it. She was the one who was worrying over what was going on. She deserved to know the truth at least.

Flash spied on his nephew trying to coax a kiss from the resisting girl. "Just her? You think you can keep it a secret from the rest of the team until me and Bats decide how we're going to deal with this?"

Kaldur spared a quick glance at the two stationed at the cakes as well. "We can only try. At least we will know not to discuss the matter where others can hear." Flash looked like he had just bitten into a lemon at that comment. Connor knew it was just Kal's emotions making him talk to the hero that way but he couldn't find any part of him that disagreed. This wasn't just their secret. It was Billy's too. He was the one who was hurt, not the Flash or the team.

Connor's mind snagged at that. With all of the party preparations and the horrible news of what had happened to Billy, he had completely forgotten all about the boy himself. The question hovered on his lips only for a second before it was out and answered in a way he was not at all expecting. It was better than what his mind had concocted so he accepted the answer with a curt nod for the hero as M'gann arrived with cake and a smile for him.

* * *

Why did this keep happening to him? Last time it was easier to answer because a lie was not needed but this time the question was lighter even with that heartbroken undertone in the birthday boy's excitement. "Hey Flash! Where's the Captain?" Of course Wally wouldn't just forget that he had invited Billy to this shindig as well. His nephew's emerald eyes were sparkling with the excitement but there was a bit of hurt disappointment behind his upbeat exterior.

Flash brought out a smile for the sixteen year old. "Oh you know Iris. She's decided she wants to keep him. Apparently his adorableness is too much of a treasure to share with the rest of the world though. If you want, I'll see if I can convince her to share him long enough to bring him to the dinner tonight." He offered knowing they were probably going to bring the kid anyway if Billy was feeling up to more social interaction. He needed to meet the whole family anyway if he was going to stay with them.

Wally perked up drastically but there was still something weighing down his normally carefree eyes. "Aw sweet! And my present? You'll bring it over tonight too?"

Barry fake scoffed at the boy. "You wanted a gift too? Come on Wally! These demands have to stop somewhere."

The young speedster punched him in the arm. "Oh, come on, you've been hinting about a present all month. Don't hold out on me now!" Barry felt bad that he had not actually gotten his nephew anything but he did have gifts for the hyper boy. Bruce had been nice enough to hook him up with something great. Wally was bright. He would figure out who had the resources to get the goods but it was Barry and Dick's idea. The billionaire was just the one to make it happen. Wally wondered off to get caught up by Artemis and since Robin and Superboy were caught up by their girls Barry made his way back over to Aqualad with a newly snatched up piece of cake.

"How'd you do it?" The member of the Justice League asked the Young Justice leader.

Kaldur arched a brow at him. "How'd I do what?"

Barry frowned ready to ask how exactly the team got their new intel when Batman's voice range out on the intercom laced throughout the old base. "Attention team. Suit up, polar stealth. Mission briefing in five." Curt as always. Flash downed his cake and raced off to find out what the problem was. Maybe the weather wasn't just a fluke like Iris said the meteorologists at work were claiming.

The Flash activated his com and waited for Batman to click in. "What's going on Bats?"

"Go pick up Billy so no one knows a child left the station on his own. I've sent coordinates to each of you. We are taking down the ice villains and flying weather changing fortresses. I'll be joining you out there soon." The link fizzled out and Barry groaned as he zipped across states back to his hometown to pick up Billy. Good thing he'd had a snack or two at the party because he might need those extra carbs today.

Chicago, November, 11, 16:52

So not cool. Kid Flash looked up from his in suit PDA to see a hundred car pileup blocking his predetermined path. He needed to find a little detour. He vaulted a few cars before launching himself down a side road.

It was like his chosen path was tormenting him with all those signs. Aw man. He'd give this heart for a double chili cheeseburger, or a mmm tocastada, or a- ooh a chicken whizee. What was up with marketing? Why did advertisements always make him hungry? He wouldn't really trade his mission for food but he really did wish he was at home right about now munching down on his delicious birthday dinner. He raced on and pulled a protein bar from his snack compartment noticing how low on sustenance he was running before losing the wrapper in the biting wind. Great, now he was littering too. So not his day.

Southern Quebec Air Space, November 11, 17:49

Batman did not allow himself to feel but he was too aware of his feelings today. He did not normally feel this way when he was wrong, even when Flash and Kid Flash were the ones to point his faults out to him. It had come as a shock, Flash learning of Billy's problem with Clark on Kid Flash's birthday. Batman knew it was only a matter of time before the rest found out. Billy had told Barry and Iris. Obviously the boy needed to talk about his troubles. Bruce had been careless. How was it that he was unable to see that? And that wasn't even bringing Dick into the picture. Batman quelled whatever emotion he had. Now wasn't the time. Now was the time for the mission. Batman dropped down from his plane with Flash and Aquaman already there and filed anything but the mission away to contemplate later.

South Dakota, November 11, 17:13 (16:13 in show. My times do not account for time zones.)

Wally still couldn't shake how dreadfully unfair it was that the others got to team up with the Justice League for this mission while he was stuck playing delivery boy. He glanced down to see two hours and fourteen minutes remaining and absently reminded himself that he was saving a life. Still, it wasn't fair. There had to be a heart closer to the girl. Bruce Wayne could charter a private jet but no, Wally had to do this instead of getting to work on the first ever Justice League/Team team up. He sped up, knowing that the sooner he finished running literally cross country, the sooner he could join the others at the ice fortresses.

Something about the snow up ahead looked odd but it wasn't until he passed that Kid Flash began to process what was happening. What was that? Who was that? He glanced behind him before deciding to hang a U-y and check it out. It's him! He could see as the billowing white cloud dissipated that Vandal Savage was holding someone overhead. He collided with the villain to knock him away from the civilian and back onto the ground.

"Go! Get out of here!" He called out to the officers behind him. "I'll handle Vandal."

Savage was already climbing to his feet saying, "You'll handle me?" Pain erupted from Kid Flash's scalp as the large man grabbed his hair and hoisted him up. Why didn't he opt for the hood instead of leaving his hair exposed like that? "Little hero, do you really think you have what it takes to survive Vandal Savage?"

Little hero, who does he think he is? Pissed, Wally slammed his legs into the other man using his chest as purchase to flip away before coming back down for another kick to Savage's scarred ugly face. He skidded back from the last flip off of Vandal's body to jolt back into action, running at the other full force. The villain raised his arm for a punch but Kid Flash skidded under his arm trying to swipe the man's leg from beneath him. Damn it! He missed. Vandal turned and caught him with a swipe across the face knocking him back into the snow. He flipped off of his newly healed arm with a grunt then shifted to maintain control and stay on his feet as he once more slid across the icy road. Kid Flash was soon ready to face Savage again with a stinging burn bringing heat to his scowling face in the blistering cold. This guy was so going down.

Still that stupid smirk was plastered across Vandal's ugly mug. "When I heard authorities were cordoning off this highway for a speedster, I assumed I'd be confronting Flash himself. He and I are due for a reckoning. But I suppose I must settle for making him miserable by killing his brat sidekick instead." Wally watched on letting the man talk out the time so the civilians could escape.

The troopers were safely out of range. Good, cause he'd show Savage just what a brat sidekick could do. He sped into the fray to ram Vandal back a few feet again. It was like bashing his head into a brick wall over and over again. He resolved with a change in approach. He started running laps around the villain.

"Well, you're truly running circles around me. How will I cope?" Vandal Savage sneered.

Vandal charged into Kid Flash's path trying to grab his hair again with an outstretched hand but Wally was too quick and retaliated quickly with a fast hit to the man's back since speed was his only ally in this fight. The villain stumbled making the hero smile. Not coping so well now was he?

A beep from his suit's PDA drew the speedster's attention as it alerted him to only two hours remaining for the heart transplant to work. What was he doing? He would have loved to trash the big jerk then and there but that wouldn't save the girl. He came out of his circling and sped on towards the west. Less than an hour later he was already having to talk himself up for the run, starving and freezing but he was in Montana. He would totally make it in time even after losing fifteen minutes on Vandal. He just had to remember to keep pushing for the girl even if it felt like his insides were trying to eat him while the temp froze him into a speedsicle.

He trudged on for another hour reminding himself to just keep moving his legs until he finally arrived in Seattle with just under twenty minutes to spare. He slipped, going too fast to properly stop from nearly his top speeds. So, as he skidded in to stop on his surely bruised butt, a doctor rushed to his side. "Kid Flash!" the man exclaimed.

Wally couldn't help but smile as he panted out. "I made it! I'm here." He pulled the pack off his back and held it out to the doctor. An unsure hesitance gave Wally pause but the man would take the heart and save the girl. Maybe he just seemed slow because of the time difference between the two of them.

"I'm- I'm sorry, you're too late." The man said gravely and Wally could feel his heart break inside.

He looked down at his in suit PDA to check that he hadn't misread it earlier. It showed a little more than nineteen minutes remaining. The heart had to be good still. There was still time. "No. No! Look, I've got almost twenty minutes to spare."

"I know but she passed away twelve minutes ago."

Kid Flash could not believe his ears. "Twelve minutes?" He repeated in disbelief. He barely heard the doctor saying something he was sure was meant to be consoling. The fight took fifteen minutes, maybe if he had just gone on like he should have, the girl would be alive right now. Twelve minutes. The fight took fifteen. His mind was in a loop but he didn't even want to derail it from its track. Twelve minutes. He dragged himself into the hospital waiting area to plop down onto a modern couch in its middle. He was too late and he could have made it. He could have made it if he'd just have kept his mind on the mission instead of his foolish selfishness. Wally sighed at his failure.

The television announced that another ice fortress fell. It would probably be too late to join the fighting too, if he even wanted to. "Kid Flash!" Wally turned to a group of surgeons running towards him from the elevators. "We've been waiting for you. Where's the queen's heart?"

Wally blinked in surprise, "Wait the girl's dead so now the heart's going to a queen?"

The doctor explained, "The girl is the queen. Queen Perdita of Vlativa, age ten and she's not dead but she is running out of time."

Kid Flash felt the shock seep through him. He'd been conned. He stood and spotted the man with the heart just boarding the elevator. "No." He dashed to the closing doors arriving just in time for them to slam in his face. He looked up at the floor markers to see that the arrow signaling down was lit up. Stairs then. The speedster whipped open the door and raced down the stairs to see the faker at his car with the heart. Wally zipped in front of the man tacking the heart carefully before racing off again as though he had never been there. Gun fire rained down around him and he swayed his course a bit to make it harder for them to land a hit.

He would have loved to take those creeps out but he couldn't put the heart at risk again. Up ahead at the stairwell were more goons with guns. If they were blocking the stairs, he would just have to take the highroad out of the parking structure. He changed direction more easily by kicking off a support beam near the stairs and ran towards the driving exit. Suddenly he became woozy and his legs decided they weren't going to work quite right. He knew that feeling, a stomach churning dizziness mixed with his nerves jumping in a strange kind of pain. It was all nauseatingly familiar, Count Vertigo. Suddenly the attack made sense. Queen Perdita stood between her Uncle Vertigo and the Vlativan crown. The sensation got worse so Kid Flash tried to get out of the hold in any way he could.

The dark accented voice of the villain came forward to meet him. "Crawling away. Is the young hero reduced to that?" Wally couldn't figure out why Vertigo felt he needed that headband, just the sound of his voice was enough to make Kid Flash feel sick.

Wally gritted his teeth. "Hey, I'm not proud." The speedster admitted.

The count's smugness rang through his voice at that. "Apparently."

Wally was neither proud nor defeated. He still had his big mouth to fall back on. "I don't get it Vertigo. You were defeated with the rest of the Injustice League. How come you're not in Belle Rev Prison with your putrid pals?"

Vertigo kept a creepy smile smeared across his face as he spoke. "As a member of the Vlativan royal family I have immunity diplomatic, as long as no crimes against Vlativa can be proven against me."

"But when the queen needed a heart, Count Heartless heard opportunity knock." Kid Flash goaded. "The ice fortresses were all part of the plan to murder your niece. And Savage, he intentionally stalled me as a favor to you!" There was a certain bite to the speedster's words at that. He had taken the bait.

"It is… nice to have friends. Now shall we see if I can kill two hearts with one blow?" The count sneered.

Wally tried to stave off the vertigo waves from within his body. "Take your best shot." He challenged. Kid Flash slid the heart container away on a frozen puddle as the villain approached and kicked the knave's feet from under him as soon as the man got close enough. "Yes!" He exclaimed, standing up straighter now that the nausea had subsided. He jumped around faster than the Count's goons could probably even see and kicked and punched them down to the ground in a few swift moves.

Vertigo wasn't one to stay down when something like the crown was at stake though. "Enough." The count proclaimed sending out more debilitating waves. Kid Flash brought his hands to his head, feebly trying to stave off the projected discomfort. Still, the speedster raced on towards his opponent, one step in front of the other until he was ramming the man head on. Vertigo looked surprised as he fell to his rump on the ice.

Wally quickly pounced to straddle the other and began pulling the man's circlet off immediately. "Love to continue this love fest, Count." The piece of machinery came off and the villain looked surprised of all things. "But you're not my priority." Kid Flash finished, racing off to retrieve the heart which had slid under a car. The teenager slid beneath the automobile on the ice and snatched the package before darting off again.

He raced up the highroad, hoping that there was still time. The sliding glass doors of the hospital did not open fast enough and Kid Flash could not find it in himself to slow down so he ran headlong into the entrance breaking the panes with his speed before tumbling painfully to the ground with the heart. He flipped along the floor of the waiting room and held the container out to the surgeons who miraculously had not moved an inch since he'd spoken to them.

"Take it!" Wally pleaded. "Go." He was desperate now as the edges of his vision began to haze over and warp once again. The doctor did as asked and began shouting orders to the others but Kid Flash was coping with his own issues now that his mission was over. The medical personnel disappeared from sight into an elevator he only faintly acknowledged was going up before collapsing as darkness overtook him.

Central City, November 11, 19:27

Mary watched Rudy light the candles on her fall center piece wishing she knew how to feel about Barry's call. He and Wally would not make dinner tonight. She stared at the meatloaf that would probably be horribly dry for all of its excess heating today. Its state would be fitting for the sour twist in her stomach. The news reported by Iris this evening was still echoing through her head. The girl Wally had tried to save died today on the operating table. She could not imagine what her son must be feeling right now and to top it all off, he was sick and unable to return home tonight. A knock at the door made her want to rest her head in her arms on the table but her husband helpfully went to answer the summons.

Mary's lips twitched up in a smile as her husband was eagerly pulled into the arms of another woman. Iris was shaken too. "It thought you guys might like some company." The reporter explained looking over her brother's shoulder at Iris at the table. She pushed the man away and looked around quickly before trying for a weak smile. "Plus I have some things from Barry and Bruce and Dick. I figured they would want Wally to come home to his presents. They might help lighten his mood a little." It was a very slim chance but the least they could do would be to give Wally the choice to open his presents.

Mary took Iris up in a quick hug as well. "It's worth a try. Thank you Iris." They unloaded the car together. There were three presents to gather: one from Wally's best friend, one from the young boy's father, and one from Barry and Iris themselves. Mary felt almost bad about the presents as Iris filled her in that Barry had mentioned Wally really wanting this pair of new high tech running shoes. Iris had convinced star labs to make a red and yellow pair leaning towards the latter color in the design. Apparently they were rare and expensive but shoes did seem to be enough to do it tonight.

Mary lightly jiggled the DVD or video game Dick had got for his friend and wondered what was in the fairly big box Bruce had sent for the boy. She also wondered who wrapped the presents from the father and son. She really could not imagine Bruce spread out on the floor with wrapping paper and bows like she occasionally found herself. And his gifts always looked phenomenal. She knew Bruce was wealthy but she couldn't imagine why such a man would let his son play with Wally. And though she appreciated it, she wondered why such expensive and thoughtful gifts always came from the distant man. She figured Dick was one of Wally's hero buddies but what did the boy's father do?

As per the agreement they'd reached when the sidekicks started mingling, she dropped that line of thought. She had promised not to look into anyone's identities and to keep their acquaintance on a first name basis. Mary kept to her word and did not think about who the two friends of her son were. Sure, she knew deep down that Dick was Robin and often found her subconscious debating whether Bruce was the dark knight but she denied even in her mind that she had made any connections with the dynamic duo. Even if Bruce was not Batman, it was not safe to even consider who was who. She certainly would not want people thinking of who Wally was when he put his costume on.

She looked on at the gift she'd gotten for her son and noticed Iris dropping off another present that was shoddily wrapped for anyone who would normally send presents to the house. She picked up the thin flimsy package and sent a confused glance in her sister in law's direction. "Some one thought it was a good idea to give Wally a book?" She was happy someone thought Wally would read a paper back even if it was a thin one. Maybe it was a comic book or a magazine.

Iris chuckled with a shrug. "Billy said it was Wally's. I'm not really sure where he got it but if he wants Wally to have it-" Mary remembered Barry mentioning Billy before. She did not realize the couple had already met the child. She couldn't believe they thought they were ready for a kid but she would not stop them from adopting even though bringing a child into a superhero family had disaster written all over it. She wondered if they would tell Billy that Barry was the Flash.

"So any ideas on what Bruce got Wally this year?" She could remember the latest laptop from last year as well as a hefty iTunes card from Dick. That man really must have too much money if he was spending so much on a boy he barely knew. How many friends of Dick's did the man dote upon? "I was almost thinking car even though Wally said he didn't care about driving when he can break the sound barrier." She did not expect a car to be flown to her house but Wally's laptop went for quite a few thousand on eBay when he first got it. It was a brand she had never considered or even heard of. In fact, she was not sure if that computer even came from the US but Wally sure loved the thing and his friend taught him all the ins and outs of it.

Iris frowned. "Barry said not to worry about anyone getting the same thing. I asked to make sure you and Rudy weren't wasting money on something his royal richness was going to get anyways. I have no idea what's in that box, nor do I care." Mary's eyes widened and she matched bewildered expressions with her husband. Why on Earth would Iris be angry at Bruce? They hardly knew each other but still, she looked about ready to claw the man's eyes out with her manicured talons. Mary invited Iris to sit down to dinner knowing this conversation could not make the night any worse.

* * *

Public Service Announcement: Food is good. I know some of you do not believe it to be so but it is. It is good to eat and to enjoy what you eat. That is all.

Author's note: This story has officially gone over one hundred thousand words. :3 Also, this episode has a few errors in it originally. At least, I hope they were errors. I poked some fun at it like with the doctors not moving at all and such. Plus the drama with the heart surgery aspect is a bit unfounded so... Yeah. I went from thinking this episode was really sad and heart warming and stuff to, "Why do it?" Still love this episode. And I took liberties with some of the characters.


	20. Wake Up

Disclaimer: Yeah, as stated previously. I do not own Young Justice. Newly added, I do not own "Alice in Wonderland" the animated movie either. Don't ask, that just needed to be said. There as a couple of curse words in this chapter as well. Maybe I am just being a potty mouth recently.

* * *

Wake Up

Seattle, November 12, 06:30

Kid Flash glanced to his right beyond the rims of his hospital bed to see a still silhouette lying in the next bed beyond the sterile white curtain. He felt cold every time the words reached him that Queen Perdita was dead. First, it was just a nameless girl he had let down by getting distracted when delivering a heart that was meant to save her life. Now, it was much worse. The girl turned out to be a queen, Queen Perdita of Vlativa to be exact and the same sorrowful words were on everyone's lips. Still, Wally had the gall to question her. "Queen Perdita, are you sure you're okay with this?" He just had to make sure. She would be in a certain amount of risk especially after just having cardio surgery yesterday.

The shadow of a young girl moved on the other side of the curtain. "Yes, very certain." She sounded like it. Queen Perdita was everything a queen ought to be even if she was still just a child. Wally couldn't help but think of all of the other brave children he'd known. Queen Perdita of course. Then, there was Billy. Most of all was Richard Grayson. Wally closed his eyes as he thought about his best friend who had been so young when he started crime fighting and who was now in so much pain. He'd do it this time. He really would. He was brave enough now, strong enough now, _enough _now. He would do it.

Wally could hear the door open and close so he opened his eyes laying it on kind of thick with initial squinting and a half groaned exhale. Just as they were told, it was Count Vertigo himself standing there watching him. "Count Vertigo." He confirmed in a faked weak voice.

The blond man was not smiling now, even after he supposedly got what he wanted. "That's King Vertigo to you peasant." Vertigo scowled.

"King?"

Vertigo smiled now as he leaned in over Kid Flash's bed, "Perdita is dead and the beauty of it is I never laid a hand on her."

Wally lost it when he heard the villain's smug tone. "And now no one can lay a hand on you." It came out with too much bite. Hopefully Count Heartless would not notice a little heat.

Vertigo did not seem to notice as his smile never faltered. "As king of Vlativa, I'm untouchable."

Kid Flash remembered the act as he raised his voice a bit. "Let's test that theory!" He sat up a bit and cringed bringing his hand to his chest where he really was hurting a bit though his fast metabolism was already repairing him. "Ow." He hoped it was convincing enough.

"Now, now little hero, you'll pull your stiches." The man said with a raised hand as though that would calm the hero. "Besides, who exactly are you mad at hm? She died on the table. All that planning, all that effort, neither of us need have bothered."

"Right," Wally agreed but was more than ready to push some more buttons. "And now it must kill you to know that you owe favors to Vandal Savage and I'm guessing five ice villains for nothing."

Count Vertigo tapped his sword sheath against his palm but his jovial expression did not disappear. "Not at all. They played their roles in my attempt to rid Vlativa of Perdita. We couldn't know it was unnecessary."

Kid Flash had to forcefully keep the smile from his face. "So you all deserve credit for attempted murder." He tossed his hands out questioningly and hoped Vertigo would not notice how smooth the movement was for someone with stitches all over their chest and arms.

Vertigo's voice was still enough to make anyone sick as he spat out with a smile, "It's called regicide." He was far too pleased about this turn of events but Kid Flash was willing to bring the man down a few pegs.

Now Wally let his smile shine through as he drew the curtains separating his and Perdita's beds. "It's called you're busted jerk face!" There sat the Queen and her guards all stern faced and staring down the other foreigner in the room. "I believe you know Queen Perdita." Wally said with a grin.

That wiped the glee off of the villain's face. "No."

Queen Perdita played back the recording she'd taken of his confession to plotting regicide with a regal anger. Wally did not even hear the words as he did a happy dance in his head that his plan had worked flawlessly. Perdita's commanding voice drew Kid Flash's attention back to the present as she announced. "Count Werner Vertigo, as queen of Vlativa, I hereby accuse you of high treason against the crown and revoke your diplomatic immunity." The speedster felt like he could explode with excitement at finally having a chance to put the high and mighty dirt bag behind bars.

"No!" Count Vertigo yelled as he bared his blade and lunged for the young ruler. Too bad for him, Wally was quicker. He picked up the IV stand and blocked the blow from his bed with the loud clang of metal on metal ringing up his still tired and sore arms. Only then did the body guards apprehend the attempted murderer but Kid Flash was by their side and ready to help as the held the man.

"Send this clown to Belle Reve." Wally said with a glare for the villain. He had knocked the count's sword to the floor during the struggle.

Count Vertigo kept his cool though. "Well played children, admittedly, well played. This round goes to you." Now his composure was cracking to reveal a more than just irritated scowl. He was escorted out of the room by the guards as he continued to speak. "And please, by all means, allow the victory to go to your heads."

Wally bent down to retrieve the sword and sheathed it before bringing it to Queen Perdita's bedside. She thanked him for his help and praised his plan with a smile that made him realize how lucky he really was. He had saved her life. They were both lucky that Batman had given Kid Flash this mission instead of finding some other way. Wally needed this mission. The queen offered him the count's sword as a reward, a souvenir. Wally really did need to remember this mission. He needed the lessons he'd learned on it. This time he really would do it and he had the prefect souvenir to keep him on track.

Central City, November 12, 18:57

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea,

A very merry unbirthday to you!

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday,

Imagine, just one birthday every year,

Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer,

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you!"

Wally chimed in then. "To me?"

"To you!

A very merry unbirthday."

Wally laughed at the others' antics. "For me?"

"For you!

Now blow the candle out my dear,

And make your wish come true,

A merry merry unbirthday to you!"

Wally clapped at his uncle's unbeatable commitment before following orders and huffing to extinguish the flames adorning his 'family' birthday cake. "Thank you," He directed towards the other speedster before turning to the rest of his family who floundered through the entire song only picking up snatches that they actually knew. "Thanks to all!" He couldn't put away his wide grin. He was smiling so much since he arrived home, he thought he might cry if he were less of a manly man. He pulled Billy onto his lap. "Alright, whaddya say we cut the cheese!"

Blue eyes sparkled as the living room's light flicked on. "It's a cake Wally!"

The red head shrugged with that darn grin that just wouldn't leave him be. "It could be a cheese cake you know?" Billy pushed him and Wally pushed back gently before reaching for the big silver cake knife his mom so treasured. He took Billy's small and wrapped it around the handle of the blade before both very concentratedly drove it into the confection.

"Wally West!" Two hands jerked and wound up in the white frosting of the cake as a siren shrieked her call.

Wally turned back feigning an irritated look. "Mom!" He licked him hand. Mmm, coconut. The grin came back as though nothing had stopped it while Billy looked like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar rather than the cake.

The woman did not look at all pleased. "Billy is not old enough to be handling such a big knife." His mom hoisted said boy from Wally's lap making Wally try to break his smile just a bit. Billy certainly was not smiling now with those wide eyes and paled face. Uncle Barry was chuckling behind one hand as the other was reaching out to swipe some frosting onto a finger for tasting. "And you!" The banshee turned on the older speedster who now looked accosted. "Weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Wow, Uncle Barry really needed to choose his words wisely if Mom was giving him the 'you are so grounded no matter what you say or do' look.

Uncle Barry pleaded with his eyes for help as he uttered out his retort, "Oh, I was. I was- I just- I uh."

Billy cut him off in a small voice. "I don't need anyone to watch me Ms. Mary."

Somehow Billy had Mom charming abilities because soon all the woman could be bothered with was fawning over the poor child. Wally turned away from the display with a disbelieving headshake. "Can you believe this shit? She can't even be bothered to harp on me for cursing. Hell, I'm scared she might decide to take Billy and never let him go again. At least then I won't have to worry about her hounding me all the time." He said while serving slices to the only two interested in eating more food after such a big dinner.

Barry shook his head with a faraway look in his eyes. "I wouldn't want to lay that sort of burden on her on top of everything else."

Wally scoffed thinking it was just another of his uncle's playful jabs at him. "Am I really such a burden to you Uncle Barry? I mean we can't all be-" Something wasn't right here. Uncle Barry was staring at Billy getting his hand wiped down by the women in the house while Dad fussed over how pushy Mom was being. "What's wro-?" The teenager's cell rang and he quickly excused himself from the table and made a hasty retreat upstairs with his first cake slice idly hoping Uncle Barry wouldn't eat the rest before he got a chance at seconds.

A quick glance confirmed who he knew it would be so he clicked on the speakerphone and locked his bedroom door to hear Dick's voice ring through the receiver. "Hey Wals, you busy?"

Wally fell back onto his bed with a sigh already forgetting the cake on his dresser at how tired he was from running home this morning. "Nah, just getting home really."

Dick chuckled. "I know the feeling. Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. Are you alone?"

"Dude, I'm all locked up away in my room, how much more alone can you get?... Don't answer that batboy. Shoot." Wally did not want to hear his friend's surely insane definition of alone.

Dick was quiet for a moment that was much too long to the speedster but the redhead learned to slow down for the ones he cared about. "Dude, you gotta…" Something was up with Rob too? Come on! "There's something you need to know about Billy but I can't just tell you about it over the phone." Wally gritted his teeth feeling this conversation going nowhere fast if Dick was going to play those sorts of secretive games. "I don't think Bruce knows I know and you can't let Barry suspect a thing either." This sounded too much like a Batman thing. Wally was about to say so when his friend continued. "You have to make sure Billy is never left alone with Superman."

"What?" Wally's mouth was faster than his mind, not for the first time.

"Just do it Wally. I'll tell you why later. And don't… touch him too much…"

Wally shook his head and picked up the phone to continue the conversation with it pressed to his ear normally while he flopped onto his front feeling all of his only partially healed wounds flaring up in pain. "Excuse me?" He questioned the boy on the other side of his phone.

"Look, Billy has been through some pretty traumatizing stuff we weren't told about. He's confused. Just, don't touch him or look at him or anything like that."

"What do you want me to do, blindfold myself every time he comes into the room?" Wally questioned.

Dick sighed again and sounded like he was explaining something to a four year old. "Not like that. He- Billy was abused in some of those homes, remember? He's skittish near people. Just don't do anything stupid and keep Clark away from him. Okay?" Rob was holding back but it was something Kid Flash was used to by now.

Wally said, defeated, "Kay Rob. Is that all you called to say?"

"Have a very merry unbirthday?"

Wally chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"I've got the place bugged." Wally would not put it past the batboys.

"Sorry, forgot." Wally glanced over at his presents piled neatly in the corner. "Oh, thanks for the stuff too dude. Not allowed to open it till we're together though." The redhead lied.

Rob chuckled, seeing through the ruse as easily as if they were face to face. "You liar."

"I know. You think you can make your dad buy it though? It's been like forever since we've got to hang out."

Dick paused for a moment as though in contemplation. "I'll see what I can pull. He might let me come over to play with your birthday present. Stiff bastard won't get me one too yet."

Emerald eyes drifted back over to the wrapped packages in the corner with new interest. His hands twitched to find out what Dick and Bruce had gotten him for his birthday. "Oh yeah?" It was odd to feel he had already forgotten something important but Wally figured he could worry about whatever it was later. Right now, talking to his bud and trying to see through layers of wrapping paper was enough for him.

Gotham City, November 12, 20:27

"Master Richard, Master Bruce wishes to see you in his study." Alfred said it dispassionate as always but Dick could feel his insides freeze over at the implications in the statement.

"Sure thing Alfred." He called out with the speaking part of his phone covered before bringing the technology back to his face. "Sorry Wals, just got my summons. Depending on how it goes, I'll talk to him about seeing you for present time. See ya dude." Wally barely got out a goodbye before the younger hung up.

Another talk with Bruce, this was getting ridiculous but Dick would do what he was told and accept any reprimands from the older man. The teenager promised himself he would listen to _his father_. He glanced at his watch to make sure it was not the agreed upon patrol time already. Sometimes he got so caught up in being somewhat normal with Wally that he lost track of time. Nope. It wasn't even nine yet. He approached the heavy doors of the master study and stared at them for a moment trying to remember anything he had done wrong recently. He knew already what this was probably about but he wanted to make sure _that _was his only offense of late.

He pushed open the door with only the news of Billy on his mind. Hopefully Bruce would take it easy one him tonight. Maybe he would be proud the Young Justice managed to spy on him or something. It was a longer shot than hitting a baseball to the moon but Dick could try to convince himself it might come true. Bruce was behind his desk with his hair still combed back from work though his shirt had several buttons undone. The Wayne Enterprises CEO was going over some financial report and did not look at all pleased about the paper. Yet another idiot was trying to pull one over on the wealthy Bruce Wayne without realizing how thorough the man could be or how good his lawyers were.

Bruce looked up and Dick froze in the icy gaze. Bruce tried to lull him into a false sense of security by smiling at him but the younger had played this game too many years to fall for such trickery. "Please, sit down Richard." Dick did as told and prepared for the worst. If he was asked to sit, it was probably going to be a long brutal tongue lashing. It was definitely the team spying thing. He would just have to face this on his feet, figuratively of course. "Barry- No. I felt I needed to have a talk with you about what has been going on."

Dick felt his cheeks heat minutely at that. He remembered what happened around him. It was a trait taught to him by Batman himself. The young crime fighter remembered past years when heroes actually believed Bruce was having sex with him. The idea was ridiculous. Bruce was as straight as they came with countless women at his beck and call but still the Justice League had believed… and now they were talking about this because of Billy getting raped? "Bruce, I'm not worried about it. I haven't been since you dismissed it like three years ago."

Bruce tensed just a fraction and Robin knew the man was going to give away information he had wanted to keep for himself. "Barry said you were close to tears the other day. I don't want Billy's situation putting you back where you used to be. You know you are always welcome here. You're my son."

Dick blinked. Welcome here? Oh, that conversation. He felt like an idiot and he probably had it written all across his face. "I get that Bruce. I live here now," whether Bruce had originally intended it or not, "and I will-" Dick stopped. Until when will he live with Bruce? Kids moved out after high school generally. Dick might only have three years left here. Then what? Would he ever see Bruce again? Once Dick had moved out there would be nothing holding them together except the dynamic duo thing.

Bruce looked confused before looking concerned. "Will what Dick?"

Dick covered his previous blunder. "What? Oh nothing, that was the end of the sentence. Did it not sound like I was finished? I was."

"Dick." Bruce sighed making the young man feel distinctly uncomfortable about getting caught in a lie so easily. "What is bothering you so much? Please talk to me."

"It's not getting in the way. What do you care? I have kept up in training. I have kept up in school. I have kept up with the team. I am coping. What does it matter if I think about something else in my spare time?"

Bruce frowned in a way that would have had bad guys running even if he wasn't wearing the cape. "Dick, is this a girl thing?"

The young man felt his face flush. "No, it isn't." Batman could surely detect the truth in those words. Bruce made no other moves though, and just continued staring at his ward with those piercing blue orbs. Dick took a hold on himself and built up all of the courage Robin had to offer even if most of it came from the knowledge that the man across from him would always be there to save him. "Bruce, if I had somewhere else to go, would you want me to stay here?" They could both hear a muffled sound from the other side of the door which signified the customary eavesdropping man had lost his composure at that question.

Bruce was more in control of himself though. "I enjoy your company Richard but if there is somewhere you would rather be… Do you want to leave? Is that what has been bothering you?"

Dick sniffled and looked down at the droplets falling down to stain his school pants. It wasn't just those damn action figures. It was everything. Bruce enjoyed his company? Bologna! "Yes, it is!" He all but yelled at the man. Dick hated this, the horrible attempt at acting like a real family. Bruce had lied to him for years and now he was doing it again. Robin could hear the man controlling his voice as he spoke. Bruce did not care about him. He certainly didn't love him. That's why he treated Billy that way because he didn't want to get stuck with another- The teen wiped his tears away on his blazer. _Dick had the crying kid in his arms as his foster father approached. Both younger males tensed until the man lay down next to them. The teenager did not really fully relax until his dad put a comforting hand on _his _arm. _He could not be the kid Bruce was struck with. He would not.

Dick's bleary eyes met his caregiver's before the man spoke. "Could you tell me where you want to go? Why?" Bruce was still keeping that tight rein on his emotions. He was still keeping up the act. Why did the man still want Dick to believe he wanted him?

The teenager would not look away. He would be strong. He'd prove himself a fighter to the bitter end. Maybe Bruce would realize he was losing something great in losing his fighting ward. "I don't know where I'd go. Just- away from here. Why? I'm tired of the act! All this bullshit! I'm sick of it. If you want to be all alone on this shack on the grand Wayne Hill, be my guest. I won't hold you back anymore. You can stew in all your own juices and I'll be far away bothering someone else!" 'Someone who actually wants me around.' He added in his mind but he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.

Bruce rose too and Dick had to wonder when he'd stood. The man did not look angry just surprised… and hurt? "What? Hold me back? What are you talking about Dick?"

The boy blinked, feeling the last tears shed from his eyes and stream down the sides of his face. Something wasn't right in this picture. Dick. Bruce had called him Dick. The boy loved words. He noticed anomalies in language often enough and he loved dissecting what was said around him. Bruce always called him Richard when he was playing at father. Bruce called him Dick when… "Why'd you call me Dick?"

Bruce's face scrunched up in further confusion. Apparently, now that the barriers had come down, the man did not feel the need to put them back up. "It is your name." Bruce did not sound entirely certain about the new turn of conversation but Dick felt like laughing about it. Bruce had started calling him Dick at his assistance and now the boy heard the nickname from the billionaire's lips when they were playing, eating, or training. Bruce called him Dick when he wasn't playing at being his father. Bruce called him Dick when he was being his dad.

Who cares why Bruce was acting weird with Billy? Bruce enjoyed his company and that was more than Dick could say for most people in the man's life. "Never mind. I-"The teen was not sure how to pretend this conversation never happened. "I was confused. Sorry, didn't mean it." Bruce's eyes were wide as saucers with little frozen blueberries dropped in their centers. Dick actually found it kind of funny to see the man so shaken. It did not happen nearly often enough around the house.

Bruce came back to himself and sat back into his expensive desk chair as he arranged his face back to its normal expression, none. "Richard, please tell me what is going on in your head. We've done this too many times to just let it go now."

Dick met his eyes with a tight smile that made him all too aware of the now drying rivulets on the sides of his face. "It's fine Bruce. I wouldn't want to burden you anymore. I can handle it on my own."

The rich man's face darkened making his ward regret his choice of words. "Is that what you think of all this, a burden? Dick, I just want to understand so I'll know if I can help you. Just tell me, whatever it is. If there is nothing I can do, we can pretend it never happened." Like everything else in the Wayne family.

Dick sighed. "I know it's stupid but I was worried when Billy came here. I thought the Captain was his dad and that he didn't want him. I was just upset for him and," Could he really tell Bruce that he loved him? "I just started wondering what it would be like if you didn't want me around anymore or if you never adopted me. Bruce I-" He did not get the chance to tell the man he loved him.

Bruce was hugging his son close and rocking them gently though the boy was well finished with the crying part. It turned out, Bruce wasn't done with the tears. "I love you Dick." The man's voice wavered as he spoke. "I would never not want you. Ever! You're my son."

Dick smiled into the sobbing man's shoulder. Bruce knew what it was like to be alone even though Alfred was always there for the man. He wrapped his arms around his Dad's shoulders and wondered how he ever could have been dumb enough not to believe they loved each other. "I love you too Dad."

"And I love you both so much more." The three chuckled at the audacity of the statement but there had been enough stupid going around their house recently that they could accept this last load of it. Dick did not tell Alfred that it was impossible for the older man to love either of them more than Dick loved the other two. He just accepted the other man's embrace as a natural turn of course. The dynamic duo had finally woken from their haze of stupidity and they would need every bit of their mental capacities to weather the new problems presented to the heroes of Earth.

Happy Harbor Beach, November 12, 22:00

When M'gann told Connor she wanted to go out with him more, she did not mean with Kaldur tagging along. At first, it did not seem like a big deal. Kal loved the water, he would probably just go off on his own to swim but it had been ten minutes of the three of them walking down the beach now and the Martian was about ready to scream if she did not get some alone time with her boyfriend.

"We definitely need to talk to him about it but I'm not sure if it should be before or after we ask." It had to have been the fourth time Con said that. Every time she asked what they were talking about, both males looked back at the base before shaking their heads and telling her to wait just a little more. Kaldur seemed to have a place in mind for where he wanted to bring the three of them, some pocket of air in a cave that could only be accessed under water.

The Atlantean abruptly stopped, turning fully to the sea. "This is it. Follow me." The blond dove into the water and M'gann nearly pleaded for her boyfriend to stay before the black haired boy followed. She followed, morphed her bottom half into a fish tail, and added gills to her form before swimming after the evasive boys. It was dark under water but the glow from the leader's magic lines directed her to where she needed to go. She swam past dark ledges and other mostly smaller shadows as they came upon an underwater cliff. Kaldur swam to an undistinguishable shadow on its face and ushered the two inside of it.

Before she knew it, she was taking air through her mouth once more in the chill of the watery cave. Connor was barely gasping and she considered how short the swim really was. They could not have been in the water more than a few minutes. Connor climbed out of the water to crouch on a low ledge before pulling her up onto the rough rock as well. "Now can you tell me what all this is about?" She asked only slightly plaintive.

Kaldur climbed up to sit on her other side as Connor nodded at the hero of the seas to take the lead on whatever needed to be said. Kal nodded back before focusing in on Miss Martian as she watched the water drip down from his nose. The dark skinned boy wiped his face off with his webbed hand before speaking. "This is very shocking and unhappy news M'gann," He started, giving her fair warning that he was going to tell her something bad. She really hoped it wasn't anything about her or Connor. Had they learned her secret? "Superman raped Billy." She stared at him trying to comprehend what he'd said because surely- "Connor overheard Batman speaking with the Flash about it and Flash confirmed it during the party. Billy was molested by one of his heroes."

"What?" She croaked out turning her eyes to her boyfriend, hoping he would tell her the Atlantean was lying or playing some cruel joke on her. Had she missed that it was Fool's Day on Earth? No, that was in April, it was November. The words started making more sense. She could see how Billy sometimes acted differently around Connor than any of the other team members. She could see how the boy's eyes never left Superman when the man was around. Superman had raped Billy. "No." It was all she could think to say.

"It's true." Con confirmed. She wished he would say something else, anything else. She fell into his arms with tears in her eyes. Billy. Not Billy. He was too sweet. He was too kind. He was… her friend.

* * *

Author's note: There will be a touch of romance and some smut in future chapters but a warning, It may not be what you were hoping for when you asked for it in the reviews. I may also shelf this fanfiction for a while to update my other ongoing fics. Just a warning.


	21. Stranger Things

Stranger Things

Mount Justice, November 13, 07:17

Billy bit his bottom lip and stared intently at his creation waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He knew the mechanics. He had learned them long ago though most ten year olds would not be allowed to try their hands at such feats. Bubbles would form around the edges and the sides would lift slightly from the pan. Billy's eyes were trained on the small bubbles in the uncooked pancake batter sitting atop the heated skillet. He always got nervous when cooking for other people. It was so easy to mess up when making food. Everything just had to be perfect. He finally had friends as himself. He couldn't screw it up with bad pancakes! He looked at the small gap between the edge of the cooking batter and the pan and decided to try his luck in flipping the treat. Oops. Only half wanted to flip and the underside was a pale creamy color still, not the golden brown he was after.

"Pancakes today Billy?" M'gann asked, sounding odd with her normal chipper voice. Blue eyes drifted over to the green skinned girl whose smile was as convincing as Batman might be if he showed up in a frilly pink leotard on the Watch Tower.

Billy frowned at the botched pancake and flipped the other one on the skillet while standing on his tip toes to see just a bit better. He was tall enough to operate the cave's stove as a human but it was drastically easier as Cap. "Yeah. That's what they were supposed to be anyways." He tensed as the Martian girl examined the food with what he recognized as disappointed eyes despite the smile she still wore. "Something wrong Miss M.?" He flipped the second half of the first pancake and checked the bottom of the first half he flipped earlier.

M'gann's answer was preluded by her soft arms wrapping themselves across Billy's shoulders and her cheek making a nest of his fluffy clean hair. "I was just so worried about you." Her hollow voice sent shivers up and down his spine making him absently stroke some heat into the puckered goose bumps scattered across his arm like stars on a clear night. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You know you can talk to me about anything." She sounded like she was ready to cry right there in the kitchen.

Billy fidgeted with the spatula under the weight of the girl's arms. "Uh… No. I gotta flip the pancakes Megan." She took the kitchen tool from him and straightened to cook the food herself with him sandwiched between her body and the stove. Billy felt so awkward like this with M'gann so forlorn. "S-sorry I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I kind of thought no one would care. I mean- I just- I wasn't thinking." He bit his lip hoping that was what the Martian wanted to hear before leaning up over the stove to see that the pancakes had a beautiful golden color now. "Oh! They're done." Billy exclaimed with a smile ducking down to escape the woman's hold before grabbing a plate and rushing back.

M'gann chuckled but Billy could see tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. She stacked the pancake pieces on the whole confection before sliding them onto the saucer in the boy's hands. She ruffled his hair making him swat at her hand before stooping to the ten year old's level and addressing him. "Why don't you go sit down and eat while I finish up making breakfast?" Billy nodded, feeling his normally easy grin quiver at how odd M'gann was acting.

Billy sat at the counter with the syrup and a cup of milk. "What's wrong Miss M.?" He refrained from trying her Martian name. His young mouth had trouble pronouncing the foreign words so he just steered clear of them while in his human form. It was easier that way even if he thought she might prefer her real name.

M'gann paused in her work very briefly before she continued ladling spoonfuls of batter onto the skillet. "I- Do you feel safe here, at Mount Justice?"

Billy stopped chewing mid bite and took his chances swallowing without fully masticating the food. It took a bit to get down but eventually he was ready to answer, only, he did not know what to say really. "Of course I'm safe here. I- What's wrong with you?" M'gann was leaning over the stove with her hunched shoulders braced by rigid arms planted firmly on the counter. The boy knew that posture. It spelled disaster in light up neon letters. Either something terrible had happened, or something disastrous would.

The Martian turned from the cooking food to face off with the young hero. Her lips were pressed together to keep in all the emotion that was ready to pour from the girl's eyes. She approached and seemed to be trying not to blink lest the thick tears escape from where they were bubbling up. "Why don't you stay here? You could live with me and Connor and we'll keep you safe from everything else. It'll just be the three of us. How's that sound?" The tears finally broke through and one hand left Billy's shoulder to wipe away the moisture on the green girl's face. The three of them, what about Zatanna?

Billy knew something had to be up. Miss Martian was acting strange. Why would she be acting like this? He could not figure a reason. Did he do something wrong? Did something happen to the magician? "What's wrong? Please, just tell me what's going on." Billy could feel the familiar prickling in his own eyes but he denied his body's natural reaction. He was having trouble piecing together anything that would make the heroin behave this way.

M'gann closed her eyes as more liquid squeezed out to tumble down making watery bridges across her freckles. "I-I know Billy." The words were choked out like they caused her pain though their only purpose was making Billy feel like he was freezing from the inside out. "I know what Superman did to you. We will keep you safe. We won't let him touch you again." With this, her arms were wrapped around him again and their bodies were pulled close as though she was trying to keep him from warm but all it did was make him feel colder.

Belle Reve, November 13, 12:32

Batman and Flash climbed into the batjet silently. Bruce was thankful for Barry's rare quiet time but he was puzzled about why the speedster might want a ride home instead of taking off on his own, proving not for the first time that he was quicker than any transportation money could buy, so far. Batman wanted to smack himself when he realized that Flash probably just wanted to talk more about Billy. Bruce didn't really want to hear it unless if the speedy man had come up with some genius plan regarding the child.

Barry pulled of his cowl and fluffed up his smushed hair as was his habit after wearing the red spandex for any period of time. Clear eyes turned on Bruce as Flash started, "Who else could have constructed those ice fortresses? Wait! Do you think they created them with the Injustice League and had someone outside activate them? How would they get word out of Belle Reve though?"

Batman frowned as he monitored the controls on the transport. Batman had thought about those issues too. "If the bases were already constructed, any villain in the alliance not incarcerated could have potentially used them at any time. Since the Injustice League came forth, I have wondered how far their reach could be. Potentially every enemy of the league could be a member. With any measure of high organization, this could be detrimental to the Justice League. If the media starts realizing the implications, those reports about the Justice League possibly being under new management will turn into musings of whether we can hold our own against our numerous rivals if they'd joined forces. What's to stop whoever has not joined from teaming up to try to put an end to us once and for all?" Bruce left out that the Joker had already escaped from Arkham Asylum and that the sociopath had two of those robots with him from the attack on Metropolis. The automatons were not the Joker's usual fare but they more than confirmed Batman's thoughts on the Injustice League. They were willing to share their technologies if it meant bringing down a member of the Justice League.

The silence stretched on between the two heroes letting Batman think over the problem a little more. The thoughts were nothing new to him but it was good for him to keep organized. If the Injustice League was working together and sharing technology then any highbrow serial criminal against the Justice League was that much more dangerous. Since those machines were almost definitely being used by the Injustice League then they were the masterminds behind the Metropolis attack. Batman had a good guess of what they were after. They wanted to create dissention between the Justice League members. The attack was orchestrated for the purpose of changing the league's dynamic by forcing Superman down and Captain Marvel up. Things were never that simple. They were never that frivolous. Batman had to discover the other reasons. Could their enemies have known that Captain Marvel was really a child before Batman found out? It was more likely that the villains knew of strain on the two powerful heroes' relationship prior to the discovery of Billy's secret identity by the Justice League. His mind still had not found a reason why the villains would want to extort that strain in particular. He had a good feeling that it was Luthor calling the shots though. It was safe to assume Superman would be the first in the Justice League that the Injustice League would try to terminate. Batman would just have to make sure the league was prepared for this.

"We want to keep him." Bruce had actually forgotten that Flash was there. He did not let his surprise through when the blond man spoke though. "Iris made her mind up yesterday. We'll take him." Why did those words sound so much like the couple was buying puppy?

Batman glared over at his friend who was staring at him dead on with a hard defiance etched into his sapphire eyes. "It's not my decision who 'takes' him." He stated with his voice masked by Batman's rumble. Bruce had to know though, "Do you want him?" Barry had said that Iris wanted the boy. That did not mean Barry wanted Billy too.

The Flash was too still. The man was fidgeting with his hands and sort of shifting his weight from foot to foot but the answer did not come fast enough for Batman's liking. Speedster minds worked faster than that. Bruce had known that he wanted to adopt Dick in an instant when he saw the broken child left alone mourning his parents. Bruce had known he needed to snatch the boy up before he made off with Haley's circus. But more than that, Bruce did not want to wait to have Richard Grayson as his son. He had felt instantly favorable to the young acrobat. Now, it was more than that. His feelings were much more and it would take less than an instant for him to make any decisions about Dick. The only problem was their communication about their feelings it seemed. Barry, however, was still trying to figure out where he stood and the quick man's mind supposedly worked even faster than Batman's.

Those cerulean orbs looked lost as Barry thought over the problem with more clarity than should have ever been allowed in such a situation. His answer, "Yes," sounded more like an unsure question to the dark knight who was so well trained in figuring out inflections in the tone of voice. Barry did not deserve to have Billy but the Flash might be the best the boy could get. Bruce had wanted to take the boy in after a little deliberation but it would be unfair to Billy. Bruce was fond of the child but he knew Richard took precedence and that was not how a father should look at his children. Flash would be better since he had no children previously. Not only that but Flash also had better chances at keeping up with Captain Marvel.

"Do you want both Billy and Captain Marvel?" This child came with many complications. Billy was abandoned, abused, molested, and on top of it all, he had superpowers that rivaled, if not surpassed, the world's most powerful heroes. Bruce Wayne could not keep up with such a boy unless if he found some miracle cure to having a child with superpowers.

Barry broke eye contact. Batman knew how difficult it was for others to hold his gaze under the cowl. In fact, most had trouble meeting it regardless of how he was dressed. "Yes." The speedster insisted but again it came too slow. "Billy needs a family. I can give him that."

Batman growled, "This isn't about whether you _can _give him what he needs. Billy deserves a family who loves him. Can you give him _that_?" Bruce could not keep the bite out of his words but he did not really want to. He was still sour at his friend for calling him out about his relationship with Dick in front of the league. He remembered Barry's break downs over the past few days. He knew the man drank when he found out about Superman's involvement with Billy. The smell was hidden under mouth wash and toothpaste but sensors could still pick up on the trace amounts not caused by the portion of alcohol in Scope. Barry may not be ready for a child but Bruce really could not hold the speedster accountable for that. He did not feel anyone was properly prepared for parenthood until they actually had hands on experience. Books did not quite explain the strain it could put on a person.

Flash was floundering again. They both knew Batman could detect lies as easily as a finely tuned smoke detector detected smoke so the blond would have to convince himself before he could even try convincing the world's greatest detective of anything. "I could. I'll have to. Iris and I will do what we have to for Billy." It was said as a finality but that was not the final word on the matter. Billy would have to agree. The Justice League was far too involved at this point for just one leaguer to decide things like this for the boy. Batman wanted to have a say and he knew everyone else would want one as well. Most would even feel that Captain Marvel should have a word in the decision as well.

That dredged up more concerns in the caped crusader. If Billy Batson was Captain Marvel's alternative identity, did the two have the same consciousness? Billy and the captain did definitely share many behavioral similarities but there were slight differences between the two that could be explained by their separate positions in the world. Bruce Wayne and Batman were both imposing personalities but it was not so with the other members of the Justice League. Some varied from cape to civilian. Clark Kent was a shy and clumsy man with a diminutive disposition whereas Superman was confident and collected. Even Barry Allen was not quite as cocky as when he was running with the speed force as the Flash. Bruce just had to wonder if the sunny Captain Marvel was more separate from the frightened Billy Batson than he had thought. He knew Billy remembered what happened as his other self but maybe the boy was more detached from the captain's experiences than Batman knew. Maybe Billy would not be so scarred by his experiences if they were somehow seen as more of a dream.

"I'll need to speak to Billy." Batman finally announced to the other man. He really did need to talk with the boy about more than just where Billy would live. Perhaps Billy might have a case for Superman's innocence if Captain Marvel was a separate entity that took over his body like Dr. Fate. Even so, there would be further speculation of whether Billy should remain in the league. It seemed no matter what Batman did, he would lose a formidable asset to the Justice League. He knew which he would rather keep but he would not allow the league to lose either. He just had to think.

Star City, November 13, 14:13

"Fee fie foe fum, isn't anyone worthwhile gunna come?" The tanned man with blond hair cropped close rhymed as another volley of explosive arrows exploded around him doing little more than wavering his stride towards Green Arrow. Oliver had dodged a Hotard bus earlier that was thrown at him by the rather slim looking man wearing a biker's leather jacket. Green Arrow did not consider his opponent scrawny but he had not expected the man to be able to lift a bus like that.

Since the discovery of super strength as well as an immunity to everything in Green Arrow's quiver, Oliver had called in to the Justice League for assistance. Now he was just buying time for them to send in back up, and hoping he did not run out of artillery to put between him and the villain before then. The archer bent down to toss a chunk of cement at his opponent that was broken up when the aforementioned bus landed halfway imbedded in the street. Part of the vehicle was sticking out of the ground at an angle but most of it was crunched and buried partially under the city.

"Hey! If you were looking for someone else, maybe you should have tried another city. I hear Coast City's lovely this time of year for raging psychopaths with powers. Metropolis is still being cleaned up but Fawcett's nice and ripe for wrecking." Green Arrow just had to keep the man distracted so no one got hurt. The villain's fingers ran across the broken edges of the bus he'd thrown earlier. There was blood on some of the windows in the bus and he had heard screams as it flew towards him. He just had to distract the man before anyone else got hurt.

The villain smiled but nothing could be seen in his dark eyes. They didn't even look alive. "Ripe, wrecking, isn't alliteration fun? We should do this again sometime if you survive it that is." The smile disappeared and thin lips pursed together questioningly though the dead eyes remained unchanged. "Why do keep running away arrow boy? You said you were ready to play."

Oliver Queen had said no such thing but he did know what the man was referring to. Green Arrow had first showed up when the villain was calling out for someone to come out and play with him. Ollie really hated some of the sadistic psychos out there. "Weren't we playing tag?" Green Arrow asked as one of the arrows he loosed snagged to tear his pursuer's faded blue jeans. Was that black underneath? What could the man be wearing on his knee that was black? Was it some sort of super suit?

Green Arrow ignored the pain in his broken wrist as he released another shot hoping it would fly true into the man's eye though he knew it wouldn't. It fell inches short of even reaching the other. Oliver wasn't getting enough tension now. The villain spoke again showing his perfect teeth in a soulless grin. "A game of cat and mouse is more like it. Only this mouse seems to think it's more important to try to scratch the cat back than to scurry off with all his little mousey friends." An arrow flew through the heavy jacket near the wrist to reveal more black and some silver too. It had to be some power enhancing suit. Or maybe the man did not know he was still dressed in civilian attire.

"Arrow, I'm here." Superman said in his ear. Oliver felt frozen. Black and silver with dead eyes, he had faced villains like that before, recently. This one might have blond hair, a tan, and different clothes but it might just be another of those Metas.

Green Arrow did not want to take chances in getting into a worse situation in this game between them. "Approach but stay hidden," he ordered the senior hero. He caught a flash of red and blue somewhere in the wreckage down the street and winced when the other man turned to see the man of steel approaching as well. The blond villain had been turning before Green Arrow even noticed the other leaguer, before Oliver had even finished speaking. "Get out of here Superman! It's one of the Metas!" He called out, forgetting that the Kryptonian both had a receiver in his ear and super hearing.

The Meta turned around with a sickening grin smear across his face. Had the others spoken before? They definitely did not talk that much last time Green Arrow encountered them. The blond was speaking again now. "I was wondering how long it would take for the great Superman to come to the rescue."

Superman was backing away now, trying to fly but wavering and falling back to the ground every few seconds in his frantic escape from the kryptonite emissions from the enemy. Green Arrow kicked into a shaky run as he called for more backup. He launched all arrows to land in front of the enemy in his haste. Flashes lit up the street and big bangs could be heard. High density polymer only deterred the aggressor momentarily before his trek was back to a steady saunter. None of it was what Arrow was trying for but he wouldn't take his eyes from the Meta in his high paced run. Finally, thick smoke poured out of a perfectly placed arrow, obscuring Superman though it did nothing to hinder the Meta's progress. Oliver launched himself at the super powered man's back and tried stabbing out the other's eyes with a handful of arrows he just randomly grabbed.

"Must you be so annoying?" The Meta hissed as he threw Green Arrow roughly to the ground making the hero's sight falter while the world seemed to rock with the pain bounding against his skull. "Don't you see I found a better playmate now arrow boy?"

The smoke dissipated and Green Arrow's heart sank as he saw the red shining through it even closer than before. Oliver struggled to regain his footing but the world kept rocking and weaving in and out of focus making him sick up as he struggled to breath. His mind did not quite place the familiar voice that spoke as Superman's however. "Now, now, Green Arrow's a fine playmate if you play nicely." The Meta stopped walking as the hero approached a little too steadily to be Superman. Green Arrow blinked as his arms gave out and he flopped back onto the gritty pavement. Red, all he could see was red in that smoke. Where was the blue?

The Meta began retreating for the first time since Green Arrow first confronted him. Shouldn't he be killing Superman right about now? Golden boots crunched along broken pavement next to Green Arrow and the damaged hero looked up to see Captain Marvel trudging determinedly towards the frightened looking villain. "Cap," Oliver mumbled weakly feeling heated liquid tumble from his mouth again as he gasped for more air. He did not know what exactly he wanted to say to the man but he knew it must be important. The Meta began to full on run away from the advancing hero but he didn't get far as Captain Marvel flew at top speeds to cut him off. Oliver Queen watched as his fellow dominated the fight against the evil man. Green Arrow was not even dimly aware of all the pain it caused him to breath. He could no longer feel when darkness crept onto him. As it engulfed his vision, all he saw was red and he faintly worried that it was Superman still stuck in the smoke, unable to move as the Meta drew near.

Watch Tower, November 13, 15:47

A presence. That was how Oliver sometimes woke in recent years. There would just be something inexplicably there, in his head. Pain all over but centered in his skull made Green Arrow gasp before light and sound had even had a chance to creep up upon him. A consciousness told him that he'd had a concussion and was in the process of being woken from a possible coma.

Sound came next, after the already debilitating pain. "He couldn't just not show up. Something had to be done and he was already in the vicinity. Consider it a streak of luck that someone else had been sent with you at all."

Green Arrow could not tell who was talking but lucky for him a voice that sounded almost identical to his drumming ears cleared up the confusion. "Yeah, if Bats wouldn't have thought it might be one of the Metas then you'd both probably be dead right about now. You were supposed to wait until Captain Marvel arrived anyway so the public could see the two of you working together." Oliver tried to ignore the pain pounding against his head to place who in the league called someone 'Bats' but nothing was coming from within. Batman and Flash, a presence helpfully supplied as Green Arrow's mind struggled to awaken even with outside assistance.

Superman. "I'm not saying, I'm not grateful that someone was there to pick Green Arrow up off the ground."

"Because you wouldn't have been able to do it!"

"But this is bad for the league. Captain Marvel can't be seen as the only hero able to hold his own against villains. We are supposed to be a coalition of heroes set up to protect the innocent and promote justice, not a bunch of barely capable people getting saved by a single hero all the time."

Blaring blurry light singed Green Arrow's mind as his eyes slowly opened but the presence was encouraging and eventually he was rewarded by the sight of a familiar green shape with glowing green eyes. "'Welcome back Green Arrow'" J'onn said but it was hard to tell which side of his skull the greeting came from. Oliver blinked aching eyes and turned them to see colorful shapes along with a dark shadow that seemed to eat up light. The notion that he was safe with that darkness in the room and the pain all over his body did not seem crazy like it once had. He hazily remembered the first time something like this happened. He had screamed his head off and nearly killed himself trying to escape the looming dark figure that too slowly was becoming Batman. The pain was still too much for him to think straight but small things like that memory were coming back to him slowly. He could vaguely remember concussions being near the worst to wake up from. He could understand why most with them just stayed down.


	22. Saving Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Warning: This contains like two hardcore curse words and a steamyish scene between a hetero couple between TTT's. No adult actions are taken but there is some heated kissing.

* * *

Saving Me

Mount Justice, November 13, 20:58

Breathe in breathe out. He had to keep quiet. He couldn't be found again. He had to stay away at least for just a little bit more. But his times were all messed up now. Even just looking at a clock left his head spinning. He had about the same difficulty figuring the symbols on an old timey analogue clock as reading the familiar numbers on a digital one. He could comprehend them both equally, not at all. Now he was taking a break. He was not hyperventilating from all of his running so far but there was this odd block keeping his breathing from satisfying his need for air completely. It felt like his heart was weighing heavily on his lungs.

Why was Wally West running? He did not rightly know. Footsteps stamped around his mind drawing his attention enough for him to realize he needed to run again. Wally hesitated though. There was something keeping him there. He wanted to escape but he just had to be there. Wally wanted to run but this person needed him. Whoever was here now needed Wally West more than any damsel ever needed Kid Flash. It was all too tempting to run. It was seductive being able to escape anyone, anywhere, and the knowledge lured Wally's legs back into movement. He knew he ought to stay but still, he ran again. He ran from whoever needed him.

"Wally." The word froze him in his steps. He could feel the person who needed him physically roping him up with the weighted bonds of his name. "Wally." The voice sounded tired. It sounded worn down and deadened, not nearly as excited as the first time Wally had ever been introduced to it. "Wally." It had seen horrors, that voice. It had been burdened by so much and Wally just couldn't escape it. "Wally, dude, seriously. Get up."

A vigorous shake finally roused the speedster who bolted upright, finally aware of why he could not escape Rob's voice. He blinked bleary green eyes at the boy wonder whose hair was up at all odd angles from roughhousing in the water all afternoon with Kal and Connor. Dick looked terrible, but had earlier refused to talk to Wally about whatever was bothering him in such a way that still left the ginger prickly at his friend. "What time is it?" Wally grumbled, surprised at the hoarseness of his waking voice.

Dick checked a wrist watch before raising a brow at it contemplatively. Apparently the nocturnal sidekick was feeling the wear of long play in the water and was ready to turn in even if he did have a long night of patrol ahead of him. "Almost nine, how long have you been sleeping in here?" Dark lenses scrutinized the nest Wally had made of sofa cushions and a blanket on the floor where the speedster was still sitting, albeit stiffly, while he woke more fully. Robin would notice the uncomfortable tension in his shoulders but the merciful bird said nothing about it.

The red head fell back onto the lumpy pillows. "That late huh? Been in here since we talked, not really sure when I knocked off though." Kid Flash did quick math and discovered he'd probably been asleep for two hours or so. He peeked at Robin noticing the younger boy intensely studying his shoes as if Batman was going to give him a pop quiz on them when he got home. "Missed dinner." He added absently to try to rouse the thirteen year old from whatever dismal thoughts were plaguing him. Wally really was too used to Dick hiding stuff from him.

As calculated, Dick lifted his gaze the fraction it took to look at his friend. "Not very gruntled about that huh?" A tentative grin crept onto Rob's face as the boy tried his new word fragment on his friend. It was common for the two to act this way after a short fight. They'd dance around each other and avoid whatever might set off another spat. Wally believed to his core that all bats were like this. Bruce Wayne was certainly good at just cutting off friends who annoyed him rather than talking over any issues. Why should Dick Grayson-Wayne be any different? Wally sometimes felt that if the two did not have to be civil for the sake of world safety then their friendship might not have survived this long.

Wally sighed, knowing he just had to go along with his friend until the secluded boy decided to confide in him. "No, I'm so _disgruntled_ that I think my stomach might have been the monster trying to eat me in my nightmares. Any food left?" He stood and began gathering up the materials from his makeshift bed.

Rob was grinning broadly as soon as disgruntled slipped from Wally's tongue. "Good, you got it!" The black haired boy exclaimed excitedly as he tossed cushions back to the furniture they ought to be on. Of course Wally got it. They were best friends. He had to get it. "We actually skipped out on food tonight so I have no clue what the others ate. We'll just have to see what we can scrape together. You ready?"

Kid Flash looped the plush throw he'd been using as a sheet earlier over his arm once more before tossing it onto a couch stationed for reading in the library. "Yeah, I'm done here." He could not even remember why he had chosen to hole up in the less used room. Maybe he did it to avoid the girls and Billy. They were not likely to come in here and he had not seen Artemis as much as glance at the room since the reds attacked almost two months ago.

The two shut up the room before quietly padding to the kitchen in a companionable silence. It was still awkward after such a heated argument that had been dredged up time and time again but Wally was willing to let go of the recriminations for the moment since Dick really seemed to need a friend right now. Most could not read the batboys but Wally had prolonged exposure to their antics under his belt. Dick was walking just a bit more stiffly than he normally would after a lengthy recreational visit to the beach. Blue eyes barely visible behind sunglasses would oddly follow Billy more than Zatanna, who they normally fancied. Relaxed planes of muscle in the stoic boy's face even seemed to twitch at odd points in conversations. Billy, Zatanna, love, sex, kissing, Batman, Superman, Flash, and so many other random ideas set Rob off. Some of it seemed so odd to make Robin uncomfortable but Wally could read what made his friend act differently. Rob wasn't talking yet but something was definitely going on.

The two found the kitchen empty as expected so late at night. A baked chicken was left nearly bare to the bone in the fridge so the two agreed on chicken salad sandwiches to stretch the meat out between them. Wally set to cutting ingredients and mixing grapes, cranberries, chicken, walnuts, celery, salt, and pepper into mayonnaise to bind the mixture together. Rob went to toast the bread and soon the two had a pile of sandwiches all made for consumption. They sat at the counter pulling a bag of ranch flavored chips or two over with them before they tore into the food in silence. Dick did not argue over Wally eating four of the six sandwiches they'd made and the speedster was grateful that the younger sidekick was so accommodating.

If only Rob would be so cool about everything. "You want to tell me what's up now?" Wally pried not for the first time today. His emerald eyes darted to glossy lenses before flicking back to the food that was disappearing slower than normal for him.

Dick picked a piece of chicken skin from his teeth gracelessly before responding. "Dude, trust me, you don't want to know. It's easier having someone around who doesn't know. It's good that _you _don't know. Couldn't imagine anyone better for it." Someone who doesn't know. Was Wally the only one who did not know this big Robin secret?

Wally rolled his eyes. "I can take it Rob. Come on, when have I ever betrayed your trust. I've kept your secret identity, haven't I? Just tell me what's been up with you. Is this about your dad again?" Wally remembered the fight after school today. Dick had called him yesterday and promised to talk to him later, in person, then denied it today and made Wally look like the asshole. Kid Flash honestly could not remember quite what the boy wonder had said over the phone but now he knew it was important and that he absolutely _had _to know what was going on.

Robin sighed and glanced around the kitchen. "I know you can handle the intel dude but it isn't that simple. Batman is involved but it isn't about him. It's not about me either. It's about Supes. He's… not good." Superman, not good, how did those words even fit together in the same sentence? Wally puzzled over his bud's behavior. Rob used to all but worship the Kryptonian hero. How could the boy possibly call him 'not good' now?

Kid Flash swallowed his last sandwich and started on handfuls of chips instead. "Got it. Superman, not good. Any other cryptic messages you'd like me to beam up to the stars tonight?" Wally gibed.

Rob grumbled back, "I'm serious. Superman needs to be watched. Something's not right with him." Robin needed to be watched, he was the paranoid one.

Wally drummed quick fingers on the counter irritably. "If you don't tell me a why, I can't make any promises. Might slip my mind, you know?" He was playing hardball but he refused to let up. Superman rarely made appearances at Mount Justice and how was a teenaged speedster supposed to take down the man of steel anyways? Wally could only remember Superman coming to the base twice, once to see Billy when he was sick and another time to beat up on Captain Marvel under the pretense of teaching the team a lesson. Wally could not honestly remember any other times the man came to Mount Justice other than the ones to interact with Fawcett's hero. "Captain seems to like him even if he was a pill before Billy was exposed."

Rob's jaw tightened a bit. Apparently, bringing up Captain Marvel and Superman in the same sentence was pushing the boundaries. "I don't care what Billy thinks about him. Billy is just confused. He doesn't know any better."

Wally blinked, dumbfounded. It was better that Kid Flash did not know. Superman was bad. Billy doesn't know any better. Well, the last statement might have some merit but Rob seemed feverish in his accusations tonight. A quick check of the human's temperature proved Robin to be in good health. Nothing seemed to clear up his friend's actions and odd words. The last Wally heard from Robin before the boy wonder left for the night threw the speedster into an even more chaotic line of thought. "I sure hope Billy comes to his senses."

Mount Justice, November 14, 00:12

M'gann blinked at the darkness around her, not comprehending just what was going on in her own head let alone any other feelings she had picked up from her friends. She needed sleep. She would have a full day of school tomorrow and possibly a mission as well. Still, rest eluded her. Conflicted feelings surrounded her. That was all there was in the suspended base. Connor must be going through a lot with his new discovery about the man who he was based off of. Kaldur'ahm was tossing in his sleep with concerns about those he once looked up to. Billy was the worst. The Martian girl tried to keep herself out of the reach of the child's emotions. They just served to confuse her more.

The slumbering Zatanna was her only mental reprieve. M'gann itched to climb into the other girl's mind and join her in the sweet dreams of her family being reunited once again. It was an invasion though so she refrained. The magician was choosing her dreams and had been for days. M'gann had seen the other girl casting a spell on herself in the mirror before bedtime a couple of nights ago. It did not take much thought to realize the contentment from Zatanna's mind at night was really a false feeling the girl was feeding into herself. Only, M'gann could feel the other girl's sorrow every morning when the illusion was broken. It said a lot for Zatanna's character that she could force herself out of bed every morning. M'gann wished she could find that kind of peace but she was not sure she would be able to let it go each day.

M'gann could not take it. She climbed from the bed and exited her room forming a robe to pull close to her body as she went. Her now slippered feet whispered against the cold floors of the underground base as she followed a well trekked path to another teenager's room in the base.

She did not knock. The door was already unlocked so she let herself in as she had done numerous times before. The room was dark but her feet knew the way to the bed by instinct. 'Connor,' she called into the half dozed boy's mind.

'Mgann,' he answered, still asleep.

She drew close to her boyfriend's prone body and looked blindly to him. 'May I stay with you tonight? I'm having trouble sleeping.' M'gann explained telepathically.

Connor gave what they both understood to be consent without words and M'gann climbed in. The bed was soft and warm with the clone's body heat and his dream was comfortable and familiar.

Mount Justice was almost everything Connor knew first hand. It was natural for the boy to dream of it. But it was not his real dream. A fondness was directed upwards through the open air above them. Everything was the same about Mount Justice as it was in the waking world other than the complete lacking of the top of the mountain. It was like the whole mount had been removed from where the ceiling would be and above. Now, Connor was looking at a sight M'gann had seen in his mind before when restoring their memories in Bereft. The moon it all its natural glory stood proud far above the pair lying in Connor's bed in the dreamland Mount Justice.

M'gann could not tear her eyes from the sight. "It's beautiful." She said looking on at a sight that ordinarily would not feel so majestic. Connor did not need to enhance the world or idolize it in his mind to appreciate how special it really was and M'gann could feel how he felt about the sight through the dream she had invaded. Everything was fairly new to Connor and the way he felt about the world was more to M'gann like seeing things in person for the first time after watching scratchy transmissions on the television for years on end. It compared to the childlike wonder of meeting her very first human or seeing her first Earth plant.

Connor turned to her in a bed identical to his own in the base. Everything was so realistic in his mind. He did not change things with fancy as M'gann often found herself doing. He kept everything just as it was, maybe to avoid living in fantasy. Connor's eyes shone with the dull light of the high hanging moon as he spoke calmly. "It's just the moon, same as always." Frank, as always. "You wanted to talk about something?"

M'gann turned back to the moon, unsure of how to address what was on her mind. "I don't know what to do about Billy." The boy was so confused and lost; her mind was buzzing in worry for him.

"Do about him?" Her boyfriend echoed. "I didn't know we were obligated to do anything about him. Aqualad told us to keep an eye on him, to keep Superman away from him. I don't know what you mean, 'do about him'." Connor was upfront, like only he could be. M'gann had to admire how he always spoke what was on his mind.

The Martian drank in the confusion that seeped into her through whatever separated her essence from Connor's mind. In here, she understood his feelings. She understood him fully. "Billy will need guidance. He's been hurt." She explained, feeling no understanding blossom from her words. "I don't think Billy even knows how he should feel about what happened. He feels conflicted, so much so that he cannot contain his emotions near me anymore. We need to help him see how to feel about this." It seemed odd talking about telling someone how to feel but Billy really did need help and it was the first thing that came to mind for the alien girl. To move on, he would have to find inner peace. He needed to feel-

"How should he feel about this?" The confusion was palpable in the dream. M'gann was feeling it, seeing it, breathing it. She was the utterly lost boy beside her. "I don't even know how to feel about it and it has nothing to do with me. Rape… if he's capable of it… I must be too?" There was a hurt here. Connor was the Superboy, clone of the Superman. Essentially, he was just a modified version of the original. Everything he was had come from Superman.

The realization stabbed her through the heart and she could feel the biting pain as her pulse beat warm blood from her. It was not her feelings though. It was Connor, who was so stoically calm on the outside, only showing his anger at the world, his anger at his own confusion from it. She could feel his hurt. She had always known it to be there. She remembered the scene of Superman's shock at his clone's existence. The worst was the hurt as Superman undeniably ran away. There was little struggle from other heroes to keep Superman around to 'deal with' his clone but the Kryptonian invariably flew away to escape the responsibility he would not claim. A feint observation that Superman was hurting as well floated by and the girl could not tell if the feeling was her own or not under the heavy pain she was struggling beneath. It had to stop. She had to stop it.

TTT

At first, she couldn't feel the change other than a physical manifestation but soon the world of stinging pain, inescapable hurt, and confounding confusion evaporated to something blissful. All the bad fell away as M'gann moved her lips to reconnect fully with Connor's own. She could not even remember climbing on top of him during the distraught haze that had taken over the dream in his introspection. Now, she was all too aware of how her skin seemed to tingle beneath his strong fingers. It was an odd mixture of her body wanting to fold up into itself in the shame of what she really was and wanting to press further against those fingers that seemed not to care what she was as long as she remained there.

Intense passion washed away anything left of M'gann. Her fingers dug futilely into the solid muscles of his neck and shoulder, hoping to hold him as her own for just a bit longer in a mirror of his own desires. She opened her lips at the exact moment his tongue escaped his own to greet her. Dreams were always like this. She knew him completely here. She could faintly taste them both in the dream through both consciousnesses. Connor's tongue smoothly lapped into her mouth crooking deliciously against her own in ways she could only anticipate with her mind interlocked with his own. He enjoyed the way she would playfully push against him just to make him fight a little harder making the prize so much more worth it in the end. She loved the mock struggle on both ends.

The sensation was overwhelming flowing into her from the both of them. One of his hands climbed up her back to grip her hair harshly though she could feel no pain in this world of his mind's creation. His desire for her fed into her, stoking her own passions. He held her close to keep her there as their mouths pressed ever so desperately into each other. The hand in her hair was as solidly rooted as the one on the small of her back. She could feel the need to have her close, to reassure that- _I'm not a monster_.

TTT

Her mind skipped a beat as realization came crashing down upon her. No matter what Superman did, he was not Connor. Connor had nothing to be ashamed of. She did. Using her Martian abilities, she bolted out of his arms and kept him at an unbreachable distance. Gorgeous blue eyes remained lustful for a moment as the boy's mouth hung open, not fully grasping that he no longer had someone in his arms to kiss yet. Confusion boiled up in the world in an instant. Connor was very good at controlling his anger towards her but disappointment was there. She could feel the strain on him though. She could feel the lust that she'd sewn and grown in him dim under the hurt of her leaving him there unsatisfied for no reason he understood.

There was no question of his love for her. It was a given now, how they felt for each other. His mind strained to comprehend the why but she could not leave him there to question on his own. "I'm sorry. I just can't do that just yet."

Connor accepted the logic, she could feel the acceptance, and nausea bubbled up in her stomach at her deceit. Connor smiled consolingly and held his hand out to her in the void she had created between them as he spoke. "I wasn't asking you to." It was true as always but she felt like crying at her own shortcomings. She was the monster. She was tricking the boy she loved into desiring her with a false face, a false being. Connor would never feel this way if he knew the truth. She felt sick.

M'gann took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight though she could still feel every subtle nuance the dream had to offer. "I'm sorry Connor, I have to go." She faded out calmly and opened her eyes to the pitch blackness of the clone's room. She could numbly feel her boyfriend's consciousness now. In comparison, her telepathy was dull out of his dream. The traces of confusion there now were nothing like before. The hurt was not even a pin prick to her. Still attuned to the one she loved, the Martian girl snuck out of the room and down the chilly halls back to her own room. None were awake now. There were no men brooding or planning. There were no conflicted boys tossing and turning. There were no magicians casting spells to escape the unfair hand that was dealt to them. There was only a disgusting girl who could not admit to what she truly was.

M'gann threw herself onto her bed and buried her green face into the pillows in shame. She turned into Megan and wished she could stay in that form forever. She wished all of life's problems could be solved in thirty minutes like on old Earth television programs. She wished that Connor would love her for who and what she was no matter how silly she tended to act… or what she looked like. She knew deep down that her hopes were illusion. Whatever she wanted was always too good for her. M'gann had always been an outcast who disgusted everyone she wanted acceptance from but now she was a liar too. The tears broke free and she felt she would be sick due to all the wrong she had caused. The team was so good and they had so much to deal with already. Maybe the others were right to condemn her as a monster. She was the one who would inevitably hurt her friends.

Fortress of Solitude, November 14, 04:37

Superman pushed himself, faster and faster. A high speed run would normally calm his thoughts, not make them race out of his hold. He ran to escape those thoughts and leave them far behind but now they were always several steps ahead of him no matter how he sprinted to catch up. He felt that if he could only get to them, that maybe he might find the answers he needed. He couldn't run fast enough though. It did not matter how much faster than a speeding bullet he was if he could not even catch his own thoughts. He could go faster and faster but it was just never fast enough to reach his quarry. At first this track had been a genius addition to his secluded base just as everything else he brought in like a set of weights he had made from the densest material he could find floating around unused in space or the pool he had filled with molten lava to loosen his tense muscles to their fullest, but now it just taunted him in its eternal looping stretch.

The will to run suddenly abandoned him and Clark bent over, panting from the strenuous exertion of his muscles. Before he'd thought nothing could make his body burn like this, how humans felt, but he'd been wrong. Now he found himself pushing himself to improve. He still was not good enough. He was not fast enough, was not strong enough. He just wasn't enough! Superman wanted to slam his fists against something, anything, but there was no use destroying his fortress. He would just have to repair it again later if he did. He really did need to find a suitable material for a Kryptonian to use as a punching bag.

It did not matter. It would not be enough. Clark had no urge to remain in his fortress but now it seemed to be the only place he was safe. Superman did not care about his safety. He just had to take a break from the constant torment of recent developments with the Justice League. The thick lead lining the walls of the artic base would keep him safe from kryptonite poisoning. He had discovered early on that lead was a very useful material. He could not see through it and it protected against many kinds of radiation like- kryptonite. Blue eyes widened in realization. Superman straightened, feeling the soreness seep from his body as the excitement of the moment caught him up.

His feet carried him out of his personal gym to his large trophy room that was looking less and less empty every year. Another door. Another room. Clark loved the freeness of being able to hit something without the fear of it breaking. As he broke through more of the mountain he had already carved so much with his fists, he felt the free release of using his muscles to their fullest. The feeling was incredible. It was like fucking Capt- Superman halted in the almost completed hollow shell that would one day be a new wing in his isolated base. He could _not _think about the other hero like that anymore. He should have never started but- No.

Clark looked around in the dark hole he just created and felt accomplished. This place was originally constructed to give the alien a place to go when Earth became too much of a burden. Here he had always been free. He had always just been himself instead of having to pretend everywhere he went. He pretended to be normal. He pretended he was some extraordinary idol. Here he could be flawed but still be everything he was born to be. Here, he could actually improve himself instead of just pretending to be perfect.

He stood straight and proud all on his own in his Fortress of Solitude. If he could not improve in the way he needed, he would adapt. Lead was so useful. It blocked radiation as well as having so many other uses. It would save him, not some kid that magically obtained superpowers by a stroke of luck.

Clark stooped again as Billy came back to him. The kid had a knack for sneaking up on him in his mind. Captain Marvel always had somehow wormed his way into Superman's thoughts but now Billy Batson was habitually center stage in Clark's mind. How had things gotten so complicated? Batman found out… or perhaps he'd always known. Flash found out. How did Barry find out anyway? Soon others would know. He could feel it coming. He used to feel isolated out here but now the problems of Earth did not even lessen their grasp on him. There was a pull there that he felt every time he thought of the child leaguer. Billy had such a hold on him now. He could not deny it. The boy was always there, in his mind, now.

He let out a shaky breath. It was the only sound to be heard in the far north of the Artic. He really needed to install a stereo system here. Just because it was a Fortress of Solitude did not mean it needed to be a silent fortress.

* * *

Public Service Announcement: For all those who are thinking of writing their own fanfictions... I would love to see some more Captain Marvel/Billy Batson smut... I mean. Fanfiction writing gets addicting and often times we get so many ideas going that we cannot write them all fast enough and it gets to be very hard work. Just a public service announcement... Is it wrong that reading through that has inspired more smut writing in my mind? Eh, who cares. You may see another one shot from me soon. ;3


	23. Playing at

Playing at

Mount Justice, November 14, 07:07

Connor woke feeling actually pretty refreshed. Last night had been normal to him. He had figured, not long after being liberated from Cadmus, that different would forever be the norm. He knew so much from his first breath but the others were so irrevocably right about life. Knowing it was infinitely different than experiencing it himself. Connor knew the exact miles between Earth and its moon during different alignments but that was nothing when compared to feeling the wear a mile can have on the muscles. Running the track at school had taught him more about distance than any facts and figures in his head ever could. Now he could feel the distances between objects like a real perceivable stretch.

Connor felt that he should be able to feel the exact number of feet and inches separating him from the boy at the kitchen counter. The child was frowning with a distressed crease on his brow at the metallic bowl he was currently holding in one hand. His other arm was in a constant loop that the clone perceived as an attempt at whisking but the action was much too slow and the bowl was either too big or heavy for the scrawny child so occasionally his grip would loosen spilling some thick yellowish blotchy liquid to the counter. The distance between Connor and Billy should have been something measurable, like all the numbers that buzzed around the clone's head, but since waking Connor had developed a more concrete sense of relativity and found in his experience that distance often had nothing in any way to do with inches.

At the moment, Zatanna was feet away from Billy and closing in. That distance felt measurable to the clone but his few yards away, in the hallway outside, felt like it might as well have been the still unreal distance between a planet and its satellite. Zatanna was smiling at the clumsy boy and holding his hands steady as she demonstrated with his appendages how to perform the action correctly. Relatively, the girl seemed serene and the boy, frustrated. Billy looked close to tears about how inept he found his cooking skills in comparison to the magic user. Connor felt like the tears those wide blue eyes were blinking back down were his own though he knew that was silly. He just could not stop the weird fantasies Billy brought into his mind. He felt a connection with the boy though he knew the feeling would probably never be returned. Billy would not see them as a pair who were both wronged by Superman. Billy would see Connor as a part of the man who had taken him by force.

Connor swallowed down his doubts and entered the kitchen as Zatanna left the boy to his own fumbling of kitchen implements. The boy breathed out harsh words as another glob of his mixture spilled out onto the metal surface that was often used for cooking. "Drat! Billy, stop wasting all the eggs. Come on, it's just stirring. You can do this." Connor came up behind the boy and took a firm hold on the light steel mixing bowl the boy was holding. Billy gave an undignified jolt at having someone sneak up on him while he was busy trying to scramble the eggs before covering the move with an embarrassed smile. "Oh hey Kon. Um, do you… Er- what I mean to say is… Um, Morning?"

Zatanna shot the boy a bemused smirk over her shoulder then smiled a welcome at the clone who had just entered onto the scene. "Morning Connor. Don't mind the dlihc, he's been acting odd all morning. He seems to think there's some big secret I don't know about on the team but I don't see how anything could be bigger than a gigantic Justice League headquarters in orbit around Earth. ETA on breakfast is about twenty minutes from now or so." The girl cast a sidelong glance at the youngest member of the Justice League before moving a tray of bacon into the microwave and pressing some buttons to bring the machine to life.

Connor leaned in close to the boy while Zatanna was distracted by toast to whisper in the boy's ear. "I know but it's okay. We'll talk about it later." The clone raised his voice to be more conversational. "Here, let me do that kid. Some of us have school to go to today." The older boy took a hold of the fork and raised the bowl and utensil to beat the mixture of egg and milk to a more uniform consistency quickly. The pair moved to the stove and Billy Shazamed into Captain Marvel for the added height as Connor poured the slimy contents of the bowl into a preheated pan.

Captain grabbed at a spatula eagerly and maneuvered the eggs around the pan expertly as they cooked up to a pretty yellow fluffy appearance. The now taller man grinned at the clone like there was not a care in the world and turned the conversation away from secrets or breakfast. "Speaking of school, how's it going in the big house? Most of the time I can't decide if high school is going to be awesome or evil." Connor arched a brow at the boy wondering what brought this line of thought to life in the ten year old's mind.

Zatanna gave a skeptic chortle at that. "It can be both actually but it's just something you gotta go through. I know I am already missing my old school, my friends. I'll be going back to talk to the principal today. You're going back to school soon too, right Billy?" Both males could hear the concern in the girl's voice. There was a difference in her when Billy was not around. At first, Connor had not noticed or had believed what the change represented. For a while M'gann had said Zatanna was treating Billy like he was her son but the two had a much more complicated relationship than that. Billy was often the one to comfort the mourning girl since her father's absence. He was her closest confidant that Connor could tell but she did not realize what happened to the child.

Connor knew far more than his youngest friend probably wanted him to. "You aren't still thinking about quitting school are you?" No one had really said anything since they first discussed school with Captain Marvel over dinner weeks ago now. Robin and Artemis had brought up the conversation telepathically sometime when Billy was still sick but no one knew just how to breach the topic with the boy.

Captain Marvel easily scraped the scrambled eggs onto the plates Zatanna laid out with toast into mostly equal fourths. The man frowned a bit while working, probably choosing his words carefully. "I don't really know where I'll go to school, if they even let me anymore. I- uh attacked my teacher the day all those Grinders came down on Metropolis. I'm not even sure how to get back into school after that." Captain Marvel looked so much like the child he really was in posture and countenance. The bulky man's massive shoulders were slumped in defeat that no amount of brute strength could overcome. No matter how Fawcett City's hero looked, he was a truly a lost child.

"I'm sure Batman can help you out. He pulled some strings for me. Now I don't need a legal guardian or a place of residence for my schooling. I just show up." Zatanna's voice dropped into dismal tones drawing her young protector close. She and many others treated Billy and Captain Marvel differently. As a child, she accepts him unconditionally but his embrace now as the older hero has the distraught teenager tensing before finally relaxing into the man's hold.

Connor looked on at the two, wondering if the scene was really as wrong as he felt it should be. The ten year old hero consoled the girl who looked so much younger than he. "It's alright. Just let it out. It will feel better. You'll feel better. There you go." The girl sobbed into the man's strong shoulder. Connor stood idly by wondering what someone with more real world experience might do. He did not fully grasp death yet like the others, never really experiencing the loss of a loved one. He had absolutely no understanding of Zatanna's predicament with her father's absence. All he could do was stand and watch as the girl picked up the pieces of her broken façade. He witnessed Captain Marvel effortlessly maneuver the huge chunks of emotion being thrown about as the girl shed her worries. That act of heroism was in no way endowed by the gods or some magic wizard. One thing the Genomorphs had not perfected in teaching Connor about but had tried desperately to was the truth about being a hero. Connor had to learn that from the Young Justice team. Just wearing the shield and having powers was not enough. Robin and Artemis did not need any powers to be heroes. Superman had some of the most impressive powers but a human boy was his better. Watching Captain Marvel, comfort an insecure teenage girl, Connor could not help but feel that Billy Batson, even without powers, was Superman's better.

New York, November 14, 13:14

Kaldur'ahm smiled at the giggling girls standing near the stand of lockers. The fashion here seemed to be plaid skirts with high socks or stockings under starched white blouses tied at the top with a girly version of a tie. Oddly enough, the Atlantean found himself thoroughly enjoying the sight of Zatanna's young friends in the fairly conservative attire. Their girlish enthusiasm was entertaining.

He turned his pale eyes back to their purpose here, an office Zatanna and Black Canary had entered some ten minutes ago to discuss moving the girl's education to Happy Harbor. For the most part, Zatanna had been doing private studies at the cave since her father was lost in Doctor Fate. Now, with final tests approaching, she would be returning to the school for a time before entering Happy Harbor High School with Connor and Megan. That was not the real reason Kaldur'ahm tagged along however. His eyes drifted down to his side where Billy was standing, observing the higher level school. Billy was closed off today after Superboy and Miss Martian departed. Ever since the boy met with Flash's family, he had been acting differently. Captain Marvel was a fabulous façade Billy had perfected but Kaldur felt his human side was probably too vulnerable for the boy to try to deceive them in that form. Now that Billy could not hide behind Captain Marvel, the boy had just closed himself off.

Billy spoke to Zatanna freely. He was amiable to her. When Black Canary arrived at Mount Justice in civilian attire, the boy looked ready to plead for the heroin to take him to the Catholic school with Zatanna. Black Canary conceded looking rushed to get the meeting over with. She was terse and tense but the behavior did nothing to dampen the boy's enthusiasm. Even Kaldur being asked to tag along to keep an eye on the boy was not enough to obscure Billy's excitement.

Billy did not look happy to be where he was but he was definitely interested in what was going on around him. The boy had actually laughed when Zatanna changed to her uniform before coming to the school. At first, Kaldur was confused by the change. He remembered Robin speaking of clothing regulations at schools but this was not quite what the Atlantean had been anticipating. Though the skirts were mostly of a modest length, Billy would occasionally look up at the girls watching them only to blush before averting his eyes like there was some shame in looking at the way the girls were dressed.

Billy's beachy blue eyes leapt up again to consider the females whispering playfully by the lockers before blushing again and averting his eyes as the girls let out another bout of laughter. "Is something bothering you about this place?" Kaldur'ahm tried politely making the boy's face jump to guilty in record timing.

Billy's eyes locked with the seafaring hero's and the younger boy frowned. "One of the ladies I used to live by dressed like that sometimes. She was nice but- I just don't like seeing girls dressed like that. It doesn't seem right." Kaldur frowned and really looked at the plaid skirts and white blouses again. There did not seem to be anything _wrong_ with how they were dressed. It was odd compared to most things Kaldur saw women wearing on land but the attire clothed all of the places on land dwellers' bodies that were considered immodest. Their shoes were all flat and their legs were almost completely covered by either stockings or long socks. If there was any flesh showing on the girl's legs, it was a very short gap between sock and skirt. Their shirts were buttoned all the way up and were secured by neck wear that matched the plaid in their skirts and the occasional blazer they wore. The Atlantean simply did not see anything wrong in the girls' dress.

"I don't-" Kaldur'ahm broke off what he had planned to say as one of the girls stalked predatorily over, leading the pack to descend upon the only two males in sight. The older male noticed his companion stiffen as the curvy girl leaned against the wall in a way that made Kaldur feel almost pinned though she was not actually touching him.

"Hey there blue eyes," The girl said in a deep, distinctly womanly, voice that sounded well practiced to the teen hero's ears. Billy tensed and Kaldur'ahm took the boy's hand in his own gloved one comfortingly.

Another lanky girl with short straight brown hair who was smacking gum around her mouth loudly had approached to scrutinize the younger boy more closely and the Atlantean figured the shorter male must feel accosted by the girl who was probably just a little short of Kaldur's age. He tugged the younger boy close to hold him with a protective hand on Billy's shoulder before turning back to the girl who was trying to pin him with an intense gaze. This girl had fairer hair in a mass of curls that made her look a bit wild though the look itself had a certain amount of appeal. As she spoke again, Kaldur'ahm felt himself not at all impressed with her. "You look lonely holed up in here with only this cute little kid to keep you company. What do you say to a little more interesting company?"

Billy looked alarmed as his wide eyes shot up to look at Kaldur'ahm again. The older boy just squeezed the boy's shoulder in reassurance before turning his whole attention to the very curvy girl before him who probably threw her curves around more than she should. He smiled as he tried not to spit his response out in her face. "My friend here is plenty interesting enough to occupy me, thank you." Billy tensed beneath his fingers and Kaldur's eyes drifted down to him of their own accord. Billy was worrying both lips and had his eyes glued to some spot on the floor now. There was something odd about how the boy was acting.

The curly haired girl spoke again in a tone as natural as Batman's rasp. "Oh please. We saw you from our lockers. I know you were looking, might as well own up to it. Zee wouldn't care. She never even mentioned you before. Just come walk me home. I don't live too far." Her body drew closer to the males but she did not quite touch either. Something about the situation made Kaldur's skin crawl in the worst of ways but he could not figure why.

Maybe it was the way she chose to speak in front of a child that set him off so. Maybe it was his involvement with Tula and Garth the last time he had really spent time back in Atlantis. Maybe he was just touchy still because of the recent news about Superman. Kaldur'ahm did not know what drove him to it but when he opened his mouth to respond, he meant to say anything that was not very polite to the disrespectful girl before him. Only, he didn't get the chance.

"Vanna!" An outraged Zatanna stormed out of the principal's office with Black Canary giving a start just behind her with all of the shouting taking place. "Just what do you think you are doing poaching Kal or Billy?"

Kaldur was still trying to figure out what other meanings the word poaching had when 'Vanna' responded with a deviously innocent smile. "Poaching? Oh no. I was just having some intriguing conversations with your friends here." The proximity had vanished as well as the girl's hand that had been cornering Kaldur'ahm against the wall but as the curvy girl's hazel eyes locked back onto Kaldur's light ones, he could feel the meaning of poaching in this situation. "It was so nice meeting you _Kal_. Mmmm. Sounds so ethnic, _intriguing_." The Atlantean found himself idly wondering if the girl knew any other adjectives as her curves sauntered away in a well practice alluring walk. The girl waved back halfheartedly as her posse fell in around her and called back at Zatanna without turning around. "It was good seeing you again Tanna. You should come by again sometime." Somehow the words seemed more like a thinly veiled threat than anything else.

The boys blinked, dumbstruck, as Zatanna turned back to the older heroin with a bright smile already in place. "Thanks so much for all your help today. Do you know who is coming with me to meet with Mr. Sanchez?"

Billy peered at Kaldur in question but the older boy could only shrug in response as Black Canary smiled and answered. "It will probably be either me or Batman though I am not sure he is interested in giving up his secret identity to meet with teachers. We'll see whenever the meeting comes up." The Justice League heroin smirked at the two males who were still more or less leaning against some lockers and staring at her. "We're having a meeting this afternoon so you will have the team to yourself Billy. Just take them through a few exercises and make sure they sweat, okay."

Billy pulled away from Kaldur'ahm and his posture reminded the Atlantean of the captain as he gave an affirmation. "Yes ma'am. I have it under control." Oddly enough, Kaldur believed it.

He really did believe that the boy before him could manage the team, even more so now than he ever had. The teenaged hero of the seas felt swept up in Billy Batson's current. Those positive blue eyes, that stiff posture set into slim shoulders. The whole effect was ruined though as the blond woman's hand playfully mussed up the child's hair.

Mount Justice, November 14, 17:11

Still Billy. Ten minutes into the scheduled training time and he was still Billy. A ten year old was talking to the Young Justice team's leader and he was still William Joseph Batson!

Wally could not believe his eyes. He could deal. If there was anything he could do, it was deal. He just stood a respectable distance away munching his chicken whizzees and pretending that the team was not talking about this 'private' meeting telepathically. Kal definitely had to know they were talking. It was only common sense but maybe he had said something to shut Suberboy up because Conner still had not let the topic between the team leader and the ten year old slip.

Wally was not stupid. He could see what happened around him. He had this processed and filed away for later. Rob wasn't asking what they were discussing at all. M'gann did not care and merely allowed the connection. Artemis was going haywire trying to figure out why Black Canary and Red Tornado left the team in the hands of a ten year old who apparently was not even going to train them. And Zatanna was the only one giving an opinion on the matter. Somehow, Wally doubted Aqualad was talking to Billy about the kid going back to school during training time like the magician claimed. Still, Kid Flash would not be the one to complain about their inactivity.

The conversation did look intense though. Wally knew what the Justice League was meeting about. Flash had made his decision and the league was discussing arrangements. Uncle Barry let a little more than usual slip about the Justice League this afternoon. The heroes were torn. No one knew what should be done about Billy and today they were making finalizations to the boy's life.

Kal was livid all afternoon. Okay, so Aqualad was pretty much always cool but today, something was up. The normally respectful, to a fault, boy was bristling at any mention of the Justice League since Wally got to base. Zatanna said he was alright up until the moment Black Canary left to go to the meeting but Wally did not see it. Billy seemed unaware that the Justice League was even meeting. Wally could not believe Captain Marvel was not storming the fort right about now. It was barely a secret that the heroes were deciding the kid's future! Still, the boy just stood there not giving any chalants as if his whole life was not being decided for him at that very moment.

Suddenly, blue eyes with incredible clarity for a ten year old snapped to the rest of the team and efficiently silenced Artemis's mental yammering. The small boy made a sharp strict gesture and Aqualad immediately jumped to obey the silent order by joining his team. Billy approached the team, not shyly at all like when Wally had first met the boy. There was no trembling or blushing today but still, he was a ten year old.

Light blue eyes scanned the assembled teens and Wally felt a shiver run through him feeling like he was looking at Dick as a ten year old. Billy nodded very seriously for a moment before adopting an unnaturally stern expression and calling out to them authoritatively, "Today, you're training with Captain Marvel. Gather supplies and snacks as though you are going on a night long mission and report to the hanger. Zatanna, since you are not an official member of the Young Justice team, you are exempted from this training exercise but you may participate if you want to. Team rendezvous at the bioship at five twenty. Dismissed." For a moment, everyone stared blankly at the boy and he arched a brow at them as though they should understand what was going on. Suddenly there was motion but it seemed none of the teenagers knew exactly where it was they wanted to go. Wally actually walked headlong into Connor in his stupor at being ordered around by the child hero. A voice spoke up again over mumbled apologies and Wally froze hearing, "Robin, Artemis, a word if I may," before the speedster remembered his orders. Prepare as though for a mission. That, Wally could do.

He sped off, not caring what the kid said to either of the humans. He was in his room before he knew it and quickly changed into his Kid Flash uniform since he was still in his civilian attire from school. He wished he could vibrate into his uniform like Uncle Barry claimed to do sometimes but hasty microseconds of changing were not a big deal. He raced to the food storage rooms and grabbed plenty of snacks to stuff in his in suit compartments before zipping into the kitchen to make a few sandwiches to chow down on since it sounded like the ten year old planned on making the team skip dinner for training. He made a bunch of extras and stuffed them in a tote bag with some bottles of water for the rest of the team in case if they left base for this training exercise.

He shivered again between stuffing Gatorades into the bag in a separate compartment from the sandwiches. Something was off with Billy. Something was off with most of the team but that did not disturb him nearly as much as discrepancies in the so called hero that was meant to be training them. Wally's hands froze. His mom was rubbing off on him. Billy was not just a kid. He was a member of the Justice League… but the Justice League did not let minors in. That was why he and Rob were left on the outside, wasn't it? Wally finished packing foodstuffs and dashed off to pick up an extra medical kit just in case. Who knew what could happen with a kid calling the shots? If the team made it through the exercise without a scratch, it would probably say more about how well they grew to work together than anything about the boy 'training them'.

Wally dashed back to the training area to pop his head in seeing that the humans without powers were missing now. The speedster huffed before shouldering his bag again and making off for the abandoned hanger. It figured the others wouldn't be there yet. There were still four minutes to go. Kid Flash dropped his burden and whizzed away for a quick bathroom break, just in case, before whisking back into the large room to see Billy in it, sitting on a crate, and kicking his feet like he had not a care in the world.

Wally was having serious issues with that. Billy was an incredible mix of conflicts of interest assembled into a compact human form. Mom was right, Billy was a kid. He needed to be protected. Dick was right, the kid needed guidance. He needed to be supervised. Even Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris wanted to protect the boy. Wally felt accepting that was difficult though. Captain Marvel was a hero. Kid Flash had looked up to the man before he found out about Billy Batson, the orphaned child living on the streets. Worse still, without Captain Marvel, the world might have been in a much worse state by now. Without a ten year old in the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Flash, and so many more might have died mere weeks ago.

"Superman bad," Wally grumbled as he tossed a plastic bag from the sandwich he'd been munching in the trash bin. Billy stopped kicking and turned those round innocent eyes on the older hero. The kid wouldn't have heard what he said but Kid Flash still felt horrible about bad mouthing the boy's favorite hero. "Sorry, I was just repeating something I heard." From Robin, he added in his mind after apologizing without a single contrite tone in his voice.

Billy nodded with a smile and continued kicking his feet. "So, KF, do you know any big secrets going around here?" The boy wheedled, really reminding Wally of a certain boy wonder that was his closest friend. From being near said friend so much, the ginger noticed a certain posture to the boy. It brought back the other raven haired boy's words. Billy was hoping Wally was not privy to this secret everyone was going on about.

More and More, Kid Flash was just feeling flat out left out of the loop. Hell, he was not even in the same room as the loop. Still, he tried to keep his cool. He was giving a book report after only reading a chapter, maybe only the back of the book. "Yeah, sure, I know the scoop. Superman bad." He repeated his earlier statement and watched as the child's shoulders hunched.

The boy looked paler than normal when his hurt blue eyes cast a wary glance at Wally. "It wasn't his fault Wally. I keep telling everyone, he didn't know. It was all me. I'm to blame." The boy was fervent. He actually believed whatever was going on was his doing.

As bad as it sounds, all Wally really saw in that admission was a way to get information. He might as well become a bat at this point. "How is it _your _fault?" He spat, not really thinking of the implications. Billy's mouth opened and just hung for a moment as the child tried to summon an argument to mind but soon Artemis was stomping in with Robin gliding by her side and the younger boy's trap snapped shut. "Damn." Wally cursed as he glared at his best friend and the blonde archer.

One minute to go and Billy was hopping down from his perch to stand before the Martian ship as the team filed in and formed up in front of the child. The boy's words on the mission left Wally's mind free of doubts as to how to feel about the child hero. There was a twinkle in the child's eyes that made Wally sick when coupled with the fact that this kid held people's lives in his hands at times. The curve of Billy's lips made Wally's stomach roll. The way he stood, almost bouncing in place as if he had so much energy it just couldn't be contained made Wally feel like running far far away even if the speedster often felt like bouncing to expend his own energy. Kid Flash did not bounce like that even if speedsters really did need to burn off their extra energy. He had control. Flash had control. Heroes had control. As the boy charged with training the young heroes spoke, Wally lost all inhibitions. Billy Batson was not a hero. Billy was just a kid they needed to safeguard. Billy should not be here.

And yet, it was still Billy standing there telling the team what he expected of them in this joke of a training exercise.

* * *

Author's note: Ignorance is a shame but arrogance is what makes me really want to cry. Too many have no interest in what happens around them. Good news though, I know what I want to write in the next chapter so it should come out in a timely manner. I'd like to hear what you guys think of the secret training exercise though so contact me if you think you might know what Billy has up his sleeve. :3


	24. Drawing Straws

Disclaimer: I disclaim all of this.

Warning: This is a bad chapter due to swearing, many mentions of rape and a bit of gruesome imagery.

* * *

Drawing Straws

Mount Justice, November 14, 17:19

Artemis felt like jumping the mini Batman next to her. The whole team must think she's an idiot. She could see that they were hiding something from her but this was ridiculous. Kaldur was having private conversations with Billy that just about everyone else knew what they were about. And all of her questions were just completely dissed. Zatanna of course had no clue what was going on either but the magician seemed unconcerned by the how the others were acting. It just made Artemis sick.

She twirled one of the specifically requested arrows in her fingers and contemplated shoving it in one of the boy wonder's orifices as the two entered the hanger to see Kid Flash and Billy already in there, engaged in yet another private conversation. Seriously, this was too much secrecy for a ten year old even if he was a member of the Justice League. Wally was leaned forward somewhat intently while the younger boy looked like he was about to bury his soul. Billy's mouth clamped shut tighter than a clam's could though when she arrived with Gotham's finest acrobat gone vigilante.

What seemed like seconds after her arrival, the others were all gathered up to listen to the boy in front of M'gann's bioship. "Alright guys. Today for training, we're going to play a little game. We are going out for some locational hide and seek. You guys work great as a team but you might not always have each other's abilities to fall back on out in the field. So we're going to go out and play hero manhunt so you can work on your strengths and weaknesses in finding your targets undetected." It was incredible how ten year old minds worked. Billy's logic seemed sound but using the team as his personal playmates under any circumstances was unacceptable. Artemis was in no place to question the child hero though.

No one raised a complaint as the group boarded the bioship. M'gann took the controls without question other than their destination which turned out to be the uninhabited territory in India where Connor picked up wolf.

For most of the ride Billy sat, kicking his legs, and grinning at the brat wonder's PDA. The rules of the game were still buzzing in her head. Each member had to catch Billy without being caught by Captain Marvel. The whole thing felt insane to the archer. The kid claimed it was made up to test their camouflage and individual scouting skills. They were not to work together in any way. Radio and telepathic communications were expressly forbidden unless in emergency. The kid had a knack for putting emphasis on trivial things. He had acted like this play date was near mission standards in proportion earlier but was now cheerfully keeping the team up to date on the stormy weather in the jungle they'd be playing in.

Artemis pursed her full lips while assessing her peers. Robin was keeping busy arranging the weapons he might need on the trip and rearranging them for convenience. Artemis would not rearrange her stock. She knew just where she put anything she might need. The only thing she altered for this exercise was the number of paint artillery she packed. All she had to do was tag Billy with one arrow. It shouldn't be too hard. The boy wonder took special care of counting the paintballs Billy had requested he use as he restocked them on easily accessible places on his belt.

Her dark eyes flicked to Kaldur and Connor who were both standing against the wall of the aircraft though Megan had formed enough seats for them. The two males' posture put the archer on edge. All they would do was lean against the side of the ship with their eyes closed, occasionally peeking at the child chaperone as if checking that the boy was still there, still real. She could empathize with such feelings. The ten year old's gall in making the Young Justice team play children's games with him, then calling it training no less, had initially left her in disbelief too.

Zatanna had a spell book cracked open on her lap as she practiced and memorized more of her father's skills. Listening to her low mumbling was a small price to pay for the magician to feel closer to her father. Artemis fingered her bristling quiver. It did not matter what weapon she donned, it all made her feel sickeningly close to her family. She pulled her hunter green hood closer around her neck and secured it to keep out the predicted rain. Even thoughts of her retired mother did not ease Artemis's mind. Her mother could not find it in her to live peacefully until she was crippled. Could Artemis really stick to the good side with her family ties twisted around her in suffocating vices? Her eyes found the team speedster who was jiggling his leg with pent up energy and blatantly observing his teammates. If she could only be sure the team trusted her…

Watch Tower, November 14, 17:00

Mostly solemn heroes filed into the meeting room at the Justice League headquarters. It seemed more like a business negotiations where competitors meet than the Justice League supposedly working together for a brighter future for their youth to Batman. Before it seemed not many would take an interest in the unfortunate child but more and more showed up at the base during the day and now the group was far bigger than he would have liked. Batman held sway in the Justice League but convincing a crowd like this without disclosing confidential information was pushing it. He had not even realized the reach Billy Batson had in the league until today.

The Flash showing up was a given. The meeting was being held under the immediate pretense that the Allens were intending to adopt the young hero. Superman being here was also expected since the man was still pining for ownership of the kid. Wonder Woman was highly likely to show concern about where the child would live especially since the Amazonian was publically against Captain Marvel remaining in the Justice League. The heroin would see it as a mercy and rationalize it by seeing the motion through and making sure Billy was taken care of until such a time where he might truly be eligible to be reinstated. Martian Manhunter told Batman he would be there as well as Red Tornado through the android gave no reasons.

Batman counted any founder as a logical participant in this meeting but too many more had found it in themselves to come put their two cents in. Unfortunately there was not any sense to be had with most of them anyway. Black Canary probably found Billy her responsibility since they spent so much time together recently at Mount Justice and she probably dragged Green Arrow along for the ride. The same scenario seemed to take place between Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. He did not look like he necessarily did not want to be there but he did appear a bit out of sorts in the crowd. Hawkman was idling as though he belonged among the others but he said nothing to his neighbors and gave no indication of his intention at the gathering.

Batman saw a determined flare in the women's eyes. He should have foreseen the maternal instincts kicking in as wide innocent eyes and shallow youthful cheeks drew on the more feminine inclinations within the heroines. Hawkgirl's jaw was set in determination. Wonder Woman's eyes twinkled with her resolve. Black Canary's shoulders were set as though the battle of wills was actually a physical one. Batman was fine with all of the fire sparking between the super humans but if the heat was channeled in the wrong direction for his purposes, Batman would just have to guide the inferno. He waited for any tell, some warning of the route he would have to take, but none came. There was just that defensive edge women in the Justice League had mastered to keep up with all of the testosterone the males projected. Batman learned very early on, the trails heroines underwent in the Justice League. If the women were not on his side, that strength those trials instilled would have to be redirected towards another front in the battle.

Most men were tagging along as support for whoever they were trying to curry favor with but others had their own agendas. Martian Manhunter was around to support the cause of keeping Billy and Clark separated and nothing more. The original Earth Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Hawkman's presences were a mystery but soon the veil would clear and the dark knight would have tactics to use, a dozen fail safes to conquer his adversaries and fully utilize his assets. Superman was after the boy for any number of less than honorable reasons. Flash was present to announce his willingness to take in a fellow hero. Some part of Batman wondered if the younger man had any more desire to bring the boy into his family than Bruce himself did. A willingness to house the child seemed all any could hope for at the moment but still, heroes came to argue the matter.

Upon entering the meeting room, Flash sped ahead to claim the meeting leader's chair. Wonder Woman flew to his side with Green Lantern taking the other flank to break all precedence in meeting decorum. Hal motioned John and Black Canary to his side while Superman took the open seat next to the Amazonian princess. Batman hesitated a moment, thinking of how to use any potential placement to his advantage he finally decided that sitting near the man of steel would make dismissing the Kryptonian's pleas less burdensome. By the time he arrived at his target, Hawkgirl had already set up shop there leaving the brooding bat to take her other side with Aquaman boxing him in.

Batman immediately turned to Flash with narrowed eyes as the other heroes settled into their unorthodox positions. Flash waited for only a moment, which must have felt like an eternity to the man at the rate his palms tapped on the conference room desk, before addressing the congregation. "So… I talked to my wife and we definitely want to adopt Billy Batson. We're both fully on board. We make enough to support him comfortably and own a house with plenty of extra space. Plus, Iris has a near flawless record so there are no issues that he's going to a corrupt family." Flash grinned broadly and sat back contentedly, confident that he'd made his point though his words came out as what the Justice League long ago deemed as 'speedster talk'. He must have been nervous.

Bruce arched a brow in the silence as the others absorbed and processed the speedster's hasty claims. "C.C. Bankers owns the house actually." Batman announced making Barry's cocky attitude melt away along with the quick man's smile. "Iris West-Allen has had numerous speeding tickets over the years, even since becoming involved with Flash. We would be entrusting an underage league member to a woman who has tendencies to break basic traffic laws. I would in no way call that a flawless record." That should be enough to sew small amounts of doubt amongst the crowd.

Hal cackled wildly, drawing everyone's attention. "What? The _Flash's_ wife speeds? We're talking about giving the fastest man alive custody of a ten year old super hero and you're worried about a couple of speeding tickets. Really? Come on Batty, get out of the cave sometime. Plus, no one can afford to buy a house in one go. Getting as far as paying mortgage is impressive in itself with this economy."

Hawkgirl's wing twitched a bit but the feathers were flat against the Thanagarian's skin by the time she entered the debate. "House ownership and what happens in the woman's car make no difference to me. How do we know we can trust Captain Marvel to a home where a _human_ female will be responsible to care for him? What of how battle might affect him or if he should turn violent? What then? It could take more than just Flash to reign in the captain if anything were to happen. I suggest we meet this woman to test her character and resolve before committing him to Flash's family." Her steely gaze was locked with the speedster's iron stare as Hawkgirl asserted her position. "I have superior strength as well as the power of flight. Billy should live here on the Watch Tower until he is capable of caring for himself. I will claim the role of mother and see to his day to day living arrangements." There was challenge locked in the space between the red headed woman and the blond leading the meeting.

Flash's mouth opened in rage but before he had the opportunity to retort, Hal put his two cents in. "You shot down Flash's family because the kid would only have one super powered parent then you try to claim custody? Shay, you're one person. And you don't even _live_ on Earth. How could you possibly hope to raise a normal kid?" Bruce had a sudden overwhelming terror that the Green Lantern's presence was solely in support of Flash's case.

From his close proximity to the woman, Bruce could see the woman's eyes roll behind her mask as she sighed. Her glare made the Green Lantern's words seem more like a personal attack against her. "Who ever claimed I would be alone in caring for the child? Katar has offered his assistance and should I ever wed, the man shall take on paternity." Hawkgirl made it sound so simple, as though she had already won the debate and she was trying to decide what vegetable the ten year old should be eating at his next meal.

Green Arrow raised his hands in front of his chest disarmingly and shook his head with a bemused quirk to his moustache. "Whoa, whoa. You are arguing against a two parent home for a space station that might eventually become a two parent home?"

"The Watch Tower would be safer for a boy with his strength. At least here we would be able to care for him properly." Hawkgirl snapped agitatedly.

Green Arrow retreated back with raised brows and folded his arms. Defensively, the blond archer huffed, "Just making sure I'm following is all."

Hal snorted and next to him, John looked astounded by the preceding. "I thought we were here to decide if Flash's family is suitable for Captain Marvel's secret ID. Can't we at least discuss that much before everyone starts fighting over him like he's the last slice of pizza in a dorm room?" the black man hazarded.

Hal turned to his co-lantern and quirked a small smile, not seeming to realize how serious this matter was to the rest of them. "I agree. We should be going through the pros and cons of the Allens. Let's just say for argument's sake that Flash owns a nice enough house and his wife can use a few driving lessons. What else can you tell us about Iris?" Maybe the Green Lantern was more concerned than he would have the others believe.

Batman fought back a smile as a red faced Flash sent out a table wide glare at the assembled heroes. "Fine! Iris has a few speeding tickets but she would never break the law with a child in the car. We haven't even raced sin- Never mind that. Iris is a good woman. She's strong enough to keep up with me and she can do the same for Billy."

"Wouldn't having two super humans in the house put unnecessary strain on the woman?" Red Tornado interceded.

Flash looked about ready with a retort but Wonder Woman jumped in quicker. "If we are searching for a caregiver who can physically overpower Captain Marvel, there are only a set number of options allotted to us. Flash and his other would not be in that number. However, would it not be best to see to the boy maintaining a life on Earth? If he is no longer a league member at any time, it would not be wise to harbor him on the Watch Tower." Batman fought down a smirk as the Amazonian made her point just as he had planned.

Aquaman cut in hastily before Flash could get a word in edgewise. "Captain Marvel has never given the league reason to suspect his using his powers in a corrupt fashion. Why assume he would lash out now on people who desire to help him? Billy is a ten year old who has always shown his obedience when it counted. Everyone here must have at least seen footage from the argument the other day. Captain Marvel must feel trapped here near the Justice League. Even when he seemed to be against us all, he still showed great wisdom in parting before the matter came to violence. The Wisdom of Solomon, I'd wager. If he ever felt harassed as the captain then he would retain those facilities and choose the wisest course instead of lashing out. I'd say he would be safe with the Flash. Neither hero has given me cause to distrust their judgment. Pending an interview with Iris, I would venture to support our colleagues if this is the solution they wish to undertake." Batman felt his eye twitch just barely at the sea king's assertion. This was not a point he expected out of those gathered. He still had plans to fit it into however.

Flash grunted out a terse thanks before Wonder Woman suggested. "Even if they all agree to the care of Captain Marvel being put into the Allen's hands, we should have her undergo tests to ascetain whether Flash's other is a capable guardian for a child with godlike might. We should meet with the woman to try her resolve in this. If Captain Marvel should be removed from the Justice League, it should at least be seen to that where he is sent is a home suited to him."

Batman felt his nerves calm as the woman unknowingly played her part fluidly. Bruce threw out the words of his role as though they truly made no difference to him, "Agreed. The home should be submitted to a preliminary inspection and Iris should be interviewed in person, in Central City. Billy should be observed interacting with the family as well before we come to a final decision. When would you accept our scrutiny?" Batman met Flash's gaze and both men held firm for a long moment. Barry was not unintelligent. The fast man would discover Bruce's true intentions if he had not yet.

Superman broke the spell between the two men by finally speaking up. "Yes. We should all be allowed access to your home for a time to observe your interaction. Do you have any idea when we'd be able to visit your home?" Batman quirked a brow at the speaking man who answered with a self-assured smirk which made Flash stiffen in consternation.

Martian Manhunter cast away the other men's tension and summoned more still with precise words. "It seems we can agree upon meeting Mrs. Iris Allen in Central City. Next, I suppose a time should be speculated for this excursion and we shall discuss other possibilities should Flash's home be dismissed for any reason." It was the proper pace for the meeting if there was not a much more pressing undertone to the argument.

The fire seeped from the speedster, leaving his muscles lax with the defeat of knowing the need in keeping the truth a secret in this company. Flash took his time, spying the intense heroes surrounding him. "Iris is primarily a week day reporter so we can probably have everyone over during the weekend, either this weekend or next." The man would want to rush the adoption process. The faster he got custody of Billy, the sooner Clark would be forced to back off. Making the process quick also removed the opportunity for trepidation. The couple wouldn't have time to talk themselves out of this.

Wonder Woman nodded sagely before venturing further into the session. "Alright, what other options are open to us if Flash chooses not to keep Captain Marvel?" Bruce felt something clench in his body from those words but Batman dismissed whatever it might be to stay on track.

Superman was the first to jump into offering his house. "Billy will always be welcome in my home, of course. I would happily take in both Captain Marvel and the kid and I am perfectly suited to handle all of the complications that come with having powers like his. I can help him get through all of the awkward phases. I even own a house now and I live alone so he wouldn't have to worry about getting used to a complete stranger." Batman did not even try to veil his glare. He was notable in the Justice League for communicating through his severe looks and he would use that reputation for all it was worth. Clark met both his and Barry's outraged stares with all of the conceited confidence Superman could don.

Flash's lips tightened into a tight line only long enough to get his discontent across before gritting a snarl from between his teeth to drive his mood home, "That won't be necessary, Iris and I-"

Wonder Woman interrupted the speedster again. "Flash, you have already been given time to lobby for your family gaining custody of Captain Marvel. Allow others the same right please. Superman, were you finished?" Diana's eyes darted smartly around the table. Batman collected himself completely and wiped any emotion from his countenance. People were noticing the hidden tension between the men who knew about Clark's involvement with Billy. Wonder Woman would soon figure at least some of the mess out.

Superman waved off her offer of more time to speak with a smug smirk. Hawkgirl glanced about the room like a child looking both ways before crossing the street before addressing the congregation once again. "As I said-"

Hal cut in irritably, "We know, we know. You want Billy to come live with you. We know, okay? Anyone else?"

Batman saw most other heroes give a start as the Thanagarian woman bellowed right next to the sensitive audio receptors in his cowl. "You have no right to dismiss me in such a way Jordan! Why are you even here? Can't you see we're trying to assist a fellow leaguer?" Bruce casually kicked her nth metal mace to the floor so the handle was not so readily available, propped against the leg of her chair. The heroin did not appear to notice.

Now both the arguing Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were on their feet letting their rage boil over. "You can't raise a ten year old in space Shay. He needs friends and a park to play with them in." Hal yelled.

Hawkgirl retorted sassily. "He will attend school on Earth. He shall make friends there and I will play with him as well."

"What about having his friends over? He'd get pummeled at school if he told the other kids he lives in outer space with the Justice League. And haven't you ever heard of 'taking a girl home to see the parents'? How's he supposed to-" Hal Jordan faltered as Wonder Woman made an uncharacteristic squeak. "What was that?" The Green Lantern inquired with a chuckle seemingly forgetting about the mounting aggression forming between Hawkgirl and himself.

Diana scowled at the man and Hawkgirl seemed to remember herself enough to sit and right her weapon once again. Wonder Woman frowned as she tore her eyes away from the man and uttered dismally. "There's something we've left out about the captain, Flash…" Batman could feel his companions tense as they all leaned in to hear the Amazonian's supposed grave news. Flash and Superman both looked about ready to keel over from devastating twin heart attacks. "He- The boy thinks he might be homosexual. At least, he's curious about it. I hope this will not discourage your decision."

Hal outright laughed along with Green Arrow while most just stared, shocked that the woman would even come up with such a statement. Flash, on the other hand, was seething with every ounce of his hatred bombing the invulnerable Superman. "He what!? He thinks he's gay! That's IT!" The speedster appeared ready to jet over the table to get at the Kryptonian but Martian Manhunter caught the blond by his arm and stabilized the outraged runner.

Black Canary rose as well to play counsel to the angry hero. "Calm down Flash. Homosexuality is more common than previously believed. This is not something to get so upset over." Flash's narrowed eyes were transferred over from Clark to Dinah.

Hal stifled his laughter long enough to choke out words. "Guys! The kid's ten. He _can't _be gay. Running around in tights doesn't fuck you up that much. Don't say this is a deal breaker man. It could just be a phase. Billy's a good kid. Don't judge him for one comment before he's old enough to even start liking girls." The lantern pleaded.

The color began to rise in Barry's cheeks again and Martian Manhunter contacted Batman telepathically. 'Something must be done to stifle this situation before it gets out of hand. Did you want to offer your home to Billy?' J'onn questioned politely.

Batman did not respond. Flash shouted with a finger flung accusingly at Superman. "This is all your fault! You're messing with his head. I swear to God when I get custo-"

Martian Manhunter jumped up to project, "That has yet to be decided Flash. Everyone sit down and calm your selves. Has anyone changed their mind about housing Billy Batson due to the possibility of him being a homosexual?"

Hal fell back to his seat first looking flabbergasted. "Is it true? You've been in his head before. Is he really gay?" Even Batman quieted his breathing to regard the Martian.

Martian Manhunter sat and gestured for the others to do the same. The heroes relented their standing positions, some reluctantly, before the calm alien spoke. "He has been conflicted of late, probably due to an event that took place. Neither he nor I were aware of his sexuality until an incident occurred, putting him in a sexual situation."

There was a momentary silence were everyone processed what the Martian said. Aquaman turned to Flash and questioned the speedster gravely, "Then he could be. Would you and your wife still want the boy if he is homosexual?"

Flash's face shut itself up to swallow before he managed to croak. "Of course. We want Billy regardless of him liking boys or girls." Barry stared, despondent, at the table and refused to shift his gaze up at the other heroes.

Superman perked up again to state, "I don't care about his gender preference. Billy is a good kid regardless of his sexuality." Batman glared at the Kryptonian while Flash gave him a withering look.

"He was abused." Black Canary lamented quietly. "You said recently. Was he raped? When? By who?" Batman cursed internally.

Flash looked dismally at Martian Manhunter who frowned and answered. "Billy was raped. Whoever cares for him should be aware of that. A man took him but I do not feel comfortable disclosing any other information about the matter."

Many around the table cursed or grumbled other choice words beneath their breath as the scope of the matter dawned on them. Hal ran a shaky hand through his hair and let loose words with a slight tremor. "Fuck. You're sure? Of course you're sure, you can read minds. Do you know who did it? Oh Billy, why didn't you just do your 'Shazam' thing?" The last was rhetorical but Batman created a mantra in his mind of not exposing Clark as the rapist or telling the other heroes that it was Captain Marvel who was molested.

J'onn nodded solemnly. "I know who did it." Batman could hear the hurt in those words. The Martian had been upfront, speaking undeniably. "I have no desire to share that information with anyone who is not already aware of it and whoever fosters Billy. Shayera, how do you feel about raising the child since learning this information?"

Hawkgirl let loose a small sigh before reinforcing, "I care not of which gender Billy is interested in. Should the responsibility of his care fall onto me, I am willing to work with him in any way I can to help him with anything that might be bothering him. J'onn, have you apprehended the culprit? The Justice League can help bring this monster to justice." Her hand was inching across her thigh to the handle of her mace but she restrained since there were no obvious targets in range.

Batman forestalled the others from speaking by announcing, "The man has not been taken into custody but we are working to take proper action in response to this specific circumstance. Additional leaguers' involvement can only hinder our work at this time."

The heroes stared at him, blankly for the most part. Wonder Woman finally broke the heavy silence. "You kept this from us. You knew the whole time. Billy was raped and you just acted like nothing at all happened. You-" She glanced at J'onn before locking gazes with Bruce. Her eyes narrowed in anger before widening in a realization Batman hoped was not real. "You did do something." The last was a breathy whisper. She looked over at Martian Manhunter before her eyes flicked over to Superman. Flash winced as her eyes skimmed over him and brown eyes stuck to the quick man as her lips tightened in a frown.

It was quiet. Rape was a crime the Justice League was traditionally not much involved in. Heroes would stop rape if they came across it but often, such things happened behind closed doors. Batman stopped countless gangbangs or mugging gone perverted in Gotham but he could remember only one instance of speaking of rape in the Justice League. Just after Green Arrow was inducted, a serial killer was brought to the league's attention who abducted young women, raped them, and cut off their hands and feet, stringing up the bodies with the girl's own hair for the blood to drain while the victims died. Now that the subject was brought up, with a league member as the victim, the heroes wanted their time to think on the catastrophe.

John Stewart broke the reflective period. "We can't get him professional counseling, can we? This is more complicated than some street scum abducting an orphan. This is a league issue, isn't it?" The Green Lantern's solid gaze was unwavering as he questioned the dark knight with the will that awarded his powers.

Batman kept his voice controlled. "Yes. We cannot bring this matter to the police force. We must handle this on our own."

"Was it Black Adam?"

"Hal!" Many around the table scolded the senior Green Lantern.

Hal relaxed back into his chair but tense muscles could be seen clearly through his form fitting suit. "What? We all want to know who did it. If it's a villain, Black Adam is the most likely to do something like that. He seems pretty creepy and he _is_ always after the captain. He might be strong enough to overpower Captain Marvel and he would probably know the whole magic word thing. We should know who did it J'onn. Billy is our resp-"

"If Captain Marvel decides to tell you then you will know Green Lantern!" Wonder Woman rang out sharply. Batman staved off a frown as he realized how close the heroin was to encroaching on information he definitely did not want her to know.

"It wasn't Black Adam, Hal." John said carefully. The dark man's eyes drifted to scrutinize Flash and Martian Manhunter. The former averted his eyes guiltily making Batman scowl at the speedster. "See? Look at Flash. They know it was not him. Who was it?" Dark eyes held authority instilled by a general respect the league had for this man.

Black Canary slammed a fist against the tabletop. "If Billy chooses to tell us then we will know." Batman knew the weakness that still resided in her voice from asphyxiation would captivate the others and sway them. Not all in the league were as vulnerable as others and Billy was the least among them. Her scratchy voice which was a reminder that her powers were currently out of commission, only reinforced her point now. "Captain Marvel has not had a single decision left up to him or a shred of privacy since his identity was discovered by the league. I'll offer my counsel to him the next time we see each other but no one should pry. The experience must be traumatic enough for him with just his memories of it and whoever knows about it should leave the matter alone unless Billy wants to talk about it. Now, are you sure you can handle the culprit?" Bruce could have kissed Dinah for her levelheadedness coupled with her maternal instincts. They would have to find a counselor for Billy, one that could keep a secret. Then, maybe, the matter could die for a time.

Scattered all around the table were expressions that told too much. Diana and John's eyes sparkled with interest in a discovery that may be just one revealing answer away. Shayera, Dinah, and Hal, oddly enough, had worry creasing their brows. Everyone else wore contemplation or stoicism as a comfortable mask. All except Barry, that is. The Flash's head was hanging low so the others couldn't read the man's expressive features. Batman's skin crawled at the implications of how this meeting transpired but he counted it, on a whole, as a success. The heroes drove the meeting in a direction that was not ideal yet it still ended in an acceptable way.

Batman kept all aspects of his person level as he growled out for another vote. "Considering the Flash's character and his reaction to today's news, I am unconvinced his care would be best for Billy Batson. As the facts stand now, I do not support Flash fostering Captain Marvel. I support an observed trial period where the two heroes will reside in the same dwelling before the final decision is reached but for record keeping, let's do a preliminary vote on the matter."

Flash gaped at Batman. Surely, the speedster assumed the dark knight would support his claim on the boy but that was not Gotham's hero's plan today. Flash's jaw remained slacken throughout the voting. He would still get some unmonitored time with the boy as well as the open house to prove his home suited Billy, but the fast man had presumed the meeting would have gone more smoothly. The devastated expression on Flash's face said he had thought he'd win the league over today.

Teaser for the next chapter!

India, November 14, -:-

Robin panted in his small refuge watching shining droplets fall down around its opening from the subsiding harsh downpour. He checked his comm link but still, nothing to be heard. He'd used every obvious tactic already yet still nothing brought an end to this frustrating game of cat and mouse. His breathing finally slowed from his most recent mad dash to safety but something moving loudly through the jungle undergrowth made the damp air catch in his throat.

The boy wonder readied a dual strike. Another flash pellet should be enough to escape Captain Marvel's persistent grasp but if the older hero had not transformed back yet, maybe a quick throw might be enough to put an end to this grueling game. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and listened to his surroundings. The ever present drumming of water against every surface it could reach drowned out most else and kept most animals away but there was something unmistakable squishing mud out there in loud rhythmic squelches. It had to be the captain. There was no way Billy could make that amount of noise when he walked. Robin frowned. Billy said he would only turn into Captain Marvel when he knew he found someone. Was the league member cheating or…

* * *

Author's note: I knew I was going to be away for a while but it was not intended to be that long. A lot of the next chapter is typed up so it might be up by Saturday night depending on what life throws at me. Let me know what you though of it. Throw your praise or insults or whatnot. I would just appreciate some input. :3


	25. Held too Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Young Justice, The Hunger Games, _or anything else this chapter might remind you of such as _Digimon, Harry Potter, Alter of Eden, _or well anything else.

Warning: mentions of rape and cursing are in here.

* * *

Held too Strong

India, November 14, 18:34

Kid Flash wiped water from his goggles and wondered whether Billy's training was influenced by recent literature in pop culture. The wet forested land reminded the speedster of _The Hunger Games. _At least the team wasn't instructed to fight to the death.

Aqualad squished his toes in the soft wet Earth underfoot. He would have to trek lightly or walk on roots if he was to keep Captain Marvel from tracking him. How would he find the young boy as a human? The captain was capable of flight and Billy was so small he would be nearly undetectable in the landscape.

Robin logged the small muddy clearing as the rendezvous point and synced his equipment as instructed before mapping out the parameters for the area they would use in the exercise. He was careful to make notes on the coordinates since visible observation would be of little help with the storm ebbing and flowing how it was.

Artemis started a timer on her wrist watch and Captain Marvel flew away to hide, promising he would stay as Billy unless he found someone or if he ran into trouble. She moved to crouch by the stand of trees that lead off in the direction Captain Marvel disappeared in to. Billy was probably smart enough to change direction but this way was as good as any other to start with in her mind.

Superboy shook excess water from his hair and Zatanna's mouth twisted in a disgusted sneer at him for getting some droplets in her hood as they waiting for the okay to start the search. He shrugged apologetically and she rolled her eyes and looked down at the saturated mud at her feet. Neither knew how they should be preparing for this chase. Each relied on powers applied in the moment and neither had particularly good skills in tracking. Well, no real world experience at least.

The team broke apart after the agreed upon minute elapsed to begin the hunt. Miss Martian shrouded herself to appear invisible though the water raining down from above probably slightly ruined the illusion. Billy had asked her to locate him with means other than telepathy for practice using her other senses. Without her powers, she quickly realized, she had no idea where to start her search.

The Martian flew up above direct line of sight and tried to stick to the canopy just under the treetops, knowing it was the best vantage point she could hope for in the circumstances. A dark blur sped past, twenty paces to her left, sloshing mud out in its wake. She flew close to Wally's track and noticed his speedy running left twin tiny trenches in his wake that quickly formed shallow puddles. She flew up to situate herself just under the branches once more and frowned down at the ground. Any marks in the mud were lost with altitude.

Miss Martian floated along where she was most hidden and hoped Billy would be easy to see when she came across him. She really had not expected the training exercise to be so difficult. Maybe the others would have more luck.

* * *

Zatanna watched her friends slowly disappear into the woods and wondered if this was how all missions with them would be. Loneliness felt stronger to the girl now but she pushed aside her bleak feelings to regard the surroundings. Most of the team had been lost to sight immediately when Billy allowed them to start their search. The only ones she felt would be easy to find for Captain Marvel were Superboy, Kid Flash, and herself. Robin was already flipping through the trees like a monkey and Miss Martian had turned invisible. Zatanna honestly had no clue where Aqualad and Artemis went off to. Part of her felt that the hero of the seas might be swimming in the copious amounts of mud in this jungle.

The magic user shook off her odd fancies to think of ways to find a kid in the middle of nowhere. Tracks, everyone left tracks at the starting site. Bare feet left little indentation next to big boots which left puddles in their wake. Two solid lines pointed and arrow to where a speedster ran off but other trails just disappeared. Robin and Miss Martian had left the ground at the first opportunity but where did Artemis's prints run off to?

Making up her mind, Zatanna followed Aqualad's trail quickly until she came up on the water using hero staring contemplatively at a tree. Zatanna hurried off to the side and scaled a nearby tree without much grace. If she could somehow lure Billy to Aqualad, she could probably ambush the kid and win. Two trails of prints had to be more enticing than one or none. Plus, Billy probably wouldn't be looking in the trees. She watched the team's leader turn back the way they came and unlimber his weapons. Zatanna frowned at her makeshift plan as she realized the Atlantean was at an advantage here in the rain and that the water themed hero probably had a plan of his own to put into action.

Aqualad using his powers here was a spectacle. His markings and water bearers glowed beautifully and the light shimmered in the bountiful water all around, freezing falling droplets mid descent to make them sway and dance before they shot towards their master. Aqualad's face betrayed nothing as his body moved purposefully in a dance with the water. Zatanna was so transfixed by the sight, the waves of water flowing back up the path they took made no tactile sense to her. Too soon, Aqualad was back to normal, sheathing his weapons and picking his way around the tree he was standing next to on its hard roots so his feet would make no more prints.

Zatanna climbed down the tree and looked back the way they'd come. No tracks. Aqualad had removed both of their trails so now she would have to come up with a new plan. She looked back at where Aqualad had gone. Maybe her plan could still work, if more slowly. "Teg tsol seohs!" She slipped down the tree's roots feeling the rough bark scrape against her feet unused to so much sensation. The mud felt soothing on her bare feet at first but it only took the few feet to Aqualad's tree for her to realize how gross the lukewarm squishy muck could feel.

* * *

Superboy frowned at his surroundings. He really did not care about finding Billy. The stormy jungle around him just confused him. How was he supposed to find something here without using any of his teammates' powers? Martian telepathy would be used if something like this ever came up on a mission. What was the point of this training exercise?

The clone used his X-ray vision but it was all but useless with all of the interference in the wild. Plants, animals, rocks, and not to mention rain just made things too busy to focus on any one thing. Superman might be able to do it. Superboy scowled. What did it matter what the man could do? He- Superboy shook himself to dispel his thoughts and get back to the mission. Why would Billy ever want to come out here to train?

Connor stopped dead in his tracks. There was something the two of them had in common. Could he possibly? It didn't matter if he could. It was the only thing that came to mind so he would have to go with it.

* * *

Round and round she went, spiraling the tree like a true hunter, prey. This scene was all too familiar to Artemis. Billy's game was nearly identical to those her father might have come up with to put her and Jade against each other. She kept her eyes sharp in all directions as she walked backwards. It was an obvious trap but would a kid be able to figure it out? She hadn't been able to the first time she came across one but never again would she be fooled. Thirty feet from the center tree, she stopped her circling and walked backwards to a nearby stream. She examined her handiwork, unable to shake the nauseous twist in her gut at the familiarities of this activity to things her father would make her do.

Artemis hopped over to a nearby root system on her tip toes and cursed herself as she slipped off of slick roots to fall backwards into the soft mud. She glared at her handprints from where she broke her fall and unslung her bow and quiver to lay in the mud she'd fallen in. Rolling in the mud was something Jade had either never figured out or was just something the older girl wouldn't do. Artemis had used the tactic before in such games and it worked well enough, especially in places with lots of animals.

Artemis stood on the tree's roots and slicked off the excess mud on her body to throw out towards the stream before using the rain to wash her hands and arms. She tried to get the grime from her pants as well but it was taking too much time and if the gunk wasn't coming out, it wasn't coming out. She tentatively ran a leg against the tree's trunk as a test and found no discernible rub off so she just ignored the brown stains and counted them as camouflage.

Artemis checked her electronics' connections on her PDA before casting one more lingering glance back at her work of the last half hour. Trying to catch Billy was a comforting thought. This wasn't like the past. She was prepared for this. It was just a game with friends. She chuckled at the irony. Her Dad used to call his demented training and sick tests a game and now Billy was referring to his play time as training. More thunder crackled in the distance but it was so hard in the storm to tell if the electric charge was caused by nature or something else. Artemis was cautious as she headed off in that direction regardless. No need letting down her guard just because she doesn't know if her predator is in that direction.

* * *

Robin checked his watch again. Three minutes this time, he might as well change direction now. He headed back to the East, where the rendezvous point was established. This terrain was abnormal for tracking to the boy wonder. Gotham was all tall buildings and concrete passages not massive trees swaying in a monsoon that turned the ground into slush. Training as a Flying Grayson and Batman's protégé allowed Robin to flip through the trees as easily as trudging through the mud might be but even with his professional rubber grip gloves, the branches we still awfully slick when he leapt from treetop to treetop. It really didn't matter though. This game would be over before long with the tech he had in his possession.

The boy wonder paused in a particularly large banyan tree and clicked on his heat vision as he normally would when searching for a culprit in his home town. Unlike in Gotham, the goggles lit up brightly in every direction. Animals all around appeared huddled in trees or burrowed into the forest floor. Robin could hardly tell where moving things were through all of the rain. The temperature here basically voided that form of sight. He deactivated the heat vision and flipped quickly through infrared, deciding that would be useless as well before sticking with night vision. He hesitated with his hand hovering on the side of his mask. Night vision would be a pain with all of that lightning. He deactivated any special vision and allowed his eyes time to adjust to the dim moonlight of the jungle.

His best tactic for finding Billy here would be to follow lightning or to anticipate where the boy might go. If Robin were the kid, he would hole up in a big tree somewhere with an awesome view and watch for the team so he could turn into Captain Marvel and catch them before they even knew what was happening. He would also pick one with a somewhat clear space around it so he could see the others coming. The Gotham boy peered up at the treetops around him noting all of the rises in them. Might as well start with those and just keep an eye on the ones with lightning sticking them. He watched his footing as he shuffled his way across the wet branches. Leaping from tree to tree took more concentration from him than expected in the downpour but it was worth it to stay off of the ground and avoid capture. He jumped and soared through the damp air feeling like a true acrobat once again before gripping the next tree tighter than a boa could. He climbed up onto his new perch and looked up as another thunder crack pointed to a large tree, lighting it up like a beacon in the sky. He'd start his search there.

Watch Tower, November 14, 18:42

Diana found herself unable to look at her companions at the moment. This was too much to bear. Her arms were wrapped around her torso in a false sense of comfort but nothing she could do would numb the pain. It was not like flying into battle where wounds were expected. This pain was different. The shock from the betrayal hurt deeper than anything in the Justice League ever had. She was accustomed to Batman obscuring and hiding facts from the rest of the heroes but this was different. J'onn often felt a fact's importance was different than the how others might see it but not something like this. Superman, he would have said something if the circumstances were different, she was sure.

Wonder Woman finally lifted her eyes to scope out the other heroes. None had departed the conference room yet even though the meeting was officially ended. Everyone had something they wished to discuss. An animated crowd had surrounded the league's resident Martian and was questioning him vehemently for information anyone with sense could see would not be given. They were wasting their time. The Amazonian princess flew forlornly to her friend's side, sure he would know answers and convinced he would already be far along a plan of how to protect the abused boy.

Diana felt as though those broken blue eyes were a perfect reflection of her own. She saw Clark's pain through the meeting. She knew her friends. All the talk of Billy being raped had shaken the man of steel. He was not the only one. Four of the league's most unflappable members were all but destroyed by this drastic event and she felt the disaster eroding her inner fortifications as well. This was a discovery not well taken by anyone, even the most stoic of the Justice League.

Wonder Woman rested a consoling hand against her friend's bicep and felt the muscles give a slight jerk as Superman came back to himself. She hated herself for feeling this way but they were founders, meant to give the others something to emulate and look up to as heroes. They had to behave in certain ways despite the pain of their burden. The words formed of their own accord but felt and tasted like bitter sandpaper in her mouth. "It wasn't his fault Clark. We just have to remember, he didn't know. After Billy has a psychiatric evaluation, we will let him decide whether he wants to press charges in these delicate circumstances but don't worry. There is no way I will allow him to get custody of the boy. The four of us, maybe Green Lantern, we will be enough to put an end to this madness." Haunted blue eyes focused on the heroin and she felt her insides clench with the guilt of so much as wanting to sweep this event under a rug and call an end to it.

Clark shook his head with closed eyes and a fragile crease in his strong face. His words were remorseful and the lie was evident. "I don't know what you're talking about Diana." He shakily admitted. "Not knowing. Keeping Billy out of his custody. What are you going on about this time?" Her grip fastened on the man's well developed muscles and eyes scarred by held in pain turned on the powerful heroin.

"Barry won't lay a single finger more on the boy or I will kill him." The words couldn't have come out any more clearly if she painted them with neon lights. How could she possibly be expected to misread the guilt written all over the speedster or the pain within the other three at their friend's disgraceful act? Outright punishing of the Flash would bring undue attention to the case but the Justice League would be damned before she allowed such a heathen any purchase in the young human's life.

India, November 14, 18:53

Kid Flash zipped through the forest like a cheetah looking for a midnight snack. So it wasn't really that late at night yet but the cloud cover made the jungle so dark Wally could barely see anything until he was right on it. At first the speedster had been running around actively just searching for Billy but he soon realized how pointless that was. All he really had to do was race around checking points of landfall for lightning strikes. One of them was bound to be either the captain or his alter ego. Wally reached his most recent target and circled the area, not finding a scorch mark on the ground or smelling burnt wood or anything through the scent of rich wet soil. Mom would probably love to garden in this shit.

Kid Flash finally stopped and looked around, puzzled. If there was not any evidence of the lightning hitting, where was the kid? No red in any way was nearby. No flashy gold accents or new sneakers bought with Bruce Wayne's fortune getting muddied up. There was nothing. Could Billy have turned into Captain Marvel and flew off? Kid Flash assumed the kid would be cheating in this game but this was silly.

Lightning flashed near another tree drawing the speedster like a moth to a bug zapper. Billy would have to expose himself sometime. He couldn't just hide out all night. Wally smirked a bit as his mind wandered back to a well-worn track of the night. There was no way Bats approved of this excursion. Wally and Dick had often gotten the brunt Bruce's heart stopping temper but this time, there was no way for Billy to escape it.

He quickly found the steaming patch where the latest strike was driven home. No captain or Billy to be seen here. A bolt made landfall across the playing field and Kid Flash set off, veering slightly to the side to cross into one of his more known paths. It was so much easier to run where the path was already clear instead of cutting through the thick jungle growth. The scenery rushed by in a blur but something stuck out, crouched on the side, just below eye level.

"Shazam!" the lightning was called just behind him but Kid Flash tried to ignore it, instead rushing faster to escape the hero's strong clutches. It was too late. Big arms wrapped around Wally's torso stopping him as his legs continued forward with the momentum painfully. "Caught ya KF." The familiar manly voice whispered in his ear making his shoulders hunch in shame. "You should have used a different path instead of sticking to the same one all night. You go off and run around till I find everyone else, shouldn't take too long. We aren't staying out past nine so you still have a couple of hours to mess around on your own."

Kid Flash gaped back at the man once he was released and wondered how Captain Marvel knew what he would do. Wally rubbed his arm, wishing it hurt where the Justice League member had grabbed him so he would have something to concentrate on other than the unbearable feeling of getting schooled by a ten year old. Captain Marvel stepped back a few feet before transforming back into a grinning kid and scurrying off into the woods like a pro. The team had barely been here for thirty minutes and he'd already been caught by a kid who hadn't even cheated. He ran to the rendezvous point and plopped down on the low wing of the bioship thinking of ways he could have caught Billy if he was still in the game. It was torture thinking how he'd been the first one tagged out but how was he supposed to know that a ten year old would be so smart?

Kid Flash picked up his pride and closed his eyes remorsefully. It wasn't just a ten year old that beat him. It was a member of the Justice League. Wally peered out at the trees around him and wondered how his friends would fare against the hero. They all knew Captain Marvel was their better but how would they measure up to Billy Batson? How would the rest of the team compete against a ten year old human boy?

* * *

Miss Martian drifted just beneath the canopy and thought as she flew around aimlessly. Soon she began to recognize the foreign undergrowth and followed her memories back to where she'd left the ship only to find one of her teammates sitting around dolefully. Of all of her friends here on Earth, she always counted Wally the most chipper, at least on the surface, but now the boy was sitting, soaking wet, with his head propped up in his hands as he stared out at the forest through his goggles.

She approached from the front but the boy did not move a muscle. She was close enough to note the dark hues in the runner's hair that was matted to his head by the heavy water drenching it. He had to notice how odd the water before him looked, streaming down on her sides.

"Wally?" She hazarded and the boy lifted his head minutely, presumably to regard her form fully. "Is everything alright? Why aren't you participating in the training?" The Martian wrapped her arms around her body under her teammate's scrutiny though he could barely make her figure out.

Wally snorted and returned to his dismal head in hands state before spitting out a response. "Can't you see I already lost? Billy was too smart for me, caught me twenty minutes in." The male sounded heart broken by the admission.

Miss Martian frowned though no one could possibly see it. "Well Captain Marvel is in the Justice League. I'm sure he has more experience than the rest of us and-"

"No." Kid Flash cut her off sounding broken. He continued with more force though. "No. I didn't get caught by Captain Marvel. I got beat by Billy Batson. I can see how he made it in the Justice League so long before they figured him out. The kid's tough, smart. He's what heroes are made from, huh?" The Martian did not know how to respond but her friend did not wait long for an answer anyway. "He's good, watch yourself Miss M. Go on, play the game. I mean… go- practice tracking and evasion." Miss Martian flew away without another word but at least her friend looked perkier since he spoke to her.

She turned her focus to the task at hand. Billy had already caught one Young Justice team member, this would be much more difficult than most of them had anticipated. She contemplated returning to ask Kid Flash for advice in coming out of the exercise victorious but they were instructed to work alone so she dismissed the calling. There had to be some way she could do this on her own.

* * *

Superboy heaved the body over him into the face of a small rocky alcove. Communication was never Connor's strong suit. He couldn't figure why he thought he would be able to ask a pack of venom mutated wolves where Captain Marvel's tiger friend might be. He batted away another wolf's claw tipped paws and found himself both admiring and resenting the animals' tenacity. Another set of powerful jaws snapped at the clone but he swiftly jumped out of the way before throwing away another animal as it lunged at him.

The new pack leader barked out some command to the canines but Superboy made no sense of it until the wolves backed into the trees, growling ferociously. Connor spat at the ground and tore off the rest of his tattered shirt to drop it into the mud. Four shirts were left at Mount Justice in his dresser. He would have to get some more soon at this rate. He turned away from the direction the animals disappeared in and trudged further into the trees not really knowing what way anything was in this forest. Anything was better than sitting in one spot though.

Connor kept his ears sharp as he made his way between the massive trees unhindered in their growth by man. He would at least be able to hear Billy coming if nothing else. Superboy really couldn't think of any good way to actively search for the boy though. Finding that tiger Captain Marvel had taken a liking to was just about the only logical step he had come up with since getting out here. Odd rustling sounded behind him and Connor turned quickly with his eyes darting to spot the boy he was so sure would be there but there was no Billy and the noise was coming from too many directions to be just one person.

Superboy backed up a bit from the insistent rustling. He heard the steps before the growling finally started behind him. The pack had surrounded him with snarling teeth bared and vicious eyes that seemed to glow from the burning hate within. These wolves really were stubborn. Superboy backed away from them, glancing with his supervision to check that the area he was retreating to was clear of the biologically advanced predators. He really didn't want to have to hurt Wolf's pack. The animals continued to approach though, almost like they were cornering him but there was nothing behind him.

He took another step backwards and instantly regretted it when he heard a small crack, a snap, and a zip. In a rush, the world inverted and wet ropes were wrapped around him, restraining him in a net and coloring his body and clothes with a forest green paint. He groaned as the canines joyously hopped about yipping and playfully snapping at the ropes holding the clone though the trap was suspended several feet out of their reach. Superboy used his enhanced vision to spot the archer's prints a few meters away. At least he could snap the binds from within Artemis's trap but, looking down at the dogs, he decided he could use a few minutes' time to think without the animals nipping at his heels.

* * *

Artemis popped another cranberry into her mouth from the trail mix she had stashed in her equipment stores. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, the tart sweetness of the shriveled fruit was phenomenal. She licked her lips and took another sip from her canteen, wishing the team would have eaten dinner before going on this excursion. She rearranged her legs to straddle the high branch she was using to picnic on and turned her dark gaze out beyond the tree's leaves. Now, most droplets were falling from nearby meaning the rain was actually going away. She hadn't heard thunder in a while so without a doubt, it had to be easier to track the kid now. She pulverized a cashew between her teeth as she saw the dull moonlight reflect off of the mud below. It was actually a kind of pretty sight.

Beep beep beep. The noise was in her ear only out here in case if anyone was close enough to hear. She pulled out her portable tracker and saw part of one of her parameter traps lit up. She finally caught him. Artemis stood and walked to the trunk of the tree to slide to the base. She ran quickly through the terrain, hoping it wasn't just some animal caught in her trap. When she arrived, the reality was worse than a defenseless bunny being strung up like tomorrow's supper. It was a person stuck in her net, the wrong person.

"Superboy, what the hell are you doing up there?" She scolded in hushed tones.

Connor maneuvered his body to look down at the girl who was in no way being accosted by the wolves. "Hanging around, I guess." The boy shrugged, not sounding at all as if he were joking.

Artemis rolled her eyes hoping that Wally did not really rub off on the other boy that much. "But why are _you_ in there?" She insisted with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh…"

Artemis cut a lead wire and the whole net tumbled down into the mud with the large boy inside of it. "Never mind. Have you even seen Billy since we got out here?" Artemis pocketed the knife she used to free him but did nothing further to assist her teammate as the feral venom enhanced animals disappeared between stands of trees.

Superboy crawled out of the contraption covered in mud and paint from head to toe making him look like some sort of soldier in a full ghillie suit. The Kryptonian scratched at his neck and looked around with a lost expression. "I haven't seen anyone since we started. I'm not sure this training exercise is helping anything." Blue eyes narrowed as the boy probably scoped through the foliage to see what lay beyond but the turn of his mouth told his companion the sight was probably nothing good.

Artemis rolled her eyes and adjusted her weapons on her shoulders. "This isn't a training exercise Connor. This is just some game Billy wanted to play. We weren't really supposed to learn anything. He just wanted someone to play with." The boy frowned and the archer felt kind of guilty for telling him what was really going on. It wasn't like she hated playing with Billy. She just didn't really like the idea of the kid using the team like this. It was a blatant abuse of his power over the team. They had to catch him and… they had to teach him a lesson. Billy had to understand that this was unacceptable. "Hey Kon, I've got an idea. I think I know a way to catch Billy and put a stop to all these juvenile games at once. You in?"

Blue eyes shone dreamily in the moonlight forcing the archer to remind herself that the boy in front of her was spoken for. The clone looked away as he thought over her offer before finally agreeing. "Depends." It was not the answer she was looking for but it was something to work with. Artemis pulled out her PDA and checked on her parameter map again before pointing her teammate in the direction most likely to yield results. This had to work. Billy had to realize that he was not in control anymore. He was the kid, no matter if he was a member of the Justice League or not.

* * *

Zatanna watched Aqualad closely as the boy did something near the stream. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing but if she was going to lure Billy out of hiding, it had to be now, while the Atlantean wasn't on high alert. "Dnes skraps pu hgih!" Zatanna whispered the spell and gestured upwards for the pale bluish magic to shoot into the clearing sky brightly. There was no way anyone could miss that out here in the middle of the jungle.

* * *

Aqualad angled the flattened water and looked into the reflection behind him. Someone was following him. They had been since the trial began. It all happened so fast. His makeshift mirror was catching a familiar figure before lighting up forebodingly with a nerve wracking beacon. The Atlantean turned with a certain urge to curse the magic user drawing attention to the area. Zatanna disappeared back into the trees but the damage was already done. A small flag of red showed itself but quicker than either teenager could apprehend their instructor, lightning overtook the boy leaving a powerful hero in its wake.

The Atlantean readied his water bearers, knowing escape was hopeless at this point. He would put up a fight before he was caught though. Captain Marvel chuckled at the physically younger hero and crossed his arms across his chest, a gesture that asked if the Young Justice team leader really wanted to do this. The dark skinned boy inclined his head respectively and the large hero rolled his shoulders in preparation for battle. There was one way he could make something useful of this altercation.

Careful flicks of the wrist brought up a swift rotating jet of water from the stream that Aqualad rode into the forest chasing his quarry. Flashes of pale skin shining in the moonlight coupled with glistening raven hued tresses bouncing in a hasty retreat egged him on. If he went down, Zatanna was going down too. Suddenly, the seafaring hero lost sight of the female magician behind a massive blockade of red, white, and gold. Kaldur'ahm pulled up short to forestall a collision with the senior hero and frowned as the man seemed unconcerned about laying a finger on the fleeing girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man chuckled, glancing behind him for just a moment before turning back to his quarry. "I have the Speed of Mercury, you couldn't possibly outrun it unless you've developed some new ability in the last half hour."

Aqualad lowered himself to the ground, forming dual whips with the water that had carried him away from the creek. Captain Marvel approached with one slow, ominous step at a time. Kaldur'ahm felt his skin crawl like thousands of bottom feeders were tickling him with their feelers as the other hero drew closer. It felt like judgment should be raining down on him but all it was was training, practice.

Captain Marvel lunged forward with his arms outstretched towards his prey but Aqualad batted them away with his fluid wrought weapons. The older hero growled and Kaldur'ahm jumped back as the league member came in for another swipe. Captain Marvel stumbled forward a few steps as his attempt left him empty handed. Aqualad slumped towards the other to wrap his controlled water around the older hero's ankle and tugged to throw the larger man off kilter. Unfortunately, the captain was solid as a rock and unbudging as he grabbed Kaldur'ahm's wrist.

"Caught ya." Captain Marvel giggled, seeming so much like Billy Batson in the dimly lit forest. The Atlantean wriggled around in the other's restraining grasp, surprised that the firm hold was in no way painful despite its restricting nature. "Don't worry Aqualad, I'll catch the others faster than you can say Shazam!" Lightning erupted right in the dark skinned teenager's face and left pulsing flashes to blind part of his vision in psychedelic colors as the strong calloused hand on his wrist turned into a soft scarred one. The giggle chimed in a more natural way with the boy's higher pitched voice. "Okay, so not that fast but this shouldn't take more than an hour or two more. I already nabbed KF too so you guys can hang out while find the rest of the team."

Kaldur'ahm took his arm back from the boy and stared at his wrist contemplatively, choosing his words carefully. "Just be careful out there, okay?" Wide blue eyes shined in the moonlight streaming through the thick foliage above. Billy nodded and Aqualad patted the boy's shoulder with a strange smile that wouldn't stop tugging at his lips. He watched the boy disappear back into the jungle like a school of fish getting lost in a bed of coral at the first signs of a shark prowling the area. The smile spread as pale silvery blue eyes lost sight of the senior hero.

The feeling finally started making sense as he sheathed his water bearers and stalked back to the free flowing stream. He stepped into the warm rush of fluid and peered down at his broken reflection in the creek lit by the moonlight. Pride glistened across his mirrored face. He shouldn't feel so proud of a member of the Justice League, but he could not help the emotion from creeping further onto his face. Billy was incredibly strong for one so young. The way he handled himself with all of the pain of his past weighing him down and the way he handled others with the immense powers bestowed upon him were unbelievable. Kaldur'ahm just could not escape the pride he felt for the younger boy. Feeling such a way for the other was undeniably wrong of someone in his position but the Atlantean could not escape the sentiment. He settled for altering the emotion into something more acceptable. He could be proud to aspire to joining the younger hero in his valiant conquests. That sounded respectful enough. Aqualad could be proud of the boy for helping instill the incredible standard all of Earth's heroes strove to achieve. That was something Kaldur'ahm could allow himself to take pride in.

Watch Tower, November 14, 19:16

There were a lot of things Shayera Hol forced herself to endure for the sake of the Justice League but the meeting today was by far one of the foulest events she had ever undertaken since coming to Earth. Katar was in an intense verbal quarrel with Hal Jordan and John Stewart but she was unsure she understood exactly what the men were discussing. In fact, she had a feeling only Katar and John knew what the argument pertained to. Hal appeared to be just speaking for the sake of saying he made some input to the case but she doubted he understood the conversation any more than she did.

John's full lips quirked a bit in a troubled smile he often used when his fellow Green Lantern did not understand a serious predicament. "Something just does not add up here Hal. We all need to reserve our judgment until we have all the facts accounted for." The furrow in his dark brows did not escape the heroin's notice.

Finally the situation clicked into place more than it had been but it still was not fully secure in its new location in her mind. "You are referring to the rapist?" Her wings ruffled as a chill travelled down her spine at the very thought of a man taking advantage of either Captain Marvel or the boy who he truly was within. John was right, something just did not quite fit with what had been said but any questions were evaded or flat out denied by the informed Martian. What could possibly be muddling the lantern's opinion of where the boy should live? "Do you think you know who hurt Billy?" She could feel the charge in her mace sparking as her anger and lust for retribution mounted.

The Green Lanterns held their arms up disarmingly making Hawkgirl arch her brow at them in an irritated fashion, knowing it would yield answers faster. John relented quickly. "I have my theories but nothing is certain. I don't know anything you don't know Shayera. I just don't think it's a good idea to make any hasty decisions right now. We should talk to the kid at least before assuming things on our own." The dark man regarded her Thanagarian companion levelly but Katar looked unimpressed.

Hawkman's retort was bitter and anything but dispassionate. "You sure are one to talk Earthman. I saw that ring of yours glowing before the meeting even ended. What ever happened to due process or innocent until proven guilty? No one ever hinted it was him and neither of us is in a position to pass judgment yet you are ready to sabotage Captain Marvel's chances at a family because of a hunch."

"Woah, woah. Rewind and freeze. You guys know who raped Billy? You have to tell us man." Hal butt in, remembering himself enough to lower his voice at least as he questioned the other heroes. Katar's mouth twisted into a tight lock that said he refused to give up information as fervently as Martian Manhunter did. The set of John's countenance was different however. She had never seen the resolute man so conflicted or doubtful since she met him. Shayera had a hard time deciding whether she liked the timid expression on the other hero's face.

India, November 14, 19:22

Artemis was loving her makeshift plan more and more as it developed. It was more of a stroke of luck that she knew the codes to change frequencies on the comm units that were standard issue in both the Young Justice team and _the Justice League. _Robin had done something like this in front of her before to prank call Wally one boring Friday evening. Now, she was using the skill for something even more useful than tormenting Kid Mouth. She used her PDA deftly as she altered Superboy's communicator just right while said boy nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot feeling foolish painted up in such vibrant colors.

"Are you sure he'll show up?" Connor asked, looking down at his colorful bare chest skeptically, not for the first time. "Why would he come over here as Billy anyway? I don't understand how the plan works."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she straightened to place the altered communicator in the boy's ear. "Looks muscles, all you have to do is call Billy over, sounding all authoritative and arrogant. He'll rush over, and if he is still in his hero form, you just order him to turn back so we can catch him. Easy enough right?" She could not believe Connor still did not get this.

"But why would Captain Marvel listen to me?" He questioned innocently.

Artemis groaned. "Just do it Superboy. Call him up, sound angry, and tell him to come to the rendezvous point as Billy ASAP. Say he's in trouble too, for bringing out the team without league permission, really screw him up." The archer felt giddy with the devious energy this plan spread through her body.

Superboy shrugged noncommittally as he adjusted his communicator with a nervous expression. His inhuman blue eyes looked doubtful about the plan but he followed it just as she told him to. He did not even mess up his predetermined lines. "Super to Marvel. Billy, report to the established rendezvous point immediately. You shouldn't have taken the team out without league permission. Report to me right now!" The link on the Justice League's pathways broke off and Artemis smiled at how much Connor really did sound like Superman when he spoke like that. There was no way Billy would see through this plan until it was too late.

* * *

Zatanna squinted against the vision obscuring darkness as Artemis sprinted away from the bioship, back into the protective cover of the forest, leaving… Superman? to stand awkwardly, alone in the desolate area. The young magician moved around the parameter of the clearing stealthily in case if Superman was somehow involved in the game Billy set up for them to play. But the older hero had let Artemis go without comment.

Closer, Zatanna could see the man cross his arms over his obscured shield. Something was not right here. That suit did not hang quite in the right way on the large Kryptonian hero. Wasn't Superman bigger than that? Where was his cape? Zatanna's eyes widened as she caught a whiff of nontoxic paint that Artemis and Robin packed for this assignment. That was not Superman, it was…

The girl smiled as she prepared a makeshift spell, it should be enough to fix Superboy up. "Nrut taht tniap otni s'namrepuS epac!" The suit formed flawlessly, making Superboy jump slightly before the boy tugged at his newly formed cape in surprise. If Billy fell for this, they could catch the boy for sure.

* * *

Billy did not know what to do. Mr. Clark sounded livid but it was all just a training exercise and he did let the league know he was doing this. Batman and Black Canary had given their approval. Did he need everyone else's?

The boy picked his way through the thick foliage carefully, not wanting to get caught by the team on his way over to meet with the other hero. The dark here did not play tricks on him like it did when he was little. He no longer fancied that the shadows were monsters out to get him. Jumping at every little thing just made you into a target, Billy had learned. What he really needed to do was keep alert in case if some real threat showed up to get him.

The temporary base was coming into sight, lit by a combination of moonlight and the ship's driving lights. Billy could plainly see the Kryptonian's scarlet cape fluttering in the small breeze conjured by the faltering storm. The boy swallowed his inhibitions as he stepped out into the light, convincing himself his idol would not act on his anger violently. Superman was a good guy. He- he saved Billy.

* * *

Connor's heart beat in his ears as the situation dawned on him. Artemis had him posing as Superman to meet with Billy. Billy would see him and think he was Superman. Superboy was frozen in place with one hand clenched in the fabric that had formed to cover his chest. He wanted to tear at that cursed shield but he found he couldn't as something red moved into his line of sight. He couldn't catch Billy like this. He couldn't let the kid see him like this! How could he let Artemis talk him into this? How could he be so stupid?

* * *

Kid Flash took his time sanitizing his hands after taking care of his business. There was no use running around if he was already out of the game. He took his time walking through the dense foliage, watching tiny frogs leap about in the dampness wrought by the downpour, merrily hopping a jovial dance in their unmistakable element. Wally let a smile creep up on him, content finally with where he was. Figuring everything out all the time was just too much trouble. He came up on the rendezvous point, feeling his muscles tighten all over as he saw figures in the clearing moving.

He raced to the edge of the trees to see Superman backing away from a repentant looking Billy. The man looked like he was ready to jump behind the bioship for safety but the child approached unhindered until he was far within arm's reach of the man. Billy's head tipped back so he could peer up at the significantly taller male before his eye widened in unmasked terror. Clark lifted a shaky arm to touch the boy who was now flinching away but he never laid a finger on the kid.

In retrospect, tackling a Kryptonian was akin to running headlong into a brick wall except the brick wall was likely less solid and the hero Wally dragged to the ground was probably much softer. The two young men landed in the mud in a fumbling, confused heap as both let out a pained 'oof'. Wally was the first to bounce back, not fully understanding that he had just blind sighted a member of the Justice League. "I won't let you hurt him!" The speedster roared. "Billy run!" Kid Flash slapped at the man's shocked and surprisingly youthful face before realizing- he had the wrong Kryptonian. "C-Connor?" He stuttered breathlessly. "What are you doing in a cape?"

The other boy floundered a bit in the mud before knocking Kid Flash to his back just in time for both to see Billy retreating back into the trees being pursued by a barrage of hasty arrows. Connor huffed as he tore off the cape. "I don't know. Artemis stuffed me in this before I knew what was happening! I didn't mean for Billy to think I-" Blue eyes narrowed as two teenaged girls made their appearance in the clearing. "Artemis! Why didn't you tell me-"

The blonde archer was livid as she came up to reprimand the clone. "He was this far away Connor!" She demonstrated the miniscule distance with her hands. "How could you just let him get away like that? You had the perfect set up. There's no reason he should have gotten away. And you Kid-"

As she turned on Kid Flash, Wally shoved her down into the mud also, not really thinking about the action beside the terror he had seen in the boy's eyes. "The fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know Superman isn't supposed to be around Billy?"

Zatanna was by the other girl's side in a second but she paused in helping her friend up as Kid Flash's words sunk in. "What?" She asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Here, Wally's steam fizzled out. He had no reasonable excuse for his outburst. He did not know why Robin suddenly thought Superman was so bad. "Uh, I don't know…" He admitted sheepishly as Artemis finally regained her footing.

The archer was quick to the draw. She snapped at him angrily. "Screw you KF! I am so sick and tired of you guys lying and hiding shit from us. This is not some tree house where the boys can come up with some silly password to giggle about while the girls waste their time braiding each other's hair. This is serious! Stop acting like a kid _Kid_ Flash!" Wally flinched as the girl's finger was thrust menacingly towards him. He did not know what to say to that. He did not even know if he should say anything at all.

* * *

Thanks for being such good sports about the long wait guys. I was going to put the whole training exercise together but it was getting long and I was taking forever to write it so I broke up the action. Sorry for the relentless point of view changes. Also, I do not feel like Connor is stupid in any way but I figured being put in a situation like this so quickly would leave him kind of dumbstruck with his limited field of experience. So yeah... Hope ya'll like this. More to come. :3


	26. An Edge of Finality

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything so much as mention in the disclaimers of any previous chapters.

Warnings: This has the expected amount of muted down violence and those of you squeamish about major character death and angst should probably leave the room.

* * *

An Edge of Finality

India, November 14, 19:41

Billy pushed himself further and further though his lungs burned with the need of more oxygen and all he could manage to breathe in felt like water in gas form. Humidity, that was what adults called this feeling. He was sure of it. The boy finally allowed himself to collapse against a tree. Billy slumped in a thicket of undergrowth that grew right up to the base of the tree and tried to control his desperate panting.

He'd just barely gotten out of that without getting caught. Suddenly, his teaching this particular lesson seemed very wrong. The list of skills the Young Justice team would need to master was long and Billy was sure it was still growing as league members came up with more ideas. Individual tracking and evasion just sounded so fun for Cap to help the team with. He knew it was not all fun and games in training but he had not expected the team to do… that.

Billy kept further along in the natural formed alcove in a futile attempt to escape the torment inside his own head. He had really thought that was Superman and he knew that Superboy knew about what happened. He knew the team would be disgusted by his acts but he did not expect them to act like this. Billy should have known they hated him. He huddled in on himself and tried to revel in the small amount of comfort he found he could give himself.

The sound of a twig snapping brought his hands up to his face to stifle the sound of his breathing. "Hello?" Came Aqualad's hesitant call. Billy puffed out a tiny whimper and the branches in front of him lurched as the older boy discovered his hiding spot. "Billy? Are you alright? What has happened?" The boy retreated further into the small alcove he was sheltering in to escape his friend's probing fingers with a whine.

He couldn't believe the team cheated like that. Everyone knew and they still used his feelings against him. Rob told them and now there was no where he could go. He should have known they would all think it was a joke. Still, he asked despite his reservations, "Who's with you? Who are you helping?" He could always turn into Cap when the others showed themselves.

Kaldur looked surprised though as he slowly explained, "There is no one with me, Billy. We were instructed not to help one another in this exercise, correct?" Shadows made the Atlantean's skin look even darker but his eyes stood out, glistening with whatever light they could soak up. He retracted his arm with a confused expression creeping along his features. The older boy hunched towards the ground to crawl into the small space Billy inhabited and sat cramped up next to his junior. "What happened? Did the others cheat?" Billy kept his eyes trained on the other boy's odd movements. It was normal for people to want to avoid touching disgusting homeless people but Billy could not see how Aqualad was any cleaner than he was in the wilderness. Still, webbed hands awkwardly shuffled around on the teenager's thighs while he kept his body a small distance from Billy's own. It made the younger boy feel like there was something wrong with him and he supposed there was.

He sniffled and buried his face in his wet arms, for once feeling like giving up. He did it to himself this time. "I know you know Kal. You don't have to act like I'm normal or anything. Just stop playing with me. I don't want to end up the butt of everyone's jokes. I-I- just leave me alone." He suddenly felt inexplicably cold in the warm jungle. He clenched his hands tighter on his arms and hoped the biting pain of his fingernails clawing at his arms would stave off potential tears in the other hero's presence. He could not bear crying in front of yet another hero. He already lost count of who he cried in front of since they all found out who he really was. Let's see there was Batman. Robin.

"No one would joke about what happened." Superman had definitely seen him cry. Flash too. Protective arms wrapped around Billy's slight frame but he hardly noticed as he took stock in his mind. "And you aren't normal, none of us are. If we were, all would be heroes or none would be." Did he cry when he was sick in the infirmary? Billy couldn't even remember. "I'm sorry Billy…" Wait, what did Aqualad just say? Words strung together in the ten year old mind but he was sure there were gaps in the final product.

Billy smoothed over where his nails broke the skin and peeked at the other who responded by tightening his hold on the boy. Watery blue eyes blinked away any forming moisture as determined paler ones stared back at him sending a fluttering warmth down into his belly. He looked away nervously and cleared his throat before uttering. "You don't think I'm disgusting?" That was not what Billy wanted to say but for some reason the words just tumbled from his mouth of their own accord.

Kaldur pulled the boy's back against his chest and enveloped him fully in his embrace. He sent a small chuckle into Billy's damp hair, consoling the child in a sweet voice. "You are not disgusting. You will need a bath when we get back to the base but I think we all have need to wash up before bed tonight. It will be okay Billy. Now, tell me what happened." Billy fell back into the warmth, not sure where to place it in his newly devised touch spectrum.

The contact reminded him of everything he had ever felt, in a good way. It did not leave a searing heat like Mr. Clark's insistent touches but it ignited something that Robin's hugs did not. Billy shuddered a bit as he confided. "I didn't try to stop him or anything like that when we had sex. I just tried to do whatever he told me to cause he wanted me to and- and it felt good." Kaldur shifted a bit behind him and Billy clamped his mouth shut. Maybe Aqualad hadn't known he enjoyed what he and Superman did as adults. "Sorry," the child apologized as he tried to pull away from the surely disgusted hero.

Kaldur held him in a strong hold though and traced his fingers down Billy's drying appendages. The Atlantean's fingers left trails of alert flesh up and down his arms as they passed but the older boy's voice was soft and soothing, reminding Billy of time spent on the shore of the ocean. "It's okay. I just thought we were talking about what happened tonight, not about what happened with Superman. Are you uncomfortable speaking with me?" Lightly muscled arms loosened their hold on the boy's slight figure so Billy turned around as much as the small space would allow to regard the teenager head on.

The tight space made breathing a difficult task for the ten year old but he persevered. "No," he insisted. "I like talking to you Kal, I just thought we were talking about something else. I- They- The others-" Billy took a deep breath, trying to put together the events that just took place in his mind and make them not seem like a little kid was trying to explain how they overreacted to a monster hiding in their closet that turned out to be the vacuum cleaner. Those silvery eyes just waited patiently, barely blinking as they gave Billy their rapt attention. "I got a call from Superman, okay, on my comm. He sounded mad and told me to come to the rendezvous point I set up for the team but when I got there it turned out Superboy was just pretending to be Superman so Artemis and Zatanna and him could catch me and win. Wally attacked him for some reason though so I got away and that is why I am hiding for a bit. I just wanted to rest for a minute before going back out there and chasing the others down." The older boy's face took on a contemplative look for a long while and Billy fidgeted, feeling tense. "Kal?" He questioned timidly.

* * *

Robin threw a broken branch to the ground irritably before moving further down the limb he was standing on to scope out a suitable perch to leap to in the next tree. The text Wally had sent him was both unexpected and unexplainable in its essence. All Kid Flash had interrupted the training to say was a weird story ending with wanting to know why Superman being near Billy was a bad thing. Robin believed the tale, however odd and riddled with gaping plot details it was. He got the jist of what his friend was saying and he was not very pleased about the whole ordeal.

Kid Flash reported that other team members were working together to trick Billy into capture instead of scoping him out individually as they were instructed. Wally had already been caught by Captain Marvel though KF did not seem perturbed in the slightest by that fact. He claimed running into a Kryptonian was comparable to crashing into an eighteen wheeler. Then finished with Billy scurrying off with some odd analogy about the English Hunt and asked for the umpteenth time what was going on with Clark and Billy. Robin was disinclined to send any response however and almost cursed himself for even checking his phone mid training mission. Batman would have his hide if he found out about this.

The acrobat just sauntered over to the edge of the high branch however and readied himself to fly to the next tree like his namesake. It did not matter that the others were cheating or what they were doing at all really because he would catch Billy and the game would be over anyways. Keeping in mind that Billy was primarily on the offensive to this point in the game apparently, Robin contemplated a change of his own tactic as he sprung from his post to flip through the air expecting to land safely in the next tree but coming up short by a few feet as his body slammed into a mass much closer than he anticipated in the darkness of the nighttime jungle.

"Ack! Robin?" Miss Martian's camouflage dissipated leaving Robin floating in the air being supported by an alien girl who merely held him under the arms like one might a child. "What are you doing here? Did you throw that stick?" She inquired as though she did not already know the answers to both questions. They were all looking for Billy after all and no one else was around to throw the broken limb.

Robin shrugged uncomfortably in her grasp and grumbled, "Yeah. Miss M. could you put me down now?" She drifted to the forest floor to obey hurriedly as the boy wonder observed her worried look and commented. "What's up with you? You know if there's trouble, you can call for help. Captain Marvel said we could do whatever necessary under duress. Is something wrong?" He finished feeling incredibly loud in the somewhat quiet territory since he had not even heard his own voice in about an hour let alone anyone else's.

Miss Martian looked around the area though she could probably sense if anyone was around to begin with. Her eyes locked in a specific direction before she tore them away to frown at a slightly different venue. It seemed like an eternity before the girl answered. "I think the others scared Billy. I had trouble deciphering the feeling at first and I am still unsure but there was definitely fright involved." Robin thought back to the text with a grimace. He could not imagine what happened in that confrontation. "He told me not to use my powers like that so… I can't just ignore all of the emotion. I have been waiting for it to die down so they all disappear again but it is taking some time. If he is this disturbed by the mission, shouldn't we just call an end to it?" She was back to looking between point A and point B in the jungle which were surely two emotional heroes off on their own trying to cool off after the whole team seemed to clash, leaving him and M'gann in the dust to themselves.

Robin assured her although he was not so good at doing the same for himself. "No, if no one thought it was serious enough to put a stop to it, we should just ignore it. Billy has Captain Marvel to rely on if he's ever in any real danger. Just don't worry about it." The boy found himself incapable of tearing his eyes away from the direction his Martian friend had inadvertently drawn attention to. There was no question in his mind of whether using information gleaned from Miss Martian would be considered cheating but years of working for the bat had removed qualms about taking advantage of situations years ago. Miss M had not told him where Billy and the others were. He had merely observed. He could call it recon in his mind or even out loud if need be. Robin just did not even want to admit to himself that he was running out of ways to track the younger hero.

Before she drifted away with her arms gripping just below her shoulders for security, Miss Martian cast one more distracted glance back towards the stand of trees etched into Dick's mind, solidifying his path to finding the team's quarry. Robin skipped into a leap that brought him back up to twirling through the upper foliage of the jungle. Even as the boy wonder, at ten years old, Dick thought he wouldn't be so adept on his own in this terrain. There had to be some way to find the kid. There was only one way he would concede victory and that was only if Captain Marvel was his lone opponent. Then, his losing wouldn't matter anyway. There could not be shame in losing a fixed game after all.

Watch Tower, November 14, 19:56

Hal winced at every strike. Some heroes brought new meaning to the expression 'the air was electric'. He knew why he was here. There were several reasons he had stayed in orbit and migrated to the extensive training wing of the grand satellite of justice. First of all it was Wednesday. This was a natural venue for the Justice League Green Lanterns on Wednesdays. The next few causes could solely be explained with two words: John Stewart. Hal's fellow Green Lantern might as well be labeled reasons B through Y because there was only the slightest influence from anything else. In fact, the biggest reason Hal was there, in the training room hoping someone did not lop his head off or something before he could conjure some sort of retaliation was John's horrible sense of guilt. At least, that was how Hal figured it. The next reason was that John was hopeless without his help. The ex-marine could do some things on his own but women were certainly not one of them. That was the reason Hal couldn't be scared away from this problem even if the woman in question was literally throwing off sparks in her rage. Shayera Hol was the last bit of reason behind their presence here rather than being at plethora of other places that would be more enjoyable, a dentist's chair waiting for a root canal for example. She was currently throwing that blasted mace around as if the Hummingbird was somewhere lurking about ready to strike. Hal just couldn't believe that _this _was what he was doing on his night off with John.

Shay was flitting around with wild abandon and her nth metal weapon, leaving a sparking charge littered though out the room in a long twisted trail as she danced in the air, deadly to anything that was foolish enough to get in her way. Hal's eye twitched with every electric shift in the heroin's performance. How was she madder than him? No one told him what was going either. In fact, the heroin just kept getting more and more edgy as time went by.

Shay really needed to get laid. At first, Hal wanted to try to help his bud out and get John with the intense Thanagarian but now there was no way in hell that would be going down. All seemed good for the past couple of months. Had it really been _that_ long? For a while there, John seemed to be making headway. Shayera would talk to him in private, spend time with him recreationally, and even favor his chocolate brotha with smiles. Sure, Shay smiled at him sometimes too but it was different. These were _those_ kinds of smiles. The ones chicks must practice in mirrors only to hide them away until they finally come across a guy that they want to jerk around. Unfortunately, the only way to get with a girl is to get one of those smiles. Now, Shay's smiles aren't like neon lights like Dinah's for Ollie were so it took some convincing for Hal to realize what they were but he eventually figured them out. Unfortunately, Shay wasn't smiling any more. Hal felt like maybe he'd misread.

John seeing her tits seemed to be a deal breaker for the heroin. She acted different now. Sure, she had generally gone back to her usual banter with the males who saw her 'exposed' but for about a day she practically bristled at any one of them who dared look at her. Hal had never loved Batman so much as he did when the stoic bat pretended the event never took place. He made the whole thing seem normal and that was definitely what let the rest of them let it go. It seemed so juvenile to laugh about the event when all Bruce did was stare. Barry let it go, quick as only a speedster really could. Clark blushed and shuffled that first day but between the lot of them, they put the occurrence to rest everywhere but in the individuals' minds. The only problems were Shay and John. His eyes wouldn't leave her face under any circumstances which made doing anything but talking to her extremely difficult. She didn't even want to do that. For five days now the woman would get exasperated with him and ask him the hard questions every time they had any interaction.

Hawkgirl landed in front of the pair of Green Lanterns and crossed her arms challengingly while rolling back her shoulders. Hal could tell her piercing green eyes were focused solely on John as she unintentionally emphasized her bosom but the movement did nothing to dampen John's resolve. The bigger man kept his dark eyes trained obviously on her face as she asked the most difficult question she probably could summon at the moment. "What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Her voice had a certain snap to it but Hal could tell she was upset behind that fire.

John fumbled for a moment to long for an acceptable response and her sharp eyes flicked over to Hal leaving him to fill in the gaps for his friend. "Just wanted to say hi Shay, geez. Can't two friends say hi to another every once in a while?" He wished he could see the woman's full expression but her mask got in the way. Hal didn't miss how her shoulders moved in a rudimentary expression of agitation though. "We are still friends after that fiasco of a meeting, right Shay? Ya know I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just trying to look out for Billy is all."

Hawkgirl answered by turning a scowl towards John and letting out a particularly loud breath to show her discontentment before even bothering to speak. "Of course we are still friends Jordan. We are merely being professional. Is that not so?" Her curt reply reminded Hal about his new rules concerning the heroin. She was always difficult when John was around. Her eyes never left the other lantern while she spoke to Hal regardless of how rude the gesture was. The words were meant to be a jab but Hal actually felt like their cut was meant to glance off of him and scathe John instead.

John continued to blatantly keep his eyes glued to her mask but still said nothing. "Glad to hear you didn't take it personally Shay." Hal interjected. The Thanagarian's shoulders slumped a bit making a web of worry spin through the lighter lantern's body. Alien women were always unpredictable yet anger was more often than not, Shay's default setting. There was no telling what the woman might do now that she had crossed into this new dejected state. "You okay birdie?" He questioned.

Hawkgirl's mask snapped into focus on Hal's face and the man regretted ever trying to pry her attention off of John. Her voice came out smooth and distracted. "Just fine Hal. Nice of you to come by. Is there anything else you wanted? There is… something I must see to."

"Uh yeah. I mean no." Hal vacillated with a wince at how stupid he sounded. Nothing about today was making much sense and something buried deep inside of his skull was screaming at him to figure out the whole mess but Hal couldn't focus long enough on any one thing for it to make sense.

John shrugged uncomfortably and bobbed in an awkward almost bow like gesture that faintly reminded Hal of the backwards race of ancient Coluan-esc frog beings that was found in the far reaches of the Vega quadrant bouncing around trying to hide from the three suns their planet orbited. His twisted, nearly bug-eyed expression was probably what sealed the awkward image into the Green lantern's mind. John collected himself in a decent enough manner though, only fumbling around his awkward attempt at a peaceful gesture a little as he excused the two Earthling's from the woman's presence. "It was great seeing you, Shayera." He said earnestly. "I hope we can find time to spend together again soon."

The words fell heavy and awkward on the trio but Hawkgirl recovered quickly with a renewed powerful stature. "I am sure the honor was all mine in seeing the two of you." The heroin drawled and Hal could more feel than see her eyes wrack over both their bodies from behind the tinted lenses of her hero mask.

Heat flooded his light face even as the Thanagarian turned her back on the two like heroes. Shay really did just- Her wings flapped, lifting her from the metal floor of the Watch Tower as gracefully as any natural flier. Hal brushed his goose bumps away from under his suddenly too tight spandex suit. "Yeah, good seeing you too bird-brain. Talk to you later!" He called with an awkward chuckle. Hal turned to John whose face never really turned red but was certainly darker than normal right now. "You alright man? She's just- aliens, you know?" He consoled awkwardly.

Dark eyes jerked away from their pursuit of the graceful heroin to lock onto the original Green Lantern from Earth. John cleared his throat gruffly, reminding Hal of this man's past in the military before he spoke in a quiet rasp. "Did she just- She was looking at our- She-" John frowned dejectedly and Hal really felt bad for the other man. Why did he have to like _Shay_? The only way he could have chosen worse was if he liked Carol or Diana.

Hal patted his friend's shoulder with an apologetic smile. "You'll get her back man. Want to watch a sappy romantic comedy tonight or something?" Hal was more indifferent to chick flicks than most would assume but John enjoyed them when he was so focused on his girl troubles. Hal would suffer through a night of mostly boredom to help make things right again in the other Green Lantern's life. The two made their way out of the training wing quietly which Hal took as assent for the tentative plans until John suddenly stopped.

"Drinks."

"Hm?" Hal questioned as he halted and turned back to regard his friend. "What was that?"

John looked up from his intense scrutiny of the floor to repeat his assertion. "I want to go out drinking tonight. You said- There is a new bar over in Coast City right?"

Sharp dark eyes made Hal's skin crawl but he still stood strong even as he corrected the other. "I said the Reef was a club, not a bar. Lots of loud music and loose women, not really your scene lately man." Hal turned on his heel and continued to saunter down the hallway, thinking the matter was put to an end.

"The Reef," John echoed. "Sounds good. That's what I need, a drink in my hand and a slut on my lap." Hal cringed at his friend's words. Drinking with John was painful when the man was depressed. John could definitely party and the man rarely showed others exactly how he was feeling but Hal had learned that these were the signs of the other crashing. The hero gig was tough enough without adding chicks to the mix but now… John was acting even more dismal since the meeting. Talking about the rapist had done something to Detroit's hero and Shay's attitude had sealed the man's fate. John was going down and he was going down hard. Both Lanterns were fated to acting jovial like nothing was wrong tonight but no matter what they did, the trench of darkness was coming and neither could see it to avoid plummeting into it.

"Yeah. I hear they make excellent margaritas." Hal could hear his companion following him all the way to the Zeta tubes. He felt resigned. Even though he was going partying tonight he couldn't stop this itch between his shoulder blades telling him something was wrong. He had a bad feeling something was going down somewhere that he should be doing something about but no page from the monitors came so he dismissed the worry in favor of chances to fondle scantily clad women who'd swear they were really out just to have a good time with their girlfriends.

India, November 14, 19:59

Billy felt exceedingly lonely now trudging through the jungle all on his own. He'd been a fool to believe any of them were his friends. To the Justice League he was just another hero, someone to work with to beat the toughest bad guys and avert the biggest disasters. To the Young Justice, he was a joke. That was it, the whole story of Billy Batson. Some hero, handpicked by the wizard Shazam for what exactly? No one took him seriously, not even the people he saved would if they knew the truth. They weren't friends, none of them, and they certainly weren't family.

Billy kicked a tree trunk and instantly regretted the action as pain shot up from his toes reinforcing how much tougher the old plant was than some ten year old brat. "Come on Batson, can't stop now. I gotta beat these guys. I just gotta." He laid a soothing palm against the rough skin on the tree in apology. "Sorry about that." He didn't rightly know why he was talking to tree but it had about the same likelihood of being his friend as anything else on the planet so he figured he could at least be cordial towards it.

He stepped off of the roots and stuck to smaller shoots and bushes to conceal his short stature while stepping on fallen leaves so his trail would be less recognizable. Who next? Rob and Artemis were likely to stay in the trees with all of the projectiles they were allowed to use and Miss M. would probably be flying around too. Billy would wager Superboy and Zatanna were on the ground though somewhere. If the others were still together, he'd be sunk. He had to think. There must be a way to catch them all without being caught first.

The child veered towards the clearing and kept a sharp eye up at the trees as he moved. Moving through the thick brush of saplings, bushes, and grasses was slow going but the effort was worth it not to be tracked by the team. Billy scoped out his path quickly but he still felt nervous about how much time he spent staring at the jungle floor. He could miss Robin or Artemis sneaking up on him at this rate. How would he even notice-

"Mphm!" The feminine grunt attracted his notice drawing his gaze up from the ground to a mass dangling up in the air. The girl was obviously trying not to make any noises but she was having trouble hoisting herself up onto a branch from her current dead arm hang. "Errrg!" She struggled quietly but Billy already saw her. Could it be another trap? But if he saw her now and turned into Cap, the others couldn't catch him anyway. Well, not until he turned back. Were they tracking him or something? "Yak!" Pale fingers slipped and Billy's mind went into autopilot, not caring if he was caught with her life on the line.

"Shazam!" He called, already leaping into action and utilizing the Speed of Mercury to catch Zatanna from her fall. "Gee, are you okay Zee?" He asked, concerned about her panicked expression.

She huffed and crossed her arms as they floated. "Of course I'm not okay, you caught me!"

Cap's blue eyes blinked in bewilderment. "You were falling." He defended though he had no clue why they were really arguing about this. "Did you really want me to let you hurt yourself? You could've broke your arm!"

The magician wrapped her arms around the other hero's neck to peer down at the hard roots more than a few feet below them. "I could have broke my neck." She corrected, emphasizing the statement by rubbing said body part. She frowned a bit when she looked back at Captain Marvel. "Could you drop me off back at the ship? I think Wally said he was sticking over there." There was trepidation cloaking her voice in the request.

Captain Marvel flew in the direction requested though he worried about another ambush waiting there. They couldn't do anything if he was the captain though, could they? Zatanna shifted to get comfortable in his arms and Captain Marvel thought it felt strange. Most everyone was stiff when he carried them like this, especially so high. Any heroes were always in a rush to get out of his grasp and most civilians just wanted to be back on the ground. Even ladies who said they might want to go flying with him sometime did not seem to enjoy the breeze quite like how Zatanna was. She was so much more at ease than anyone else had ever been unless of course if they were unconscious.

"We didn't mean to scare you with that stunt we pulled." Zatanna started rather quietly but it was difficult not to hear someone talk when you were holding them, cradled against your chest. "They were just trying to catch you and I thought it was a good idea. I didn't know what would happen when I made the suit appear." Cap tightened his hold on the teen heroin causing her to quiet down.

He didn't know quite how to feel about the situation. As Cap, it felt far away but as Billy it was a cruel joke played on his emotions. "I wasn't scared by what you did." He insisted. Not even Billy was really that frightened. He was more hurt that they would treat him like that than anything. As Cap, the feeling of disdain towards the teenagers seemed silly even but as Billy, he felt he would never be able to trust any of them again. They all just hurt him. Logic rushed into him claiming that was not true. Wally helped him not get caught by Conner, and Kal was nice to him even though the others had used what happened between him and Superman against him. He reminded himself that M'gann wasn't even there when he was ambushed and neither was Robin though Fawcett's hero was convinced the boy wonder had orchestrated the whole thing.

Captain Marvel landed at the rendezvous point and Kid Flash was, as Flash would say it, 'there in a flash'. "Dude, you caught Zatanna already too?" The now unmasked hero asked eagerly.

"Quite literally actually." Zatanna quipped while pulling herself out of Captain Marvel's arms to stumble to the damp ground shoeless. "I kind of hoped I wouldn't be back here so soon though." She peered down at the muddied red fabric tossed angrily to the ground. She crossed her arms as if cold and wrenched her eyes away from the torn cape to stare of into the trees. "Thanks for the lift Captain and for… saving my neck."

Captain marvel grinned though there was nothing really there to smile at so he turned to Kid Flash. "Well, I guess I'm off again. Four more to go and all." He drifted up a bit although it was a slow ascent since he was still partly thinking about how to cheer Zatanna up.

"Wait, four? By my count, you've still only caught the two of us. What grade of math are you in again Billy?" The speedster grinned annoyingly as he prodded playfully.

Captain Marvel shifted his smile into something more sheepishly and shrugged with his hands up in the air as if confused. "Sorry Wally. I just caught you, Kal, and Zee. Thought all I had left were Rob, M'gann, Artemis, and Kon. Thought they added up to four. Didn't know _my_ math was off. What grade of math did you say you were in KF?" Both boys laughed at that and Zatanna looked up with a faint smile lifting Cap's spirits. "Still, four is plenty enough work so I'm off. See you guys in a bit."

Captain Marvel flew off in a random direction, hearing Wally's voice faintly but not able to make out what was said as he departed. Any direction was just as good as another out here. He would have to be careful though. No natural thunder meant the team would be able to see every strike he used to turn back and forth. Cap landed near the base of a tree in hopes that the team might not be able to completely figure out the area well when the lightning struck. "Shazam!" Energy coursed through his body leaving him small and vulnerable once more. He could feel his insecurities rushing back on him worse than before.

Billy sat, thinking for a bit. He knew he should be moving to avoid capture but he just couldn't make his body go anywhere. Robin, Artemis, and Superboy, how did he know that he could trust them not to cheat again? Would the others help them still? Billy felt oddly hollow in a way that felt reminiscent of flying or being in space. It was an odd sense of weightlessness that never came from starvation, only emptiness. The feeling was like being in a dream where the laws of physics just never seemed to apply to him. Billy hated the feeling. It made him want to sick up just to rid himself of it.

The rustling of vegetation brought back feint memories of playing red light green light as Billy tried to remain as still as possible to keep whoever it was from noticing him. The daunting noise continued slowly, becoming more pronounced as it went on and now came from every direction as nature laughed at Billy Batson sending down lightning strikes of its own. The rain was what made Billy act so silly. Billy was afraid of the rain. Stop being such a baby Batson. The rain can't hurt you.

Billy tumbled down from the tree, feeling just a bit skittish now that his magic thunder preceded the rest of the storm. He would still have to be extra careful. He was not sure how long he was sitting in the tree before the rain came back. There was an odd crack up above that brought Billy's whole body into another jolting halt. Something yellow way up high dangling from a branch was all he had to see to know he'd been had. Billy could hear the tell-tale whoosh warning him of the impending danger as he tumbled out of the weapon's path. "Sha-" The bat-a-rang struck the tree behind him and erupted in a cloud of smoke making him cough and wheeze for a moment, unable to clear his lungs fast enough to finish his call. Billy continued to move regardless of the near toxic haze and counted himself lucky when an assortment of paint balls exploded on the scenery around him, not scathing his body in the slightest. Within seconds, the rain had escalated into torrential downpour, dampening Robin's first line of assault into the ground and allowing Billy to finally take in a healthy lungful of air. "Shazam!" He called. The bolt that struck him could just as likely have been one of the other four in short succession from the rain but the magic of the wizard left the powerful hero tingling and ready to pursue the next young Justice Team member.

Paint pellets rapped against his chest a moment too late for the boy wonder's liking. The shells popped easily and sent splatters of black and yellow across the older appearing hero's chest. Rob was grinning just a bit when Cap's eyes landed on the former sidekick but the glee was quickly wiped away as soon as the teenager registered what had happened. Robin was quick though, just what one would expect from Batman's protégé. The young acrobat had his hook shot out in an instant and shot it onto a faraway branch launching his lithe body quickly through the dense trees.

For a moment, all Captain Marvel could do was stare in shock at the boy wonder. Rob really thought he could out fly him? Cap rolled his eyes and smiled, drifting of the ground to hover a moment before pursuing at high speeds. Robin was not making much progress. The boy would shoot and swing a distance then have to land momentarily before starting the process all over again. Needless to say, the Speed of Mercury caught up almost too quickly. Just ten feet from the other boy, Captain Marvel stretched out his hands to grab the young man from the thick branch he was currently standing on to begin his next swoop. Only, Rob turned and tossed a ball straight at Cap's face and somehow the hero hadn't seen it coming. A bright flash in his eyes brought him up short making Captain Marvel rub the fluorescent spots from his vision before blearily assessing the situation to find Robin had escaped. Rob was definitely gone. Sure, the human couldn't have made it far in such short stretch of a time but there was no sign on him.

Rain pounded all around Captain Marvel, obscuring both sight and sound, making it impossible to find who he was so sure must be near. Captain Marvel flew around the area a bit but nothing yielded evidence of the other young hero so eventually the magical being jetted off to turn back to his human form so the exercise remained fair, at least on his end.

* * *

Miss Martian took a deep breath and released it slowly. There was no way she could be fair and consider Captain Marvel's parameters. She had spent her whole life freely feeling others and taking in most of anything they wished to display but now… She could enable herself to be unsure of which presence belonged to which of her comrades but no matter what she did, she was always aware of each of her friends. There was no telling what she would do in the future if she was possibly put in this sort of position without her innate abilities but in her current situation, she could not ignore the obvious. It had been over an hour since the training scenario had been put into action and yet she had made no head way other than the constant reminder of her teammates positions. She could feel two beings together then another four scattered. M'gann paused. Four. That was right. Without probing, she could only feel four. A bolt of lightning struck somewhat nearby and one of her friends instantly began making their way towards it, only hesitating a moment when the rain began to fall again. Miss Martian looked up and watched the deluge escalate bringing a bit of panic to her hunting friend with its new intensity.

M'gann was not sure Captain Marvel was even in the direction her distressed friend was in but she was near positive the active hero was Robin. Only the boy wonder could keep so clam while also sending out such excitement. She could feel the boy as she drew nearer. He was so calculated to the very end when she spotted the lone Captain Marvel as he dredged the area for the concealed teenaged hero. M'gann could feel Robin hidden away snuggly in thick bushes but the younger teen was invisible to the eye.

Miss Martian watched Captain Marvel, astounded by how she could not feel the magical being. After several long minutes of intense super-speeded searching, the Captain straightened from his hunt, huffed, and flew off at top speeds with Martian eyes watching the area he was headed to carefully. A bolt of lightning struck in that direction and she ingrained the sight into her memory. It was too perfect to be anything but her youngest friend. It was just too bad she still couldn't feel the boy. Sensing his presence would be so helpful- no. She needed to focus and do this the right way.

"Be careful Miss M. He's better than you think." She nodded to show the now exposed boy she had heard his words and flew off into the direction she had promised herself Billy was hiding in. She could feel someone else moving rather quickly in that area. Was it one already caught or was she running out of time to catch the member of the Justice League training her team?

* * *

Artemis moved at a steady click through the woods. Nothing had turned up in any of her traps since Connor. There was no sign of anyone else since she nearly mutilated Wally. And there was no sign of Billy since the team designated nimrods let him go! Artemis stopped to allow her breath to catch up and remain quiet. This game was torture. The stupid rules, the competition, the deception, it was all bringing up the worst memories. But when it came to her childhood, all were the worst memories.

Ghosts' voices rang in Artemis's head. "Every girl for herself." "Trust no one." "There can be only one survivor." The archer kicked off back into her trot. It was getting harder to remind herself that she was a part of a team now. In her family there were no teams. Mom was only around because she had no choice anymore. Artemis paused again and shook away such cruel thoughts. Her mom was starting anew. Artemis was going to be different. It hurt to think of those she'd thrown her lot in with though. It felt like being the youngest in a family of villains again. There were so many secrets and she was always just not good enough to be in the loop. In her family it was all about who could offer you more with the least amount of liability on your end but on the team… Artemis always felt like she just couldn't gain the trust needed to be a real part of the Young Justice team. No amount of Batman telling the veteran sidekicks to accept her would ever make the difference she needed to better her position and she hated herself for even thinking of wanting the dark hero's aid.

Lightning struck between two trees less than a mile off and drew her dark eyes to it. She had to keep her mind on the task. She was not weak anymore. She would be the hunter now. Artemis had to find what it was she needed to make her place on this team. An archer was not enough for these 'young heroes' so she would have to find something more. She couldn't just replicate the others, she had to find her own niche and fast. The longer she had the other's trust, the more they might accept her deception, maybe.

As she closed in on the electric disturbance's site, Artemis slowed her pace and checked her breathing to make sure she made as little noise as possible. It was impossible to know if that bolt meant her prey was in the area. And if he was, was it Billy or Captain Marvel?

Artemis knocked an arrow in any case. It was a paint arrow just as Billy had asked but if she aimed it at the captain's eyes, it might be enough to blind him momentarily so she could escape. She kept to the roots so the kid wouldn't be able to track her prints as she scoured the area. It was harder to locate people in the rain but in any case, Billy should be wearing red. Red wasn't particularly easy to hide though it would be dimmed in this weather.

A deafening scape sounded as one of Artemis' treacherous boots sounded an alarm against her favor. She could hear a surprised "ooph" in the distance and Billy flopped into a puddle not far from her position with an odd wet squelch. At the first sign of dampened red she fired, hitting her mark head on and painting the little boy's sweatshirt her signature dark green. Artemis smiled in triumph and stalked closer to her quarry through the obscuring shower. The arrow stuck out of the dirtied red at an odd angle and the boy did not move a muscle as she closed in. She couldn't have fired the wrong arrow, could she? Her knuckles turned white on her bow as she stopped just a few feet shy of the boy in the impossible barrage of rainwater. She couldn't have…

Central City, November 14, 20:07

Barry felt numb as he opened his front door. His aim was off, as though he was drunk or had taken too many shots to the head but the speedster thought he'd never had this much difficulty fitting a key into a lock before. Oh. That was his car key. He could swear they sometimes seemed so similar. They were both used to open stuff right? Barry swung the metal on the ring deftly and fit the house key into the designated slot on the first try. Things were so much simpler when they made sense. The right key goes into the right lock and everything is hunky-dory. Why wasn't everything hunky-dory like in key land?

Barry trudged into his living room dejectedly to find the house was pretty much asleep at this not really late hour in the evening. Iris used to sit up to wait for him when she knew he was with the Justice League but now she must have just tossed aside any worry and retired early. Barry couldn't blame her. Flash was just attending a meeting today, a terrible, terrible meeting. He stumbled through his living space with not much care to the hard work that must have been exerted to put it together and instead just pushed his body gruelingly towards the hall down which was a portal to food.

In the hall, Barry drew himself up short. Something was off. The light in the hall was already on. Barry glanced up at the old square fixture to confirm this suspicion and looked around the area quickly locating the cause of this oddity. Iris was sitting, dozing with her head propped painfully on her shoulder against the wall on the stairs. Iris must have been awfully tired to fall asleep like that but she had tried to wait up.

Barry forgot about the siren call of edible morsels in favor of approaching the goddess who could captivate him even in her most awkward states of slumber. He reverently brushed auburn bangs from her cheek and almost cursed himself as her dark lashes fluttered apart to reveal her shimmering emerald eyes.

"So do we have a son?" She questioned though a thick accent of sleep that actually broke through Barry's solemn mood to let a forlorn smile shine through.

The blond speedster heaved his heavy seeming body onto the stairs just one step below his wife and leaned back awkwardly to prop himself up on his elbows. He sighed. "I wish it was that simple. It seems everyone wants Billy now. Shay wouldn't shut up about him coming up to the base to live with her. Clark wants him and I think Bruce does too. Neither really acted like Billy living with them was a big deal but… It was all just so confusing and just horrible. They are coming either this weekend or next to see how we 'interact' with Billy and I think- God, Diana and Shayera might tear you to shreds with these silly 'tests' of theirs."

"I'd like to see them try." Iris retorted confidently.

Blue eyes shifted to see their precocious bride. "I know you can handle yourself 'Ris but these aren't your average women. Hell, Batman even brought up your speeding tickets today. Hal wants you to get driving lessons before he Okays you to be Billy's mom."

Iris grabbed a hold of the hero's shoulder and pulled Barry across her body to lean against her while she propped herself up against the wall. She took the job of fluffing his hair up from being smushed under his cowl just as he often took on the burden of removing her lipstick after work… with his lips of course. Now there was no makeup for him to kiss away but such a trivial matter could not deter him from pressing their mouths together in one of the sweetest and most intimate of ways.

Iris smiled down at Barry as he settled back down on her bosom and his eyes slipped shut contentedly. Her smooth luxurious voice cut through his tired haze and into his core. "I think you underestimate them honey. Just think of all the things Batman's done over the years and remember that these are people who have been spending as much time with him as you have. Who knows what they are capable of? We'll just have to be the best family ever so we don't lose Billy. We can't underestimate them though." The speedster wanted to 'mhm' his response but he was already fast asleep.

India, November 14, 20:18

Surety then horror. That was how Miss Martian would describe what was going through her teammate's head. It had to be Billy there. There was no question about it but wait. In the other, was that pride hidden in the relief? M'gann could not put the emotions together to form a possible scenario but she was glad to feel something that added to her belief Billy was somewhere up ahead.

The storm was raging all around but she had felt a secondary charge near her teammate that could have been Billy turning back to the captain. She could sense the teammate she was focusing on moving at high speeds to meet up with two other sentient entities. M'gann flew up high regardless of the downpour. No call came. Captain Marvel had caught another of her teammates.

She could see the Justice League member fly up from the bioship. He paused a moment then raced roughly in her direction. She followed as closely as she could to the fast man. Captain Marvel landed some ways off and Miss Martian approached hesitantly. When she arrived, the man was walking halfway in the stream and seemed to be examining his feet. She landed in a tree on the other side of the bank to observe him and wait for him to transform back into his mortal form.

The captain continued to walk around studiously for a few more moments before stopping to nod and mumble to himself. He glanced around at the surrounding wilderness making the camouflaged girl tense up with worry before remembering there was no way the other could possibly see her especially with the sheet of rain falling between the two of them still. From her position in the tree she could hardly make out the magic word that exchanged the powerful hero for a vulnerable child. Billy was only wearing a white T shirt now over his jeans but his red sweater was bundled up and muddied in his thin arms. At least she thought it was his sweatshirt. Billy hesitantly approached the stream muttering something incomprehensible to himself as he nearly slipped on the mud Captain Marvel seemed to take as sure footing. The boy fell and caught himself with outstretched arms forcing the clothing in his hands into the muddy bank. He steadied himself again and the scene became clear in the Martian's mind. Billy was here, in this particular spot to clean his sweatshirt.

The thought of it seemed absurd to her. Everyone had to be positively filthy by now. They were all drenched by the erratic weather and here was a ten year old sitting on the bank of a sizable creek to wash his jacket while he mumbled to himself. M'gann's curiosity overcame her senses, drawing her closer to the oblivious boy just to observe him. She floated to a few feet in front of him to hover inches above the water. Now she could clearly make out most of his hushed words but it took some time for her to string meaning from any of them.

"-mean c'mon Batson, if she wouldn't have slipped you'd be dead meat right about now. Who'd have thought taking off my sweater could save me like that. So lucky. Oh, but Batman's gonna kill me." Miss Martian could see the stains on his jacket now. They were dark green, the same color as Artemis' paint. If the archer shot him, how wasn't Billy caught? What did Batman have to do with it? "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't coming out. You're out for sure Batson! You've already got too much from him. He's gonna kill me for sure this time." He scrubbed the material harder before faltering in his actions nervously. "Maybe if I run away before- no. Maybe I can go without a jacket. Heh. I've done it before. But if Flash or Miss Iris notice I'll be sunk. They'll hate me for sure. They're already so close."

M'gann felt her head shaking of its own accord. He sounded so desperate but she did not understand. Why was getting his jacket dirty such a big deal to the young boy? When she first saw Billy during the split world crisis, it was in much worse condition. It was one of the few things she remembered Billy keeping when he came into the Justice League's care. Shouldn't he be more upset about ruining one of his oldest possessions rather than how a little paint might affect the Justice League members? Without her consent, she reached out for the boy in the most natural of ways. Her arm outstretched but it was not the only thing.

Billy's head snapped up as she invaded his mind sending all of her emotions out to comfort him in his distress. Even up close she could barely feel his sudden shock melt away faster than ice on Mar's sunny side. "Shazam!" Se nearly kicked herself for Billy being faster on the draw than she was. As it turned out, the ten year old was much more seasoned than she had imagined. Soon, Captain Marvel was speeding off and she was more confused than ever.

She floated above the stream thinking for a minute before turning on the surroundings, hoping they would give her some semblance of an answer that the Justice League member had skillfully avoided even hinting at. Her eyes snagged on the sweatshirt floating steadily downstream as a shadow on the water. Billy must have dropped it in his shock before her turned into the captain. She caught up with it and scooped it out of the water to cradle it against her chest.

The fabric was stained, torn, dirty, and thinned in more places than not. This jacket was Billy's. She remembered seeing the boy in person for the first time. His gaunt face was so much more obvious than in the official photographs Robin had pulled up on the computer. This jacket and everything else the boy was wearing at the time was all ill-fitting with holes and grime all over it. Even when they first washed the sweatshirt at Mount Justice, Wally had been shocked by the mostly vibrant color it retained. M'gann clenched the fabric at the memory of Robin's explanation. The colors don't have a chance to fade if it's never washed. She couldn't imagine why the boy would be so upset over Batman or Flash's reaction to the ruined jacket. She put the sorrow and worry spawned by Billy's odd behavior right next to his past in her mind. So much was a mystery about the child. Sometimes he just didn't act like a normal kid and that concerned her. Billy must be under so much strain yet he always puts on that smile. The water ran hot down her cheeks but she knew it was not rain as she held the forgotten material closer.

Metropolis, November 14, 20:30

Clark turned off the T.V. when some weird talk show's opening credits began to run. No more new news tonight it seemed. He stretched, musing how the reports sometimes ran longer but in all he was relieved by the break from the monotony of watching either his own ventures, those of other leaguers, or the many devastating events that they just couldn't stop.

It was difficult admitting that they just couldn't do everything. Clark knew that fact all too well. He picked up his glass of water and maneuvered his body around the sofa to bring the cup to the kitchen only he did not make it all the way to the kitchen. He was caught up in his memories. He could almost see the frail body of Billy laying on the cold tile floor now. He just couldn't do everything. It was hard to remind himself of that, especially when it was the ones he loved taking the fall. Green Arrow could have died the other day if Captain Marvel had not come just at that moment. He certainly would have. Not even Superman could fight against his weaknesses… yet.

He felt like Batman when he got an idea in his mind. Memories fueled his drive. Clark had to go back to the Fortress of Solitude. He needed to find a way to make it all stop. The looks, the whispers, and worst of all, the fear. Superman couldn't be pushed aside by villains who were too smart for themselves. And Superman would not be upstaged by Captain Marvel. Clark had to find a way to put a stop to this threat against the league. He had to find an end to the threat against himself.

India, November 14, 20:56

Connor felt the rain steadily pelting against his face and body as he panted from the slight exertion of the run through the Asian jungle. He gritted his teeth. That last bolt had to be somewhere around here. Connor knew Billy was in the area somewhere, either as himself or the captain. Either way, Connor had to find him.

Superboy ground his jaws together as he lumbered on between various forms of vegetation. He pulled on the bright red fabric covering his behind. This suit was tight in a terribly awkward way especially now that it was pretty much entirely soaked through. Connor would never wear something like this again. Who would really want to be like Superman anyways? The man was selfish, prideful, inconsiderate- Superman hadn't even given him a chance! How exactly was Connor expected to respect or look up to such a person? _Hero_, the mere thought was not much more than a mockery to the word Connor had once revered so fondly. He'd have ripped off the _whole_ suit if he was not so sure it was the only thing he was wearing now. He almost couldn't decide if being naked in the jungle would be worse than wearing Superman's official shield on his chest. If he stripped here, he knew he would get fussed at for it later though no one was around to see him. Plus, he did not know how that might affect Billy. Superboy did look a lot like Superman after all. Seeing Connor like that might tie the two Kryptonian's even closer together in Billy's mind and Superboy really did not want that. Thunder rolled nearby and muted the sound of ripping fabric.

Connor let the shredded remains slip from his fingers and marveled at the sensation of the persistent precipitation washing the feeling of the oppressive symbol from his bared flesh. He plodded onward. One way or another, this had to end. He wished everything else worked the same way a mission did but there was no use hoping for simplicity. Right now though, he could revel in the feeling of knowing just what to do. He needed to find Billy while not getting caught by Captain Marvel. This wasn't so hard.

Superboy could hear someone breathing hard close by. Billy wouldn't be winded. If he got caught he would just turn into Captain Marvel. Still, Superboy looked through the lower vegetation and found a small boy huddled behind a wall of foliage readying a dual strike with weapons not intended for the Kryptonian. Connor rolled his eyes and shrugged before approaching the small alcove concealing his friend. He stooped down, unafraid of anything Robin might have stashed away in that belt of his, and moved a thick branch out of his way to get paint thrown straight in his face followed quickly by a flash of bright light made blinking sight back take longer than Connor anticipated.

Robin shouldered his way past Superboy and out of the niche, huffing, "I thought you were Cap. What are you doing stomping around like that? Captain Marvel's going to get you if you keep making noise like that- or are you already out?" Though hushed, Robin looked about as though Captain Marvel could be hiding behind any leaf or twig which really, Connor would not put past Billy at this point. The eye slits on Robin's domino mask narrowed at the taller boy. "You know he's been sticking to this area right? Since he found me here about twenty minutes ago we've been playing cat and mouse. Gotta say, the kid keeps his word. He really does keep turning back to Billy when he loses my trail as the captain."

Connor nodded curtly but wasn't sure the boy wonder saw since the younger boy was so intense on his scrutiny of the surrounding scenery so he added, "Yeah I know." Robin glanced skeptically at him and he added. "I've run into him a couple of times out here."

Robin's eyes narrowed again and his voice seemed venomous as he spoke. "What are you wearing?"

Connor shrugged and swung his arms a bit, rather uncomfortable at the turn in the conversation. He looked down at the barely even visible remains of Superman's suit. His chest was bare due to ripping the shield off and most of the rest of the top was destroyed from taking off the cape too. From mid-torso though, the whole thing was intact, red panties and all. "I didn't know what she was planning until it was too late. I wonder how many Captain Marvel's caught." He mused awkwardly, hoping Robin would not start attacking him if he was reminded that they were still being hunted.

Robin's head jerked around much like the bird he was named for might if it thought a predator was watching. "Sources say it's just us and Miss M. now. Wally's been texting me every few minutes, complaining of boredom and begging me to just get caught so we can go back to the base." Robin's brow creased. "Wonder what Miss M. is doing. She can be pretty much undetectable if she wants to. I can't believe she hasn't caught Billy yet."

Connor shrugged, that was something he had considered too. M'gann was probably just holding off on capturing the boy to give the others a fair chance. It was like her. Robin turned away again to focus on the rainy terrain. "Wally doesn't think we can catch him." The boy wonder continued. "He really thinks Billy will find a way to catch the rest of us. Can't blame him though. Captain Marvel has snagged KF, Aqualad, Zatanna, and now Artemis too. Artemis was at this like a pro too. I've seen those traps she was setting up. I'd think a kid would fall into most of them. I guess Billy isn't the average kid though."

Robin looked back at his teammate to see the Kryptonian nodding and smiled a bit. It was nice to know the kid could be tough even without Captain Marvel to lean on. It was hard to survive out on the streets alone. It made Robin feel slightly better knowing Billy had so many tricks up his sleeves. Maybe Billy's experiences weren't so bad since the kid obviously knew how to handle himself. Unfortunately, there was no way he could be unaffected.

The two Young Justice members split up again without a single word to the effect of wanting to team up. Connor seemed to still loathe his last experience working with another team member and Robin was all about the mission. He had to catch Billy on his own. That was the whole of it. He had to do this, failure was not an option. Batman had taught him that.

Robin moved slowly through the trees, keeping concealed in the abundant shadows at every chance. "Shazam!" Came a shout from back the way the boy wonder had come. Robin gained elevation and leapt from slippery branch to slippery branch to find his quarry catching yet another of his friends. Captain Marvel grinned with glee crinkling the space between his eyes just as Billy's smile might have. "Caught ya Superboy." The man announced, more happy than smug with a hand on the clones ankle. It was odd to see Captain Marvel sprawled out on the ground like that, holding onto Connor like a dying beggar but Robin just shook his head with a slight chuckle at the sight. Billy must have been hiding in the brush on the ground. It would have been nearly impossible to see the ten year old hunched up in the leaves like that, even with his obnoxiously vibrant jacket.

Captain Marvel stood up and brushed off his near pristine suit making Superboy suddenly look like the beggar in the situation with his tattered Superman costume. Connor seemed unaffected by losing the challenge, instead he made conversation awkwardly. "So, who's left?" The clone crossed his arms over his chest as though he was trying to hide the shield that was no longer there or was he uncomfortable with Billy seeing him without a shirt now that they knew what Superman had done to the boy?

Captain Marvel's big blue eyes blinked owlishly at the younger man for a moment. "Huh? Oh yeah that… Let's see. Well there's Robin…" The Justice League member scratched his head as he thought over who was left in this little game of theirs. Shouldn't the man be concentrating on which team members were left for capture? "There's Robin…" Said boy could see this conversation was going absolutely nowhere but he was determined to see it through to the end so he could catch the boy off guard once Captain Marvel finally uttered that magic word. "Guess Rob's all that's left."

Robin felt like his eyes might ogle straight out of his head and pop right out of his mask for good measure. Captain Marvel had caught everyone else! They had only been at this a little more than two hours! That was insanity. Still, Wally had said- but M'gann too? She could turn nearly invisible and feel people's locations with her Martian powers. How hadn't she caught the boy? This was totally paranorm. Billy had to be cheating in some way. He could be using Justice League tech to track their movements via the comm- Man, Wally was right. Robin did spend too much time with Batman. Why hadn't Robin thought of that before? He could have been tracking Billy all this time via the league communicator. He had even seen it done once before. As chance would have it, that time was for the purpose of finding Billy too.

Captain Marvel laughed heartily as though he and Superboy were all alone in the whole Indian jungle. His words belied this thought though. "Yep, Rob's that last man standing. He's gotta be somewhere around here though, unless he somehow sprouted wings and flew away. I just have to find him is all." The man accentuated his claim by checking the area around them for said hero. Captain Marvel looked back to his company and smiled. "He has to be close."

Connor nodded uncertainly. The boy was always exceedingly inept in social situations. "You'll be safe out there, right?"

Captain Marvel grinned. "Course I will! Just watch. Shazam! I'll-" No one heard what Billy was planning because at that moment, Robin began his very brief and anticlimactic assault. One paint pellet, that was all it took to win. The world felt like it was in slowmo though as Robin hoisted back his arm to propel the canister at its target. The shell did just as he intended by exploding into a wave of black paint proclaiming who had triumphed in this exercise. For a minute, Billy just stared at Robin and Connor just stared at the both of them. Then Billy's face split into an excited grin. "Well hey there Rob, haven't seen you for a while. How you doing?"

Robin grinned back. "Pretty good now. Can't say I've got any complaints. This scene's getting pretty dull though. Think we can get outta here soon Cap?" The boy's arched brow was heartening. No hard feelings about Robin winning. The three made their way through the jungle without much in the way of conversation. Near the rendezvous point, they could hear the others chatting about whatever happened to be on their minds.

Billy called in to everyone on the communicators, announcing that the training exercise was over and that they were to all report back to the bioship for debriefing. As it turned out, only Miss M. was still out trekking through the forest. Robin had expected everyone to be waiting on him and Superboy but it did kind of make sense that Miss Martian was still off scene since KF hadn't known she'd been caught. Her absence confused Robin until she showed up with her hood up and the rest of her body bundled up in her suit. Something happened. Miss M. told him something bad happened but what could have possibly happened out here with just the team and the captain?

M'gann removed her hood with a small smile gracing her features and held out a bundle towards the young Justice League member. "You dropped this Billy." Was all she said as she handed over what Robin supposed was once the boy's jacket. Billy frowned as he accepted the garment but Miss Martian said nothing to anyone about what had happened to it. Billy's explanation for it was even less forthcoming as he just tossed it aside once the team loaded themselves all up into the ship. If Robin didn't know any better, he'd think the sweater might have something to do with whatever had happened out here.

* * *

Author's note: Long time no see. Sorry for well... pretty much everything unleashed in this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me this long to everyone who has read this up to this point. Sorry my story is so... garflajackle.


	27. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts Worse Because It's True

India, Novemeber 14, 21:13

Billy tried to ignore his sweater for the moment but the feat grew more and more difficult as M'gann kept glancing back at it at increasing intervals. Even worse, the rest of the team was beginning to take notice as well. Everyone was pretty nonchalant about the thing except for the fact that Wally's whole head would swivel back and forth between Billy and the offending garment as though he expected the boy to go and grab it just because it was his. "Can everyone please pay attention!" Billy commanded with just a bit of the whine he was so itching to let out.

Wally turned back to the empowered juvenile and grinned cheekily. "Well Miss M. is supposed to be driving this thing but I guess the rest of us could take a crack at giving you our undivided attention." Billy's face scrunched up into a scowl and the red headed boy chuckled. "So what's up kid?"

Billy narrowed his eyes. Impersonating Batman was not something he often did but the dark hero certainly did demand respect. The man could surely lecture teenagers as a ten year old if he ever had need to. Billy could too. He was in the Justice League after all. "Only one member of the Young Justice team was able to successfully capture a target without being discovered. That is pretty sad considered this team's MO is based around reconnaissance and under cover missions." Kid Flash's good mood melted away quickly from the bite of the league member's words. "Some of you even disregarded the rules and still were unable to capture the target." Now the rest of the team took on a mixture of repentant expressions with defensive postures.

"All of you should have been able to capture a human child without being detected. Some of you got too close to me to have come out of this without laying a hand on me. I know I said not to help each other but sabotage was not quite what I had in mind for this exercise. You all had the same goal but some of you were willing to hinder or get you teammates captured to further you own progress. I don't know what you were thinking but that sort of behavior isn't really all that heroic guys. Batman and Black Canary will be receiving reports on this excursion, feel free to write them if you would like to control how the Justice League receives the information but rest assured, I will be reading through them and adding in any details you might have overlooked. Is there anyone who has anything to say about their behavior on the field before I begin composing my own reports?"

Wally fidgeted for less than a second before practically bouncing back into the conversation. "Why is Superman bad exactly?" Billy frowned and his eyes felt like they might choose to evacuate from their sockets as the pressure built in his head. Half the team seemed to be having just about the same issues at the moment. Aqualad, Robin, and Superboy's often impenetrable calm facades were broken into a million pieces at the moment. Artemis just seemed angry. Miss Martian became even more withdrawn and Zatanna had confusion etched into her recently normally depressed expression.

Billy tried to defuse the situation but he was more confused than ever now. "No. No! Superman isn't bad. He's a good guy, in the Justice League, remember? Wally I thought you said you knew what happened. I swear, it was all my fault. I-I-"

Robin approached quickly and grabbed the distressed child's face. "It wasn't your fault Billy. I don't know what Superman told you but it was not your fault. You couldn't have known what you were doing." Billy tried to pull away. He had to keep the tears from falling or else the whole team would definitely see him crying and there would be no going back.

Artemis was already tense in rage. "Would someone just tell me what's going on?"

Aqualad was on her in a second. "Be silent Artemis."

Billy felt the bile rising in his mouth, hot and disgusting. The words he expelled burned worse that any vomit the child could remember. "I'm not stupid Robin. I know what sex is. I just wanted him to like me." Billy's blue eyes shot open at the admission and he snapped his mouth shut, slapping his hands across it for good measure.

Artemis and Zatanna looked shocked but the information still hadn't sunk into Wally. "Wait, so what happened?" Billy shook his head making a noise that was generally understood to mean no. "Come on kid. We're going to be family now, you can tell me." Billy made the same noise and kept his hands' strong grip across his mouth. Wally turned to Robin and Billy pleaded for the boy wonder to remain quite with desperate eyes. "You said you'd tell me Rob. What's going on here?"

"So you really didn't know?" Artemis' voice sounded scratchy and resigned. "Connor, why didn't you say something? Oh my god." She sounded so desperate as she sank back into her seat in the ship. She looked terrified or something but Billy could not figure out what was going on. Didn't the whole team know?

A familiar hand rested on Billy's shoulder, drawing the young Justice League member's attention up to the leader of the Young Justice team. "You should tell them." Kaldur insisted. "If you feel like you are able to talk about it, you should be the one to tell them. There is no use keeping it hidden anymore. The whole team will know if they have not already discovered the truth."

Billy brushed his fingers against his lips contemplating removing them entirely to take his elder's advice. Aqualad was right. They would know. The least Billy could do was tell them the truth. They would hate him anyway regardless of what they found out. It might as well be the truth.

"Back before he knew I was a kid, I had sex with Superman." The chairs in the ship formed into a close circle all facing each other. The Martian pilot kept a close eye on the screen behind Billy showing the course back to the base but the way everyone scattered to find seats and turned to watch the child showed just how much he had their attention now. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. He said lots of leaguers did it and that if we did, we might be able to be friends. I knew it was wrong when it happened but I didn't want it to stop cause-" Billy looked down at his grubby hands. They looked like they fit on homeless orphan. He could tell the truth. He didn't have anything to lose anymore. "I wanted a friend. I wanted to know what it was like for someone to want to be around me. Grownups always said sex was what two people who love each other do and I wanted to see what love felt like. I knew it was wrong not to tell Clark the truth but it all happened so fast. Then I didn't know how to stop it. Now, I think he hates me anyway so it doesn't matter what happened. We won't do it again. I won't do it again."

"Billy?" Zatanna drew said boy's bright blue eyes to her with her soft utterance of his name. "Do you… love Superman?"

Now the tears fell from his face but he didn't even try to stop them as he shook his head with a disbelieving smile. "I wouldn't know. I can't really remember what love feels like." It sounded so horribly pathetic, even to his own ears, the bitter truth. He was making up a new touch spectrum in his mind, placing different interactions into slots to fill in for what other children should know. The truth was, he couldn't remember what parents acted like to know if Miss Shayera really acted like his mom or if Mr. Barry or Mr. Wayne acted more like a dad.

Wally nodded and relaxed back into his seat a bit after being all too still for the entirety of Billy's speech. "Well love is a hard thing so I guess that's natural." Billy gawked at the boy. Other people had trouble with this stuff too?

Kaldur'ahm rose a brow at the speedster. "Love is not difficult Wally. It is not hard to decide one's emotions for another. How do you feel about Superman Billy?"

Artemis scoffed at them. "Are we really discussing this? No matter how you slice it, Superman raped another member of the Justice League. I don't know how things are under the sea or on whatever planet Wally's from but here, sex with a minor is statutory rape."

Billy frowned in worry. "What's that?" He asked and hoped he didn't look too much like a kid in doing so. They already were thinking of him as a kid. He could tell. People always talked around kids instead of to them.

Connor filled in the gaps for him. "Statutory rape is committed when an adult penetrates another under the legal age of consent for sexual intercourse." Billy couldn't get a word in as the room erupted with commentary from several members of the team.

"Aw, Kon. Never use the word penetration ever again when talking about either Supes or Billy, okay?" Wally pleaded.

Kaldur'ahm was taking a more thoughtful approach to the knowledge. "Can we really claim that Captain Marvel is below legal age of consent?"

"Billy's like eight!" Zatanna snapped. "I don't think he's even old enough for this to count as statutory rape. I think its carnal molestation at his age."

"Hey! I'm ten." Billy interjected making the others remember said child was still in attendance and could in fact hear every word they said. "Rape's bad but if it's this carnal thing then it's okay right?" He asked fervently to anyone willing to give him an answer.

Rob was not making eye contact though it was hard to tell through the mask when he responded. "No, it's all bad. Rape is a criminal offense. Hasn't the Justice League talked to you about this?" Now Billy could feel the youngest Young Justice member's eyes on him.

The Justice League… "Well Flash says it's going to be okay. I think Superman said he was sorry and I can't remember if Batman actually talked to me about it. That's about it." Billy's brow creased in thought about what conversations he actually had with the other league members and one more popped into his head. "Oh! Wonder Woman said it was okay too and Martian Manhunter." That wasn't exactly true. Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman had said they were okay with homosexuality, not with what Billy did.

Robin frowned again as he inquired further. "Batman didn't say anything? He knew when you came to live with us didn't he? That's why he didn't want me going into your room to- He didn't even lay finger on you." It seemed like the pieces were coming into place at high speeds in the boy wonder's mind and it made Billy feel kind of uncomfortable. Of course Mr. Wayne didn't want to touch some scummy homeless kid who wandered into his house one day. Robin winced before turning on Wally. "You were right KF."

The ginger shrugged smugly. "Always am." The runner looked around at the puzzled faces of his gathered friends before deciding to question the other sidekick's words. "Uh, just for the record, what am I right about this time?"

Robin sighed and his next words were barely audible. "You were right about me being stupid. That whole thing I brought up right before Halloween, it was bogus. We're both stupid it turns out." Robin shook his head with a smile twisted up in some sense of irony only Robin could feel. He turned back to the Justice League member. "Why'd you run away from us anyway? You had to know it was me and Batman."

Billy looked away from the boy wonder apprehensively and explained. "Batman scared me. You guys came into my room in the middle of the night. Batman was acting so weird, I didn't know what to think."

Wally chuckled. "Yeah he does that. They came into your room though? Talk about special treatment. All I get is the room bugged with cameras when I stay over."

"Shut it KF, you always stay in my room regardless of where Alfred puts you for the night."

"Which is also bugged." The speedster pointed out.

Robin shook his head disbelievingly. "Still, I'm sorry I interrupted you that night. Batman used to sleep in my bed when I was a kid and I thought it might make you feel better too."

Kid Flash broke into a loud bout of laughter at that. "What part of having Batman in your bed is comforting? That image is going to forever give me nightmares. Thanks Rob." Most of the team glared at Wally so the redhead calmed his giggles.

Billy shrugged uncomfortably. "It's okay Robin. I was more bummed that you guys saw me like that. Does Batman really have cameras in all the rooms?" Robin frowned and Wally nodded vehemently. "Guess I should have seen that one coming." The boy uttered, resigned. "So he was watching me before you came in?"

"He probably watched you after Robin came in too and then watched the three of all night long for good measure. I know he watches me and Rob all the time cause he sometimes mentions the shit we do- well the crazier stuff anyway." Wally reflected. "In hindsight, I'm glad he stopped us when we altered the microwave and stuffed it with different forms of explosives just to see what would happen."

"What?" Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur'ahm, and Billy asked in unison.

"I was nine." Robin offered up in excuse.

The Martian girl turned to Billy seeming worried. "Billy please don't play with the microwave." Billy blinked at her. Of all the things he had expected to talk to the team about, this wasn't it.

Gotham, November 15, 02:28

Robin pulled of his suit quietly, keeping an eye on Batman as the cowl came off to reveal Bruce Wayne to all of the occupants of the cave. Yeah, those bats should feel so honored. The billionaire vigilante made his way over to the cave's computer just as the Wayne butler served up refreshing cool glasses of much needed water. "Thanks Alfred," The teenager mumbled taking a glass beading sweet moisture for himself as the last remnants of Robin fell to the cave floor.

Without tearing his eyes from the monitor, Bruce spoke. "You weren't burned were you?" Batman would have noticed his protégé getting hurt but since Robin was still in the cave instead of heading off for some much needed rest, the man must have felt compelled to make sure.

Robin stretched his sore limbs, feeling his silken boxers stick uncomfortably to his sweaty flesh. Man, burning buildings could sure be hot, he mused while draining what was left of his delicious water before getting a refill. "No." He finally answered his mentor but that was not all. "Bruce do you have a few minutes… to talk about Billy." He added belatedly, watching Alfred straighten from refreshing the billionaire's glass of water.

Alfred turned to regard the nearly naked boy with interest before noticing his lack of dress and instead staring at the trail of charred clothes the young man had left in his wake. "What have I told you about leaving clothes all over the floor Richard?" Bruce asked with a uniquely humorous lilt to his smoke hoarse voice. Said boy scooped up his sodden clothes obediently and without looking, his father figure continued. "What was it you wanted to speak about again?"

Robin growled. "You are watching me on the cave feeds again aren't you?" He stalked up behind the other man to note that Bruce was well into logging new information gained tonight on patrol. "Or not." Dick finished feeling a little foolish.

Bruce's eyes flicked over to his ward for a moment but they returned to the screen quickly enough to show the boy where the man's true interest lay at the moment. "What about Billy? Did something happen?" The words were calm but Robin noticed the nearly imperceptible change in the Bat's typing rhythm.

"Nothing happened. At least, I don't know what happened exactly but apparently the others did something kind of stupid." Dick shook away what nerves were making him hedge the issue. "The whole team knows about Superman raping Billy now. Billy told us. We talked for a while on the way back. I don't know what you know about Billy but he's probably going to need some sort of counseling from the years of neglect. He says he does not know how to recognize love and I'm not sure he wants a family. I get why you treated the situation with Billy so delicately at first. Sorry for overreacting."

Bruce stopped typing to regard the younger male head on. Dick told himself it was no longer unnerving holding that icy gaze like this but he could still feel the prickling of his hairs standing on end from the man's intensity. "How did you overreact Dick?" The youngest took a deep quiet breath and prepared himself for what he expected to be yet another grueling father son talk to file away with the many they had had over the years.

Watch Tower, November 15, 18:08

Experiences in the Watch Tower are varied and seemingly random though unmiraculously Batman could tell any member at any time who was expected to show up and when from some terribly thought out and complex schedule he had come up with over the years watching from the shadows. No other hero had a variable chart for member activity made up but a few other members were rarely blind sighted by who showed up at base either. Martian Manhunter could feel most heroes as they appeared on site. Those who lived on the Watch Tower had made up a vague understanding of visitors' habits on base. All founders had access to the watch log as well as who had recently been on missions. Plus, most heroes were not dumb and blind when it came to the goings on in others' lives. However, Batman was probably the only leaguer who foresaw this particular evening's turn out. Sure, Martian Manhunter would have sensed the crowd as they came aboard but even he probably did not know what was going on until it began. Captain Marvel of course, had no clue what to expect.

Right after the fight in Star City there was no one scheduled for monitor duty at twelve so Captain Marvel had signed up. He never expected to see so many heroes on base eating dinner the night before his watch. The cafeteria was bustling with muscles in bright and subdued spandex as animated socialites jostled their more quiet companions. Naturally, Captain Marvel immediately decided the best course of action was probably to go as ignored as possible, pick up his food, and disappear into his room before any of the adults had a chance to chastise him for their last run in. He suddenly wished Cap was not as big and flashy as he was. He was not even sure if being ten here would be more or less noticeable to the others. So Captain Marvel just carefully picked his way around the room, coasting the walls and keeping a sharp eye on all of the heroes focused intently on whatever it was they were doing at the time.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, including going unnoticed by the Justice League. Captain Marvel's good luck ran out by way of Hawkgirl zooming halfway across the room to throw her arms and wings around him whilst simultaneously calling out greetings loud enough that even whoever was on monitor duty must have been able to hear her. "Oh Captain you're here! How have you been? You seem to have lost weight. You should eat more. Green beans are being served today. Do you like green beans? You should, they are good for you. Let's get you some!" The Thanagarian woman spoke so quickly, Cap could not get a word in edgewise. Captain Marvel did not change at all over the years or need to eat so he knew she was imagining his change in appearance. Green beans were far from his favorite food but anything was better than nothing and… it was nice to see Miss Shayera not yelling at him for how he acted. Maybe she would keep the others from yelling too much too.

By the time Hawkgirl had forcibly dragged Captain Marvel to the spread of food with a strong grip on his wrist, every hero present was watching the two of them. Some were smiling by the odd show. Hawkgirl was well known for her energy and brash attitude but she was not often seen coddling another league member. As she directed her captive what to put on his plate Mr. Hal approached with Mr. John, and Miss Diana in tow.

Captain Marvel looked like desert had been cancelled on the Watch Tower till the end of time as he blushed beside the shorter heroine bossing him around as if he were her son, brother, or, heaven forbid, lover. Hal could not keep the grin from his face at the pleading look the younger male was giving them. Shay seemed oblivious to his leer but John noticed and scowled just as Hal had hoped and Diana just rolled her eyes at their male antics.

Shayera shoveled extra green beans on Captain Marvel's tray and her wings tensed involuntarily with the nerves of being watched. She turned with stiff muscles only to realize the secret watcher was just Hal being an idiot. It happened often actually so she disregarded the sensation in favor of serving Billy a wholesome meal. "You should eat plenty of vegetables Captain." She continued. "They are what will make you mortal form strong. In fact, shouldn't you turn back while you eat? You want Billy to get as much nutrition as possible naturally so you should probably eat as him."

Captain Marvel just stared at her disbelievingly for a moment before the scenario became clearer in his head. She was probably just trying to get him to turn back into Billy so the league could- What was he thinking? The Justice League did not ambush its members. The heroes certainly did not go around attacking children. Still, "I'd rather not if it's all the same with you Miss- Hawkgirl." He winced at his slip up. It was so hard to know what to call who and when. "I can always just bring the food with me when I go back to Mount Justice." Where it is safe, he added internally.

It felt strange being in this odd position with Captain Marvel but still Hal threw an arm around his young friend's shoulders and guided him back to the table where the Green Lanterns were sitting. "Don't be silly Cap! Shay's right, you should eat as you. If anyone says anything, we'll put the stomp on them, right D?"

Miss Diana sat at the table next to what Billy assumed was her already placed tray and gave Mr. Hal a sidelong glance. "I assume I am the one you are referring to as 'D'?" She questioned the other founder calmly as Miss Shayera flew off to find her own tray since the two Green Lanterns had claimed the only other two on the table without owners.

Hal pushed the tray the Thanagarian had picked out for Billy away from Mr. John's to the other side of the table and gestured to Fawcett's hero. "Why don't you pop a squat before Shay gets back?" He said with a grin that did not make Billy feel entirely comfortable.

"O-kay?" Captain Marvel conceded and lowered himself down onto the chair between Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter who was the only one at the table who had elected to stay with his food when the others went rushing off to fetch the youngest member of the Justice League.

The older heroes all looked at Hal with varying amounts of agitation and Mr. John spoke up in a subdued anger. "Would you knock it off?"

"Knock what off?" Mr. Hal asked, following something behind Captain Marvel with his line of sight. The boy turned to see what was so interesting and caught a vision of Hawkgirl carrying her tray back to their table. Why was she making the Green Lantern grin like that?

The darker lantern mumbled his response, careful of the Thanagarian woman's close vicinity at this point. "You know what you're doing so knock it off." The sentence broke off so Mr. John could divert all of his resources to examining the heroin's mask.

Miss Shayera gave the group a tight smile that seemed to border on being a scowl when it was turned on the two lanterns. She sat forcefully next to Mr. John and beamed only a bit more peacefully at Captain Marvel. "Shouldn't you be turning into Billy to eat, Captain?" She asked sweetly but in a way that made Captain Marvel nervous to make any move to obey or otherwise.

He nodded and "Shazamed" back to Billy in an all too marvelous display of magical thunder and lightning. "Are you okay Miss Shayera?" He asked uneasily.

Mr. Hal turned to the heroin with a sunny smirk. "Yeah. Are you okay _Miss _Shay? You seem pretty tense." Billy already regretted asking and busied himself with devouring the green beans like Hawkgirl wanted.

Miss Shayera forcibly stretched a warm smile across her face at the orphaned boy seated diagonally across from her. "I'm just fine _Billy_ thanks for asking. I am fine."

"I'll say." Mr. Hal blurted out making Wonder Woman tense and Hawkgirl's feathers ruffle. Billy really picked the wrong table to sit at… though, he really wasn't the one who picked this one.

"Anyway," Mr. John said with his eyes freakishly borrowing into the face of the leaguer across from him at this point, which just so happened to be Billy. "We are all looking forward to visiting you at the Allen's house this weekend. Are you excited about spending more time with Flash's family?"

Billy's eyes widened like over filled balloons ready to pop as he frantically questioned the older heroes. "Who's going where and when now? Why are you going to Flash's house?" Billy clamped his mouth shut once he realized how disrespectful that line of questioning was. He really wasn't helping his chances with the Justice League.

Wonder Woman quirked a brow. "No one informed you that the trial run to see how Barry and Iris will care for you is taking place the next few weeks and that several members of the league are visiting on Saturday to monitor your interactions? I should have figured that was information Batman wouldn't think was necessary to hand out to all parties involved. Some members attended a meeting yesterday regarding finding suitable living arrangements for you and it was decided that you would stay with Flash for two weeks starting when your shift ends tomorrow. On Saturday, any league member who wishes to verify that Iris and Barry Allen are capable of raising you will attend a gathering in Central City to observe you.

"Keep in mind that if for any reason you don't want to live with Flash, you can make that decision for yourself. We are just acting as extra eyes to make sure he is providing you with a safe environment to live in. Do you want to live with Flash?"

Wonder Woman's piercing eyes were burning into the boy's guts making him feel incredibly uneasy. She probably was still mad about Captain Marvel yelling at the Justice League even if Hawkgirl seemed to have forgotten about it. Billy involuntarily shivered under her scrutiny and her face tightened angrily. He quickly blurted out a response just on the off chance it might assuage her. "Yeah, I think so. It's better than living on the streets after all. Um, Wonder Woman, you're not still- What I mean to say is- Er, I'm sorry about what I said the other day." Immediately after the words escaped his lips, Billy averted his eyes down to the food the Justice League provided him. How could he possibly look these people in the face after what he said? He definitely killed his chances in the league.

Soft fingers brushed the boy's face carefully as Miss Diana pulled Billy into a gentle hug with a breathy laugh. "And you're such a sweet kid too." She cooed. "No one's angry about what happened. It was just an upsetting morning. It's nothing to fret over, okay?"

She released her hold on the human boy and he did the only thing he could think of at the time and nodded his head. He felt like a broken bobble head as his teeth clinked together painfully with the erratic movement. Mr. Hal just chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself kid. We wouldn't let Diana lasso you up or anything just because you wigged out one day cause most of the heroes here are assholes."

"Hal!" Called the chorus of outraged heroes.

"It's true!" The older Green Lantern defended.

Billy collected his thoughts and steeled himself for the imminent rejection though it was impossible to remove the naïve hope in his voice. "So you don't hate me or not want to be my friend anymore?" He could feel the flutters in his stomach that always came when something was important to him. He didn't realize that he actually still wanted this. He thought he'd finally forced himself to give up on futile things like family and friends.

For some reason, the boy's eyes were drawn to Mr. Hal's sunny smile. The happy expression just made Billy feel worse, remembering how hollow the Green Lantern looked the last time they saw each other. When Mr. Hal spoke, it was lighthearted and jovial but Billy wished some of what he said wasn't true. "Of course we're still friends. If I gave up every time someone said we were no longer friends or dating, there wouldn't be anyone left."

Miss Shayera bristled. "You're still dating that girl?" She snapped.

"Dear lord Hal, is your mission in life to prove Darwin wrong?" Mr. John groaned.

The other Green Lantern put his hands up defensively and shot dirty looks to the two sitting on his side of the table. "Hey. Hey now! That girl's name is Carroll and for your information we are doing very well together."

Miss Diana leaned towards the man. "She's a villain."

Billy's jaw dropped. "Green Lantern is dating a bad guy?" He asked in disbelief.

Hal held up his pointer fingers like he sometimes does when making a futile point. "Technically, she's a bad girl. And honestly, she isn't so bad-"

"She's tried to kill you-" Mr. John interjected.

Hal continued like no one had spoken. "If I can just find a way to make her back the way she was before then she'll be fine."

"Repeatedly." the dark man finished his previous sentence.

"She isn't all that bad."

Miss Shayera's eyes were clearly rolling as she drawled out her response. "Whatever you say Hal. Whatever you say." She smiled over the table at Billy and asked. "You aren't still worried about the league being upset about what happened the other day, are you?"

The boy frowned. "Well, I guess so?" His eyes darted to the others seeing Martian Manhunter looking as though noting in the world could disturb him, Hawkgirl and the two lanterns more or less smiling placidly at him, and Wonder Woman looking on at him with a sad fondness Billy was all too accustomed to. "You aren't though, right?" He added nervously.

"No way little man. We're just psyched to see you back up here again. I'm just glad you're alright. You are okay, right?" Billy felt like crying but he did the opposite in smiling at his 'friend'. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that told him, whether it was years on the streets making him learn how to tell what adults were really talking about or the wisdom Captain Marvel came with somehow affecting him in his mortal form. All Billy knew was that the reality was so much worse than what he had initially anticipated when creeping into the cafeteria as Cap.


	28. Down to my Level

Down to my Level

Watch Tower, November 15, 20:13

Billy arrived back at his room much later than anticipated but the late hour did not discourage Superman from approaching the child as he converged on his living quarters on the station. "Hey Billy." The Kryptonian greeted colloquially.

The boy gave a start, "Sha- Oh, hey Mr. Clark- Superman. Sorry." Billy frowned looking like he'd just misspelled 'banana' or something equally as silly in a big spelling bee. If he were just a few years older, Clark could see the child cursing over the small slip up. "So, what's up?"

Clark smiled down at the child who was now idly toying with the knob of his door. He'd thought long and hard about what he might say to the boy when he finally got him alone but now when he was presented with the opportunity, nothing he'd rehearsed came to mind. "Nothing much, I just came by to chat if you don't mind." Was what finally made its way out of his mouth. The human's blue eyes drifted up to meet his own bringing a ray of hope to shine through the elder hero.

Billy opened the door to his room quietly and gestured the other in somewhat awkwardly. "Come on in." He offered weakly when taking his own advice. Superman followed obediently, really taking in the scene this time. He should have seen the truth back at the Young Justice base but somehow he'd overlooked the signs and kept the image of Captain Marvel as an adult firmly in mind. This time, he couldn't possibly ignore the Justice League bed sheets, the scant amount of homeschool work spread on the desk, or the child's stained jacket tossed without care into the corner of the room. Superman remembered the sweatshirt. Billy had been wearing it when they found him with Hawkgirl though those big green stains hadn't been there before.

"What happened to your coat?" He found himself asking distractedly.

Billy winced and mumbled under his breath. "Can't anyone just let that go?" He shrugged sheepishly after though and spoke more clearly what he meant for the other to hear. "It just got kind of dirty in a training exercise with the team." Why did everyone forget Superman's super hearing?

Clark nodded. "I see. Did it go well?" The man wanted to smack himself for avoiding the issues between him and the kid but he couldn't seem to address anything proper to say to a kid he'd molested. Hell, was there anything proper to say in such a disturbing circumstance?

Billy just shrugged again and averted his eyes. "Some of them did better than others. Rob caught me. Miss Martian and Superboy should've, they got real close. The others weren't so lucky. The Young Justice team really needs some work. Maybe you could go back and show them a thing or two." The big doe eyes of the child shifted back to focus on Superman making the man's insides clench uncomfortably.

Clark shrugged too and felt like smacking himself for repeating the child's gesture. "I'll think about it. Superboy really almost caught you?"

Billy smiled a bit. "Yeah. Connor did really well considering." Connor. The name given his clone always brought into perspective the relationship others had with the Kryptonian boy. Clark remembered Batman and Flash calling the boy by name and felt the gesture made the problem of the boy's creation that much more real but when Billy said it- How Billy said Connor was reminiscent of friendliness. It felt like the name was less for manipulation and more natural on the boy's tongue. The thought of Billy being friends with his clone almost pained him now after he'd hurt both of the children so much.

A deep resonating voice enveloped the room as another being made themself known. "Considering the boy has no mentor to guide him." Martian Manhunter said as he finished density shifting his way into the room. Of course the Martian would bring that up again.

Clark crossed his arms defensively. "I hear your niece didn't do any better. I guess having a mentor isn't everything."

"It helps." The Martian insisted.

Superman shook his head disbelievingly. "None of us had mentors. I figured out my powers all on my own and Superboy can too." He could feel the guilt wearing away at his guts but he denied it. He had figured it out on his own and so would Superboy.

Billy shuffled his feet before meeting Superman's eyes with defiance. "But you didn't do it on your own." Clark shook his head at the kid, knowing the truth. There were no Kryptonians around to teach him the ropes. Billy persevered though, regardless of how wrong he was. Was there perhaps someone around to teach Captain Marvel other than the guidance provided by other members of the Justice League? "You had your parents here on Earth to help you through it. Now, you know everything he's going to have to learn and you still don't want to help! What if Mr. and Mrs. Kent abandoned you when your powers came? Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

Clark couldn't turn away from those watery eyes. He was compelled by the trembling face of the child. Billy was… right. His parents had never abandoned him. What would they say to him now if he told them he'd been cloned and now wouldn't even talk to the boy? They would be disappointed and he never wanted to disappoint Ma and Pa. "He- He'll be fine on his own. Superboy will figure it out." Clark really hoped so. He just couldn't mentor or raise the boy. He was made from his stolen DNA. Superboy was a copy made to replace him by the enemy. How could Superman raise something like that? Billy looked disappointed and it stung but Clark reminded himself of the position they were in. Billy was just a kid. The reason they hadn't gotten along before was because of Captain Marvel's childish outlook on life. Billy might be upset but he didn't have to approve because he wasn't mature enough to understand how things really worked.

"J'onn, could you please phase out of here so I can talk to Billy in private a moment?" Clark managed very levelly, he thought.

Martian Manhunter wasn't very impressed. "I'm afraid I am unable to do that." Billy winced at those words. Shouldn't someone who can read his mind be able to tell that he means no harm? "I do feel that a talk is in order however. I am open to being a mediator in this case. Feel free to speak openly to one another in my presence. I'll not interfere unless if I feel one of you is threatened."

"You being here is an interference." Clark growled while Billy whimpered. "Please go Martian Manhunter. I can't talk with you hear. Don't- listen either. We'll be okay on our own." Clark watched as the other two stared each other down resulting in J'onn bending to the child's will. How did Billy do that?

Billy turned eyes much like Bruce's on Superman making the older man feel like melting. How could a kid look so in charge? The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes to start. "I told Flash and the Young Justice team what happened." Blue eyes peeked open just in time to see Clark's attempt sky diving from his skull and failing miserably. All they managed was a bulge as his mouth dropped open the rest of the way for them. "Batman found out from surveillance feeds and Martian Manhunter just seemed to know. I think the others know now too. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Green Lanterns, they all acted like they knew something was up so I guess someone told them." The boy's gaze was unwavering and released a flood of memories to crash over Superman. Those named were all at the meeting about Billy. They probably found out there but Diana thought Barry was the one who had sex with Billy.

"I'm sorry Superman. I didn't mean for this to happen. The team seems to understand what happened but I don't know how to make the league get it." Billy continued, sounding just a bit desperate at this juncture. "Flash was so mad and Batman just- and Martian Manhunter doesn't even want to leave us alone together and he knows you won't touch me."

Clark drew near the boy on instinct and cradled his soft cheeks in strong hands. "Do you know that Billy? Do you understand that I will never do anything to hurt you anymore? I promise that I won't hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you were older and that you wanted it. I'm so sorry." He wished there was something more he could think to say but words fluttered by like butterflies on a hot summer's day. They all looked beautiful but he couldn't catch them.

Billy smiled but it was a sad broken thing that Clark wished had never even been brought to life on the small boy's face. "I know that you won't touch me now that you know, Mr. Clark. I get that." A small scarred hand came up to touch one that was holding his face and Billy's eyes slipped shut peacefully. "I'm sorry for tricking you." Those eyes Clark had thought were so peaceful sprung a leak and opened to expose resigned watery blue windows that showed a boy who was frightened and alone. "Not telling you what I really was in the beginning was a crummy thing to do but I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry." More tears streamed down to Clark's callous fingers.

Superman couldn't find the strength to pull the small child's hand off of his own so he only wiped the tears away on one side of Billy's face. "It's okay Billy. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you. I should have known it- It was my fault. Don't feel bad. Okay? Do you understand that this wasn't your fault in any way?" The boy nodded solemnly and lowered his hand with Superman's still clutched tightly in his hold. Clark pulled the child into a tight embrace but was careful not to crush the young human. "You aren't afraid of me are you?" Clark could hear his voice tremble in the question. He really was afraid he'd hurt the boy in his arms.

Billy sniffled and pulled away to wipe his face on the inside of his plain white T shirt. His beautifully clear eyes had a mixture of unnamable emotions in them but nowhere among them was even a hint of a lie as the child answered. "No, I'm not afraid of you Mr. Kent. I still- want to be your friend." Those mesmerizing eyes broke away for the boy to force breath back into his body and swallow audibly. He may not have been afraid but he certainly was nervous.

On impulse, Clark grabbed hold of the boy again and pulled him close to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, whispering assurances to the child that they were definitely friends as long as Billy wanted to be. His utterances were cut short though when a pair of eager lips hurriedly pressed against his own since Superman was stooped down to the child's level. The kiss was nothing special. It was something rushed and awkward as many inexperienced kissers might come up with but it excited Clark in ways it really should not have. It was over all too soon and left the Kryptonian peering down at a young boy, unable to even look up from his fiddling fingers as he worried one plump pink lip. Clark chuckled awkwardly a bit. "What was that?" He inquired, drawing those big eyes back to him.

Billy winced a bit but kept his eyes locked with the older hero as he mumbled, "Well, I think- I just- Sorry I kissed you again Mr. Clark. I just wanted to see what it felt like when I was me." Big blue eyes began to well up again with tears but Clark just crouched low again to kiss them away.

"There's some things children shouldn't experience. Sorry Billy."

Watch Tower, November 16, 00:08

Captain Marvel peeked at the clock at his station in the monitor room again and frowned. No one, still, and he didn't have the clearance to find out who was supposed to be on watch with him this morning. He thought back to Superman's peacefully slumbering face and debated whether the Kryptonian man was supposed to be on duty now rather than sleeping in his room but dismissed the thought. Mr. Clark hadn't mentioned monitor duty.

At first Billy had thought he wouldn't be able to sleep with Mr. Clark there next to him but as a mortal, he really did need the rest. His heart raced at just the thought of getting kissed as himself. He shouldn't feel this way. Mr. Clark had all but said as much but Billy couldn't help the rapid thumping in his chest at the memories. Why was that last kiss so much better than he remembered the rest of it being? At least now he could think about what to do but he couldn't imagine a solution to any of his problems.

He would mess up with the Allens eventually and surely no one else would want him. The Justice League all must still be mad at him for yelling at them. How could he possibly convince them to let him stay in the league now? Without it, he wouldn't have any food, or anywhere to sleep. He couldn't go back to his old school after all that happened. Maybe he could live in a new city. But that wouldn't help with the food or housing problem.

There was no way he could stay with Flash's family. Mr. Barry's wife looked like the kid of lady who really cared about appearances. Billy had lived with a couple of those before. He didn't last long with them. He remembered back to his destroyed jacket and grimaced. Flash might buy him a new sweatshirt now but it would be remembered. It wouldn't be long before Billy ruined enough stuff that Flash wouldn't want to shell out more money just to keep a worthless kid looking nice. Billy had been through it before. Mr. Barry's wife wouldn't want him around anymore soon enough because he just didn't fit with their pretty and clean family. He couldn't possibly fit in with them. He kept trying to tell himself he might be able to get away with not wearing a jacket at all but it had to be noticed. The Allens did not seem like people who would just ignore him once they had custody. Maybe he could blend in like he had in other places before. It was easier when there were other kids around like in the shelters or the big families but maybe he could escape notice somehow. Would Wally help if he asked? Wally might even tattle on him-

"Sorry I'm late. I- Billy?" Captain Marvel turned to see Flash stumble into the room the rest of the way. The man was dressed the same as any other day but somehow he looked haggard beneath the red cowl.

Captain Marvel forced on a smile at the man who was willing to put up with him, at least for now. "Hey Flash! I didn't know you were working tonight. Um, how's it going?" Billy couldn't believe the words came out so smoothly around all of the insecurity twisting in his gut. He vaguely wondered if it was proper for him to call the other just Flash now but he hoped the other man would say something if he messed up instead of just punishing him.

Flash grinned as he sat down at his post. "Everything's fine. So, have you heard about the party this weekend?"

Captain Marvel furrowed his brows in confusion as he contemplated the older man's words. Party? "You mean when the league is going to Central City to watch us?" He hazarded, not really understanding why that was happening to begin with. Wonder Woman, The Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl shouldn't care what happened to him. Why did they suddenly care where he lived? Maybe this was all somehow linked to them possibly kicking him out of the league. They probably set up this 'party' to decide whether they want him to be a hero anymore.

Flash looked taken aback by the question before chuckling disbelievingly shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm talking about when the league comes by to watch us together." The speedster confirmed. "I don't want you to get nervous about this. They aren't coming to watch you. They are coming to watch me and make sure we can take care of you. They want to make sure you're safe with us and you are. As long as you want to live with us, and be a part of our family, it will be okay." Flash sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that last point but Captain Marvel was equally unconvinced.

"Yes, it's nothing for _you _to concern yourself about." Came a raspy growl from Batman as the man entered the room with Superman and Martian Manhunter on his heels. "There's been a change of plans, Flash. There will be two appointments for supervision. One this weekend and another in two weeks to see how you have adapted to being a guardian. Well, one in two weeks if everyone is still convinced you are capable of caring for a child." The dark man amended easily making Flash flinch a bit at the words.

"Understood." The crimson blur confirmed. "We will be prepared for such intrusions. Maybe keep an extra pitcher of lemonade prepared in the fridge for guests at all times. Or did you have something else in mind Bats? Goat blood so the other heroes think we're heretics perhaps?"

The dark man smirked at this and Martian Manhunter narrowed his eyes at Gotham's hero. Batman was undeterred by anything the rest of them could do though so he spoke calmly, with tones Cap could see Mr. Wayne using when talking to the people who worked for him. "Oh, no. Lemonade is just fine if you believe that will assuage the league. Just remember to take care of Billy while you're at it."

Superman flew up behind Captain Marvel and rested his palms on Fawcett's hero's shoulders. "Yeah, don't forget to take care of Billy." He asserted causing the man he was holding to peer curiously back up at him. Superman smiled down at the seated man and Cap quickly turned his gaze back to Batman and Martian Manhunter who were both heavily guarding their emotions to keep them away from sight in their expressions. He had to be missing something that was going on here.

Flash leaned back in his chair with a sour expression on his face while Martian Manhunter stepped into the conversation. "It is good to see the two of you have worked past what happened but Batman and I would like to ask you a few questions since we are all here and alone. Batman-" The Martian turned expectantly towards the dark knight and said hero moved fluidly to the control panel, closing and locking the doors to the halls of the Watch Tower.

Alarmed, Captain Marvel looked to the other heroes for support and earned himself a reassuring shoulder squeeze from Superman. "What's going on?" He questioned nervously.

"Don't worry, it's just us." Superman consoled the younger hero. Captain Marvel nodded and turned back to regard the others carefully who were all staring at them like they were some sort of carnivorous beasts. "Ask your questions. The sooner we start this, the faster it will end." Cap took a deep breath, understanding the logic in that statement but still unsure whether he was ready for whatever the other heroes might throw at him.

Mount Justice, November 16, 00:12

Artemis cringed when the zeta transporter announced her. The base was so quiet at this time of night but she just couldn't stay in her apartment like that all night. She needed to be doing something but nothing to do came to her mind so she found herself here, at the base, in her pajamas, hoping for… something. Billy was here at the base most of yesterday and they got to talk, not about what happened but just about stuff. The kid had stopped playing video games with Wally and Robin after about an hour because Kid Flash was failing so miserably. Billy thought the ginger was losing on purpose but Artemis suspected the speedster was having trouble concentrating after all Billy had told them. After the failed attempt at play, all they really had to do was talk.

No one really knew what to do or say to the kid but after much convincing on his part, they had all agreed to keep the secret at all costs and to pretend it never happened unless speaking directly to him. They knew the real reason the Justice League member requested discretion for the act. He didn't want Superman to get into trouble. Artemis wondered how much of the child's tale was true. The others bought that Superman didn't know Billy was a kid when he- She still couldn't make herself think of it. She didn't know until she saw the boy with her own eyes so maybe that was true but she felt someone should be able to tell that their lover is a ten year old no matter how old they appear.

She shook away the thoughts to wander around the desolate base blindly in the darkness. What could she possibly do at midnight? She found her way to the kitchen and peeked into the refrigerator though she wasn't really hungry. Nothing screamed out at her so the closed the door on the frigid air. She turned and trekked out of the food area of the base with thoughts of secluded TV time on her mind when she noticed the muted flicker she sought already in motion on the walls of the hallway beside the living room. She crouched down, readying herself for a brawl, missing her bow and arrows but wound up smiling at the two dozing teens curled up together on the couch.

Quiet murmuring from the dark haired boy stirred his companion a bit but Artemis could not make out what was said even with the television practically muted. Wally's bleary eyes peeked open and his head lolled back, giving him a glimpse of the heroin watching him but the message did not seem to sink in until the boy did a double take with a scrunched up face. Robin tilted his head to the side questioning the other loudly enough for Artemis to make out his words. "What's wrong KF?"

Artemis gave a small halfhearted wave to the pair who looked like they were on a date as Wally's eyes widened for him to eject Robin swiftly from his reclined position on the speedster's lap. "Artemis! What the hell are you doing here so late?" Now both boys looked awake and alert though Robin looked more like he was ready to start using some of those weapons on his belt against his supposed friend.

Artemis just grinned. "Oh, I was just looking for someone to cuddle with too." She chided with a bit of a yawn mixed in as she helped the boy wonder to his feet. How did the boys suddenly look so awake when she still felt like crawling back into bed to give sleep another shot? "Couldn't sleep either?" She asked while plopping herself down on the sofa far enough away from Wally for Robin to sit between them.

Rob did just that and relaxed back into the cushions like Kid Flash hadn't just shoved him to the floor minutes before. "Batman's on the Watch Tower tonight with Flash so we just decided to have a sleepover here at the base." The boy explained but he wasn't fooling anyone with that story.

Artemis nudged him a bit and turned to the TV that had some cheesy horror film on it about a clown. "Billy's going up there tonight too." She observed. "I don't think I could sleep with that on my mind either. There's no way Batman will know what to say to him after what happened. What can he say anyway?"

Wally made his voice deep and rugged as he attempted what Batman might say to a child who had been molested. "You see Billy, sex is something very special that a mommy and a daddy bat do when they love each other very much and want to suck each other's-"

"Dude!" Robin cut the speedster off with a swift smack to the arm.

"I was gonna say blood." Wally defended and the three on the couch turned to the doorway to the hall at a small bout of laughter from the base's resident Martian. Wally grinned at the sight of M'gann even if she was with Connor and Artemis rolled her eyes at the silly hopeful expression. "Hey babe, having trouble sleeping? Need me to come sing you a lullaby?" He asked a little too hopefully for someone who knows the girl he is after is in a relationship already.

M'gann just shook her head complacently. "That's alright Wally. I just thought it would be nice for all of us to talk this over now that Billy is away."

"I see." Said Kaldur as he led Zatanna in with her sleeved arms wrapped around her pajama clad body as many do when summoned out of their beds late at night. "How did you know the whole team would be present tonight?" The Atlantean questioned as he smoothly sat on a vacant seat after making sure Zatanna found one to curl into first.

M'gann and Connor took the love seat together and she answered the team leader simply. "I did not know everyone would be present tonight. It was merely a suggestion when I noticed Wally and Robin arrive and when Artemis beamed in, I figured there was no better time since no one was asleep yet."

Kaldur nodded his head tiredly and Zatanna propped her bedraggled head up with glossy waves haphazardly pinned between her hand and face that Robin couldn't help but notice and watch intently for any slight change. Aqualad's eyes skimmed over those gathered stoically before he spoke. "Now that everyone knows the circumstances, I would like to apologize upfront for all of the secrecy after I vowed not to mislead the team anymore. As you can probably see, the cause was great. I did not wish to disclose Billy's personal life to many he was currently living and working with. I hope you all understand but now I must inquire about what happened in India that left Billy so disconcerted."

Artemis felt her airways constrict. She should have known the others would ask about that. She felt so stupid and childish setting up a member of the Justice League like that. Connor opened his mouth but she forestalled him. "It was my fault. I thought that having a team member pose as a member of the Justice League would be a great set up for an advantage over the target. I talked Superboy into calling Billy and I painted him up like Superman without telling him what I was planning. Zatanna changed the paint into a Superman suit and Billy bought it, getting close enough for apprehension but Kid Flash bought the disguise as well and saved Billy from capture." There, she'd said it, calmly and straightforward. She kept the Atlantean's gaze though it was hard with all the guilt eating away at her insides. How she wished she was wearing her uniform like Robin was.

"He thought he was Superman." Zatanna echoed looking lost and suddenly Artemis felt an even bigger wave of guilt but she stifled it at least until she found another moment alone.

"I see." Was all Kaldur said and the team sat a while in silence as all contemplated what happened. Artemis could feel more than hear the team's speedster jiggling his leg to expend his excess energy but she didn't have the will to ask him to stop.

Connor sat forward on the seat, away from his girlfriend and addressed the group. "What are we going to do about Billy and Superman? Should we expose Superman to the Justice League as a rapist or honor Captain Marvel's request?"

Robin perked up a bit. "We definitely need to open dialogue with either Batman or Flash about that. Billy will be living with Flash soon according to Justice League tech. We need to make sure he'll be safe. We can't let them do anything else like that. You saw how Billy looked. He feels terrible. It is written all over him. We can't let this go on."

Wally let out a pathetically tense breathy laugh before pointing out. "There's just one problem with that Rob. How does a bunch of sidekick heroes keep two of the most powerful members of the Justice League apart?" It can't be done, Artemis helpfully supplied in her head, already feeling dismal at the realization.


	29. The Biggest Lies

The Biggest Lies

Watch Tower, November 16, 00:18

Billy loathed the first question. Well, really it wasn't a question. Captain Marvel was told in no uncertain terms to transform into his mortal form the duration of this talk. Billy had just been alone with Superman so there was no worry there and as far as Billy was concerned, most foster parents were more likely to beat their children in private and defend them in public so he was not too worried about Flash hurting him. It was Martian Manhunter and Batman that made him nervous. If he was human too Batman could do any number of things to him if he got mad but Batman didn't hurt good guys did he? Batman always looked creepy but as long as Billy was good, Batman had no reason to hurt him unless Batman knew it was all his fault too. Or maybe the rich man was already angry that he'd spent money on Billy. Lots of adults got mad when they had to spend money on worthless kids like Billy. Maybe that was it.

Batman stayed at the monitors though and Martian Manhunter just stared at Billy with Mr. Clark's hands resting lightly on the boy's shoulders. It was Flash who was taking the silence the worst. His fast paced world was moving too slow apparently because before long the man was on his feet and pacing, going back and forth between watching Billy and trying to ignore his existence. Finally the speedster stopped and ran his hands over the top of his red clad head before taking a deep breath and speaking directly to Billy. "Okay, I have to know something about you and Captain Marvel, Billy. Are you the same person?"

"Yes?" The word was too much of a question but the original question was confusing for the boy. What else would they be? He wasn't exactly sure how to answer a question that he did not know what it was asking.

Billy blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up at Superman questioningly but the man just shrugged with what Billy supposed was a reassuring smile etched into his face. Batman was no more help than that, still concerning himself fully with the monitors. The boy turned towards the other alien in the room who was stoically floating near the doors still.

Martian Manhunter nodded curtly to the boy before answering the question himself. "Billy and Captain Marvel are one in the same for the purposes you are inquiring about. They share the same consciousness. Billy is both of them though he has more understanding of the world in his hero form." Billy nodded confusedly, not really getting how else Flash might have thought it would be. Flash slowly nodded as well, letting it all sink in and permeate his red cowl to get at his mind.

Flash recovered rather quickly and felt the need to confirm what he thought Martian Manhunter meant. "So Clark didn't know Billy was a child and Billy had complete control over his mind and body when they had sex." Billy squirmed in his chair under the runner's scrutiny but Superman's strong hand on his should calmed him.

"That would be correct." Batman verified from his position standing uncaringly before the computers. Billy glanced nervously around at the room's occupants. They wouldn't kill him and they couldn't kick him out of the league all by themselves. At least, he thought that was true. Shazam. Shazam is just one word away, Batson. They might be able to hurt Billy Batson but they couldn't kill Captain Marvel. What was he thinking? This was the Justice League. There was no way they would hurt him.

Flash sat back down at his post and drummed quick fingers over the control panel. "So Billy, you aren't mad at Clark in any way?" Batman stopped what he was doing to turn to the speedster. The red and yellow clad man seemed not to notice how the other heroes in the room were looking at him, mostly bewildered or disbelieving.

Billy hesitated a bit, wondering if this conversation was somehow a trap. Mr. Barry was the one thinking of adopting him after all but Billy did not know what the man wanted him to say, so he shrugged off the insecurities and told the truth. "Nope. It was my fault. I shou-"

Martian Manhunter cut in quickly saying, "You are not at fault here Billy and this is not a trial. We all would just like to make sure that you feel safe in the presence of all fellow leaguers. If it would make you feel more comfortable, we could speak with you without Superman present." The green skinned man was stoic as always but the feeling that nothing had changed between them by Captain Marvel's real age being exposed was comforting. Mr. J'onn was always pretty much equally respectful to every one of Earth's heroes that Billy knew of and it was an honor to be regarded as in that number by the powerful alien.

Billy smiled a bit and shook his head slowly. "No sir. I'd like Superman to stay. I feel just as safe with him as any other member of the league." He looked up at the Kryptonian who was still watching him with a reassuring smile sketched across his countenance. "Mr. Ja-Ohn-" Billy coughed awkwardly at the slip up. He knew he wouldn't be able to choke that name out with his own inept mouth. Who knew the wizard's magic would have also blessed him with super speech along with the other powers Captain Marvel came with. Batman and Flash frowned at the poor pronunciation but the Martian man smiled. Billy supposed it was like Miss Mackin used to say, 'An A for effort.' Billy started up again, trying to pretend his slip up never happened. "Martian Manhunter, if you have not already felt how I feel about the Justice League, then you should know that I feel no less safe with Mr. Clark then I do near the other heroes in this room." Batman's frown deepened while Martian Manhunter smiled just a bit more though the gesture was not quite as gleeful as before.

Mr. J'onn turned to Mr. Barry and nodded to the man. "I have no qualms about Superman and Captain Marvel conducting their professional and private affairs together in any way they like as long as their relationship remains strictly platonic. However, if Billy is to be your son then you would ultimately make the decisions regarding his private life. It is your call at this juncture what will happen." Billy froze under the runner's scrutiny. He didn't want to be seen squirming before the Justice League even if it was a bunch of founders giving him the third degree.

Flash's cowl swiveled faster than any human's could towards Batman before slapping back into place to stare at Billy as he questioned the dark clad man faster than most could understand. Billy could hear every word of course because he often listened to Wally and Mr. Barry talk. "The room is secure?" Flash double checked with Batman earning him a curt nod from the tight mouthed hero. The speedster pulled off his vibrant cowl and ran shaky hands through his flattened hair to fluff it up a bit. The blond mane seemed dampened with sweat making Billy wonder idly what the older man had been up to before coming up to the base. Mr. Barry approached the child hesitantly and almost reverently. "Billy," he started slowly, "do you want Mr. Clark around sometimes when we aren't being heroes?" Billy couldn't help but feel the quick man thought he was stupid with how slow the blond was speaking.

Billy broke his gaze away from Flash's very intense one before answering. "Yeah, I mean- If that's okay?" He didn't want to make Mr. Barry mad. He couldn't afford to get tossed out onto the streets right now. He might not have food soon. He didn't have a clue where to go anymore. Would any of the Justice League members let him sleep in their house at night? Maybe if he worded the request right and slept on the floor or something, it might be okay. Maybe if Mr. Wayne didn't want him in the castle, he could stay somewhere on the property. It would probably be safer than sleeping on the streets at night. "I'll do whatever you tell me to Mr. Barry. I'll be good from now on, I promise."

Flash nodded in a daze but it was Mr. Clark who spoke up next. "Hey Billy, there is something we need you to do." Curious blue eyes drifted up as the boy cocked his head back to look up at his idol. "We need you to tell us the truth from now on. Please don't lie to us about where you are living or about having parents or anything else. You can tell the rest of the league whatever you want later, but for now please try to keep what happened between us a secret. I'd like a little time to figure out how to handle this."

Billy bit his lip in worry. Rob and the others said what they did was illegal. They said Mr. Clark might go to jail for it. Billy didn't want anything like that to happen because of him. "You won't get in trouble, will you Mr. Clark?" The world became blurry but Billy denied the tears purchase on his face. He would not cry in front of the league again.

Superman smiled and brushed his fingers gently across Billy's cheek making Flash twitch bodily fast enough that the child could not quite tell what the speedster did in that moment. The Kryptonian was not perturbed by the speedy gesture though and persevered. "I may get into trouble but not because of anything you did. Don't worry about me though. I can handle it on my own. Just make sure you tell the truth from here on out okay? No more lying about your parents or having brothers and sisters. We want to know whatever is happening in your life." Superman faltered. "You said that you didn't want to have a family the other day. Why would you say something like that? Do you not want Barry to adopt you?" Billy was mesmerized by the intense blue gaze holding his own and didn't even think about so much as looking at the other heroes with the man above him staring down at him like that.

Billy had to swallow his nerves to answer the older man. "I was scared. I don't know. I just didn't know what to do. I was scared." He hoped the other's couldn't see all the fear he was feeling now. Homeless. Starving. Alone. These were all things Billy was well versed in. They were things he expected in life now. There was no getting around them if he wanted to be Cap. Billy had figured that out years ago when he first got the powers. But that did not make giving up on finding a family any easier. Billy kept telling himself that fairy tales like finding the perfect mom and dad were something that really happened if you just didn't give up hope but it was hard believing in such things after all the trouble he'd had looking so far.

Soft fabric grazed Billy's cheek and the boy looked down to see Mr. Barry looking worried. "Are you still scared? Please. You can talk to me about stuff like this. I'm your friend. I swear I'm not like the others. I'd never hit you and I really am trying to help." Billy couldn't even hear the man breath as he waited for a response.

The boy resituated himself on his seat and whispered in a voice that was barely audible to everyone in the room even with close proximity and amplified hearing factored in. "A little." He admitted.

Martian Manhunter encouraged the other soothingly. "Do we frighten you? Tell us what you are afraid of."

Billy looked up to Flash's unmasked face and felt incredibly foolish for being frightened of a superhero. "The truth?" He verified getting nods from all around the room. "Yeah, a little. I just don't want to mess up and get kicked out of the league or-" The Flash's worried eyes stopped him. Foster parents never really looked at him like that. Billy could remember a teacher or two making that face when he showed up at school with more bruises, cuts, or burns but not parents. "I'm sorry Mr. Barry. I'm just not a good kid. I try but I'm-" worthless- garbage- defective. He couldn't say that to the Justice League. These were the greatest people in the world. They wanted the truth though. "I'm- I'm-" Billy cut off to find arms around him. If he spoke he'd get a mouthful of tight red fabric stretched over lean muscles. That was just what he did. "Mr. Barry, are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you." Well that was blatantly obvious. Billy shuffled awkwardly and moved his arms between them in a strange cramped way to hold onto the man's sculpted chest. He found handholds on the man's sides, strong muscles but it felt so awkward. He had never been hugged sitting quite like this before. "I'll find some way to keep you in the Justice League. Just don't worry about it okay. We'll take care of it. I'll take care of you now." The speedster pulled away to look the child in the eyes. "I will take care of you. Don't worry."

The tears ran down without a care about what Billy wanted. "But what about when you're gone?" He whimpered pathetically and threw his arms around the other man heedless of the awkward position that put them in. He found himself in another warm embrace from the fast hero and sobbed into the red spandex covering Flash's chest. "I don't know what to do without the league. I can't go back. They'll put me back in the homes and I'll be in trouble. I don't know what I'll do." He could feel a hand caressing the back of his head and another holding him close from around his back.

It felt good. Billy didn't even spare a thought for what the touch meant or how he should feel about it. He let the safety envelope him and wash away all of his worry. He still hated himself for crying but being held like that was enough to make him try to disregard all else just to enjoy what he had for even just this brief moment. He tightened his hold around the thin man's middle nearly suffocating in the drenched fabric of Flash's suit. He could feel more hands on him, rubbing his back, touching his side, tracing his neck. Too many hands were on him, far too many. He let out a weak keen, somewhat worried about the attention no matter who it was from. Unfortunately, the sound scared away often fearless hands.

"You will always be welcome in my home."

"If you ever need anything, Metropolis is only a short fly away."

"You can come to the manor in Gotham any time. We would be glad to have you over."

Billy pulled his hands up over his mouth to keep anything else stupid from coming out and shook his head. They were all right there. Superman, Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter had been touching him and trying to make him feel better. He did not want them to get tired of him. He didn't want them to hate him or hit him. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was before they found out about him. He didn't want them to hate him. "Please don't. Don't try to be nice to me." It would just hurt worse. "I have to think of something to do when I'm on my own again. I can't go back to Fawcett. They'll be looking for me again, they'll catch me."

Martian Manhunter put a hand on the boy's shoulder before trying to calm him in a level voice. "You will not be going back to Fawcett City an orphan. It is our intention to find you a suitable permanent family whether or not that is Flash's. You will not be alone again. We will not abandon you or hurt you anymore."

Billy shook his head again. "No. Please don't do this Mr. Juh-on. I don't want to have to go through that with you. I know how this works. You're nice to me, get me things, maybe even say you love me, and then when you realize how much of a mistake I am, you leave me. I don't want to do that here. I just want you to be Martian Manhunter and me to be Cap and him to be Batman! I don't want that from anyone in the league. I like you better as heroes, I do. And I'll be good, I promise. Just don't do this. Please." Billy's eyes darted across the upset faces of the other heroes. He hoped they weren't mad.

Batman grabbed his arms in a firm grasp making the boy cry out in shock. "Billy." Said boy whimpered at the use of Mr. Wayne's voice rather than Batman's. "We will not do that to you. We're the good guys remember? We will find you a home and a family that never leaves you or you will live with me, Dick, and Alfred until you're an old decrepit man. I will not let you live on the streets like that again. You will never have to worry about food or water again. I won't abandon you Billy. The Justice League will never cast you aside like that even if you were no longer a member."

Billy just kept shaking his head, knowing how all the parents and social workers always tried to be nice in the beginning. "You don't understand Mr. Wayne. I'm no good. No one wants someone like me." They were always worse when they got mean because somehow Billy always never saw it coming. He was always fooled into thinking this time it might be different.

"I do." Billy looked up to the hero who had spoken and didn't believe a word out of his mouth. People who were trying to help were always the biggest liars. The truth never came out until they got tired of the lies. No one could possibly want to deal with Billy Batson for the rest of his life. Not even the Justice League was that good.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I just really liked ending this chapter with that for some reason. So there you guys go. Thank you for all of the reviews the last few chapters. I really enjoyed and appreciate them. So I hope you enjoyed the angst. Thank you for reading.


	30. Playing Pretend

I disclaim stuff.

I warn of mentions of sex and may a bad word by courtesy of Kf. Not sure about that last part though.

* * *

Playing Pretend

Central City, November 16, 08:48

Mr. Barry smiled at Billy as the child patiently waited for the door to be opened this time rather than trying to knock on the door like last time he came over. Billy rushed into the house as soon as the door opened, trying not to anger the speedy man by being too slow. "Slow down tiger!" The speedster laughed. "Where're you off to in such a rush? Sheesh, who'dda thought _I'd _have trouble keeping up with a kid who stayed up most of the night?" The last was mumbled more to himself but Billy still caught it and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Billy paced himself more as he made his way into the living room, making sure Flash was right behind him the whole way. Once he entered the room, he didn't know what to do with himself. The Allen's house was so clean and pretty, and Billy was trying his hardest not to make his fosters mad this time but he would have to do something here if he was staying for a while. Should he ask if he could sleep in Wally's room here again or keep it safer by trying for the couch? Flash collapsed onto said furniture just ask Billy worked his mouth open making the child snap it shut again and stand awkwardly before the adult.

Flash slumped for a minute with his arm thrown across the lenses of his cowl. The man stirred with a small shiver and tossed is arm aside to peek at Billy who was respectively standing in the center of the room so as not to destroy anything accidentally. The arm that had just been across the speedsters face tapped the cushions next to him audibly as he beckoned the child. "Why don't you come sit? This is your house too now. No need to be so stiff. Want to watch some TV before I have to head into work?" The cowl was pulled off to reveal Mr. Barry's frazzled hair and tired face.

"Okay." He squeaked in response. Billy shuffled over to the seat the man gestured to and hopped up onto the soft sofa, reverently feeling the texture of the cushions. He wasn't quite sure what the furniture was made of but he liked it. He turned to his elder, nervously peeking as the veteran hero clicked a few buttons to bring the TV to life.

Mr. Barry flipped a few channels and scrunched his face up. "So what do you like to watch anyway? You like cartoons? Wally used to watch them all the time when we used to babysit but I'm not so sure what channel they're on anymore. Maybe I could call him…?"

Billy rose an eyebrow at the adult and checked the time on the TV box before pointing out what seemed obvious to him. "Um, it's almost nine. Shouldn't Wally be in school by now?"

Mr. Barry reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately with a smile. "Guess you're right. We'll just have to check every one until we find what we are looking for."

Billy rubbed his hands on his jeans though they were cleaner than they ever used to be and cleared his throat, trying to simultaneously get the blond man's attention and be ignored. "What do you watch on TV Mr. Barry?" The boy knew he wouldn't know what was going on in most of the cartoons on TV now but he could remember from the homes that some shows weren't something you had to watch every week to understand them. He particularly liked the Looney Tunes and Spongebob. He remembered watching the Animaniacs with this one girl too but he couldn't even remember what house he'd been living in way back then. He had liked that girl.

"Travel shows and the news mostly." Mr. Barry's words pulled the child back to reality and Billy turned his attention back to his most recent foster. Flash was rubbing his inner thigh absently but Billy couldn't blame him. Those suits could get pretty uncomfortable at times, even though Cap was immune to most of those feelings, Billy still knew. The man shifted in his seat and propped his feet up on the rugged looking coffee table. Billy surmised that it was made of a really heavy wood and tried not to think of how much the piece could hurt him later. Mr. Barry continued talking, oblivious to his charge's inner thoughts. "Even though I've been to most of the places already, it is still nice to learn things just in case if I need to know it later. Plus, most of the time I am running so fast, I don't get to see anything. Watching the shows gives me an idea of where I might want to go the next time Wally and I go for a run. Do you like to go for runs or anything as the captain?"

Billy was so entranced by peering up at the man that he didn't notice cartoons were finally found and kept on just for him. The boy's eyes traced over the lax posture of his elder and the light stubble from the runner not shaving for more than twenty-four hours. He did not miss the question though. "I sometimes go places. I used to fly to the beach when I first got Cap but I normally don't leave the area unless if the League calls me for missions. Do you and Wally go running to a lot of places?"

Older blue eyes flickered to the young face for a moment before drowsily taking in some Mickey Mouse show some more as the man formulated his response. "Yeah, Flash and Kid Flash are seen pretty often out training. We went to Egypt last week. It took us far too long to find the pyramids we were looking for too. We did swing by Mexico on the way home too to pick up a couple of bottles of vanilla for the girls. I swear they're getting so spoiled by having speedsters in the house. Just last week, they made us go pick a few wild coconuts for a cake."

"Wally's cake right?" Billy could still remember the frosting, mostly because it was one of the best things he'd ever eaten in his short life.

Mr. Barry merely smiled sleepily, "Yeah, Wal's cake. Mmm… That was some good cake. Mary has some swell recipes." Billy's eyes slipped shut but he denied sleep for the sake of listening to the man's droning voice. "Makes me want to get better at cooking but waiting for the food is killer when you're wired to go so fast. I made dinner for our anniversary last year and every few seconds, I was in the kitchen checking to make sure the food was still okay… Being a speedster sure does… a watched pot never boils… Then I had to figure out what to do about it. There are some things you can't just add to a pot on the fire…"

It wasn't something Billy wanted to do at the time. He wasn't really all that interested in watching TV or anything Mr. Barry had to say in particular but just hearing the man talk to him about whatever was good while it lasted. He loved it when people talked to him like that. It was different somehow. It was nice and he wished it never ended.

Central City, November 16, 11:13

One of the best parts of being a speedster was all the shit you could get away with. The phone hardly got in a milliseconds worth of a buzz before Wally had it flipped open to check the new message.

'Run over after school. Billy's alone, will probably sleep late. Left notes. Make him feel at home. –UB'

Wally suppressed the resulting chuckle from the message. Uncle Barry left notes? Notes meant the guy probably left the kid a book to read about every item in the house. Mom would probably flip if she knew Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry left a ten year old alone in their house but Billy was Captain Marvel. What could really happen to him? He lived alone for so long, the kid was probably more independent than Wally himself. The ginger boy glanced around the room quickly just to check on the class's status before firing off a couple of texts himself.

'Sure. B there 3.'

'Still plan on crashin morrow? Don't wanna ruin UB's chances. B needs this. U sure it'll b ok?'

Wally stuffed his phone back into his pocket and really did try to focus on whatever the teacher was blahing on about. It was a few minutes until his phone went off again. Rob hit him up faster than Uncle Barry today. Surprise surprise.

'It'll be fine Wal's. Bruce is up to something. We have to watch them. Talk tonight?'

The speedy teen looked up at the board to find nothing on it had changed since the last time he checked and punched in a confirmation to his friend. Thanks came from Flash and he answered that too before immersing himself in everything "The Taming of the Shrew". English was far from his favorite subject but he did jot down a few notes between daydreaming about the BBQ tomorrow. He still had the whole day to decide whether he was okay with the team going or not. Good thing school was slow enough to give him time to think.

Metropolis, November 16, 13:56

Clark was all but twiddling his thumbs now that his last report of the day was filed. Heck. He even had a few articles written as backups. Clark was ready for the weekend. It was not the normal sort of excitement one gets when they are eager for something but the sort that came with nervousness when a pivotal event of one's life was fast approaching. He flipped to the next page in a stack of papers in front of him just to act like he was doing something but in reality he was too focused on his worries about going to Central City in the morning to care about whatever work he could be doing at the moment.

"You know that's upside down, right Clark?" Jimmy asked with his eye darting up and down the space between individual workers' spaces. Said man examined the sheet more closely to find his friend was right in his observation and the disguised alien quickly righted the mistake. "What's got you so worked up man?" A few pictures slipped out of the smaller man's arms to the floor causing him to hunch trying to catch them and dropping more supplies in the process.

Clark shook his head good naturedly and helped scoop up the loose materials saying. "I'm just visiting some friends this weekend and can't really focus on- What's this?" A piece of loose leaf paper caught the Kryptonian's attention. It had sketches of something on it but the hero couldn't decide if it was blueprints for a time machine or some sort of big radio.

Jim blushed as he plucked the stuff out of his friend's hands. "It's nothing Clark. I was just designing something for something…"

"Riiiight," Clark chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Okay, you promise you won't laugh?" Jimmy inquired, checking around him for other Daily Planet workers moving around them. Clark smirked at the shorter man. "Fine," Jimmy conceded. "You know how Batman's got the bat signal and all in Gotham? Well I am coming up with a way to contact Superman himself. I mean, with all of the trouble we get into with Lois, we should probably get something working to call him for help. See, this machine should emit a sound only Superman can hear once I get it calibrated correctly. So far I've only succeeded in driving the neighbors' dogs crazy though. I think once I get the right frequency, Superman will be able to hear it anywhere in the world. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Clark nodded, suddenly very interested in what his friend was designing. There were a few people who could use a Superman call, one in particular that he could think of besides Lois and Jim. "That sounds amazing Jimmy. We really should get together when I get back into town on Monday to talk more about it. It'd be really cool to have Superman on call every time Lois gets into trouble."

"You don't think he'd mind?" Jimmy fiddled with his bow tie bit while he leaned his burned heavily upon Clark's desk.

The super human straightened in approach to his small friend. "He's a hero. It's like his job to save the day. I think if we only call him in emergencies then he's be find with it. Heck, I bet he'd even want one for himself. Even Superman must have someone he wants to keep protected." Clark straightened his bud's bow tie as the ginger's eyes became distant in whatever fantasy was playing out in his head. The disguised Kryptonian smiled at the thought of having one of those in his hands. It would be nice to worry less about those around him.

Central City, November 16, 15:07

Billy had collected numerous notes around the house in the couple of hours he'd been awake but he'd been too anxious to actually do any of the things the pieces of paper suggested. The ten year old's belly rumbled and it brought back the memory of one note claiming that there were several options for food left to the boy until his caregivers got home but Billy did not want to fall for it if it was some kind of trap. Instead, he would be good and wait it out to see what, if anything, his new fosters wanted him to eat. Still, looking at the note couldn't hurt. He pulled that one from the insane stack Flash had scrawled on in what Billy assumed was the time he was sleeping.

'There's food in the fridge and cabinet. Help yourself to anything you'd like. Microwave things from the fridge for only one minute at a time please and be careful not to burn yourself. Do not use the oven or stove by yourself. The soup in the big silver pot is really good, just use a ladle to spoon some out into a bowl from the cupboard to the left of the sink so the bowl doesn't get hot when you heat it up. We also have cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet if you want to turn into Captain Marvel to reach it.'

That last sentence connected to another note Mr. Barry had left saying that if Billy could not reach something, he should close the curtains and turn into Cap. Still, taking food without hearing the words saying that it was meant for him was bad behavior. Miss Sue had taught him that in the very first foster home he'd been sent to after his parents' deaths. Other things like not doing what he was not told to were learned more slowly but Billy knew them now. That was why he was sitting in the living room, staring at stack of papers when the front door of the house opened.

Billy turned on the sofa, ready to strike if the intruder turned out to be a bad guy. If he moved quick enough, maybe the villain wouldn't even see his real form before he attacked as Cap. Unfortunately, no amount of quickness on Billy's part would have been fast enough to fight off the heinous intruder who had the gall to tackle the young boy on the couch. "Billy, you're awake!" Said trespasser called out gleefully. "And Uncle Barry said you'd be still asleep. What have you been up to? Hmph, I knew the old man would leave a book for you. So what kind of food they got today?" Billy's stomach spoke out trying to tell the young speedster how bad it was to eat Flash's food without him being there but Wally just grinned. "Too busy reading boss's orders to eat eh? Don't worry about it. My first night here, I refused to do anything before I found all of Uncle Barry's notes and I gotta say. I regret ever going in the master bedroom that day. So let's see what's been cookin'!" Wally picked up the younger hero and dashed into the kitchen to place his ten year old charge on the counter as he rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinet.

"Let's see. Ooh, there's a pot in here. Soup. Soup. What kind of soup is it though? Smells good. You want some soup kid? I think I'll eat some of this and… Ever had gouda on toast?" Wally blurred over to the oven and turned it on before moving on to procure the needed ingredients for whatever he had in mind.

Billy shifted nervously before piping up. "Mr. Barry said not to use the oven."

Wally glanced over his shoulder at the kid looking warily down at the floor that was too far away from his feet for his liking. The teenaged speedster snorted derisively. "Uncle Barry told you not to use the oven. I can use everything cause I'm old enough. Mer her. Well, everything except the chainsaw that is but that's a different story." Wally stashed his creations in the oven and moved on to heating up the soup in bowls just like Mr. Barry had instructed in his letters. It made the younger boy wonder how much time Wally spent over at his mentor's house.

"Hey Wally?"

"What's up little man?"

Billy steeled himself by watching the speedster prepare some food and took a deep breath before finally taking a leap of faith. "Where can you buy clothes around here? Would you mind me sneaking out for maybe an hour while I go look for a jacket?"

Wally turned around in a flash with a shocked expression on his face. "You've been living here for a few hours and you're already talking about sneaking out? What's up kid? The food here isn't that bad. Just give it a chance."

Billy winced at the red head's words. They both knew this wasn't about food. "Please KF, I need a new jacket and I still have some money left from Mr. Wayne. I want to go out and look for one just like my old one so Mr. Barry'll never know."

Wally quirked a brow to show his amusement. "Your old one was in tatters kid. I'm pretty sure even Uncle B would notice if you got a new one." Billy's eyes widened in realization that the other was right. Kid Flash just shook his head with a chuckle. "Fine, we'll go to the mall. Just let me text my parents so they know where I am."

"Why would they want to know that?" Billy felt like an idiot at the look his elder shot him. Having real parents must be much different than having fosters all the time. Billy could remember how crazy the league got when they couldn't find him. Is that how real parents act or is it something different?

Central City, November 16, 17:37

Iris pressed a few buttons on the oven to time the pizza and turned away from the appliance feeling pretty good for how tired she was. She checked her cell again to make sure no more texts came before hitting the speakerphone and quick dial for her brother's house. "Hello?" Mary questioned and Iris nodded her head irritably, remembering that Rudy wouldn't be home from work for more hours still.

"Hey Mary, has Wally called you yet?" She asked with her normally enthusiastic voice soaked with unusual worry for her.

Iris practically could see the other woman roll her eyes from the other side of the connection as she spoke. "Calm down Iris. Wally's a good kid. He said he'll text when they are ready to come home and that they'd call if there was an emergency. Don't worry. Wally is good for his word when it's important and he knows that babysitting Billy is a big deal."

"You're right. Wally's responsible enough and they are both capable if anything were to happen."

Mary's voice took on a conspiratorial edge as she asked her sister in law. "Who is Billy anyway? Is he in the Young Justice too?"

Iris sat at the table and stared at the phone hard. "Actually no. He's sort of working with Barry."

* * *

"Thanks for all the help Wally." Billy said while feeling the soft crisp material of his new jacket reverently.

"No problem kid." Wally grinned down at him as the boy took in how clean the material on him was. "Looks like my dear sweet auntie is home from work. Here I'll let you in but I really do need to get going. It was fun hanging with you." Wally opened the door with his key to the Allen's house and Billy shuffled in around the ginger speedster. "Hey hold up kid." Wally caught Billy and pulled the boy close into a hug that Billy awkwardly returned. Cap was way better at hugs than Billy was. It was just so weird being Billy around all these people. Wally didn't seem to mind though. "Remember to just be yourself. You'll be fine. Call me if you need me okay?" Billy nodded and the teen was off.

The ten year old turned into the house and followed the sounds of his new mother figure speaking to the hall outside of the kitchen but something stopped him from barging in on the new woman in his life. She was talking about him. "Billy's in the league."

Wally's mom turned out to be the other voice in the kitchen but she sounded like she was on the phone. "I think I would remember a ten year old running around in tights. I did have to chase Wally around when he wanted to be a super hero after all."

"So you're still chasing after Wally?" Flash's wife quipped with good humor.

Wally's mom sighed. "I suppose I am. But my point still stands. Billy doesn't exactly fit in with most heroes. Who is he supposed to be anyway?"

"Actually. He's Captain Marvel. I've seen it. Some magic turns him from human to hero and back again. It's… breath taking."

"Captain… Marvel… You mean the one that's practically Superman's clone? How does- How does Barry feel about this?" Guilt washed over the boy but he wanted to hear his new foster's answer.

"Barry was reluctant at first. Having a child is a big step. Now, he's all on board. Nothing standing in the way." Flash's wife seemed unsure about her answer but she said it anyway.

"But what about the sexual tension there?"

There was a crashing noise in the next room that made Billy jump slightly but Flash's wife answered fast enough to show she hadn't been in any danger. "Sexual tension? There's no sexual tension. Why would there be sexual tension?" Even Billy could hear the defensiveness in that statement.

"Come on Iris." Iris. Remember that Batson. Flash's wife name was Iris, like a flower. Wally's mom went on though. "Captain Marvel is the same one who was destroying that army in Metropolis isn't he? That man is fine! I can't imagine any woman not fantasizing about having him-"

"Mary, please. That is my son you are talking about."

Wally's mom sounded kind of strange over the phone and her tone made Billy blush. "Just think of the things that man could do. He not a bad looker either. If I were just seventeen years younger and not married, I'd hit that. There has to be some sort of tension over there. If it isn't you lusting over the good captain then it has to be Barry. How is he holding up with the incredible hunk in your house? Isn't Captain Marvel his better in the Justice League? Adopting someone like that must be a massive blow to his ego."

Miss Iris groaned irritably at the other woman. "Look. I am not interested in either Billy or Captain Marvel. I have Barry and he is more than enough for me. He left me so raw last night I am still sore. And as far as how Barry feels about having the captain in the house, he's fine with it. Barry said Billy's on such shaky ground that he'll be lucky if they even keep him in the league. So far the kid seems sweet, if a little shaky from being alone so long. The only problem I could think of would be if Billy tried to attack someone or something but he's a good kid so I think we'll be safe.

"Barry says that if Billy were to become violent it could take a fair number of leaguers to rein him in. I'm not really sure how to feel about all that but Billy is a good boy. I think he's just scared. Once he realizes that we really are on his side, I think everything will just sort fall into place."

"If you say so. Oh hold on, I think Rudy just walked in… Wally? Where's Billy?" The last bit came out as a demand and Billy's breath caught in his throat as he awaited the younger speedster's response.

"Chill out Mom. I dropped him off at his house a few minutes ago. I even opened the door for him and made sure he went in and stuff. I texted you saying so too." Billy's eyes widened as he processed his choices. He could try to pretend he had been in the living room this whole time or go up into Wally's room.

Miss Iris seemed panicked. "Wait. Wally brought him here?!"

"Oh hey Auntie Ris. Tell Uncle Barry he owes me." Wally smarted.

"Iris, Billy, I'm home!" Oh crud, now Flash was between Billy and any sort of escape. Too bad Captain Marvel couldn't turn invisible. Mr. Barry came into the hallway to catch Billy looking very much like a deer in the headlights. Billy looked like anything that knew their imminent demise was upon them. "Hey Billy, is Iris in the kitchen?"

Billy nodded, unable to do much of anything else at the moment and Flash grinned, sweeping into the kitchen without a care in the world about how much trouble Billy would be in for eavesdropping. Miss Iris sounded relieved at the sight of her husband. "Barry! I have to go Mary. I'll call you later." Billy could hear the sound of her hanging up on Wally's mom and peeked around the wall into the kitchen cautiously, seeing Mr. Barry pull Miss Iris in for a kiss.

When the two parted, Billy could see something written across their faces he felt bad for seeing. Mr. Barry smiled contentedly and tucked some auburn hair behind his wife's ear. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly and almost repentantly making Billy wonder what was wrong with his new foster mother.

Miss Iris' eyes snapped back to attention at the sound of her husband's voice and she pulled away from him hastily. "I'm fine Barry but Billy's missing!" She announced with no little amount of fright.

"Billy's right here sugar." Flash chuckled and the child gave his fosters a hesitant wave making the woman pale.

"Billy? How long have you been there?" Flash gave his wife a puzzled look.

The child tried not to look too guilty but kept in mind that he could always turn into Cap and fly away. Flash couldn't fly and it was doubtful his wife was any better at it. "I- um. Wally dropped me off." Mr. Barry's brows drew downward and Miss Iris appeared about ready to feint. "I didn't hear anything!" He offered then winced as he realized how incriminating those words were. He so messed up with this family already.

* * *

Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry chapter thirty was not all exciting like people wanted it to be but I had plans and I am too tired and stressed to make changes just because of the number of the chapter. In my opinion, I was nice enough to Billy for now even though I do keep putting him in difficult positions. He really needs to learn not to eavesdrop. So much for being a good boy... Thanks for the support guys.


	31. Should of Known

Should of Known

Central City, November 17, 09:18

Billy could hear his new fosters moving around outside the walls of his room but he didn't want to crawl out of the bed to join the land of the living yet. Last night there had been a few awkward minutes of stumbling around the conversation about how neither Mrs. Mary or Miss Iris would ever do anything to him like Mr. Clark did. Now Billy just wanted to avoid everyone to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, fate had different plans for him today. Those plans apparently involved his door swinging open with a barely perceptible squeal and being pounced on by the most energetic member of the Young Justice team.

Billy gave an indignant squawk as he bounced on the bed from the force of Wally landing on his hands and knees over the younger boy. "Morning sleepy head!" The teenager greeted. "We've got a big day today you know so you're gonna have to flop out of bed sometime."

Billy petulantly buried his face further into the pillows that smelled a little too much like the boy behind him. Wally didn't seem to like the move and responded by moving his hands to his soon to be cousins sides to wiggle giggles out of the small child. "Wally stop!" Billy gasped loudly between bouts of laughter wrought by his friend.

The speedster's hands froze to hold the prone child in place and he brought his face next to his captive's ear to whisper. "Only if you're planning on getting out of bed sometime soon. Dick says Bruce is coming in fifteen and I can only imagine when the others'll get here. So come on. Time to get up and get ready for the onslaught." The door opened again to emit a blue blur that tackled kid flash off of the bed eliciting an "Oomph!" from the ginger kid.

Billy sprung up in bed to witness hero and sidekick wrestling in super fast motion on the floor. Mr. Barry had his nephew pinned quickly with a Cheshire grin spread across the adult's face as Flash smirked at his protégés flushed face. "What have I told you about sneaking into my house without giving your aunt a hello kiss? You're lucky I'm busy today so I can't send you on circuits. Just wait though. Next training day I'll have you crying for your mommy."

"Come on Uncle Barry. I haven't even been here a minute. She wouldn't know the difference anyway! Besides, I babysat for you yesterday. Shouldn't that obsolve me of all sin or something? It took care of Billy. See? He's roughly in the same condition I got him in."

Both speedsters turned to the young boy still on the bed and Billy gave them a nervous smile. Mr. Barry turned to his nephew with cold eyes, declaring, "We'll talk about this later Wally. Are you staying for the party?" The words were all business and made the younger runner squirm in his mentor's hold.

Wally opened his mouth hesitantly but the words than came out were of a much higher tenor than Billy would ever expect from the teenaged boy. "Barry, stop rough housing with the kids. Mary will bring the wrath of God down on you if Wally gets hurt again for no better reason than you wanted to play." Miss Iris scolded her husband smoothly like this was all something they were all very used to. She added under her breath, "I thought all this running around saving the world would tire those two out enough but no. Apparently they need to act like fools too." She moved gracefully to sit on the bed next to Billy and smoothed her long fingers through his hair. "Good morning Billy. Ready to eat some breakfast? We made pancakes. The other heroes will get here in about an hour." Her soft smile made Billy smile back. He hadn't even really heard what the woman said in the last bit because he was too busy savoring the feeling of her caring touch. Is that what having a real mom felt like?

Wally's excited words pulled the orphaned boy out of his reverie though. "Ooh! Pancakes. You shouldn't have Aunt 'Ris." The young speedster pressed a quick kiss on his aunt's cheek and dashed out of the room with Mr. Barry hot on his trail.

"Oh no you don't! Some of those flap jacks are for Billy you free loader!" Flash yelled with laughter coloring his voice as it moved at top speeds from Wally's room to somewhere down stairs.

Miss Iris just rolled her eyes as her manicured hand stopped randomly at the base of black hair on Billy's head. She turned to the child after a moment and smiled at him making Billy worry about how she would act when she finally gave up on trying to help him. The kind woman leaned forward and Billy staved off a flinch as she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Let's go down and get you fed. Today's a big day after all. I just hope Wally didn't eat everything in our kitchen already." Both humans shared a smile at the runners expense. They made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand making the other two heroes smile at the sight despite whatever struggle they were going through at the moment. Wally grinned at Miss Iris around a mouthful of food and muffled out an odd mixture of words and crumbs. "Oh yah. Mom sen foof ovr. I pud it in da fridge." He swallowed his mouthful just in time for no more words to come out and promptly moved to shovel more food into his mouth.

Miss Iris guided Billy to the seat next to Kid Flash and stacked a few pancakes onto the child's plate. She smoothed down the young boy's hair and fixed her gaze on her nephew. "Thanks for running the goods over Wally. Let your mom know I appreciate it." She pressed a tender kiss to both young heroes' heads before excusing herself to prepare for the league intrusion. Flash disappeared after his wife leaving the two boys to eat in peace.

Billy picked up his utensils to poke idly at his food. Wally glanced at his junior curiously between eating his own pancakes. "Whats wrong kid? You don't like the pancakes?" Billy glanced up at his friend's concerned face and skewered a small bit to eat to wipe the worry from the teen's face. It didn't work. "It's just Justice League stuff. Don't worry about it Wally."

"League stuff? Aw man you can't just stop there! What's up? Is it a Superman thing?"

Billy masticated more of his food before answering. "I'm currently under review for membership… The Justice League wasn't too thrilled when they learned the truth about me. Plus, I kinda flipped out last week at the Watch Tower. There's a good chance that I won't be in the league anymore by the end of the month… It just- Nevermind… I'll figure it out." He didn't really want to look at the older hero as he contemplated some of the darker thoughts in his mind. He just couldn't escape the reality of losing all hope for a home if the Justice League kicked him out.

"Heavy stuff man. Well, at least there is good news to go along with all that." The older boy cryptically pointed out. Blue eyes scrunched up in confusion making the older hero clarify his claims. The speedster did so, heaving a sigh. "Well we know the league still cares about you." Billy shrugged apathetically and the speedster continued. "They wouldn't be coming if they didn't care what happened to you so they can't possibly be that mad. It might not mean anything when it comes to you staying in the league but at least they aren't pissed about whatever you said."

"How can you be so sure they aren't mad?" Billy inquired, feeling a weight lift from him even if he didn't fully believe his friend's words.

"If they're coming, they can't be that mad." The ginger assured his young friend. It made sense when Wally said it like that. Maybe the Justice League really was coming to help him. But if that was the case, what was today supposed to help?

Mount Justice, November 17, 10:02

Dick pocketed his cell and tried to calm the squirming sensation in his abdomen announcing, "That was KF. He says the adults are arriving. You guys ready to crash?" He turned to the team, taking in their civilian identities and felt a little better knowing his friends would be equally as guilty in this endeavor even if he was the only one to get the brunt of Batman's rage. Aqualad gave his affirmation by way of a certain nod, sealing the team's fate. Robin held back the sigh he felt like releasing as he resigned himself to the gallows. "Alright then, let's head out."

He watched as his friends disappeared through the teleporter one by one, Artemis, Kaldur, M'gann, Connor. Soon it was just him and Zatanna left at the base and Robin could have sworn his cheek twitched with a smile he only partially let through when the gorgeous girl turned back to him. She adjusted a wide brimmed lavender hat that looked perfect for blending in at some snooty horse race but Dick ignored how much it seemed to fit his other life in favor of listening when Zatanna spoke. "Thanks for doing this Robin. I know, one day, Billy will appreciate it." A small clutch purse was hitched higher to hang only a short distance from her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned feeling like he was missing something for once since he got the hang of working with Batman. It took him far longer than he'd like to admit to remember that today was about Billy. But why would she be thanking him? Everyone was at the same amount of risk.

He didn't have long to ponder that particular train of thought since Zatanna stepped just a bit closer to lay a comforting hand on the boy wonder's arm. Her words were barely over a whisper but the only thing that could have kept Dick from hearing them was the volume of her intense gaze of sapphire blue. "Wally seems to think the bat could take this the wrong way. I wanted to tell you how admirable you being here is to- the team... We really do appreciate it Robin." Dick. Dick. My name is Dick. Those words wouldn't come out however and Robin could find himself, at most, nodding to their rhythm in his head. Zatannas hand slipped from his body leaving a tingle in more places than her fingers grazed making the young man feel uncomfortable returning her sorrowful smile. He never had the opportunity to say more as the girl herself disappeared through the zeta tubes, smile, intense gaze, magical touch, and all. So not even close to aster.

Robin straightened his sports coat and stepped into Central City with his well practiced stoicism already firmly in place. The gang was all gathered up on the street as Robin exited the disguised phone booth. Mgann and Connor could definitely find the league gathering on their own with their super powers. Possibly, Zatanna too but it was just easier for the lot of them to follow the boy wonder who visited this town enough to know his way around without a problem. He led the troops twisting through blocks of streets to storm the festive suburban house where their friend was all but held captive by the tyrannical adults who called themselves heroes.

From about a house or two away from Barry Allen's house, the sound of customary party music was playing to disguise what the gathering was truly about. Robin took that noise as a good sign and let the team of teenaged covert heroes into one of the biggest disaster zones they could possibly invade. Next to John Jones, stood Bruce Wayne, glaring behind expensive sunglasses. Near the food were Shayera hol, Hal Jordan, and Barry Allen as the civilian Flash aided his more injured comrades in heaping food onto their disposable plates. A few feet away Oliver was inserting himself between Iris and Diana while Dinah just smiled into her cup of punch at whatever was being said. Wally appeared to be entertaining John Stewart and Arthur but Billy was nowhere to be seen much to the boy wonder's confusion.

Shaded blue eyes skimmed the yard again catching up a sight of Superman blinking in bewilderment at the team's intrusion but still no Billy was spotted. The team dispersed to mingle and Robin was nearly knocked down by Iris as she rushed into the house. Dick shrugged off the normally sweet woman's behavior and continued his way to Hawkgirl and Green Lantern who were being pampered by Flash. "Not as clean as the media made it out to be was it?" He pried with a noncommittal gesture at the bandages gracing the two visitors' to Central City.

Hal absently fingered the stitches on his forehead before wincing and smirking at the younger hero. "This isn't as bad as it looks but no, the fight didn't go as smoothly as the release showed. Nothing could keep me and Shay away though. Isn't that why you're here bird boy?"

Robin shrugged with a smiled that Dick Grayson-Wayne would throw around to show benefactors how unwhelmed everything they did left him. "I'm not much of one to pass up on free food. Where is Billy hiding anyway?" He asked, casually casting glances to reassure himself he hadn't missed the boy at some odd chance.

Flash spoke up before either of other adults had a chance. "He was getting cold so his mom sent him inside to get a sweater. Iris just ran in to make sure he didn't get lost." lost? How old did Barry think Billy was? The Allen's house was not big enough for a ten year old to get lost in.

Hawkgirl rolled her shoulders, probably uncomfortable with tucking her wings away in a coat like that. But even with that minor annoyance, the woman did not seem to have the strength to sound irritable no matter what words she chose to sigh out. "Yes, I am so anticipating my introduction to this human who deems allowing a child to roam her house unsupervised a reasonable decision."

Barry glared at Shayera while Hal just chuckled with the same tired tones the heroin portrayed. "Billy has been on his own for years Shay. I'm sure he was safe in the house alone for the five minutes we've been here. At least get to know Iris before you decide she is an unfit mother for some absurd reason."

The leaguers cut off their conversation as the woman up for debate approached in a huff. Dick wondered who could have possibly ruffled the calm news woman so much. Her eyes widened immediately as she reached her quick husbands side. She steadied herself with a hand on the blond hero as she gasped out a worried inquiry. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you two? Are you okay? Do you need first aid?"

Hal shrugged with an easy smile and tapped on his stitches making him wince again. "Already got first aid 'Ris. See?"

Shayera forced some venom into her words as she attempted towering over the human woman who was about her height already. "Wounds are not an uncommon hazard in our profession. Are you sure you can handle the pressure of two heroes coming home to you injured?"

Iris just blinked at the up close woman, slack jawed. Flash was quick to come to his wife's aid though, "We wouldn't both be coming home hurt Shay. For one, the Watch Tower patches everyone up before sending them home. Secondly, I heal so quickly, I rarely make it home bleeding. And lastly, Captain Marvel has gotten hurt less times than any other leaguer and he always comes back to the base as good as new, making me think Billy does not get hurt when Cap takes the blows. So he-"

"Holy moley! What happened to you Miss Shayera? Mr. Hal, are you okay?" His bright eyes looked almost ready to pop right out of his head in the boy's panic. He reached out to graze his fingers lightly over the bandage wrapped arm of the Thanagarian woman.

Iris soothed the boy by carefully petting his hair. "It's okay Billy. Miss Shayera says she's fine. They just got hurt on a mission. That's all." Robin was almost surprised by how piercing those clear blue eyes became. Dick glanced up at Wally as the taller boy stood behind the ten year old. Wally was frowning about the conversation between the adults.

Billy's face was a near mirror to the older boy's but with furrowed brows added in. "A mission." The boy clarified receiving nods from the other Justice League members. "What mission was that?" Billy inquired sullenly. Robin had to stifle a scoff as realization dawned on him. The league was keeping Billy in the dark. Anyone who so much as glanced at the news would see that Captain Marvel disappeared from Fawcett City and the other leaguers were now taking care of his territory. Those wounds were just the latest remnants of several fights with those manufactured metas referred to as Grinders. They'd been ransacking Cap's old city more frequently but still the league refused to send Billy into the fight. Apparently, they wouldn't even tell the child what was going on in his own home town.

Hawkgirl crouched down to the boy's level to cup his face with a sad smile. "Don't worry about it Billy. We took care of all the bad guys. Everything's okay." She comforted in tones Robin wouldn't think the heroin capable of.

Billy was too smart for her though. He backed out of her grasp shaking his head. It was amazing how the boy could see trough the other hero's lies. "I knew it!" he muttered to himself, flinching back petulantly when anyone tried to lay a comforting hand on him. He glared up at the leaguers with his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I knew this was going to happen. Told ya so." He threw out when passing Wally as he left the conversation.

It was too hard for any hero not to notice the boy as he trudged away from the group. Written across everyone's faces was the worry and sorrow that came from watching the ten year old shut himself in his own little world, pretending that the other heroes weren't even there. Wally pulled Robin out of his scrutiny with a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Uncle B's got him on a strict diet of cartoons and Animal Planet. Kid doesn't know what's been going on. Hasn't even heard about the schools or anything." Robin nodded dumbly, unable to tear his eyes from the child who could be putting the pieces together already on his own. Wally's voice invaded his mind through a Martian mind link making the boy wonder aware of the rest of his teammates' presences too. 'Billy's worried about the league kicking him out. He thinks they're mad at him. He doesn't know about the attacks though. The league has him set up with monitor shifts only when the kids are out of school.'

Robin shook his head before stilling the movement so the older heroes did not notice his odd behavior. 'Yeah Batman says it's likely Black Adam told the Injustice League that Cap was just a kid but they don't seem to know what school he goes to. They just keep randomly attacking, demanding Captain Marvel shows.' It was hard going, keeping secrets from a leaguer, particularly Billy. People thought he'd been hurt, died, or worse since the boy's hero form had all but disappeared from the face of the Earth.

There was no small amount of guilt spread through the team's link at deceiving the child but they all had decided their silence was for the greater good. Still, his hurt expression did nothing good for their consciences. Billy was worried about getting removed from the league and for good reason too, it seemed. The Justice League certainly did not see Captain Marvel as a capable mature hero who could handle his city but that wasn't what made Robin's guts feel as though they were lined with lead and dropping fast. What really tore Dick up was the realization that the team obviously did not think much more about the boy than the league.

* * *

Billy made his way back into the house easily. None of his heroes even tried to stop him. He could feel a pull. He wanted desperately to quit now before it got even harder. He didn't want the league to kick him out but he couldn't stay here. He could feel the pull but he couldn't tell what it was. If he just turned into Cap maybe-

"Billy?" Mr. Clark called as he came into the kitchen. Billy felt unable to breath as he was caught by the Kryptonian man, trying to get a glass of water to sooth the burning in his throat caused by the molten tears that still threatened to pour from his eyes.

The question hung in air for a while saturating the two heroes in a marinade of awkwardness. Billy went back to the task at hand, to get himself that drink. Miss Iris always got the cold beverages out of the fridge for the boy but he still felt privileged to have a tap that ran clean again. He took a few big gulps of the sweet clean fluid before placing the half full container on the counter and turning to the man that was his idol.

"Hey Mr. Clark." he greeted weakly. He wasn't really sure what to say to the man anymore, not like he ever really knew that to begin with. What was a kid supposed to tell a grown up when all of the lies began crumbling down? All he could really do now was stare at the hero before him. Mr. Clark looked like any normal man dressed as a civilian. He was wearing a plaid button up and khakis with his square rimmed glasses but such a disguise could not fool Billy.

Mr. Clark approached the child slowly like Billy was some sort of animal he was worried might get startled and run away at the first sudden movement. "What's the matter?" The man asked the troubled child.

Billy averted his eyes, knowing his hero would probably think he was just being childish. "I wanna know what everyone's hiding from me. Miss Shay would of told me who she was fighting if I was still Cap. She'd have said what the big master plan was and joked around about how stupid the villain was or why their plan would of never worked. I know there's something you guys aren't telling me. I can tell when adults think I'm too little to understand something. I know why you're keeping secrets from me too."

Mr. Clark's face twisted in confusion like a question mark. "Why would the Justice League keep any secrets from you?" He inquired sounding genuinely bemused.

Billy closed his eyes so he would not have to face his hero as he explained what he knew had to be what was going on with the Justice League. "I know the league is probably gonna kick me out, Mr. Kent. That's why they don't want me to know about what's going on. They're getting me used to being a civilian so when they kick me out, I'll be used to it. I know they don't want me around anymore. Who wants some crummy kid playing superhero?" Mr. Clark's face confirmed everything the down trodden child had suspected of the heroes. Unreal blue eyes showed sadness and a touch of shame but nothing the boy could count as regret. "I get it Mr. Clark. No one needs to explain it to me. I know what I am."

The Kryptonian did not have an immediate answer and by the time the man had licked his lips, Miss Iris was rushing in to scoop her new foster child into a hug. She would get tired of him soon enough. They always did. "Are you okay sweetie? What's bothering you? I'll make everything better. Just tell me what happened." Looking up into her soft green eyes made the urge to cry dissapate. There was no need to cry right now. Plus, if he did it would just limit his time here even more. The least he could do was try to make things easy on Flash and his wife. Maybe he could stay here a little longer if he was extra good to them. After all, once they booted him to the curb it would mean no more families again unless some other miracle happened.

With that thought in mind, Billy forced on a smile. He could keep this up. Even if it was just for a little while. If he was lucky, they might keep him a whole year. No one ever had before but Billy was better at pretending now. He could at least act like he was a good boy. "I'm alright Miss Iris. I just got thirsty so I got a glass of water. I feel better now."

Mr. Clark had backed away against the pantry as the woman entered and only now did Billy's new foster mom seem to even notice him. It was not much but she turned her head away from the man just so and gave a slight sniff to show what she thought of him as she turned back to the child. "We have all sorts of drinks outside silly. You didn't have to come all the way in here for a glass of water. Now, come on. Don't you want to spend time with Justice League while they are out of uniform?" He did want to spend time with the Justice League while he still could so he did not resist the woman taking his hand and leading him past Superman back out to the party.

* * *

Hey guys. Just thought I should add that my computer broke when I moved so I am uppoading via my tablet and my phone. My writing will probably be riddled with errors. Thank you Valiant for helping me correct the spacing issue in this chapter. It read correctly on my tablet so I had not noticed.


End file.
